Asi pasa, Cuando Sucede
by Yakumo De Yoroido
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando tienes un amor a escondidas?¿Que pasa cuando tu mejor amiga sale con un profesor?, Celos ¿tus peores enemigos?, intrigas y demas con un toque de humor...Es nuestro primer fic de Naruto, no sean malos con nosotras XD. sakuxkaka.hinaxsasu
1. Amor a escondidas

.: Así pasa, cuando sucede :.

Prologo:

¿Qué pasa cuando tienes un amor a escondidas¿Qué pasa cuando tu mejor amiga sale con un profesor?, Celos ¿tus peores enemigos?, intrigas y demás con un toque de humor.

Aclaraciones:

Los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen le pertenecen a Masashi kishimoto , esto no lo hacemos con fines de lucro, sino por puro entretenimiento.

Universo alterno.

Capitulo 1: Amor a escondidas

Estaba completamente tranquilo, podía sentir el aire mecer suavemente mi cabello, con todos esos problemas con mi padre, y las locuras de mi mejor amiga, no tenia la paz para pensar…

-Hinata… ¿estas bien?- De nuevo me interrumpia, siempre lo hacia… asi es Sakura. Haruno Sakura es mi mejor amiga desde que tengo memoria, ella es alegre y tiene una esencia increíblemente grande.

-¡Hinata!-

-No es necesario que me grites Sakura, te escucho bien-

-Lo siento es que no me contestabas y creí que de nuevo habías apagado tu cerebro-

-Ja ja que chistosa- dije sarcásticamente.

-Je lo se!-

-Bueno como sea, dime ¿Qué paso?-

-Pues… nada interesante-

-¡Por favor Sakura! Estas saliendo con un profesor ¡¿y no es interesante?!-

-Bueno, pero no lo grites, no quiero que todo el mundo se entere- Dijo mi amiga poniendo su dedo índice en su boca en señal de silencio.

Así es, la loca de Sakura salía con nuestro profesor de matemáticas… Hatake Kakashi, el era simplemente el hombre mas sexy y codiciado de todo el instituto Carterville, recién graduado de la universidad contando con solo 23 años, también el mas misterioso por que solo dejaba ver la mitad de su cara…

-Si lo siento, pero quiero que sepas que el que estés saliendo con un profesor puede traerle serios problemas a ambos. A ti, te meterían a un colegio de monjas y a el lo despiden del colegio-

-Lo se, pero en serio Hinata que nunca me había sentido así- Dijo en tono enamorado.

-Te entiendo y hablando de romance, quede de verme con "el", nos vemos luego-me despedí de Sakura para dirigirme al centro comercial.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Llegas tarde… de nuevo- me dijo en tono neutro.

-Je je Lo siento Sasuke-

-No ay problema-dijo tomándome de la mano.

Sentí vibrar mi bolsa mientras escuchaba la canción "Me Love", en efecto era mi celular.

-Moshi moshi-…- Si en seguida voy espérame ahí

-¿Quién era?- pregunto con incubierto interés.

-Hanabi, quiere que valla a recogerla del colegio, lo siento nos vemos otro día-dije mientras besaba la comisura de sus labios y echaba a correr.

-Esta bien-

-De todas formas me debes una comida. Te amo!- dije gritando

-Igual yo- dijo en un suspiro casi inaudible.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Lista para irnos?-

-Sip!, oye lo siento, se que estabas con Sasuke-me dijo poniendo cara de perrito

-No importa, solo no le digas a papá ¿si?-

-Pinky Promese- dijo poniéndome su dedo meñique.

-Claro- dije enredando el mio con el de ella en señal de promesa

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ya llegamos!!- grito mi hermana para ser recibidas con un beso de nuestra madre.

-Hola hijas, espero que les aya ido bien en el colegio-

-Pues si, estuvo bien-dije con desgano

-¿Estas triste Hinata?- pregunto mi madre.

-Solo un poco, pero no es nada-

-Espero que no sea por ese niño Uchiha- dijo mi padre con tono despectivo y ese semblante frio que lo caracteriza.

El destetaba todo lo relacionado con la familia Uchiha puesto que eran enemigos de mi padre por cuestion de negocios y lo que el menos esperaba era que una de hijas se fueraa relacionar con uno de ellos.

-No papá, no es por el- solte con notorio fastidio solo para molestarlo.

-Hinata, no me hables con ese tono-

-¿Cuál tono papi?- volvi a hacerlo, como me encantaba hacerlo enojar.

-Te lo advierto jovencita, si sigues…-

No puedo terminar su frase por que mi telefono comenzo a sonar, nunca habia estado mas agradecida con un aparato electronico.

-Moshi moshi… Hola Sakura… si ahí las veo. Adios-

-¿A dónde y con el permiso de quien piensas salir?-

-Al cine con mis amigas y con el permiso de mamá-

-Mmm… Neji te acompañara, no sea de malas y te veas con ese Uchiha-

-Papá!... ¿por que no me tienes confianza?-pregunte haciendo un puchero

-Ya he dicho Hinata, y si quieres salir será con Neji-

-Esta bien papá- dije resignada

Sentía que iba a explotar, la sangre me hervía, no era que mi primo me cayera mal ni nada por el estilo¿pero que diablos le sucedía a mi padre?

-Hinata¿¡estas lista para irnos?!- grito mi primo desde el primer piso.

-Si, en seguida bajo!!- respondí mientras daba los últimos toques a mi cabello, desde hacia algun tiempo lo habia dejado crecer y ahora lo tenia asta la cintura.

-Listo!!-

-Que linda te vez hermana- dijo Hanabi con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Gracias Hanabi- dije acariciando la cabeza de mi hermanita.

-Bueno Neji¿nos vamos?-

-Si claro-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Cómo que ya se tardo no?-

-Tranquila Ino, seguro ya llega-

-Hola niñas!-

-Hinata, por fin llegas- dijo mi amiga pelirosa.

-Ups, lo siento-

-uuu ¿y que hace este bombón aquí?- dijo Ino refiriéndose a mi primo.

-Hola chicas- dijo Neji con tono seductor.

-Bueno ¿entramos ya al cine?-corte lo que seguro seria una irritante conversación.

-Si- dijeron Sakura e Ino al unísono.

-Hinata, te veo a la salida-

-¿No vienes con nosotras?-dijo Ino esperanzada

-No gracias-

-¿Y que vas a hacer tu solito?- pregunte a mi primo

-Seguro me encuentro a alguien, o llamare a TenTen-

-Neji…¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que la novia es la primera opcion?-

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que solo somos amigos?-

-Aja… bueno, nos vemos-di por finalizada nuestra discusión.

2 hrs después+++

-No estuvo mal solo que hubiera preferido mas…sangre-

-Estas loca Sakura- dijo Ino

-Je je bueno chicas yo paso a retirarme, nos vemos- me despedi de ellas con un beso en la megilla y me fui a buscar a Neji.

-Ya sueltalo- dijo la rubia.

-¿A que te refieres Ino?- dijo Sakura

-No te hagas tonta, dime ¿Qué ay entre Kakashi-sensei y tu?-

-¿Por qué piensas que ay algo?-dijo palideciendo

-Tu cara lo dice todo, aparte aquí los chismes vuelan, casi medio Carteville esta enterado-

-¿También Naruto?- pregunto con notorio interes.

-¿Mi hermano?¿Que ay con el?, No me digas que todavía lo qui…-

-No!!!- interrumpio con un sonoro grito-

-Sakura… lo de ustedes se termino hace mucho, un concejo que te puedo dar como amiga es que ya lo olvides-

-Ya lo olvide, Hatake es todo lo que Naruto no puedo ser-

-Entonces si sales con el!!!!-

-aaaaah! Ino Te odio…-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto con gesto inocente

-Olvidalo, me voy a casa, nos vemos mañana-dijo con cierto fastidio

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ya llegue mamá!-

-Que bien Sakura, estaba preocupada por ti- dijo una mujer de cabello rosa.

-Tranquila ma' ya estoy aquí….bueno voy a dormir ya, buenas noches-

-Sakura…-

-Si ma'?-pregunto la jovencita.

-¿Recuerdas cual era la condicion para que pudieras salir?-

-Mmm… ¿lavar los traste sucios?-

-Ajap, y… ¿lo hiciste?-

-Ehh….nop-

-Y ¿a que hora piensas hacerlo?-

-¿ahorita?-

-Pues aslo ya!!!-

-No me grites mamá ya voy!!-

-Esta bien hija, asta mañana- dijo la señora subiendo a la segunda planta-Te quiero Sakura!-

-…-

-Dije… Te quiero Sakura!-

-Igual yo mamá!- dijo con fastido …¬.¬

-Asi me gusta!- en tono triunfante.

-Ay como la odio-dijo Sakura en un tono apenas audible para ella.

Media hora después+++

-Listo!, ahora si a la camita- dijo Sakura dirijiendose hacia su cuarto.

-Buenas noches Nala, sueña con mucho atun-

-Mew!- contesto una gatita siamesa.

Sakura sueño

Se encontraba sentada en una nube con Naruto

-Sakura… esto es difícil de decir, pero lo nuestro… ya no da para mas, lo siento.-

-¿Por qué Naruto?- dijo intentando retener algunas lagrimas.

-Por que las cosas han cambiado-

-Pero…- en ese momento la nube desaparece y Sakura caea un profundo vacio, cuando unos brazos fuertes detuvieron su caida.

-¿Estas bien Sakura?-

-¿Kakashi….Sensei?-pregunto atonita

-No te preocupes, yo siemrpe te protejere con mi vida-

BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!! BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!! BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!!

-Maldito despertador, siempre suenas en la mejor parte del sueño-dije mientras tallaba mis ojos con pereza, detestaba ese sonido taladrante y mas cuando sonaba a las 6:50 am para ir al colegio.

-Hinata!!!, apresúrate o no vas a llegar a tiempo!!-grito mi madre desde la cocina.

-Buenos Dias mamá, Hanabi, Neji… y papá- este ultimo lo dije con un poco de desprecio fingido.

-Bien Hinata, cuando termines tu desayuno te espero en el auto- me dijo mi primo. Todas las mañanas nos hibamos juntos, Neji me dejaba en la entrada de la Preparatoria y el sehiba a la Universidad, ambos estudiabamos en el mismo Colegio.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Buenos Dias!!- frite entrando a mi salón y dirigiéndome hacia mi pupitre, ubicado asta la esquina junto a una ventana con vista a las canchas de deportes. En frente de mi se encuentran Ino con una sonrisa.

-Buenos dais Hina-

-hola Ino…oye ¿Sakura no ha llegado?- pregunte mirando asia el pupitre vacio de Sakura.

-¡Buenas dias clase!, tomen asiento que pasare asistencia- dijo el mismísimo Kakashi-sensei, y tal como nos dijo empezo a nombrarnos uno a uno

-Unizuka kiba-

-aquí-

-Akimichi Choji-

-aquí-

-Hyuga Hinata-

-aquí-

-Haruno Sakura-

-…-

-¿En donde esta la señorita Haruno?-

-…-

-¿Nadie sabe donde esta?- insiste el profesor.

-…-

-Mmm…señorita Hyuga ¿usted no sabe donde esta?-

-"Demonios ¿por que siempre mi?"-pense- En… el baño-dije tartando de encubrir a mi a mi amiga, puesto que una falta mas y la ejecutaban.

-En el baño- repitio el profesor.

-¡¡Aquí estoy!!- grito una muy agitada Sakura.

-¿En donde estaba señorita Haruno?-

-Yo estaba en…- Sakura vio que yo le hacia señas para que no nos cacharan en nuestra mentirijilla-El baño!-

-¿con su mochila?- pregunto Kakashi-sensei

-etto… es por que… aquí traigo el papel!-

Carcajada general del grupo

-Señorita Haruno, espéreme en el pasillo en seguida estaré con usted para ir a la oficina de la directora Tsunade-

-Si profesor- dijo mi amiga cabizbaja

-Bien jóvenes, habrán su libro en la pág. 131 y resuelvan las ecuaciones en seguida regreso-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En uno de los pasillos del colegio Carteville, se ven a un profesor y su alumna caminando, el primero muy tranquilo, la segunda no tanto.

-Kakashi-sensei…por aquí no es la oficina de la directora ¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto un poco desconfiada la ojiverde.

-Al armario del conserje- dijo el joven muy tranquillo-Llegamos- dijo con lo que parecía ser una sonrisa.

Alumna y profesor entraron en el estrecho cuarto.

-Me puedes decir ¿¡Por que demonios estamos aquí?!- dice la chica algo alarmada.

-Por que ya quería verte- dijo abrazando a su niña y atrayéndola asía el.

-Yo también quería verte pero este no es el momento ni el lugar adecuado- dice con un tono de madurez.

-¿Desde cuando eres tan responsable Sakura?-

-Desde que es tu trabajo es el que esta en riesgo-

-Gracias por preocuparte, pero en eso puedo arreglármelas solo- dijo con otro intento de sonrisa.

-Bueno pero no me eches la culpa si te despiden-dijo con carita bromista-Mejor vamonos antes de que alguien sospeche-

-Con una condición- dijo coquetamente el joven profesor.

-¿A si¿Cuál?- fingiendo demencia.

-Mmm…que me des un besito- dijo bajando su mascara y acercando sus labios a los rosas de ella.

Se dieron un beso tierno, tranquilo, de esos que no quieres que acaben nunca, pero como todo lo que empieza tiene que acabar, se fueron separando poco a poco, y como quien acaba de hacer algo malo, salieron cautelosos del armario y caminaron por el pasillo; una vez como alumna y profesor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba preocupada hacia mas de 15 minutos habían salido y no regresaban, comencé a temer lo peor para Sakura, tantas imágenes de Sakura siendo torturada por la directora Tsunade recorrían mi mente una y otra vez. Cuando recordé que Sakura salía con Kakashi-sensei eso me tranquilizo un poco, pero no del todo. De pronto los vi entrar, primero Sakura ubicándose en su pupitre a lado mío, después Kakakashi-sensei en su escritorio.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Comentario de las escritoras:

XD... Esperamos que alla sido de su agrado... por favor suban reviews, y diganos sus dudas y sugerencias!...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. DeSeSpErAciOn Y MenTiRiLLaS

Capitulo 2: Desesperación y Mentirillas

¡Por fin! Después de una torturoza mañana, tenemos un descanso bien merecido, el receso era la mejor parte de ir a la colegio, como siempre Ino, Sakura y yo tomábamos nuestro almuerzo en la fuente, el sonido del agua era relajante, todo estaba en paz hasta que sakura hizo otra de sus tonterías…

-Sakura!!- le grite en forma de reprimenda

-¿Qué?, haces mas espectáculo gritándome- baja la voz –que yo guiñándole el ojo a Hatake-

Miren ahí vienen Sasuke y Naruto- dijo Ino tratando de distraernos de nuestra pequeña discusión

En el momento en el que escuche el nombre de Sasuke voltee para todos lados y al localizarlo el me hizo una señal casi invisible, quería que nos viéramos detrás del salón de arte, hacia algún tiempo ese salón había sido desocupado y por lo tanto abandonado, así que no lo pensé ni un segundo y fui a su encuentro…

-Me debes una comida- me dijo con un tono seco, pero juraría que escuche ese tono meloso como el que usa Sakura cuando habla de Kakashi-sensei

-Lo se, tu dime cuando y a que hora y yo haré todo lo posible por estar ahí- dije segura de mis palabras

-Bien, a las 12:30 te veo en el árbol de cerezo-

-P-pero a esa hora tengo…- no pude terminar mi frase

-Lo se tienes clase, pero dijiste que harías todo lo posible, así que ahí te veo, adiós- dijo con una sonrisa de arrogancia y dejándome con la palabra en la boca y eso me molesto un poco pero así es el…y así lo quiero

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Que paso pillina… ¡cuenta detalles sucios!-

-Sakura!!-

-Ay vamos!! Nos vas a decir que no pasó nada- le siguió Ino poniendo cara de perversión.

-Miren, yo no soy así, y si llegara a pasar algo con Sasuke no seria atrás de un salón- aclaré a mis amigas

-Bueno, entonces ¿Qué pasó¿Qué te dijo?- pregunto Sakura con entusiasmo

-Quiere que nos veamos a las 12:30 para Salir pero a esa hora es la clase de deportes-

-Hinata!!- me gritaron en forma de regaño

-Tienes a la mejor mentirosa frente a ti, será fácil cubrirte- dijo Sakura confiada

-¿Estas segura? No quiero causarte problemas-

-No te preocupes, además Hatake puede ayudar- dijo en tono divertido

-Bueno, si lo pones así, confío en ti-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.: 12:30 en el árbol de cerezo :.

-"Bueno, ya estoy aquí"- pensé mientras me sentaba a esperar a Sasuke, en realidad no tuve noción de cuanto tiempo pasó, pero me estaba impacientando-"Será que no piensa venir"- me cuestione con temor a que fuera cierto, realmente me sentía tonta por saltarme una clase para verme con alguien que no llegaría

-Sasuke ¿en donde estas?- nunca me había sentido tan frustrada, no sabia si esperar o irme resignada-¡¿Por qué me haces esto Sasuke Uchiha!?, eres un idio…- no pude terminar mi frase por que un objeto no identificado había golpeado mi cabeza, mire al suelo, era una goma, pero ¿Qué hacia una goma en un árbol?, mire hacia el lugar de procedencia de la goma y mi sorpresa fue…

-¿Por qué demonios me dices tan feo? Que yo recuerde no nos hemos dado la libertad de insultarnos- me dijo con enojo fingido

No sabia si correr, pedir perdón o esconderme, ese fue uno de los momentos mas vergonzosos de mi vida, sentía el color subir a mis mejillas, no podía articular palabra alguna.

-Hinata¿sabes que es broma, verdad?- no recuerdo como fue pero cuando me di me cuenta estaba frente a mi

-¿Estas bien?- pasaba su mano frente a mis ojos y fue cuando reaccione

-Etto… yo… perdona por lo de idiota, sabes que no era enserio, bueno… algo-

-¿Se supone que eso es una disculpa?- dijo haciéndose el ofendido-Bueno, no importa, vamonos antes de que perdamos mas tiempo- esta reacción en el me tranquilizo, lo que menos deseaba era que enserio nos enojáramos

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.: 12:30 en el colegio :.

-Muy bien, este es plan- una jovencita de cabello rosado explicaba al que parecía ser su profesor

-Le voy a decir a Gai-sensei que Hinata se siente muy mal y que tu te ofreciste a llevarla a su casa, trata de que no te vean por un rato, y después si te pregunta dices que es cierto ¿de acuerdo?-

-Mmm… me parece que no, si alguien viera a Hinta el responsable de todo esto seria yo- respondió con seriedad, parecía que nada lo haría cambiar de opinión hasta que…

-¡Por favor¡¿siiiiii?!- dijo la ojiverde con la voz mas dulce y tierna que el joven maestro había escuchado en su vida.

-Sakura, me pones en un dilema- dijo el peliplateado

-Hazlo por mi- insistió –Te aseguro que todo saldrá bien-

-Esta bien- dijo resignado y cabizbajo, se sentía el juguete de su novia

-Gracias!!- dijo besándole en la mejilla y echando a correr –Tengo clase, nos vemos luego!

-"Ella esta loca, pero vale la pena"- pensó mientras un sonrojo cubría sus mejillas, para su suerte su mascara lo disimulaba //

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.: 12:50 en el centro comercial :.

-¿Qué quieres comer?- me pregunto

-Mmm… se me antoja…-

-¡¿Cómo que se te antoja?!- me grito por primera vez

-Pues si, desde hace un tiempo tengo antojos muy raros- dije divertida

-Pero…eso…tu y yo nunca…o.O…¡¿estuviste con otro!?-

-¡¡No puedo creer lo que me estas diciendo, peor aún no puedo creer lo que piensas de mi!!-

-Bueno, perdón creo que exagere…-

-"Se me antoja" es solo una expresión Sasuke, nada mas-

-Lo siento, pero sabes que yo… que yo… lo que siento por ti… es mas que un te quiero-

-Lo se, yo también te amo- dije acercándome para besarlo, lo que nunca me imagine fue que en ese mismo lugar estaban Tenten y…Neji… lo supe cuando nuestro romántico momento termino, mi primo se acercaba con ojos de furia ò.ó

-Uchiha!!!- por mas que trate de que Sasuke no volteara no pude evitarlo- Aléjate de mi prima!!- dijo un Neji colerizado al mismo tiempo que le daba un puñetazo en la cara

-Neji!!!!- gritamos al unísono Tenten y yo, pero parecía que no nos escuchaba, teníamos que hacer algo antes de que en medio del centro comercial comenzara una batalla campal

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.: 12:50 en el colegio :.

-Gai-sensei, Gai-sensei!!- corría Sakura hacia su profesor de deportes

-¿Qué sucede Srita. Haruno?-pregunto el profesor un poco preocupado por el estado de su alumna

-Hinata se siente muy mal!!!, no podrá venir a su clase-

-¿En donde se encuentra la Srita Hyuga?-

-Kakashi-sensei la llevo a su casa, estaba muy mal-

-Y… ¿de que se sentía mal?-pregunto el profesor de amplias cejas

-Amm… pues vera… se sentía mal…del estomago!-

-¿Del estomago?-

-Sip!. Es que comió hamburguesas en la cafetería y… al parecer le dio diarrea-

-¿Hamburguesas?- pregunto el profesor mas para el que para la joven

-Eh?... si ¿Por qué?- pregunto confundida

-¡¡Por que yo también comí hamburguesas en la cafetería!!-

-Ah…-

-Ahora que lo pienso… me siento mal ¡creo que tengo fiebre!- empezo a manosearse la cara

-Creo que debería ir a la enfermería- dijo la pelirosa confundida

-Tiene razón Srita. Haruno, avísele a los demás que la clase se suspende- grito a medio camino de la enfermaría

-¡¡Bien hecho Haruno!!- grataron sus compañeros en señal de Vitoria

-"Que profesor tan ingenuo… hasta me siento mal por el" Un.n- pensó la ojiverde

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.: 1:00 en el centro comercial :.

Tenten sujetó a Neji por los hombros y yo me interpuse entre el y Sauce

-Neji por favor cálmate!!- grite a mi primo tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón, por suerte funciono

-Me puedes explicar ¡¿Qué rayos haces con este mocoso?!- dijo mi primo con la respiración entrecortada. No sabia que decir, estaba aterrada por segunda vez en el día me había quedado en shock

-Cálmate Hinata, no tienes que explicarle nada- dijo Sasuke poniéndose en pie –Si quieres que peleemos, bien, pero no aquí, no quiero causarle problemas a Hinata y tu deberías pensar lo mismo sobre tu novia-

-No quieras enseñarme modales Uchiha- Neji mantenía un tono retador

-Pues alguien debería enseñártelos Hyuga- respondió Sasuke en el mismo tono

-Ya párenle los dos!!- dijo Tenten entrando por fin en la discusión –Solo falta que se bajen el pantalón para ver quien la tiene mas grande!! ( eso es de la película efectos secundarios)dijo bastante irritada

-"Seguro ganaría"- pensaron ambos chicos a la vez

-Uchiha, no se que tipo de relación tengas con Hinata pero por ahora es mejor que te vallas después si quieres hablaras con ella…y tu Hyuga, aprende a hablar como persona civilizada, no eres un ninja o algo así para andar repartiendo golpes (XD)-

-No me voy por que tu lo digas, me voy por que es lo mejor para Hinata- miró con rencor a Neji y después a mi con ternura –Nos vemos luego

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se dirija a su casa pateando una lata vacía de refresco, era tan extraño como se habían dado las cosas, estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se percato de que alguien conocido se acercaba.

-Sasuke¿eres tu?- pregunto un chico de cabellera rubia y ojos azules

-¿Eh¿Naruto¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto el Uchiha

-Fui a tu casa a buscarte, me dijeron que todavía no habías llegado del colegio, pero dime ¿Qué te pasó¡¡te ves horrible!!-finjio una cara de terror

-El imbecil de Hyuga me vió con Hinata-

-Aaaah… y… ¿tu que le hiciste?- preguntó esperando una gran historia

-Nada #¬.¬- cortó la imaginación del rubio

-¡¡QUE¿¡COMO QUE NADA?!- grito exaltado

-No era el lugar y no quería que alguien pensara mal de Hinata-

-¿Hinata? o.O… no me digas que… Sasuke-el cubo de hielo-Uchiha esta… ¡¿enamorado?!-

-¡Cállate!, no estoy de humor para tus estupideces- dijo el moreno

-Bueno yo solo digo lo que veo- dijo Naruto haciendo ojitos soñadores

-Te estas ganando que lo que no le hice a Hyuga te lo haga a ti.- advirtió el pelinegro

-Yo nada mas decía- dijo tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Los dejo para que platiquen, como gente- dijo Tenten refiriéndose a Neji – Nos vemos mañana

-¡¿Ya estas contento?!, ya armaste tu show!!- grite a mi primo muy enojada

-¿Show? Show el lavado de amígdalas que le hiciste al idiota ese- contesto molesto –Tu padre se enterara de esto Hinata y mas te vale que estes lista-

Fue ahí cuando entendí que Neji me delataría si no hacia algo rápido

-Neji… ¿sabes que eres el mejor primo de todos?-dije en tono dulce

-Hinata, a mi no me compras con halagos-

-Entonces ¿con que primo?- pregunte con interés

-¿Qué podrá ser bueno?...mmm… serás mi sirvienta tres semanas-

-Por una- dije

-dos-

-una- reafirme

-una y media, tómalo o déjalo-

-Bueno, será una semana y media- acepte con resignación mi penitencia – Pero no lavare tu ropa interior!!- advertí

-No estas en posición de poner condiciones, pero para que veas que soy bueno solo lavaras mis calcetines…-

-T.T esta bien

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dos chicos conversaban en la mansión Uchiha, mejor dicho solo uno de ellos hablaba el otro se dedicaba u escuchar…

-Oye Sasuke- llamó la atención del moreno –¿Has escuchado los rumores de Haruno y Kakashi-sensei?-

-Hmp…-

-Pues yo escuché que salen desde hace tiempo¿te imaginas, profesor y alumna¡es antinatural!, también escuche que hace poco los vieron entrar al armario del conserje ¡¿Cómo se atreve¡Ella es una niña¡y el un ruco!... ¡¡le esta robando su dulce inocencia!!- dijo el rubio exaltado

-Naruto, y ¿a ti que te importa lo que le pase a Haruno?- pregunto el morocho

-¿A mi¿Importarme¿Por qué habría de importarme? Jajajajajaja!!!- Se pone a reír con histeria

-Esta bien, como sea- dijo restándole importancia al asunto

-QUE NO ME IMPORTA!!-

-¿No será que todavía te gusta?-

-QUE NO ME IMPORTA TE DIGO!!!-

-Creo que tu pequeño cerebro acaba de fundirse-

-Esta bien, y si te dijera que… si me importa-

-¡No¿enserio?- dijo Sasuke con sarcasmo

-Pero poco, no creas que mucho, lo mínimo, una cosita de nada-

-Naruto estas idiota si crees que puedes competir contra Kakashi- dijo en tono neutro

-"Que malo" T.T- pensó el rubio – oye Sasuke, Hinata es la mejor amiga de Haruno ¿no?-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¬.¬

-Que… no se- dijo jugando con sus dedos –Tal vez tu podrias ayudar…-

-Ni siquiera lo pienses ¬.¬

-Pero Sasuke, eres mi mejor amigo!! TxT-

-¿Tan desesperado estas?-

-Desesperado no… mucho, por favor!!-

-Esta bien- soltó con fastidio- no era que la cara de borrego a medio morir de Naruto le hiciera doblegarse, simplemente prefería no escuchar su llanto -¿Qué quieres que haga?

-¡¡Gracias Sasukin!! .

-Vuelves a llamarme así y olvida todo-

-Sabes que bromeo Sasukito-

-Estas terminando con mi poca paciencia U¬.¬-

-Ya me callo- XD

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bien aquí esta el segundo capitulo de "Así pasa, Cuando sucede" esperamos que sea de su agrado.

También queremos agradecer los reviews que nos han dejado por que eso es lo que nos anima a continuar con este fic, así que por fis déjenos más con sugerencias comentarios y jitomatazos.

Nos estamos leyendo!! .


	3. Los accidentes pasan

Capitulo 3: Los accidentes pasan

Naruto llegó a su casa después de una larga "platica" con su mejor amigo Sasuke.

-¡Estoy en casa!- grito el rubio anunciando su llegada.

-Que bien hijo, prepare tu comida favorita-

-¡¡RAMEN!!- grito con entusiasmo.

-Naruto ¡¡cállate!!, estoy hablando por teléfono con Sakura- dijo Ino lanzándole un cojín.

-¿Sakura?- preguntó con interés mal disimulado.

-Si ¿y?- dijo confundida por la actitud de su hermano.

-Cuando termines de hablar con ella, solicito tu presencia en la mejor habitación de esta casa, ósea la mía- respondió serio pero sin perder su tono de burla.

-Ok…como te decía Sakura…-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Bueno Ino te dejo, nos vemos mañana- dijo mientras colgaba el teléfono.

Se escucha a lo lejos la canción "Todo Cambio" de Camila.

-Sakura tu teléfono esta sonando!!-gritó su madre.

-Ese tono es de…- la chica salio corriendo hacia su habitación -¿Hola?- pregunto al tiempo que abría su celular -¿Hatake?-

-Hola Sakura, quería invitarte a comer mañana¿puedes?-

-¿A que hora?- pregunto inocente la chica.

-Mmm…¿te parece terminando tus clases?- respondió el enmascarado.

-¡Claro!, nos vemos en puente de Shambala (XD)- dijo la ojiverde con emoción.

-Esta bien, nos vemos mañana… te quiero-

-Igual yo- colgó.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Toc toc-

-Pasa por favor, siéntate- dijo Naruto señalando su cama.

-Déjate de payasadas y dime que quieres- soltó con fastidio

-Tengo que pedirte un favor, y no es cualquier favor, es… de hermana a hermano-

-Ya Naruto¿Qué quieres?- pregunto la rubia girando los ojos aburrida.

-¡¡¡QuenecesitoquemeayudesareconquistaraSakura!!!- (no leyeron mal, así lo dijo n.n)

-¿Qué?, no entendí mucho solo te entendí Sakura… ¿Qué tiene que ver ella?- dijo intrigada.

-Pues veras…es que yo…no se…creo que a mi….-

-TODAVIA TE GUSTA- grito emocionada

-Bueno, pues si, por eso necesito tu ayuda-

-Todo depende… ¿Qué gano yo?-

-Te conseguiré una cita con Shikamaru- dijo el rubio sabiendo que su hermana no podía negarse.

-Trato hecho, pero también harás mis deberes de la casa una semana-

-T.T Esta bien, trato hecho-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Hinataaaaaa- canturreo Neji -¿Ya lavaste mi ropa?-

-Si Neji- dije con notorio fastidio-

-ah ah ah- canturreo una ves mas- ¿En que quedamos?-

-Ya lave su ropa amo y señor Neji, el más guapo, el más atlético, el más inteligente y el mejor chico en todo Carterville-

-Asi me gusta, buena niña- dijo con tono burlesco.

Jamás me había sentido tan humillada¿Cómo era posible que siendo familia me tratara de esa forma? (Queen drama)

-"Pero algún día me las pagara" T.T- pensé

-¡¡Hinata, te hablan por teléfono!!- grito Hanabi desde la sala.

-¡¿Quién?!- grite desde el cueto de Neji quien me miraba con ojos interrogativos.

-Hatsumomo Amamia-

-"¿Quién?"- pensé, yo no conocía a nadie con un nombre tan raro -En seguida bajo!!-

…

-Ten- dijo dándome el teléfono y saliendo de la sala para que pudiera hablar.

-¿Moshi moshi?- contesté.

-Hola Hinata- escuche la voz de Sasuke del otro lado, entendí porque no conocía a nadie con ese nombre.

-Hatsumomo¿Cómo estas?- dije fingiendo gran amistad, me sentía bien por poder hablar con Sasuke.

-Yo bien¿y tu¿tu primo no nos delató?- pregunto un poco preocupado.

-No, yo no tengo ese apunte de historia- dije para disimular.

-Me alegro, bueno tengo que irme, te veo mañana-

-Ok, hasta mañana- colgué el teléfono y me dirigí a la cocina para preparar la cena de mi "amo" Neji.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eran la 7:00 am y el todavía no Salía de la cama¿para que? Solo le guiñaba un ojo a la encargada de revisar que los maestros llegaran a tiempo y ¡listo!, como si nada. Dieron las 7:10 ahora si tenia que levantarse, con grandes esfuerzos se metió a la ducha.

-"de nuevo ese sueño"- pensó mientras las imágenes de una linda pelirosa recorrían su mente. La deseaba tanto, su esbelta figura, besar cada centímetro de su piel, hacerla suya y no por simple deseo carnal, sino por ese sentimiento que algunas personas llaman "amor"… ¿amor?, si, el estaba enamorado de Sakura, sin darse cuenta ella se había robado su corazón.

Que rápido se le iba el tiempo pensando en ella ya se encontraba en la entrada de la escuela.

-Hola Anko- dijo en tono sexy al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo.

-Hola Kakashi- respondió con tono ilusionado.

-Es que iba yo por el camino de la vida…- trató de explicar su tardanza.

-Si ya, solo pásate- dijo restándole importancia.

-Gracias, te debo una-

-Me debes como nueve, pero ya me las cobraré- dijo devolviéndole el guiño.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Buenos días clase, lamento la tardanza- dijo acomodándose en su escritorio.

Como odiaba los viernes, por que ese día no le impartía clase a Sakura. No la vería sino hasta la hora de la salida.

-Bien jóvenes¿en que tema nos quedamos?- preguntó el joven profesor a sus adormilados alumnos.

-Probabilidad y estadística- dijo una de sus alumnas.

-Quiero que hagan problemas de medidas de tendencia central, si tienen alguna duda solo alcen la mano y los ayudare- Así transcurrieron unos minutos, cuando la misma joven que había recordado el tema levantó su mano en señal de ayuda, Kakashi se dirigió al lugar de la castaña, pero algo interrumpió en su camino.

-Naruto¿Qué intentas hacer?- dijo Kakashi refiriéndose al pie de Naruto, al parecer quería hacerlo tropezar.

-Nada- dijo en tono inocente.

-¿Crees que soy idiota?-

-¿Quiere que le diga la verdad o la mentira?-

-Naruto- dijo irritado

-¿Si profesor, se le ofrece algo?-

-Como odio a los payasos de la clase- dijo el peliplateado para "si mismo".

-¿A quine le esta diciendo payaso?- preguntó retador

-¿Te contesto con la verdad o con la mentira?- contesto irónicamente y en tono burlón al rubio.

-risa general del grupo-

-Naruto…ya cállate, te haces ver mas idiota de lo que ya estas-

-¿Por qué nunca me apoyas Sasuke? TxT

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿En serio¿y no le contó a tu papá?-me pregunto Ino sorprendida.

-No, pero estoy pagando el precio T.T-

-No te preocupes amiga, te ayudaremos en lo que podamos- dijo Sakura.

-Esta bien, laven los calcetines de Neji-

-Hinata, no abuses de nuestra amistad- agregó la rubia.

-TxT-

-Buenos días jóvenes¡buenos días señoritas!- dijo el profesor de larga cabellera blanca entrando al salón -Como saben, se acercan los exámenes finales y la jovencita que traiga la falda mas corta…¡¡esa pasa!!- dijo guiñándonos un ojo.

-"El profesor Jiraiya nunca va a cambiar"- Desde que entré a la preparatoria el profesor Jiraiya era sin duda la persona mas libidinosa, pervertida que haya tenido el disgusto de conocer…En primer semestre fueron los botones desabrochados, en segundo el uniforme mas ajustado, en tercero el traje de baño mas sexy (tuvimos clases de natación), en cuarto el disfraz de halloween mas atrevido y ahora esto¿Qué pensará pedirnos en sexto?, ojala no se meta con el anuario.

-Y a ustedes jóvenes- dijo refiriéndose a los hombres- les daré un cuestionario de 300 preguntas-

-Abucheo por parte de los chicos-

-"En parte, me alegra ser chica"-pensé viendo la mala suerte de mis compañeros.

-Hoy hablaremos de la Segunda Guerra Mundial…-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A las afueras de la Universidad de Carterville, se ve a un chico de mirada grisácea, tenia la mirada perdida, al parecer estaba muy concentrado, un calido roce en su mejilla lo despertó de su trance, era su mejor amiga Tenten quien lo saludaba.

-¿Qué es tan interesante?- pregunto la chica de los molitos siguiendo la mirada de Neji.

-Nada, solo estaba pensando-

-Y ¿en quien piensas canijin?- cuestionó en tono pícaro.

-No tengo tiempo para pensar en esas tonterías-

-Hay si¿me vas a decir que no te gusta nadie?-

-Pues…no…por ahora….no me gusta nadie…- dijo un tanto nervioso.

-Ohh…- soltó la chica decepcionada -"¿Pues que esperabas Tenten¿Qué de la nada sacara un ramo de rosas, se hincará a tus pies y se te declarara?"- se regaño mentalmente.

Un incomodo silencio se produjo entre los dos, y ninguno sabia que decir.

-Pues…la verdad…- habló por fin Neji. -Si hay una chica…-

-¡¡Buenos días!!- de la nada aparece un chico de prominentes cejas.

-¡¡¡¡¡LEE!!!!!- grito Tenten molesta.

-¡¡TENTEN¡¡así me gusta que la llama de la juventud arda en ti!!- dijo haciendo su pose de chico cool

-¿Sigues viendo a Gai-sensei verdad?- preguntó el castaño.

-Sip!, lo veo de lunes a viernes de 4 a 6 y sábados y domingos de 12 a 3- dijo orgulloso de si mismo.

-o.O…no estoy interesada en saber que hacen tanto tiempo juntos- agregó Tenten.

-Pues la mayoría del tiempo estamos haciendo…-

-Mejor entremos a clase- interrumpió Neji.

-Sip!- le siguio la chica.

-Perooooo…TxT-

-¡Apresúrate Lee que llegamos tarde!- dijo Tenten a medio camino.

-Hey!! Espérenme!!-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Por qué tenemos que cambiarnos aquí?, es tan problemático- dijo Shikamaru refiriéndose a los vestidores.

-¿Hay alguna cosa que no sea problemática para ti?- cuestionó Sasuke irónico.

-No es mi culpa…-

-Ahora que recuerdo Shikamaru tengo que preguntarte…¿Qué piensas sobre mi hermana?- dijo Naruto.

-Pues creo que es… ¿ a que viene la pregunta?-

-No no no no, el de las preguntas aquí soy yo-

-Ush que problemático eres… pues creo que es una chica linda-

-Al grano Shikamaru, quiero que salgas con ella, y no aceptare un no por respuesta-

-Por ser el hermano mayor ¿no deberías cuidar que nadie salga con ella?- pregunto extrañado el chico de la coleta.

-Nah… los tiempos cambian y yo me salgo del protocolo-

-¡¡¡BIEN CHICOS MENOS CHARLA Y MAS ACCION!!!- grito Gai-sensei - ¡¡TODOS A LAS CANCHAS DE FUTBOL, CAPITANES: UZUMAKI NARUTO Y UCHIHA SASUKE, FORMEN SUS EQUIPOS¡¡UCHIHA PIELES¡¡UZUMAKI PLAYERAS!!-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Fue el conflicto armado más grande y sangriento de la historia mundial, en el que se enfrentaron las Potencias Aliadas y las Potencias del Eje entre 1939 y 1945…-

-"Aparte de pervertido, aburrido"- pensó una chica rubia de ojos azules…dirigió su vista aburrida hacia la ventana - ¡¡Hay Dios mío, están jugando sin playeras!!- grito Ino olvidando que estaba en clase.

Dirigí mi vista hacia la venta para saber por que hacían tanto alboroto y helo ahí, la visión mas hermosa de mi vida, la causa de mi distracción, el ángel que alumbra mi sendero hacia el camino de los sueños (Queen Drama XD) ¡¡ Y SIN PLAYERA!!, podía ver esas insinuantes gotitas de sudor bajar por su perfecto abdomen y perderse entre la frontera de su piel y el pantalón…toque el cielo con las puntas de mis dedos (mencione que quiero ser una famosa actriz .)

-¡Sakura, ven!- grito Ino a mi amiga que por alguna extraña razón era la única chica que no estaba pegada a la ventana.

-Eh?- dijo saliendo de su ensoñación.

-Anda, vamos- insistió Ino jalándola del brazo.

-¿Para que?- dijo Sakura desorientada.

-¡¿Como que para que?! Te estas perdiendo a los bombones del Sexto D- dijo Ino con cizaña -¿Ya viste a NARUTO? Se ve súper bien ¿no crees?-

-Pues si se ve bien… ¡oye! A mi que me importa tu hermano?

-¡POR DIOS¿Por qué pierden el tiempo viendo a Naruto si pueden ver a Sasuke?- dije con emoción.

-Amiga, ese es solo tuyo y de nadie más- me dijo Ino.

-Eso…díselo a ellas ¬.¬- dije señalando al resto de nuestras compañeras pegadas a la ventada -"Malditas zorras"- pensé.

-Sabes que el solo tiene ojos para ti- me abrazo Sakura por los hombros.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Pásamela, estoy libre!- gritó Shikamaru.

-El cubo de hielo Uchiha se la pasa a Nara, wow excelente pase- Un chico en la banca relataba el partido con gran entusiasmo.

-¡¡Uchiha¡¡Uzumaki!!- gritaron una chicas.

-¡Valla, Señoras y Señores al parecer nuestros capitanes tienen un fanclub en el Quinto C!-

-"¿Quinto C ese no es el salón de?"-Sasuke volteo hacia su derecha en busca de una cara conocida….y ahí estaba ella-"Es tan bonita"- un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas.

-¡¡CUUUIIIIDAAADOOO!!- grito Hinata (cámara lenta).

-¿EH?-… -"me dice a mi"…-

-¡¡Justo en la cara Señoras y Señores¡¡el pase de Nara agarro desprevenido al capitán Uchiha!!-

-No!!- Naruto corrió desde el otro extremo de la cancha para hincarse al lado de su amigo que yacía inmóvil en el suelo -¿amigo?-pregunto preocupado y al no obtener respuesta… -¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!...¡Aouch, eso te va a dejar marca!(XD)-

-Mejor cállate y ayúdame a levantarme- dijo débilmente

-¡¡SIIIIII¡¡ESTA VIVOOOOO!!-

-Me vas a causar migraña Naruto¡callate!- dijo Sasuke masajeándose las sienes.

-Esta bien- dijo Naruto colocándose por encima de los hombros el brazo izquierdo de Sasuke para levantarlo.

-¡¿Que pasará con el partido¡¿Uchiha volverá a la cancha¿¡Hinata hará un nuevo drama¿¡ Ino dejará de molestar a Sakura con temas relacionados a su hermano?!...¡¡Señoras y Señores esto y mas en el siguiente capitulo de…Así pasa, Cuando sucede!! XD

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Agradecemos los review que nos han dejado, les recordamos que esto es lo que nos anima a continuar. Esperamos que este capitulo les haya gustado por que nosotras nos divertimos mucho haciéndolo XD

Nos estamos leyendo!!


	4. Dificiles confeciones

Hola!! Pues estamos de regreso con el capitulo 4 (muy tarde lo se T.T) y esperamos que les guste muxote!! Y si tienen alguna sugerencia porfis díganosla por que se nos están complicando muxo las cosas con eso del inicio de clases… bueno sin mas el capi!!

Capitulo 4: Difíciles confesiones.

Se encontraba en la enfermería, le dolía la cara y no precisamente por ser tan guapo XD ¿Cómo no se había percatado del pase de Shikamaru?, la respuesta era simple, cuando veía Hinata todo lo demás desaparecía para el, era como perderse en sus hermosos ojos grises, y no querer encontrarse jamás y en realidad estaba perdido…es que había sido tan fácil enamorarse de ella, su manera de mirar, de pensar, de hablar, todo esto cautivaba cada rincón de su ser…

-"No puedo creerlo"- pensó-"¿estoy enamorado?"- era increíble que el, Sasuke Uchiha, pensara en una chica de tal manera y es que la dulce cara de Hinata… SU Hinata aparecía en su cabeza a cada momento…su suave cabello azabache igual que la noche…sus ojos grises, su piel blanca, seductora y perfumada…su perfume, ese delicioso aroma a vainilla que cada noche recordaba antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

-"Definitivamente si"- se respondió - "Estoy enamorado"- una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, discreta y relajada – "Tengo que decirlo…"tengo que decirle que la amo"- esta vez su cara tomo un aspecto decidido –"Pero… ¿Cómo se lo voy a decir?- tristeza apareció en sus facciones… no era fácil como parecía decir Te Amo y que todo fuese perfecto…palabras tan fuertes y a la vez delicadas debían decirse con cuidado, de la manera perfecta, para que al soltarlas el ambiente se llenara de calor y de dulzura

-"¿Cómo decirlo?"- le seguía rondando la cuestión en su cabeza -"¿¡Como?!"- jamás se había encontrado en semejante situación, jamás había sentido nada igual…era todo tan nuevo; pedir ayuda era imposible¿a quien¿a Naruto?...el era la persona mas infantil que conocía y estaba seguro que si le revelaba sus sentimientos empezaría a burlarse como en varias ocasiones a pesar de ser su mejor amigo... –"Con estos amigos ¿para que quiero enemigos?"- No se lo diría a nadie sin tenerle la suficiente confianza ¿a quien¿a un profesor¡seria absurdo, patético, hilarante, tonto! Y como diría Naruto ¡antinatural¿Cómo revelar semejante sentimiento?...el amor…y esa hermosa chica volvía a sus pensamientos, dejando atrás la confusión, el miedo y las dudas…Volvía a el ese hermoso aroma y su bellísima sonrisa como el alba tiñendo cada una de las nubes de su cielo en colores pastel…

Tres punzadas en su costado fueron las causantes de que saliera de su estado de ensoñación, era su rubio amigo que picaba sus costillas…

-Sasuke¿estas dormido?-

-Pues gracias a ti, ya no- reprocho el moreno.

-Mmm…oye ¿todavía te duele?- cuestionó a la vez que pellizcaba su mejilla.

-¡¡Pues claro que me duele idiota!!-

-Je je, lo siento n.n-

-Hmp-

-Adivina quien vino a verte- dijo en tono picaro.

-No me importa- dijo en tono seco- no quiero ver a nadie-

-Que lastima, tendré que pedirle a Hinata que se valla-

-¿H-Hinata?-

-Sip!, pero ya que no quieres…-

-No!, no espera, dile que pase-dijo nervioso

-¿Eh?, pero dijiste que no querías ver…-

-¡Cállate y hazla pasar!-

-Esta bien, pero no me grites, sabes, hieres mis sentimientos cada vez que lo haces- dijo haciendo un puchero –Deberíamos hablar mas seguido, nuestra relación se esta yendo en pique-

-¿Relación, pique¿de que estas hablando?-

-De nosotros Sasuke, sabes…-

-Naruto- dijo serio –Por favor solo dile que pase-

-"Me dijo por favor, ese pelotazo debió haberle dado una buena sacudida"- pensó mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Al fin, después de un largo rato Naruto nos abrió la puerta de la enfermería.

-Hinata…Haruno…pasen-nos dijo divertido-

Me acerque lentamente a la camilla¿Qué iba a decirle¿Qué si se sentía bien?, esa era un pregunta muy tonta, era lógico que no estaba bien, entonces ¿Qué le diría?

-Sasuke… ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunte al fin.

-Ya mejor…contigo aquí- dijo mientras tomaba mi mano derecha y se la colocaba en el pecho…y de pronto un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, podía hacerle competencia a un tomate XD, estaba viendo como Sakura se reía por lo bajo de sus palabras y Naruto hacia lo mismo pero con una sonora carcajada.

-No sabia que eras tan cursi Sasuke-dijo Naruto aun riéndose.

-…-

-Emm... Sakura ¿Por qué no van a la cafetería?, hace un rato me dijiste que tenias hambre- dije para sacar a ambos risueños de la habitación.

-¿Hambre?...pero si yo desayune en casa, no tengo hambre-dijo incomoda.

-Yo si tengo hambre, vamos Haruno ¿me acompañas?-dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa –"¡Si!, esta es mi oportunidad de hablar con ella"-

-Si Sakura, acompáñalo-dije mientras hacia un gesto de suplica.

-Um…esta bien-dijo Sakura con resignación.

-¿Vamos?- cuestiono Naruto ofreciéndole el brazo para que se sujetara de el…ella indiferente se siguió de largo dirigiéndose a la puerta y salio.

-¡Oye, espérame!- dijo el rubio mientras trataba de alcanzarla.

-Uuuh-suspire –Se han ido…¿te duele mucho?-dije acercando mi mano a la mejilla de Sasuke.

-¿Dolerme¡claro que no!-dijo haciendo el fuerte, tan típico de Sasuke…como me gusta que sea asi y mas enfrente de mi, haciéndose pasar por el hombre mas fuerte del mundo…siempre queriendo impresionarme…eso me hace muy feliz.

Toque suavemente su mejilla e hizo una mueca de dolor mal disimulado, retire la mano como si me hubiese quemado, y sin quererlo me perdí en sus hermosos ojos negros y fue tal la atracción que le di un beso…suave y tierno en sus labios sabor menta.

-¿Y eso?-me pregunto meloso.

-Lo estuve esperando toda la mañana-sonreí, tomó mi cara con sus manos grandes, fuertes y me atrajo hacia el…me beso una vez mas, con deseo, con amor, con una infinita dulzura y pasión, el beso terminó y ambos con las mejillas rosadas no articulamos palabra alguna.

-Hinata…-habló después de un rato –Yo- se le veía nervioso, como si pensara mucho en lo que iba a decir –Yo…"¡díselo ya Sasuke!"-se regaño el moreno –"Te amo, te amo, te amo…¿Por qué es tan difícil de decir?"-estaba nervioso-Hinata yo…-de pronto y con gran rapidez se sentó en la cama, posó su mano en mi mejilla derecha, mientras que con la otra tomaba mi mano izquierda y la apretaba.

-Hinata-me abrazo…fuerte…como si intentara mantenerme así, en sus brazos para siempre –Te A…-

-¿Sasuke Uchiha?- pregunto una mujer uniformada

-o.O- Sasuke y yo nos separamos a una velocidad que ni siquiera sabia que poseía…el se acostó y yo le di la espalda con un gran sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Si…soy yo-dijo con fastidio mezclado con nerviosismo.

-Je je, perdón si interrumpí-dijo la enfermera risueña por la situación en la que estábamos –Necesito que llenes esta hoja para justificar tus próximas faltas…solo son dos horas mas y te puedes ir con tu novia-sonrió –Si quieren me puedo ir lo que resta del receso, aunque no creo que sea mucho…

¡¡RING!!

-Ven, se los dije, lo siento señorita pero le voy a pedir que se retire, tiene que ir a clases y el joven Uchiha debe descansar, como ya le dije en unas horitas mas se lo devuelvo y es todo suyo-me dijo muy amable la enfermera.

Asenti con la cabeza y Salí del cuarto todavía con un poco de rubor en mis mejillas

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba demasiado aburrido…y es que las clases de universidad no eran la gran cosa.

-"Que aburrido es esto"-pensó al tiempo que mordía suavemente su lapicero un joven de larga cabellera castaña, de pronto algo callo arriba de su pupitre rebotando hasta sus piernas, era un papel hecho bolita, lo extendió y pudo distinguir la delicada letra de Tenten que decía: "No me dijiste quien era la chica que te gustaba", de forma lenta y para quitarse el aburrimiento escribió la respuesta debajo de las letras de su amiga: "¿para que quieres saber?" Y devolvió la pequeña bolita a la chica de los moños…a los pocos segundos la misma bolita de papel volvió a su butaca "¿Cómo que para que?...eres mi mejor amigo, tengo que saber" decía debajo de la pregunta que el había escrito…volteo el papel al no encontrar mas espacio y escribió: "Esa es una excusa para andar de chismosa" y lanzó a Tenten dicho artefacto de comunicación XD… "Chismosa no, informada, además que tiene de malo que me digas quien es" decía un nuevo papelito ya que el otro se encontraba saturado de diminutas palabras.

Se detuvo un momento para pensar cual seria la respuesta mas adecuada, termino escribiendo: "Es seguro que la conoces y le vas a ir con el chisme" t como en repetidas ocasiones lanzo el papelito "Ya te dije que no soy una chismosa, que poca confianza me tienes Neji Hyuga¡no lo puedo creer!" decía ahora en tinta roja una graciosa carita de enojo al final de la oración. "Esta bien…ya te digo, pero recuerda que es un secreto" escribió dibujando una caricatura de su amiga con un cierre en la boca y devolvió una vez mas el papelito…"Claro que si, no diré nada, ya dime ¿Quién es?" recibió rápidamente el papelito pero esta vez alguien le arrebato su único entretenimiento de las manos…era su profesor que lo miraba severamente.

-Joven Hyuga, me parecía que usted era un joven digno de respeto…veo que me equivoque¿no cree usted que ya esta grande para mandar recaditos?-dijo mientras mostraba dicho papel a todo el grupo.

-Fue mi culpa Asuma-sensei, yo le mande ese papel- dijo Tenten levantándose de su asiento.

-También fue error mió por contestarlo-debatió el castaño.

-Ambos jóvenes tendrán una tarea extra…en reporte sobre lo que hace un niño de 8 años que se supone que ustedes dejaron de hacer hace algún tiempo¿quedo claro?-gruño el profesor.

-Si Asuma-sensei-dijeron ambos al unísono.

-Y el día de mi examen los quiero sentados al frente donde pueda verlos, como decía…-prosiguió con su clase el profesor.

Neji y Tenten se lanzaron una mirada cómplice, con una pequeña sonrisa de burla por parte de ambos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hace unos 20 minutos habían terminado ya sus clases y se encontraba como habían acordado en el puente de Shambala, se había retrasado, como siempre, teniendo tantas cosas en común la impuntualidad era la que mas sobresalía.

-Perdón por la tardanza- se acerco hasta ella un apuesto enmascarado- Es que iba yo por el camino de la vida…-

-¡Mentira!-dijo la chica apuntándolo acusadoramente.

-Perdona-sonrió el peliplateado.

-Esta bien, lo que importa es que ya estas aquí, bueno, y ¿A dónde me vas a llevar?-dijo la jovencita picara y sonriente.

-Vamos al restaurante Man Pau-dijo ofreciéndole su brazo para que se sujetara de el.

-Así que comida china-dijo al tiempo que se sujetaba del brazo de su acompañante.

-SI, pero si no te gusta podemos ir a otro lado-dijo un poco temeroso Kakashi.

-Esta bien, me gusta la comida china-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

----En el restaurante----

-Buenas tarde¿Qué les ofrezco?-dijo una joven con un lindo vestido chino y palillos en la cabeza, mientras les daba el menú.

-Mmm…no lo se¿a ti que te gustaría?- pregunto el maestro con cortesía a la pelirosa.

-Lo que tu quieras esta bien-dijo la chica.

-Esta bien, traiga dos ordenes de Chop Suey (lo mas común XD).

-Muy bien¿Qué gustan de tomar?- dijo anotando en su libreta.

-Un té helado-dijo la ojiverde.

-Dos por favor-aclaro el profesor.

-Enseguida traigo su orden-

-Sakura ,¿puedo preguntar, por que estabas con Naruto en la cafetería?-cuestiono con un deje de celos.

-¿Cómo te dicen…celoso?-dijo en tono burlón.

-¿Celoso?...no-contesto-pensé que el y tu no se llevaban bien-

-En realidad así es, no se que le pasa últimamente-afirmo pensativa.

-Ese chico se trae algo entre manos-dijo con seriedad.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Hoy se quiso hacer el chistoso y me puso el pie-dijo restándole importancia.

-Aquí esta su orden- interrumpió la mesera acomodando platos y bebidas en sus respectivos lugares y por ultimo retirándose.

-Si, quería hacerme tropezar, le pregunte que que intentaba hacer y empezó a hacerse el tonto-dijo neutral y sin ninguna muestra de enojo.

-Ese… ¡idiota!-soltó Sakura.

-No le prestes importancia-agrego rozando su mano con la de ella –Es una tontería, no hay que arruinar la comida por algo así-

-Si, tienes razón-asintió –Vamos a comer-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba cansada, cansada de tanto estudiar, fastidiada de tantas cosas que habían pasado, una pequeña risa salio de su boca, recordar semejante pelotazo que se había llevado Sasuke.

-"Pobre"-pensó mientras daba vuelta en una calle…se acercaba a su casa… ¡al fin podría descansar!.

-Fiu fiu, la de la mochila azul-escucho como alguien le silbaba –"Que corriente"-pensó la ojiazul mientras seguía su camino.

-Hey, hey-insistió aquel "corriente".

-Oye linda-

-¡Ya déjame en!…paz-finalizo-"¿Naruto?"-pensó-¡¡ERES UN IDIO!!...tontito dijo bajando la voz mientras ente ella aparecía una figura varonil que acompañaba a su hermano-¿Por qué no me dijiste que eran ustedes?, me asustaste-aclaro con tono meloso.

-Je je, pero si ya te habías creído que de verdad alguien te estaba silbando ¿verdad?-dijo el rubio a la rubia XD.

-#¬¬ "Tranquila, solo ignóralo"¿vas a ir a la casa?-pregunto Ino.

-Sip!-contesto alegre el Uzumaki.

-No te decía a ti-dijo en un tono frio- le pregunte a Shika-

-Jajajaja! Parece que le estas diciendo Chica-rió Naruto.

-Naruto,eres un…-gruño la ojiazul con un puño levantado.

-Ya! No se peleen, es problemático, deja que me diga como quiera-interrumpió el joven de la coleta.

-Pues, nos vamos ¿no?-dijo Ino feliz ante la aparición de Shikamaru en la discusión.

-Si, vamos- dijo el joven moreno al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar al lado de la rubia.

-T.T ¿Por qué me dejan solito?-dijo el ojiazul viendo como su hermana y amigo formaban un dueto social en el cual el no estaba incluido.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Em…Hinata¿no tienes calor?-pregunta un joven a su linda acompáñate que tapaba toda su belleza con una sudadera enorme, seguramente de Neji…unos enormes lentes y una bufanda que tapaba la mitad de su cara.

-Mes estoy asando pero mejor prevenir que lamentar Sasuke…-dijo la chica tratando de respirar sin que se le cortara la voz.

-Ya solo una calle mas y llegamos-dijo dándole ánimos a Hinata.

El camino se me hacia eterno pero prefería eso a tener que ser atrapada por Neji (de nuevo) o peor aún…por mi padre.

-Ya llegamos-dijo Sasuke mientras buscaba algo en su mochila-¡Demonios, no traigo llaves!-agrego preocupado.

-No me digas eso T.T-

-¡Maldición¿Por qué a mi?-dijo por lo bajo creyendo que no lo escuchaba, de pronto para mi gran fortuna escuchamos música¡música de Dioses! Que nos indicaba la presencia de alguien.

-¡Hay alguien en la casa!-grito entusiasmado-¡Itachi, ábreme!-grito golpeando la puerta, ya que la música había subido bastante de volumen…había empezado con un suave coro angelical hasta convertirse en como decía mi padre en un montón de monos gritando y rasgando cuerdas... ¡era Hardcore!, el sonido favorito de Sasuke, y supuse que el que estaba adentro era nada mas y nada menos que su hermano mayor.

-"Voy a conocer a Itachi"- no era la primera vez que escuchaba hablar de el pero si seria la primera vez que lo vería…

-¡Itachi, abre de una vez y devuelve ese disco a donde estaba!-grito Sasuke una vez mas, al parecer no lo escuchaba. La música cesó y se escucho el sonido de llaves girando una perilla, Sasuke retrocedió y la puerta empezó a abrirse.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto una vez que la puerta estuvo completamente abierta.

-¿Cómo que que quiero¡¡pues pasar!!-contesto Sasuke elevando su tono de voz-Pasa Hinata-ofreció antes de entrar el.

-Con que ella es la famosa Hinata-dijo Itachi mirándome de pies a cabeza –Es muy linda, con razón no dejas de mencionarla en sueños.

-o//O-

-n//n- me sonroje como un tomate y Sasuke al parecer no sabia que decir.

-Oh, Hinata, Hinata-Itachi comenzó a gritar de una manera un tanto extraña –Hinata te a…-Sasuke le tapo la boca antes de que pudiera seguir mofándose-¡Sueltame!-dijo mientras se sacaba a Sasuke de encima –Mucho gusto Señorita-dijo mientras besaba mi mano- Estoy disponible para cuando te aburras de mi tonto hermano menor, no lo olvides- me guiñó un ojo.

-¡¡ITACHI!!-grito Sasuke una ves mas mientras perseguía a Itachi a mi alrededor…nunca había visto tal escena, se veían tan tiernos juntos…lejos de las burlas e insultos eran buenos hermanos.

-En lugar de estarme persiguiendo, deberías atender mejor a nuestra invitada-dijo remarcando la palabra nuestra.

-¿Nuestra?, MI invitada¿Qué no tienes que darle de comer al perro?-soltó.

-Pero si nosotros no tenemos perro pequeño Sasuke, pero entendí tu indirecta-dijo haciéndose el sufrido-Bueno Hinata espero verte pronto-me dijomientras se dirijia a la puerta.

-Al fin…Bueno y ¿Qué quieres hacer?-pregunto

-Ya que estamos aquí¿Por qué no me muestras tu casa?-conteste.

-Bien, sígueme-dijo tomándome de la mano y guiándome a diversas habitaciones –Esta es la cocina, este es el baño, ese es el cuarto de Itachi, este el de mis padres, este el de invitados, aquí hay otro baño, hay otras 3 habitaciones, pero esas no son importantes, y por ultimo mi cuarto-dijo mientras abría la puerta dando paso a una enorme habitación, pulcra, muy propio de Sasuke, una cama matrimonial perfectamente tendida y a cada lado de esta, unas mesitas de noche, en una estaba una lámpara y un libro y en la otra dos fotografías, una mía y una de su familia.

-¡Se ve muy mullida!-dije mientras corría y saltaba a su cama, como supuse era muy cómoda y suave, cada centímetro estaba impregnado de su loción -¡Ven!, siéntate-le dije mientras daba pequeños golpecitos a mi lado en la cama.

-Me encanta verte así-dijo mientras se sentaba y me miraba con ojos de ternura.

-¿Cómo?-dije divertida.

-Así, como una pequeña niña apunto de abrir un obsequio-dije sin esperarme lo que esto provocaría…

-Yo gustoso te daré uno-me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi rostro para besarme, el beso comenzó tranquilo, lento nos entregábamos mutuamente infinidad de emociones pero sobresalía el amor…el amor que escondíamos a todos pero en ese momento reprimirlo era imposible, como querer tapar el sol con un dedo…pero la carne es débil y nuestros instintos pasionales se fueron despertando poco a poco, el abandono mi boca para descender por mi cuello dejando un camino de besos húmedos…

¡CONTINUARA!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pues esperamos que les guste muxo por que nos costo muxo trabajo escribirlo, pero creemos que nos quedo bien pero quienes deciden eso son ustedes así que porfa díganos que opinan.

Muxas gracias por los reviews y nos estamos leyendo!!


	5. Un dia caliente

Konichiwa!! Ps estamos aquí de nuez subiendo el capi 5 de nuestro fic, esperamos que les guste muxo muxo y que dejen reviews contándonos que tal les pareció. Muxisimas gracias por todos los comentarios que nos dejan y perdón por no contestarlos esperamos no les moleste u.u pero de verdad que apreciamos a todos y cada uno de los lectores que se dan la molestia de dejarnos un comentario

Capitulo 5: Un dia "caliente"

Se podía ver la figura de dos amantes entregándose el uno al otro en una gran revuelta de pasión y diferentes emociones…

Se apreciaba de manera perfecta como esas manos varoniles rodeaban y acariciaban la bella silueta de su amada, mientras ella con un leve sonrojo disfrutaba dicho contacto…no sabia que hacer, jamás había experimentado tales sensaciones, y sin embargo las disfrutaba…lo disfrutaba mucho.

La situación aumentaba de temperatura, la boca de Sasuke no estaba fija en ningún lugar preciso, se movía por el cuello de Hinata, llenándose de su sabor, ese sabor tan embriagante que poco a poco se iba volviendo una adicción.

Era estante recorrer cada centímetro de su cuello, desnudo y sedoso y escuchar a Hinata soltar pequeños gemidos cada vez que se le ocurría morder un poco.

Una mejor idea pasó por su mente, y sin pensarlo siguió a sus instintos y metió las manos por debajo de la blusa de Hinata…Tocando su cremosa piel con las manos, sintiendo el escalofrió que recorría a la chica con tal acto, sus manos llegaron a sus bien formados pechos y los apretó suavemente, mientras su boca regresaba ala de la pelinegra para besarla de nuevo apasionadamente…

No sabia que hacer, estaba un poco asustada pero era tan emocionante estar debajo de el…no pude resistir sin hacer ninguna aparición en el acto, con un movimiento brusco me coloque encima de el, parecía confundido, como si lo hubiesen sacado de algún trance, comencé a desabotonarle la camisa y rápidamente su facción dejó de ser de confusión y enojo a ser una graciosa sonrisa picara, sexy, excitante.

Comencé a pasar mis manos por su esplendido pecho, delineando con mi dedo índice cada uno de sus bien formados músculos, para luego besar sus pectorales bajando y subiendo por su abdomen.

De repente y causándome gran sorpresa volvía a colocarse arriba de mi, y para aumentar la sorpresa comenzó a subirme la falda halando el elástico de mi ropa interior.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunté un poco alarmada.

-Hinata, quiero, tu sabes…que lo que yo siento por ti es mas que un te quiero…-dijo entrecortadamente y con su viste reflejando seriedad, lo que me alarmo aún mas-Quiero que lo hagamos todo, aquí, ahora-me dijo decidido-¿Por qué?-pregunto como un niño sin su juguete.

-Pues…em…-en realidad no estaba lista¡no quería!-

-No te va a pasar nada, yo te voy a cuidar-insistió

-No Sasuke…hoy no-

-¡¡Hinata, no te va a pasar nada malo!!-me gritó enojado.

-¡¡Eso no le se, entiende que no quiero y punto!!-dije empujándolo de encima mío y levantándome de la cama-¡Cuando una chica dice no, es no!-

Salí corriendo de la habitación, sin creer que me hubiera gritado por semejante tontería…

-"Para el es fácil decir vamos a hacerlo todo aquí y ahora…por que la fama de que la primera vez duele es solo para la intimidad femenina"-estaba molesta y lo único que pude hacer fue buscar mis cosas…¡carajo!...la casa era tan grande que no sabia donde las había dejado.

Regresé a la habitación, no de muy buena gana, pero no me quedaba de otra.

-Sasuke¿me puedes decir, donde deje mis cosas?-pregunte de la manera mas cordial posible.

-Primero me prendes t ahora resulta que ¿no quieres nada?-me dijo enojado.

-¿Me puedes decir donde s que deje mis cosas?-volví a preguntar sin hacer mucho caso al anterior comentario.

-¡No puedes hacer eso, no puedes dejarme así!-dijo acercándose a mi y acorralándome contra la pared, comenzó a besar mi cuello una vez mas y a pasar sus manos sobre mis piernas…era tan…bueno, era muy bueno haciendo eso, pero estaba enojada y no iba a permitir que la calentura me ganara.

-Sasuke…por favor-dije entrecortadamente tratando de resistirme a esas agradables sensaciones, pero comenzaron a ser más bruscos sus contactos.

-No te resistas Hinata, si bien que te gusta-dijo intentando arrancarme prácticamente la blusa…estaba incomoda, molesta, aturdida y sobretodo triste y no resistí mas…

-¡PAF!-lo abofetee lo mas fuerte que pude-Eres un…

Salí corriendo del lugar y sin pensarlo salí de la casa.

-¡No quiero volver a verlo jamás!-dije al aire o mas bien a mi misma mientras lagrimas caían sobre mis mejillas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lo habían abofeteado y no pudo reaccionar después de semejante cachetada… ¿pero que había hecho?...se había portado como un imbecil…como un animal en época de celo…la había lastimado no solo físicamente…lo vio en sus ojos, ella nunca lo había visto de tal manera.

-¿Pero que hice?-se pregunto-¡Soy un pendejo!-se regaño.

-¡¡HINATA!!-gritó frustrado tratando de alcanzar a la muchacha-¡HINATA, PERDONAME!...-pero cunado salio de la casa ella ya se estaba subiendo a un taxi-¡HINATA, PORFAVOR!-trató de alcanzarla pero fue imposible, se había ido…

-¡Mierda!-grito al tiempo que daba una patada al aire-No, no, no-repetía una y otra vez como si tratara de convencerse que lo ocurrido momentos antes realmente no había pasado-"¿Qué hago a hora?"-pensó-"Tengo que arreglar esto¿pero como?, seguro no va a querer hablar conmigo…hablar…conmigo no…¡pero con ella si!"-pensó mientras una idea cruzaba su cabeza y una expresión de alivio la acompañaba-¡Perfecto!-grito sin importarle que unos niños que jugaban por ahí se le quedaran viendo como si estuviera loco, así con una actitud mas positiva se dirigió de nuevo al interior de su casa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Estuvo riquísimo!-dijo una chica pelirosa mientras abrazaba a un joven alto de cabellera plateada.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado-respondió con lo que parecía ser una sonrisa.

-Y ¿ahora a donde vamos?-pregunto la menor

-Sakura, sabes que me encanta estar contigo-dijo mientras acariciaba suavemente su largo cabello-Pero ¿no tendrás problemas si llegas tarde a tu casa?, recuerda que tu mamá piensa que estas en casa de Hinata haciendo un trabajo-

Ahh, es cierto, sabes, a veces me gustaría decirle a todos sobre los nuestro, pero creo que eso será imposible-dijo mientras agachaba su cabeza tratando de cubrir sus hermosos ojos verdes que se nublaban con pequeñas lagrimitas.

-No llores-le pidió al tiempo que la abrazaba posesivamente-Te prometo que pronto hablare con tu Mamá para que nos de su aprobación-

-Esperare con ansias asedia-

-Vamos, te dejare cerca de tu casa-dijo abriéndole la puerta del auto para después rodear el mismo y entrar en el.

-Hatake, todavía no quiero ir a casa-

-Pero tu Mamá va a enojarse y te castigara-

-No me importa, quiero estar mas tiempo contigo, casi nunca podemos estar así-dijo haciendo un gesto de suplica.

-Esta bien-dijo en un suspiro-¿Quieres ver una película en mi departamento?-pregunto inocente.

-¡Claro!-

-Bien, podemos alquilar una comedia, o de romance…-

-¡No!, mejor veamos una de terror, suspenso, horror, algo muy sangriento-dijo notablemente emocionada.

-Eres muy rara, y estas loca, pero eso es lo que mas me gusta de ti, que eres diferente y no te da miedo el que dirán…-

----Dpto.----

-1,2,3 toco la pared-se encontraban viendo la película de "El orfanato" (no es comercial ni nada solo que realmente es una buena la peli).

-1,2,3 toco la pared-

-¡Aaaaah, maldito mocoso!-gritó Kakashi aterrado al tiempo que se subía a las piernas de Sakura, quien se mantenía como si estuvieran viendo una caricatura infantil, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al ver la expresión de su maestro.

-Tranquilízate, yo te protegeré del maldito mocoso-dijo intentando retener una sonora carcajada.

-Muy graciosa ¬.¬-

-Lo siento, es que jamás creí verte en un estado de terror absoluto-

-¡Oye!, yo no estoy aterrado, solo no lo veía venir-trató de excusarse.

-Si no estas aterrado ¿Por qué estas encima de mi?-pregunto divertida.

-Es que quería ver tu hermosos rostro de cerca-dijo en un tono sensual al mismo tiempo que colocaba un mechón de su rosado cabello detrás de su oreja.

-¡Que lindo!, pero se me están durmiendo las piernas-

-Ah, je je, perdón-dijo mientras volvía a su posición inicial.

-Y…¿Qué decías de mi hermosos rostro?-pregunto provocativamente.

-Que es lo más hermoso que eh visto en mi visa, adoro tus preciosos ojos verdes que opacarían a las esmeraldas, y tus carnosos labios rosas que me invitan a probarte-

-Pues…¿Qué esperas?-

Y con esta invitación sus labios se unieron en exquisito beso, la película seguía su curso pero para ellos solo existían mutuamente.

El beso aumento de intensidad y las manos de la peligrosa no pudieron permanecer quietas, comenzó a acariciar el firme abdomen del profesor incitándolo a hacer lo mismo con ella…el la tomo por la cintura alzándola un poco para colocarla mas cerca de su cuerpo, masajeando suavemente su espalda, lentamente fue retirando su blusa, desabrochando con gran paciencia cada uno de los botones…miro esa hermosa visión, vio el calido cuerpo de su niña estremeserce ante el contacto de sus manos frías.

-Estas frió-dijo la ojiverde con fingido enojo.

-Perdona-se retiro por completo la mascara y comenzó a besar su plano vientre mientras sus manos exploraban sus largas y tersas piernas.

Un pequeño gemido escapo de la boca de Sakura provocando a Kakashi a aumentar sus caricias. Le encantaba poder hacerla gemir, gemir de placer provocado solo por el y así insito a la joven a envolver sus piernas en su cadera para poderla mover del sofá a su cuarto.

La recostó de manera Tranquila sobre la cama revuelta, colocándose encima de ella al a que dicho acercamiento la dejo fascinada, ahora era ella quien desabrochaba la camisa de sus maestro son cierta desesperación.

Al quitarle por fin la camisa queso asombrada al ver el bien trabajado abdomen de Kakashi, paso una y otra vez sus manos deleitándose con la suave piel del mayor y hubiera seguido así de no ser por que el agarro una de sus manos y se la llevo a la boca besando delicadamente cada uno de sus dedos.

-Te quiero tanto Sakura, no sabes lo feliz que me hace poder tenerte entre mis brazos, frágil y delicada-dijo al tiempo que deslizaba su mano libre entre las piernas de la pelirosa rozando su intimidad provocando que ella se arqueara de manera que le dio una mejor vista de sus pequeños pero deseables pechos.

-Hatake…opino lo mismo, eres todo lo que siempre desee-dijo sonrojada la ojiverde.

Sakura temblorosa comenzó a desabotonar el pantalón del peliplata, pero la mano fuerte del mismo la detuvo…

-No Sakura, te amo demasiado…y quiero que esto sea especial-sonrió-Quiero que sea inolvidable para ambos-

-Hatake-dijo acariciando suavemente su mejilla-te amo-dijo la chica abrazándolo fuertemente…

DING DONG

Alguien llamaba a la puerta…

-Espera, voy a ver quien es-dijo el moreno colocándose su mascara en su lugar habitual.

-¿Quién es?-pregunto el profesor un ves que se encontraba en la puerta.

-Kakashi, soy Tsunade-aclaro una voz del otro lado de la puerta.

-o.O-…-Espere un momento DIRECTORA TSUNADE-grito lo mas alto posible para advertir la presencia de sus superiora a la linda chica que se encontraba en su habitación…Se abrocho bien los pantalones, ya si abrió la puerta dando paso a su visita…

-Buenas tar…-alcanzo a decir la profesora al tiempo que notaba que su anfitrión no traía camisa…nn

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunto desentendido el enmascarado.

-Em…-balbuceo la rubia mientras señalaba el bien marcado abdomen de Kakashi.

-O.O…Jeee perdón…n.n pase, siéntese…em ahora vengo-entro rápidamente a su habitación y se puso lo primero que recogió del suelo…solo que algo andaba mal…le apretaba demasiado

-Hatake, esa es mi blusa-susurro la pelirosa por debajo de la cama.

Como pudo se la quito y buscó algo en su armario…se puso la primera playera que encontró…

-Espérame-dijo en voz baja a la cama-Voy a tratar de correrla sutilmente-salio del cuarto y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su jefa, a paso lento, como si no quisiera llegar con Tsunade, pero era inevitable, tendría que inventar una muy buena excusa para pedirle a la rubia de cuerpo exuberante que abandonara su casa…

-¿Todo bien?-pregunto Tsunade una vez que Kakashi se sentara enfrente de ella.

-Si, claro que si-dijo con rapidez-Y ¿Qué la trae por aquí?-preguntó.

-Verás, como tu sabes estamos a punto de terminar el semestre y quería pedirte que me ayudes a elegirán alumno para que de el discurso de fin de semestre-concluyó.

-Si, claro, si no se le ofrece algo mas, la acompaño a la puerta-dijo levantando se y señalando la misma.

-Kakashi¿cuantas veces te he dicho que me hables de tú fuera de la escuela?-dijo provocativa mientras se acercaba amenazadoramente.

-Ah…em…no se me hace correcto-dijo retrocediendo un paso pero al no haber mas espacio callo al sillón.

-Jaja, no cambias, sigue siendo tan reservado como cuando éramos novios…solo que ahora te has puesto mas bueno-ronroneo la mayor al tiempo que en sus ojos aparecía un brillo lujurioso.

-Este…gracias…supongo, pero ¿no se le hace tarde?-pregunto nervioso.

-¿Tarde para que?-contesto divertida.

-Pues para…-

A a a achu!!

Un sonoro estornudo proveniente de la habitación interrumpió la "fogosa" conversación.

-Ya veo, creo que estoy interrumpiendo-dijo Tsunade colocando una postura mas seria-Bien profesor, me retiro…por ahora, lo espero el lunes a primera hora, hasta luego-se despidió la rubia.

-Uff-suspiro relajado.

-¿Con que novios eh?-dijo la pelirosa saliendo de la habitación cubierta por una sabana.

-¿Cómo te dicen…celosa?-pregunto al tiempo que se acercaba a la ojiverde para envolverla en sus brazos fuertes y besarla ligeramente en la cabeza.

-Bien, es tarde¿podrías llevarme a casa?, seguro mi mamá está echa una furia-dijo mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en su rostro

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No podía explicar como me sentía, tenia esa extraña sensación en el pecho, esa que por más que grites y llores no logras deshacerte de ella…

Me invadió una desesperación muy grande acompañada por un sentimiento de soledad, a pesar de saber que tenia a toda mi familia y amigos para apoyarme.

Me sentía tan sola, y era extraño, por que muchas veces me había peleado con Sasuke, no era la primera vez que discutíamos, pero si la primera que el me había lastimado mucho, y no me refiero físicamente, si no sentimental, me hirió muy profundo y aún así quería estar con el, por que escuchar esos gritos desgarradores pidiéndome que no me fuera me hicieron sentir realmente mal, quería abrazarlo y susurrarle al oído que todo estaba bien, pero eso seria mentirle a el, y sobretodo a mi, por que por mas que yo lo amara no le daba el derecho a actuar como lo hizo…

-¡¡Hinata, Sakura te habla por teléfono!!-grito Neji desde el primer piso.

-Ya voy-conteste para dirigirme a la sala por el teléfono.

-Toma-dijo entregándome dicho aparato-Y recuerda que aún soy tu amo, así que no volveré a pasarte las llamadas-

-Si, gracias amo Neji-dije muy quedo, no tenia las ganas ni fuerzas para discutir con el.

-¿Hinata, te sientes mal?-me pregunto mientras posaba su mano en mi frente comprobando que no tenia alta la temperatura corporal.

-Si, este…si me permites, voy a contestar-respondí esforzándome a sonreírle para calmarlo, pero creo que mi sonrisa fue demasiado fingida.

-Mmm…esta bien, pero cuando termines quiero hablar contigo-dijo saliendo de la habitación.

-¿Moshi, moshi?-hable con desgano.

-¿Hinata?, no vas a creer lo que sucedió-escuche la voz animada de mi amiga pelirosa por el auricular.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunte intrigada por el curioso tono de felicidad en su timbre.

-Estuve a punto de morir…-dijo con seriedad poco común en ella para después empezar a reír a fuertes carcajadas.

-¡No me asustes así!-dije alarmada por el anterior comentario-Ya dime que pasó-

-Puessss….¿como decirlo?...estuve a punto de…em…tu sabes…los pájaros y las abejas-bajó en extremo su voz-Hacerlo con Hatake-

¿Qué?, no te escuche-dije haciendo un esfuerzo por escuchar bien.

-Estuve a punto de hacerlo con Hatake-dijo más serena pero aun con un hilo de voz.

-Oh-apenas pude hablar¿Qué maldito gas se había esparcido en el aire que todo mundo quería "hacerlo" hoy?.

-¿Solo eso vas a decirme?-dijo un poco irritada.

-Pues no se ¿que quieres que re diga?-dije un poco fuera de mi.

-¿¡Como que que!? Algo así como…ay amiga y como fue…cuenta cuenta-dijo entusiasmada.

-Y ¿Cómo fue?, cuenta cuenta-dije con notorio sarcasmo, imitando el tono de Sakura.

-Hinata, que mala eres…ya mejor dime que me calle o mejor no hubieras acepado la llamada-escuche ahora el tono de fastidio de Sakura.

-Perdona, es que a mi también me pasaron muchas cosas hoy-dije algo frustrada.

-Haber, cuéntame-

-No, mejor cuéntame tu primero, estabas muy emocionada-

-Pues veras…-

Así pasó hora y media, mientras Sakura me contaba su encuentro con Kakashi-sensei y a su vez yo le hablé de mi problema con Sasuke.

-Maldito bastardo...¡COMO SE ATREVE!-tuve que separar el auricular de mi oído, de otra forma me hubiera quedado sorda por la inmensidad de su grito-Yo si lo castro-afirmó

-Tranquila, no es para tanto-traté de calmarla.

-Hinata, casi te viola-dijo molesta.

-Pero el no tuvo toda la culpa-

-Claro que si, y no trates de defenderlo-

-¡Hinata, te dije que quería hablar contigo!-gritó mi primo entando a la sala.

-¿Es Neji?-pregunto mi amiga ojiverde.

-Si, tengo que colgar, te hablo mañana-

-Esta bien, y dile a Neji que se relaje-dijo mientras colgaba para después yo imitarla.

-¿Qué pasó?-dirigí mi vista hacia Neji.

-Ahora si, dime ¿Qué es lo que te tiene así? Y sabes que se cuando mientes¿es por ese mocoso verdad?-pregunto molesto y preocupado.

-…-

¡CONTINUARA!...

Por fin terminamos este capitulo, esperamos que les guste y queríamos decirles que nos perdonen por poner a Sasuke como un violador pero era fundamental para nuestra historia…por fis dejen muxos reviews!!

Nos estamos leyendo!!


	6. Graduación

Hola!!...ps muxas gracias por los reviews del capitulo pasado aunque fueron muy poquitos T.T se aprecian esperamos que este cap les guste muxo por que nos dedicamos a hacerlo mas chistoso // esperamos que lo discuten!

Capitulo 6: Graduación.

Ya han pasado más de dos semanas desde que Sasuke y yo no nos dirigimos la palabra, han sido las semanas mas largas de mi vida…

_Flashback_

_-…-_

_-Se que no soy muy expresivo, y no suelo demostrar lo que siento, pero mas que mi prima eres como mi hermana, por favor dime que te pasa-dijo el castaño reflejando preocupación en sus bonitos ojos grises._

_-Nada…solo peleamos…y creo que todo va a cambiar…-explico la menor_

_-No me estas contando todo lo que paso, y no voy a obligarte a hacerlo, pero me duele verte así, solo puedo decirte que le des tiempo al tiempo y el se encargara de sanar tus heridas-dijo para recibir un abrazo de la chica._

_-Gracias Neji-dijo entre sollozos._

_-Recuerda…es amo Neji-dijo mientras correspondía el abrazo._

_Finflashback_

-"Mentiroso, ¬,¬ el tiempo solo me ha causado mas dolor"-pensé mientras me recostaba sobre mi cama, era curioso pensar que mientras yo sufría el aparentaba no resentirlo, en todo este tiempo, solo una mirada de tristeza me dirigió…

DING DONG

Me levante y me dirigí hacia el enorme ventanal, era el cartero, y al forzar un poco mas mi vista pude distinguir que traía un sobre del Colegio, seguro eran las calificaciones.

Los exámenes habían terminado hace poco y hoy era el baile de graduación…-"Que lastima, Sasuke me prometió que me llevaría"- mi vista comenzó a nublarse nuevamente y un calido liquido recorrió mis mejillas y antes de que pudiera perderse entre mi cuello y mi playera lo seque con coraje…me había prometido que no volvería a llorar…

-¡Ay nuestro amor se acabo…-"un mensaje"-abrí mi celular, en la pantalla tenia un texto que me animo de inmediato…

_¡Que onda chamaka kra de gato!... ¿No kieres salir?, estoy d buenas así ke si quieres pasamos al cine y luego a tomar un kfe…¿a ke hora paso x ti?_

_De: Sakura _

_Recibido: 7:45_

-"Bonitas horas para querer salir"-eran cuarto para las ocho y estaba segura de que no me dejarían, así que fui a buscar a mi padre para suplicarle su permiso…

-¡Hola¿Cómo esta el mejor papá del mundo?-entre a su habitación.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?-dijo sin quitar la vista de un enorme libro que tenia entre sus manos.

-Que malo eres¿Cómo piensas así de me mi?...pero ya que tocas el tema, Sakura me invito al cine y después a tomar un café¿puedo ir?-dije poniendo una de mis mejores caritas de gatito.

-¿En donde esta Neji?-pregunto a mi madre como si no hubiera escuchado una sola palabra de lo que dije.

-Salio con Tenten, no creo que regrese pronto-hablo por primera vez.

-Lo siento Hinata, será otro día-

-¡Pero papá!-por fin dejo su libro y me miro fijamente

-Hiashi, se ha portado muy bien, aparte ha sacado muy buenas calificaciones, no seas malo querido-habló cariñosamente mi mamá.

-Hmp…bien, te quiero aquí a las 12 a más tardar-

-¿Ok!-dije besándolo en la mejilla-Gracias mamá-me dirigí a mi cuarto para cambiarme y contestarle a Sakura, estaba muy agradecida con ella por que sabia que sus intenciones eran distraerme del baile y lo sucedido con Sasuke.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-En los columpios del parque de la ballena se encuentra a un joven de larga cabellera castaña meciendo suavemente a una hermosa chica con finas vestimentas chinas y penetrante mirada…

-Hace mucho que no veníamos aquí-rompió el silencio Tenten.

-Si, desde el primer día en la Universidad -respondió tranquilo.

-¿Por qué no habíamos regresado?-cuestiono la chica de los molitos.

-No tengo idea…-contesto perdido el joven de mirada grisácea.

Un nuevo silencio se apodero de la atmósfera, solo se podía escuchar el rechinido al mecer el columpio y el sonido de algunas hojas que volaban por el viento…

-Tente…-la llamo sin saber por que.

-¿Si?-respondió la mencionada.

-Em…nada…olvídalo…mira, están saliendo las estrellas-dijo al tiempo que miraba el cielo.

-Mi abuela me contó que puedes pedirle un deseo a la primera estrella que veas al caer la noche-dijo imitando el acto del mayor.

-Bueno, pues…pide un deseo-dijo el joven.

-Lo haré si pides uno tu también-sonrió Tenten.

-Está bien-dijo divertido por la situación.

-Pero tienes que decir una palabras antes de pedir el deseo-se levantó del columpio i se posó a su lado para susurrarle unas palabras al oído.

-¿Enserio tengo que decir eso?-pregunto levemente sonrojado, no sabiendo si tal acto había sido provocado por la curiosa frase o por sentir el calido aliento de la joven golpear delicadamente su rostro.

-Si, tienes que decirlo ¿ok?...a la cuenta de tres…1-comenzó ella.

-2…-le siguió el.

-¡3!...-dijeron al unísono para cerrar sus ojos y abrir paso a aquella frase…

-Estrellita, estrellita, la primera que yo veo, quiero que esta noche me concedas un deseo…-dijeron al mismo tiempo, sonrojándose y pidiendo dicho deseo en su mente.

-"Por favor estrellita, que sea yo la chica que le gusta"-deseo Tenten con u gesto de suplica.

-"Que no me rechace"-pidió Neji, con un gesto similar al de la joven pero menos notorio.

-¿Ya?-pregunto la de los molitos.

-Si¿Qué pediste?-cuestiono curioso.

-No se puede decir, por que si lo haces tu deseo no se cumplirá-dijo ella de manera estricta.

-¡Ay vamos!...dime…-se colocó frente a ella-

-Bueno…yo desee que…me dijeras quien es la chica que te gusta…ya que nunca puedes hacerlo…y bien…¿Quién es?...-

-P-pues…-tartamudeo-"mas vale que funciones estrella"-pensó al tiempo que tomaba una de las manos de su amiga-Eres tu-dijo de manera tranquila, sin complicaciones y con un notorio color carmín en sus mejillas.

-Soy yo-repitió ella ensimismada y mirando su estrella milagrosa-"gracias"-dirigió su pensamiento a la misma.

-si, yo no se por que no te lo había dicho, creo que…estaba asustado-aclaró Neji mirando hacia el suelo.

-¿Miedo, de que?-preguntó ella buscando su mirada.

-De…la respuesta a la pregunta que te voy a hacer-

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron como platos ante tal respuesta, su manera de hablar era tan clara, tan específica, y la volvía loca, sus piernas comenzaron a temblarle, y solo podía esperar en silencio a que su amigo hablara…

-Tenten…podemos… ¿podemos ser mas que amigos?-pregunto tomando ahora ambas manos de la castaña.

-¿Mas que amigos?-cuestiono nerviosa y sin saber en realidad que palabras salían de su boca.

-Novios… ¿podemos serlo?-pregunto el ahora con notorio nerviosismo.

-…-no sabia como decirlo, solo quería decir ¡SI! Y lanzarse a sus brazos, pero estaba tan sorprendida-Yo…si…si quiero-respondió después de un largo silencio dando paso a un largo y tierno beso.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La noche caía con gracia sobre el auditorio del Instituto Carterville ofreciéndole a todos un hermoso espectáculo de luces mortecinas que todos llamamos estrellas, estrellas que tintinaban como si estuvieran reflejando la algarabía de los alumnos que recién se graduaban de Preparatoria para ingresar a la Universidad…

Pero por alguna extraña razón un chico de cabello negro-azulado forrado en un elegante smoking blanco y negro no desprendía esa sensación de felicidad, todo lo contrario, parecía estar sumido en una enorme tristeza que fue rota por un hiperactivo rubio que vestía similar pero con colores azul marino y azul pastel que combinaban a la perfección con sus hermosas orbes.

-¡Eh Sasuke!-exclamó Naruto abrazando a su compañero pelinegro-¿Feliz por pasar a la universidad?-

-No molestes-dijo serio y algo cabizbajo.

-¿Sigues mal por lo que pasó con Hinata?-

-Estoy molesto, no puedo creer lo que hice…no estaba pensando con la cabeza-continuo el joven con su indiferente acento.

-Estabas pensando con la cabeza, no precisamente con la que esta en tus hombros, pero si con la cabeza-dijo divertido el ojiazul.

-¡Cállate!-grito furioso.

-Lo siento no fue mi intención-dijo apenado el rubio-No pensé que…-

-¡Exacto Naruto, no pensaste, tu nunca piensas!-aumento el tono de su voz provocando que algunos de sus compañeros que llegaban los miraran con cierto reproche.

-Cálmate Sasuke-coloco su mano en el hombro del mencionado presionándolo levemente, este no hizo mas que agachar la cabeza y pronunciar un casi inaudible "perdona".

-Mejor entremos-dijo el moreno deshaciendo el agarre creado por el Uzumaki mientras se dirigía al interior del bien arreglado auditorio.

Y si que estaba arreglado; cada centímetro del amplio cuarto estaba decorado con tiritas de papel de colores y decenas de globos que tenían grabada la leyenda "felicidades", había alrededor de 50 mesas, todas con un impecable mantel blanco con detallados bordados color oro en las orillas y un bonito centro de mesas que constaba en una multitud de rosas de diversos colores.

-"Seguro que le habría gustado"-se sentó en una de las enormes mesas junto con algunos de sus compañeros de su mismo salón que para ser sinceros ninguno de ellos le agradaba, pero ajenos a lo que el pensaba pretendieron iniciar una charla con el.

-Hey Uchiha, estábamos hablando y queremos tu opinión¿Qué Universidad es mejor?, la de Carterville o la de Paga que está al sur de la ciudad…-pregunto uno de ellos acercándose a el.

-La de Paga tiene mejores instalaciones pero el nivel educativo es bajo, La de Carterville tiene un mejor nivel académico pero sus estructura se esta cayendo a pedazos-

-o.O Uh…entonces ¿Cuál es mejor?-pregunto otro.

-Si lo que quieren es ir a calentar butaca y ser unos mediocres de por vida, la mejor opción es la de Paga, pero si en verdad están dispuestos a utilizar su masa cerebral con un buen propósito la de Carterville es ideal-contestó algo molesto, no tenia por que estar gastando saliva con esa bola de inútiles, y sin embargo cualquier cosa que lo distrajera era buena…no quería pensar en lo sucedido, por lo menos esa noche no…

-Por fin te encuentro-dijo Naruto agitado mientras ponía sus manos sobre sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento-¿Quieres sentarte en nuestra mesa?-cuestionó mientras señalaba hacia i izquierda para que Sasuke pudiera divisar la figura de Ino en compañía de Shikamaru que lo saludaban alegremente con la mano.

-No, aquí estoy bien-afirmo tajante mientras viraba su rostro hacia cualquier otra dirección.

-¡Vamos, no seas aguafiestas!-dijo acercándose a el

-Naruto, ya te dije que…-un extraño aroma llegó hasta su nariz-Hueles a alcohol-

-¿Enserio?...-dijo el rubio checando su aliento.

¿Estas tomando?-susurro el moreno mientras se levantaba de su asiento para alejarse de la vista curiosa de los del grupillo.

-Em…depende, si contesto que si¿vas a agredirme?-dijo el joven ojiazul.

-Naruto #¬.¬-gruño Sasuke perdiendo la paciencia.

-Ok, ok, si…Shikamaru trae una botella de Vodka¿quieres?-preguntó el rubio tratando de calmar a su amigo.

-Vamos-dijo algo aturdido¿Quién diría que su amigo, el infantil Uzumaki estuviera tomando?

-¡Así se habla!-grito Naruto mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros del Uchiha para encaminarlo a la mesa, aunque los presentes pensaron que era el Uchiha quien llevaba al

Uzumaki por su ínfimo estado de ebriedad.

-Hola Sasuke-saludo la rubia que llevaba un hermoso vestido negro un poco mas arriba de las rodillas con un pronunciado escote que dejaba poco a la imaginación.

-¿Qué tal?-contesto mas por cortesía que por gusto propio.

-Así que vas a unirte a la fiesta ¿he?-dijo Shikamaru entregándole un vaso con lo que a simple vista perecía ser jugo de piña.

-Hmp…-recibiéndolo dio un sorbo a aquel elixir.

-¡Feh!, que problemático eres-agregó el joven de la coleta para seguir hablando con su bella acompañante.

No pudo evitar hacer un gracioso gesto por el contenido de la bebida, realmente no estaba acostumbrado a tomar, solo lo había hecho un par de veces con su hermano Itachi, cuando sus padres no estaban en casa…

-"Me pregunto¿Qué estará haciendo Hinata en estos momentos"-se pregunto mentalmente.

-Aaaah Sasuke, me pregunto ¿Qué estará haciendo Sakura en estos momentos?-dijo su mareado amigo rubio.

-Increible O.O-dijo el pelinegro para si.

-¿Qué es increíble?-cuestiono sin entender.

-Nada, olvídalo-dio otro sorbo a su bebida pero este un poco mas largo que el anterior.

-¿Quieres bailar Shika?-Ino pedía que la acompañara a la pista a lo cual el joven solo atino a decir "que problemático" antes de ser jalado por la rubia.

-Shika…-dijo Naruto-¡¡jajajajaja suena como chica!!-reía a grandes carcajadas mientras se apretaba el estomago por el dolor producido por el acto.

-Ja ja…chica…ja ja ja-para su sorpresa Sasuke le secundaba en esa gran orquesta de risas.

-¡Aaah, amigo, hace tanto no nos reíamos juntos!-dijo el rubio mientras servia otro par de bebidas, ahora mas cargadas-Solo por eso…-agrego alzando su vaso-¡Salud!-dijeron al unísono para después chocar sus vasos e ingerir de un solo golpe todo el contenido de estos…

-Gracias por bailar conmigo-dijo Ino mientras se enganchaba del brazo de Shikamaru para regresar a la mesa.

-No hay nada que agradecer-intentó hacer una sonrisa que mas bien era una mueca distorsionada, pero igual a Ino le gusto-"Solo quiero tomar un buen Vodka"-pensó a escasos centímetros de la mesa-¿En donde esta la botella?-pregunto mientras servia un poco de jugo de piña es su vaso.

-Aquí esta-dijo el ojiazul mientras daba dicho objeto.

-Graci…¿¡Que demonios?!-gritó al darse cuenta que la botella estaba completamente vacía.

-¡¡Jajajajaja, tu cara, que graciosa cara pusiste!!-río Naruto al tiempo que señalaba la cara de un muy enfadado Shikamaru.

-N A R U T O-ahora Ino era quien tenía esa graciosa expresión en su cara.

-¿Eh?-el susodicho recibió un gran puñetazo justo debajo de la barbilla, cortesía de la ojiazul que después del golpe era detenida por Shikamaru.

-¡Te acabaste la botella!-grito furiosa.

-Nooo, la botella nooo, el contenido siii, pero no fui yo solito…-agrego señalando a un muy serio pelinegro.

-¿Sasuke?-preguntaron confundidos.

-Para servirles a ustedes y a Dios-respondió mientras se ponía de pie con gran rapidez.

-o.O-

-Jajajajaja…esa estuvo buena….-Naruto cada vez se ponía mas rojo por todas las risotadas que daba.

-Sabes Naruto, estaba pensando…aquí esta muy aburrido mejor vamos a mi casa…-dijo con un extraño acento el moreno-No están mis padres ni el idiota de Itachi así que podemos seguir con la fiesta allá-dijo en un intento de baile.

-¡Vamos amigo!-gritó el rubio aferrandoze al hombro del pelinegro-¡Chica, te encargo a mi hermanita, cuídala como si fuera el amor de tu vida!-agrego guiñándole un ojo a Shikamaru.

-Pero antes de irnos…-Sasuke comenzó a subirse a la mesa tirando los refrescos y bocadillos que se encontraban en esta-¡¡FELICIDADES GRADUADOS!!-gritó tan fuerte como sus pulmones se lo permitieron.

-¡SIIII!-gritaron todos los jóvenes aunque muchos de ellos no entendían que estaba sucediendo.

-¡¡ARRIBA EL COLEGIO CARTERVILLE!!-Naruto se unió a Sasuke y en medio de la mesa empezaron a gritar cosas sobre lo maravillosa que era su escuela.

-¡¡Uzumaki, Uchiha, vengan para acá!!-reprendió la directora que e encontraba a tres mesas de ellos.

-¡Solo si nos atrapas vieja Tsunade!-respondió el rubio mientras se bajaba de la mesa a toda velocidad para después jalar al moreno que parecía estar procesando lo sucedido.

-¡¡Corre Sasuke, correeeeee!!-dijo el ojiazul mientras tiraba del pelinegro.

-Y ahora… ¿que les pasa a estos dos?-pregunto una confundida Ino que veía como su hermano y su mejor amigo eran perseguidos de cerca por la directora.

-Ni idea o.O-contesto Shikamaru igual de confundido.

-La…perdimos-dijo un cansado Sasuke.

-Siii…-afirmo su amigo ojiazul.

-Bien, mi casa queda a una cuantas cuadras de aquí-empezó a caminar un poco tambaleante.

-Espérameee-dijo Naruto mientras se colocaba a su lado.

-No puedo creer que le hayas dicho vieja a la loca de Tsunade-dijo al chico que ahora caminaba a su lado.

-Jajajajaja, alguien debía decírselo-

-Si, tienes razón-dijo mientras despeinaba juguetonamente el cabello rubio de su amigo.

-Sasuke T.T-

-¿Y ahora que te pasa?-pregunto sorprendido.

-Es que…yo te quiero muchooo, eres mi mejor amigo…no sabes cuanto te quiero-dijo abrazando al moreno por los hombros-A veces hasta me da miedo ser Gay de lo mucho que te quiero…pero no, no, no… ¡a mi me gustan las mujeres!-afirmo el rubio.

-¡Amigo T.T, compartimos el mismo sentimiento!-agrego Sasuke-¡Y que vivan las mujeres!-

-¡Que sin ellas no somos nada!-completó Naruto

-Ya llegamos-se acerco hasta la entrada de su casa y se agachó a la altura de una masetita de la cual sacó una llave que metió en la cerradura de la puerta para ingresar en esta.

Una vez dentro de la mansión Uchiha, Naruto se sacó los zapatos y se recostó sobre

Un gran sillón de la enorme sala y prendió el reproductor de música, mientras Sasuke se dirijia hacia la fina cantina de su padre hermosamente tallada en caoba.

-Veamos que tiene el "Gran Señor Uchiha"-un sonrisa burlesca se formo un su rostro al atraparse poniéndole ese apodo despectivo a su padre, y así busco entre los pequeños compartimientos del mueble-Vodka, Ron, Brandi, Whisky, Tequila… ¿Qué prefieres?-

-¡¡TODO!!-dijo divertido el Uzumaki.

-Jajajaja, pues empecemos con Ron-dijo mientras abría una pequeña botella con un líquido ambarino.

-Hay que fino, si el señoriíto quiere ponerse una borrachera tiene que ser con algo bueno como el Ron-rió el rubio mientras se acercaba a la cantina y se sentaba en uno de los pequeños banquitos.

-Claro Naruto, no soy como tu que con tu botellita de alcohol etílico quedas conforme, jajaja-dejó escapar su risa abiertamente, como hacia tiempo, demasiado para su gusto no lo hacia…

-¿Desde cuando eres tan chistosito?- pregunto sarcástico el menor

-Ya vez, es otra de mis tantas cualidades-terminó de preparar las bebidas y le entrego un vaso a Naruto.

-¡Salud!-exclamó el moreno mientras empinaba su vaso hasta rozar el filo del mismo con sus labios.

-¡Espera!, yo quisiera hacer un brindis-dijo Naruto mientras se paraba y colocaba torpemente una pose elegante.

-Muy bien, hazlo-dijo el Uchiha parándose frente a el.

-Bien-empezó-Yo brindo por nuestra amista, que dure muchos años mas¿Qué digo años¡para toda la vida!, también brindo por Sakura, por que aunque no está conmigo yo no he dejado de amarla ni un solo segundo, por que es la niña mas hermosa que mis ojos han tenido el honor de ver… ¡Salud!-Finalizo con estas palabras y ambos chicos se llevaron los vasos a la boca y bebieron rápidamente.

-¿Otra?-pregunto Sasuke.

-Vamos¡otra!-dijo poniendo su vaso en el fino mueble.

-Ahora, yo hago el brindis-dijo el moreno levantando su vaso una vez que termino de servir-Por Hinata, por que su hermoso corazón perdone mis tonterías y podamos seguir siendo una pareja, por que ella es a la única chica que he querido amar y que se que me ha amado…¡Salud!-y como la vez anterior bebieron hasta dejar sus vasos vacíos…

-Si yo fuera ladrón, me robaría tus besos, me robaría tus caricias, me robaría tu cuerpo-empezó a sonar la canción "Si yo fuera ladrón" a lo cual Naruto feliz corrió hasta el reproductor y subió el volumen hasta que las ventanas empezaron a vibrar de lo alto que estaba-Esta locura que siento por ti es por mirarte de lejos, porque tu no me permites ni un segundo de tu tiempo, si yo fuera ladrón no viviría sufriendo, me metería sin permiso dentro de tu pensamiento-el rubio cantó junto con El Chapo mientras bailaba graciosamente por toda la sala-Esta va para ti Sakurita-

-Jajajaja-escucho reír a Sasuke que se acercaba lentamente hasta sentarse en el sillón donde momentos antes el mismo había estado acostado-No Naruto, se me hace que de cantante te mueres de hambre…jajajaja-rió de nuevo.

-¡Ja¿Y tu pobre mortal, crees que podrías hacerlo mejor que yo?-desafió al pelinegro que mantenía la vista fija en el.

-¡Por supuesto!-dijo levantándose para ir directo al reproductor y cambiar de canción.

-Ajam-se aclaro la garganta el moreno y en las amplias bocinas empezó a sonar una canción al estilo ranchero…- Amigo que te pasa estas llorando, seguro es por desdenes de mujeres, no hay golpe mas mortal para los hombres que el llanto y el desprecio de esos seres… Amigo voy a darte un buen consejo, si quieres disfrutar de sus placeres consigue una pistola si es que quieres o cómprate una daga si prefieres y vuélvete asesino de mujeres-cantó el moreno con la mejor voz que le salía-¡¡Mátalas, con una sobredosis de ternura, asfíxialas con besos y dulzuras, contágialas de todas tus locuras!!...

¡¡Mátalas, con flores con canciones no les falles que no hay una mujer en este mundo que pueda resistirse a los detalles!!-le secundo el rubio y así ambos cantaron la canción a toda la voz que el esófago les dio XD.

-¡No somos un mal dúo Sasukin!... ¡¡Deberíamos llevarles serenata a ese par de chulas!!-grito el ojiazul con un asentó burdo y torpe.

-Solo por eso…-el pelinegro se dirijo hacia el "mini bar" para servir otra ronda-¡Salud!-

-Abrázame pedacito de mí, abrázame cuanto tiempo sin ti, perdóname por hacerte sufrir, perdóname, perdóname-Ahora se escuchaba la canción de "Abrázame y Perdóname" al más puro pasito duranguense-¡Ajua!, échele mi Narutín-exclamo Sasuke mientras daba una fuerte palmada en la espalda del rubio…

DING DONG, DING DONG

Alguien tocaba insistentemente el timbre lo cual molestó a cierto Uchiha que bajó completamente el volumen de aparato y se dirigió hacia la puerta con un semblante de pocos amigos.

-¿¡Que?!-pregunto irritado a la persona que se encontraba frente a el con una cara similar a la que el traía.

-Uchiha, son las 2:30 de la mañana, por el amor de Dios deja de hacer ruido por que algunos si tenemos un trabajo que cuidar-era un hombre que vivía a una cuantas casas de la mansión Uchiha.

-Mmm…déjeme pensar si me importa…bien, ya lo pensé…¡al carajo usted y su trabajo!-dijo cerrándole la puerta.

Se dirigió de nuevo hacia donde su rubio amigo se encontraba y este pregunto.

-¿Quién era Sasukin?-Naruto le hacia de bar-man sirviendo dos vasos ahora de Vodka y algo de jugo.

-Un imbecil que piensa que me importan sus patéticos problemas-contesto el pelinegro.

-Jajaja amigo tu no cambias…y solo por eso…-dijo el rubio entregándole su respectivo vaso a Sasuke-¡Salud!-y por milésima vez en esa noche bebieron hasta la ultima gota.

Al momento en que Naruto dejó su vaso en la cantina su celular comenzó a sonar…

_¿Dónde demonios andas Naruto?...Mamá te dijo ke máx. A la 1:30 y ya son las 3:00Am, mas t vale ke regreses pronto o si no Faltan algunos textos_

_De: Brujilda_

_Recibido: 2:59Am_

_-_¿Sucede algo Narutín?-pregunto intrigado al ver a su amigo mirar con gran detalle su celular.

-No, solo…es hora de irme-dijo despreocupado y con un gesto de sueño mientras se ponía nuevamente sus zapatos.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?-pregunto mientras mostraba elegantemente un llavero del cual colgaban unas llaves a las cuales el Uzumaki reconoció de inmediato.

-¿No crees que haya problema si te lo llevas?-pregunto notablemente emocionado.

-¡Nah!, es mi súper mega fantástico todo eso al cuadrado regalo de graduación-dijo mientras caminaba hacia a la puerta y le hacia una ademán al chico de orbes azules para que pasara primero.

-Espera-dijo el rubio, mientras se dirigía al reproductor para sacar el disco que estaban escuchando-Pata el camino-dijo sonriente y algo turulato.

-¡Estos celos me hacen daño me enloquecen…-i así salieron ambos jóvenes bastante ebrios de la hermosa mansión

Las calles de Carterville por las noches eran preciosas, todo se encontraba en un infinito silencio y reinaba la paz.

Se podia escuchar a lo lejos el silvar del viento acompañado por el hermoso canto de… ¿dos jóvenes?...si, eso eran. Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha eran 100 culpables de irrumpir en ese hermoso, glorioso y pacifico cuadro de una hermosa noche…Aunque el flameante BMW negro compensaba todo el daño hecho por estos individuos.

-¡¡Contigo lo tenia todo y lo perdí!!-se escuchaba al par de jóvenes cantando a todo lo que daban sus voces en combinación con el equipo de audio del ya mencionado auto el rugir de los motores, el sonido del aire siendo cortado por la velocidad a la que iban.

-¡Eres la ley amigo!-le dirigió la mirada al moreno que se encontraba bajando un poco el volumen para poder escuchar mejor a Naruto-

-Lo se, no hace falta que lo digas-dijo mientras inflaba el pecho y alzaba mas su rostro.

-¡Oye, tu ego me aplasta-bromeo al tiempo que fingía ser presionado por algo muy grande.

-Celos, malditos celos-ahora era el quien volvía la mirada hacia el rubio.

-¡Ajá!, eso quisieras-dijo mientras se acomodaba en su asiento para después cambiar su pacifico rostro por uno alarmado-¡Frena Sasuke, hay un alto!-muy tarde el chico pelinegro se lo había pasado, siendo testigo una cámara de multas que tenia como prueba una muy nítida foto donde se apreciaba como el elegante auto negro ignoraba olímpicamente al semáforo.

-Tranquilo Narutín, la multa la pago con un dinerito que tengo ahorrado ¡y ya!-dijo Sasuke quietado de la pena.

-¡Estas loco!-grito divertido el ojiazul y ambos comenzaron reír como tontos, sin saber por que, sin tener motivo reían a grandes risotadas.

De repente Sasuke paró de reír lo que provoco que Naruto cesara también.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto confundido.

-Actúa lo mas normal posible-habló con su olvidado tono serio y calculador-por nada del mundo vallas a decir una tontería y no te asustes, si sigues al pie de la letra lo que te diga puede que nos salvemos de esta-

-¿Pero que rayos dices?-dijo siguiendo la mirada del moreno.

-Naruto…-no termino su frase por que se vio interrumpido por un estruendoso canto de una sirena, y no precisamente el de esas hermosas jóvenes marinas que llevaban a los hombres a su perdición, aunque esta sirena también le traería algo muy malo…

-¡¡ORILLESEE!!-se escucho la voz del oficial, ligeramente distorsionada por la bocina y el fuerte sonido de la sirena.

¡CONTINUARA!

¡¡Listo!! 0 Terminamos, bueno ps hasta aquí por hoy, esperamos que les guste, una disculpa por la mala ortografía y si nos equivocamos al escribirlo por cierto las canciones que utilizamos para realizar el fic son:

1º Si yo fuera ladrón de El Chapo de Sinaloa.

2º Mátalas de Alejandro Fernández

3º Abrázame y Perdóname de La Apuesta

4º Estos Celos de Vicente Fernández

¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	7. ¿Y a ti quien te invito?

Capitulo 7:

**Hola hola!!, estamos muy felices por subir este capitulo, por que nos esforzamos muxo haciendo, esperamos que esta vez nos dejen mas reviews, por que ahora han sido muy poquitos, y saben…son como droga!! Si no los tienes te sientes muy mal u.u.**

**Sin más interrupción: ¡Lean! (si quieren XD)**

Capitulo 7: ¿y a ti quien te invito?

¿Alguna vez han experimentado la maldita sensación de creerse el rey del mundo y al siguiente segundo no ser mas que escoria?... pues en esos momentos lo estaba experimentando y déjenme agrega que además me sentía patético, no podía creer que hubiera hecho todas esas estupideces en una sola noche y como penalización por mis actos me encontraba ahí, en un maldito cuarto monótonamente gris…lo bueno y eso entre comillas es que no estaba solo…

-¡Tengo derecho a un abogado!-grito Naruto a un policía regordete que se encontraba dormitando en una silla a unos cuantos metros de nosotros.

-¡También tiene derecho a guardar silencio!, ¿Por qué no se calla?-replicó el mismo policía, moviéndose en sus silla para encontrar una mejor posición.

-Derecho a guardar silencio…¡tonterías!-se volvió hacia mi y con un gracioso movimiento se acercó hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de mi rostro-Sasukin…no me hacen caso T.T-

-Cálmate y cállate Naruto, en cualquier momento vendrán por nosotros y…deja de llamarme Sasukin-aunque no lo demostraba estaba un poco nerviosos.

-No se si quiero que vengan o no por nosotros-me dijo con los ojos vidriosos.

Hacia ya más de media hora habíamos hablado a mi casa…pero no atendieron y no tuvimos más opción que dejar un mensaje en la contestadora…en cualquier momento mi padre aparecería, y no seria nada agradable después de que nos sacara…ya podía verlo, adiós auto nuevo, adiós comodidades, adiós vacaciones.

-Señor Uchiha, que gusto verlo, lastima las circunstancias-a lo lejos se escucho la voz de un oficial-Por favor sígame-pidió amablemente.

Y así empezó el torturoso sonido de pisadas acercándose, la atmósfera era tan tensa que casi era palpable…y dolía, pasó una eternidad en la que Naruto y yo nos mirábamos con ojos llenos de terror, como si el que se estuviera aproximando fuera un asesino, solo el sonido de la macana chocando contra los gruesos barrotes pudo traernos a la realidad.

Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa, frente a nosotros estaba mi hermano que nos escudriñaba sin perderse un solo detalle de la deplorable condición en la que estábamos, después de unos segundos el oficial al mando abrió la celda dándonos paso a la salida.

El uniformado nos escoltó hasta que estuvimos fuera del edificio y con una inclinación de cabeza se despidió.

-Naruto, te llevare a tu casa-dijo Itachi sin dirigirnos la mirada e ingresando al auto…auto… ¿en donde estaría el mió?...sacudí mi cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos, así Naruto y yo imitamos a Itachi, una vez dentro, todo fue silencio hasta llegar a la residencia Uzumaki.

-Itachi…muchas gracias-dijo mi rubio amigo con una seriedad poco conocida en el.

-Nos vemos Naruto-habló mi hermano aun sin dirigir la mirada hacia alguno de nosotros dos…mi amigo se bajo del auto para ser recibido por los calidos brazos de su ahora despreocupada madre.

-Con permiso y buenos días-finalizó Itachi echando a andar el vehiculo hacia nuestra casa.

-Y…¿nos vas a decirme nada?-pregunté

-Eso no me corresponde a mi-respondió seco.

-¿Le vas a decir al Señor Uchiha?-pregunté ahora un poco enfadado.

-El fue quien escuchó el mensaje-dijo sin despegar la vista del camino.

-Ah-cerré mis ojos y recosté mi cabeza en el asiento-"Así que no quiso venir el, claro, al Señor Fugaku no se le puede ver por ahí, y menos por uno de sus hijos"-

-Sasuke-obtuvo mi atención-Solo…no lo contradigas-por fin me vio directo a los ojos aunque en su mirada pude distinguir un poco de preocupación, lo que provoco que un escalofrió recorriera mi cuerpo

Baje lentamente del carro, sabia que lo que me esperaba no era nada agradable, en mi vida jamás había sentido tanto miedo…bueno…exceptuando una ocasión…

_Flashback_

_-¿Listo Cariño?-pregunto sonriente una mujer entrada en edad a un pequeño que lloraba a moco tendido._

_-Noooo-chilló el niño._

_-Prometo que no dolerá-dijo la señora mientras inyectaba al infante._

_Finflashback_

De solo recordar la sonrisa torcida de aquella anciana hace que se me erice la piel.

Entré a la casa arrastrando los pies, tratando de llegar lo más lento posible a la habitación de mis padres…pero por mas lento que yo caminara, nada me impidió llegar a la misma…toque lentamente la puerta para escuchar un frió "adelante" de mi madre. Estar en esa habitación con mis padres viéndome con una expresión de desprecio y decepción, era como estar en el mismísimo infierno, solo que en lugar de quemar…helaba **(N/As auque el hielo también quema, pero la idea se entiende n.nU)**

-Sasuke-mi mamá hizo ademán de halar pero calló al instante en que mi padre alzó su mano pidiendo silencio de su parte, se levanto de la cama despacio pero con ese porte elegante que lo caracteriza y se acercó hasta mí para mirarme fijamente.

-¡¡PAF!!-me abofeteo con fuerza logrando que mi cara quedara completamente volteada, en ese momento mi madre también se acercó y me abrazó derramando un par de lagrimas que se perdieron en su largo y fino cuello.

Para mi todo eso pasó en un parpadeo, todo fue tan rápido que mi única reacción fue acariciar estupefacto mi mejilla que en esos momentos ardía por el golpe.

-¿Cómo puede ser que seas tan irresponsable?-habló mi padre que ya se encontraba un tanto lejos de nosotros.

-Yo…-

-¡No deberías mancillar el honorable apellido Uchiha con tus estupideces!-agregó sin darme la oportunidad de responder a su anterior pregunta, pero lo antes mencionado había sido doloroso, era casi increíble pensar que se preocupaba mas por el maldito apellido que por mi, pero viniendo de Fugaku no me sorprendía…

-Hmp, ya ve, todo es por el apellido-me alejé de mi madre que nos miraba atenta, como si supiera que movimiento haríamos antes de siquiera pensarlo.

-No hijo, tu papá no quiso…-

-Siempre he tratado de que reconozcas mis logros, todo lo bueno y de provecho lo ago por y para ti, para ganarme una simple felicitación tuya, ¡Pero solo ves mis errores, lamento no ser lo que esperas, ni ser tan bueno como tu o Itachi!-siempre me he catalogado como una persona paciente, pero la paciencia tiene limites y la mía había terminado.

-¡No quieras voltear esta discusión Sasuke, volviste a decepcionarme y tus actos tendrán consecuencia!-agregó con un tono de voz mas grueso que el anterior.

-Como quieras-dije en voz baja saliendo de la habitación, lo que provocó que el enojo de mi padre se volviera furia.

-¡No hemos terminado Sasuke!-me siguió para golpearme esta vez a puño cerrado con igual o mayor fuerza a la bofetada anterior: Me quitó el carro hasta nuevo aviso, y me prohibió salir en todas las vacaciones, me quito la mitad del dinero que se me da cada semana, dinero que fue a parar en manos de Itachi…no quería mas problemas, quería que todo terminara rápido…cuando terminó de regañarme me fui directo a mi habitación sin escuchar lo que Itachi me estaba diciendo.

Entré a mi cuarto y lo único que hice fue tumbarme en la cama, estaba agotado y antes de quedarme profundamente dormido pensé que de alguna forma extraña y loca la vida me estaba cobrando el mal rato que le hice pasar a Hinata.

En uno de los grandes centros comerciales de Carterville estaban como una gran cantidad de gente, tres amigas patinando en la pista de hielo, como todos los presentes disfrutando de sus iniciadas vacaciones.

-¡Ha que no puedes hacer esta pirueta Sakura!-retó una rubia a su amiga que recogía su largo cabello rosa en una coleta.

-¡Claro que puedo!-dijo la ya mencionada joven imitando a la ojiazul-¿¡Que tal tu Hinata!?-animó a su amiga de penetrantes ojos grises

-No es difícil-afirmó Hinata haciendo lo que le pedían las 2 chicas.

-Haaaa…pero a que no se saben esta-dijo ahora la rubia intentando otra pirueta en el aire…pero cayendo mal con el pie derecho así dejando caer todo su cuerpo en el fuerte y escarchado hielo debido a tantos patinadores.

-¡Eres una tonta!-dijo Sakura.

-Eso te pasa por querer apantallar…jajajaja-soltó Hinata a carcajada abierta.

-Cállense y ayúdenme…creo que me torcí el tobillo-agregó molesta y adolorida la joven Uzumaki.

-Está bien, de todas formas ya era hora de un descanso-Hinata y Sakura se colocaron a cada lado de Ino ayudándola a ponerse en pie y llevarla a la sección de comida que no estaba muy lejos de la pista.

-¿Quieres que pida un poco de hielo?-pregunto la ojigris.

-Por favor Hina…T.T-dijo la rubia con un gesto adolorido

-Enseguida vuelvo-se dirigió a un puesto de helados que al parecer no tenia dependiente-¿Hola?-preguntó para comprobar la existencia de alguien.

-Buenas tarde, ¿en que pudo…? ¡Hina, que hay!-un chico de cabellos castaños y revueltos saludaba alegre.

-¡Kiba!, no sabia que trabajabas aquí-dijo un poco confundida.

-Pues ya vez, quiero salir de vacaciones con mi familia y estoy ganando un dinerin para la causa-sonrió

-"Que lindo"-pensó al tiempo que correspondía la sonrisa-Veras…Ino se cayó en la pista de hielo-señalo a su amiga-¿Serias tan amable de venderme un poco de hielo?, creo que se torció el tibillo la muy torpe-agregó por ultimo reteniendo una carcajada.

-Hinata, hasta la pregunta ofende-dijo dirigiéndose a la parte trasera del local y regresando con una bolsita de plástico llena de cubitos de hielo-Toma-

-¿Cuánto te debo?-pregunto rebuscando en su cartera.

-Pues por tratarse de ti serán…150-dijo bromista.

-Mmm…pues tendrás que conformarte con 5 por que es todo lo que traigo-dijo depositando el dinero y dándose media vuelta para regresar a la mesa.

-¡Era broma!-alcanzó a gritarle cuando la vio ya lejos de el.

-¡Lo se!-respondió sonriente.

-Haber, sube tu pie aquí-la ojiverde jaló una silla en la cual había una puesto su chamarra en forma de cojín.

-Me duele T.T-

-Aquí está el hielo-colocó la bolsita en el tobillo de la rubia y se sentó a su lado.

-Bueno Ino, ya que eres la culpable de que no estemos patinando, cuéntanos algo-dijo Sakura.

-En primera, no soy la culpable, ustedes mismas dijeron que ya era hora de un descanso, segunda, inviten algo de tomar y les cuento ¿vale?-argumentó la chica herida para terminar con una carita graciosa con la lengua de fuera XP.

-Mmm…bueno, voy por unos refrescos-se levantó la chica de la coleta rosada-¿De que sabor lo quieren?-preguntó a sus amigas.

-Manzana-respondió Hinata.

-Naranja-agregó Ino.

-Ok, ahora vengo-se dirigió a comprar al puesto de bebidas mas cercano, no tardó mucho y regreso a la mesa entregando sus respectiva soda a cada una de ellas-Ahora si, cuéntanos ¿Qué tal te fue ayer con Shikamaru?-cuestionó sentándose.

-Pues con Shikamaru todo bien-bebió un poco-Lo que no van a creer es lo que pasó con Sasuke y Naruto-

-¿Sasuke?-cuestionó la pelinegra.

-¿Naruto?-le siguió la pelirosa.

-Ajáp, verán…-

-¡Hola chicas!, mi turno acaba de terminar y me dije a mi mismo oye mi mismo ¿Por qué no vamos de chismosos a ver que están haciendo las niñas? Y mi mismo dijo…-

-¿Qué haces aquí Kiba?, Bueno, solo cállate y no me interrumpas-dijo la ojiazul algo exasperada.

-Jajajaja, siéntate-ofreció la ojiverde al castaño para abrir paso a la gran historia de Ino

--5 min. Después--

-¿Enserio le dijo vieja a la directora?-preguntó atónito el único chico de la mesa.

-Si-afirmó la rubia

-Wow, que valor-aclaró Kiba.

-Y ahora el muy tarado está castigado hasta que a mi mamá se le antoje-prosiguió.

-Si no fueras tu la que lo está contando, jamás lo creeria-intervino la ojiverde.

-Opino lo mismo-secundó Hinata.

-Lo que se me hace mas difícil de creer es lo de Uchiha, quien diría que ese chico frío, calculador, arrogante, egocéntrico…-

-¡Ya parale, ¿no Kiba?!- la ojigris se levantó de su asiento como si de un resorte se tratara.

-o.O-

-Hinata…siéntate-soltó la pelirosa- Tienes que admitir que si es así ese…Uchiha-reprimió una grosería entre el ese y Uchiha.

-Tu que lo conoces mas que nosotros ¿Por qué piensas que se puso así?, que yo sepa el no bebe ¿o si?-preguntó Ino a la chica que aun se encontraba de pie.

-Precisamente por eso Ino, el no bebe dijo sentándose y tomando una bocanada de aire.

-Creo que formule mal mi pregunta ¿Porqué piensas tu que aya tomado tanto?-

-No lo se, pero siendo honesta me preocupa-agacho ligeramente la cabeza.

-Kiba, tu que eres hombre por lo general cuando un chico que no toma ¿Por qué empieza a hacerlo?-cuestionó Sakura a su compañero que se encontraba pensativo.

-Nunca me ha pasado, pero supongo que por que algo le incomoda, se siente mal con alguna situación, o esta preocupado, incluso arrepentido de algún hecho cometido…el alcohol ayuda mucho a olvidar problemas…¿pero que clase de problema puede tener un Uchiha?-contestó a la ligera sin pensar que estaba dando en el blanco.

-Em…no pues quien sabe-intervino la pelirosa.

- Sakura, ¿tu sabes algo que nosotros no?-cuestiono Ino con sus grandes orbes azules. **(N/As. aclaramos que Ino desconoce el problema de Hinata y Sasuke)**

-¿Yo, por que habría de saber algo de Uchiha?-se defendió un poco nerviosa.

-"Pobre Sakura"-pensó Hinata mientras sudaba la gota gorda.

-Como sea, yo me tengo que ir, espero verlas pronto y bonitas vacaciones-se despidió el castaño dejando a una dubitativa Ino y dos nerviosas una Sakura y la otra Hinata.

-Heeee, chicas, hablando de bonitas vacaciones ¿Qué piensan hacer?-cuestionó Sakura tratando de dejar de lado el tema anterior.

-¡Estas cambiando el tema Sakura!...pero esta bien, si no quieres decir no hay problema-soltó indignad la rubia.

-No es eso, ¡exageras!-agregó sonriente la chica de los ojos esmeralda.

-¡Feh!...bueno ¿Qué planes tienen para las vacaciones?-preguntó Ino a sus amigas.

-La verdad no tengo idea-Hinata se encogió de hombros.

-Estaba pensando que podemos ir a la playa, estuve investigando en Internet y encontré unos precios bajisimos de hotel, y comidas-comenzó la pelirosa a relatar todo su plan vacacional.

-A mi me agrada la idea, pero estoy segura de que no me dejarán salir sin Neji-dijo la pelinegra.

-¡¡Bienvenido sea!!-exclamó alegre y picara la rubia.

-¿No estabas muuuuuy enamorada de Shikamaru?-cuestiono sarcástica la pelirosa.

-A parte, el ya tiene novia-intervino Hinata.

-¿Enserio, al fin se decidió por Tenten?-pregunto Sakura curiosa.

-Pues si, verán…-

Yacía inmóvil recostado bocarriba en su cama, contando por enésima vez las estrellas fluorescentes de su techo.

-"Esto es injusto"-pensó inflando los cachetes al recordar el castigo que le había impuesto su mamá

_Flashback_

_Llevaba rato gritándole, pero sinceramente el no estaba poniendo atención, como si hubiese puesto su cerebro en automático, se sabia sus sermones de memoria, podría repetirlos al derecho y al revés y con el mismo tono y énfasis que ella, pero esta vez hubo una falla, lo que hizo a Naruto reaccionar, esta vez su mamá había cambiado el final del cuento._

_-¡Y no vas a salir en todas las vacaciones!-_

_-Pero…-_

_-¡A tu habitación!-finalizó la Sra. Uzumaki._

_Finflashback_

-Aaaah-suspiro agarrando su móvil y viendo la lista de contactos-Akane…nah, Brujilda…no, aprecio mi vida-y así sigio la larga lista hasta llegar a la "S"-Sakura…tentador, pero no…Sasuke… ¿Cómo le habrá ido a el?-se cuestionó mientras presionaba el botoncito "Send".

-¿Diga?-contestó una adormilada voz.

-¿Cómo te fue Sasukin?-

-¿Qué manía tienes de despertarme?-preguntó ignorando lo antes cuestionado.

-No es intencional-se defendió

-Bueno, el caso es que…-

-Espera, espera, tengo otra llamada-dijo alegre el rubio-¿Hola?-canturreo.

-Hola Naruto, quería saber si…-

-Espera, espera, déjame te conecto con Sasuke-dijo afeminadamente.

-¿Hola?-

-¿Bueno?-

-¿Diga?-los tres chicos hablaron al unísono verificando la presencia de los otros-¿Shikamaru?-cuestionó el moreno.

-Hola Sasuke-saludó desanimadamente.

-¿No es genial?, estamos hablando los 3 al mismo tiempo-

-Hmp-

-Somos como los 3 mosqueteros, los 3 ratoncitos ciegos, los 3 cochinitos, como, como…¡Alvin y las ardillas!-grito emocionado.

-Naruto, ¡cállate!-dijo fastidiado de tanta tontería.

-Este…yo hablaba para ver si quieren salir-dijo aturdido el joven de la coleta.

-Estoy castigado-contestó frío, nada raro en el.

-Yo también T.T- chilló el rubio

-Pero no hay por que desanimarse-alentó Naruto-Haber…cuéntanos algo chica-se dirigió a Shikamaru-¿Cómo te fue con la bruja de mi hermana?-

-Mi nombre es Shikamaru, y no tengo por que sufrir un castigo ajeno, es problematco-colgó enfadado.

-Hay que enojón-dijo el ojiazul.

-Shikamaru tiene razón-Sasuke imitó al antes mencionado y colgó dejando a Naruto hablando solo.

-¡Están celosos por que yo soy Alvin y ellos las ardillas! XD-grito a su celular que de nuevo se encontraba en la lista de contactos-Tamao…es muy rara…Tsukamoto…-

-"El lugar es agradable y los precios muy económicos"-pensó una chica de ojos esmeralda mientras inspeccionaba de arriba abajo una pagina de Internet donde se apreciaba como fondo un hermoso hotel con vista a una cristalina playa.-"Seria tan romántico ver juntos el atardecer ahí"-sonrió tontamente-"No seria mala idea pedirle que nos acompañe"-dirijio su mano a la parte trasera de su pantalón y alzando un poco su cuerpo sacó un lindo y compacto celular negro**. (N/As: lo sé, muxos han de estar pensando ¿Qué nos importa el color del celular?, pero mí querida amiga colega y amante o.O a fuerzas quería ese color, para ti Herian)**

Como odiaba la música del supermercado era exactamente igual a la de los elevadores, de alguna forma era tonto que se molestara por eso, pero ¿porque no podían cambiarle ni siquiera una nota?

Tendría que hacer las compras lo más rápido posible e irse a casa

-Tararara-comenzaba a tararear la tediosa melodía, le estaba afectando.

-¿Ya viste Tsukamoto?, es Kakashi-sensei-susurro una chica preparatoriana a su amiga.

-S e ve tan Sexy con el carrito-dijo la otra en la baba.

-Jeje-una pequeña risa invisible debido a su mascara apareció en sus labios-Bien-dijo sacando una pequeña hoja de papel, en la que había escrito su lista de cosas a comprar:

_1 kilo de huevo (blancos, por que los rojos me recuerdan a mamá)_

_3 litros de leche (deslactosada)_

_1 bote de fibra (para bajar esos kilitos que subí en navidad)_

_Pata dental (para el momento de besar a mi Sakurita)_

_Shampoo (rehidratante y anti freez)_

_Fruta:_

_Uvas (sin hueso por que luego me atraganto)_

_Manzanas (amarillas por que las rojas me recuerdan a mamá)_

_Piña (una pequeña por que luego se me enguisca la lengua)_

_Verduras:_

_Brócoli_

_Zanahoria_

_Lechuga (voy a hacer una deliciosa ensalada .)_

Iba tan entretenido en su lista cuando su celular empezó a sonar.

-¡Hola amor!-contestó doblando el pasillo de frutas y verduras.

-Hola cariño-se escucho la alegre voz de Sakura-¿Qué haces?-

-Pensando en ti y haciendo las compras-respondió jovial.

-¿Y las compras te recuerdan a mi?-dijo confundida-

-No, yo siempre pienso en ti, y ¿tu que haces?-cuestionó el joven profesor.

-Planeando una lindas vacaciones, pero para mejorarlas me gustaría que nos acompañaras-

-¿Nos?-preguntó curioso.

-Si, mira, el plan está así-por segunda vez en el día la pelirosa explicó su plan vacacional.

-Me agrada…pero ¿no se vería sospechoso que yo las acompañara?-

-Si tienes razón-se escucho triste.

-¿Qué te parece si nos vamos por separado y nos reunimos allá?-expuso su idea.

-Me parece bien-coincidió-Te hablo mas al rato para fijar detalles.

-Esta bien, te amo-se despidió.

-Igual yo-finalizó su plática y siguió su camino hacia los productos de aseo personal.

-¡Aquí estas!-dijo alegre mientras se inclinaba para agarrar una botellita de shampoo, cuando una mano intervino en su trayecto y arrebató dicho producto.

Enfadado dirigió su vista hacia el rostro triunfante de un joven de su edad.

-¿Cuánto tiempo Hatake?-saludo el mencionado joven.

-O.O Itachi-pronuncio confundido.

-El mismo-respondió simple.

Pero mira que pequeño es el mundo ¿Quién diría que de entre tantos lugares se lo encontraría haciendo las compras?. ¿Hacia cuanto no se veían? 4 ó 5 años, para ser exactos desde que salieron de la preparatoria. Se habían conocido en la misma y desde el inicio de clases habían congeniado de maravilla, dando paso a una gran amistad que fue debilitada al ingresar ambos a distintas Universidades, Kakashi quedándose en Carterville e Itachi llevándose una Beca para estudiar fuera de la Ciudad.

-Parece que has visto a un fantasma-sonrió burlescamente.

-¿Cuándo regresaste?-cuestionó atónito Kakashi.

-Hace 4 meses-respondió el moreno-Trate de avisarte, pero tu madre me dijo que te habías mudado y se negó a darme tu dirección-

-De hecho no la sabe-Kakashi tomó otra botella de shampoo-Varias veces le pregunte a tu hermano por ti, pero sus respuestas eran cortantes y de mala gana, así que deje de hacerlo-comenzaron una caminata a las cajas.

-"Estupido hermano pequeño"-una vez pagadas sus respectivas compras, se dirigieron al estacionamiento, casualmente y por increíble coincidencia se habían estacionado relativamente cerca, habiendo unos cuantos carros de diferencia.

-Me da gusto saber que ya estas aquí-exclamo el profesor abriendo la cajuela de su auto.

-Cuando quieras puedes ir a verme-dijo al tiempo que sacaba las llaves de su auto y presionaba el llavero para quitar el seguro de las puertas.

-¿Sigues viviendo con tus padres?-

-Hmp-

-¡Valla!-fingió sorpresa-Los viejos hábitos nunca se quitan-

-¿A que te refieres?-dudó el moreno.

Se cruzo de brazos imitando al Uchiha-Hmp-

-Prefiero decir un monosílabo a ocultar la mitad de mi rostro, como si escondiera unos enormes labios, o quizás unos dietes de castor, o talvez una boca ridículamente pequeña XD-protestó.

-Para tu información, me presumo de ser un hombre extremadamente apuesto-dijo adaptando una pose varonil-Quiero evitar celos por parte del genero masculino y una avalancha de chicas y homosexuales acosándome, no quiero que haya accidentes por culpa mía-se dio aires de grandeza.

-Wow, San Hatake ha hablado-ironizó

-Y ¿por que no mejor vas tú a mi departamento?-

-Te recuerdo que no se tu dirección-se apoyo en el pequeño auto del maestro.

-¿Tienes donde anotar?-

-Si-dijo sacando una agenda electrónica de su chaqueta.

-Apantallame-

-Celos, malditos celos-se burló**(N/As ya sabemos de donde heredo su simpatia Sasuke)**

-Bueno mi dirección es…-

-"Bien, mi padre ya me dio permiso"-se dirigió hacia la habitación de juegos-"Ahora solo falta avisarle a Neji"-pensó con la intención de abrir la puerta, pero un grito la hizo desistir.

-¡Aaaah Neji, no, por ahí no!-era la voz de Tenten-¡Más arriba…si, ahí, mas rápido, mas rápido!-

-O.O "¿Qué están haciendo?-con un movimiento sigiloso pegó su oído a la puerta y cerró los ojos poniendo toda su atención.

-¡Muy bien Neji, muy bien, sigue asi, no pares, estás llegando!... ¡Aaaah si, eres excelente!-después de ese ultimo grito parecía que no había nadie en la habitación, lo que hizo a Hinata apoyarse mas contra la puerta, de repente se vio en el suelo debido a que la chica de los moños había abierto la misma.

-Em…Hinata ¿Qué haces ahí?-intervino el mayor.

-Yo…em…estaba…apunto de avisarle que la cena esta lista-les dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas-Y ustedes…¿Qué hacian?-cambió su sonrisa por una cara de sospecha.

-Ah pues veras, Neji estaba jugando Grand Theft Auto y yo le decía por donde tenia que ir-explicó la castaña.

-Oh-suspiró con alivio.

-¿Tu en que pensabas Hinata?-intervino el ojigris.

-No, en nada-dijo inocente.

-Recuerda que "El que hambre tiene, en pan piensa"-codeó a su prima.

-No se de qué me hablas-comenzó a caminar-Por cierto-se detuvo-El sábado nos vamos con Sakura e Ino a la playa del Ángel, partimos en la mañana así que prepara tus cosas-siguió su camino y se perdió de vista al entrar en la cocina.

-¡¿Viste?!, ni siquiera me pregunto si quería ir-estallo indignado.

-No creo que te negaras a ir, digo vas a ir con Sakura e Ino-dijo molesta.

-¡Estas celosa!-canturreo mientras le picaba las costillas.

-¡Ush! #¬.¬-detuvo a Neji con un manotazo.

-Recuerda que "El que se enoja pierde"-

-¿Qué te ha dado por hablar en refranes?-alzó ligeramente las cejas.

-Ya, no te enojes-la abrazo por la cintura-¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?, aparte…-se acerco para susurrarle al oído-Nadie esta tan buena como tu-finalizo para darle un pequeño mordisco en su oreja.

La chica no pudo evitar estremecerse debido al provocativo acto de su novio.

-Neji-se ruborizo-No digas esas cosas-trató de restarle importancia.

-Es la verdad, y aun que tu complexión fuera diferente a mis ojos serias, eres y serás la mas buena-dijo apegándola mas contra su cuerpo-Por que simplemente…te adoro-deshizo el agarre para tomar su rostro y besarla fogosamente.

-Hey chicos, ya esta servida la cena, no hay necesidad de comerse mutuamente-bromeó la Sra. Hyuga

Había mucha tensión en la sala, hacia 5 minutos le había expuesto sus planes y ella seguía dudándolo.

-¡Por favor!-entrelazó sus manos a manera de ruego.

-Esta bien Ino-habló cansinamente la Sra. Uzumaki.

-¡Gracias Mamá!-besó si frente y se fue en dirección a su cuarto pasando aun lado de un adormilado rubio.

-¿Por qué esta tan contenta?-cuestionó mientras tallaba perezosamente sus ojos.

-Por que va a ir a la playa-explicó su madre.

-¿¡Vamos a ir a la playa!?-exclamó entusiasmado.

-No, ella va a ir con Hinata y Sakura-se paró del sillón y se encaminó a la cocina.-Tu estás castigado y te vas a quedar aquí-

-¡Mamiiiiiiiiiiii!-lloriqueó-¡Yo también quiero ir!-

-Aunque quieras Naruto, no estás invitado-dijo Ino tajante que hacia aparición.

-Mmm…Shikamaru en traje de año, no estaría mal ¿eh?-se dirigió en un tono solo audible para la rubia menor.

-No seas tan estricta mamá, no se ha portado tan mal-habló dulcemente.

-Tan es la palabra clave-se cruzo de brazos.

-Bueno, bueno, pero eso con un par de trabajos extras se compensa-argumentó la menor-¿Quitarle las vacaciones mamá?...¿no crees que es una barbarie?...es decir, somos jóvenes ¡se supone que cometemos errores! "Naruto mas que cualquiera"-agrego pensando lo ultimo.

-Hija…tu nunca defiendes a tu hermano…¿Qué ganas con todo esto?-solicito sospechosa.

-¡Mamá!, ¿Cómo piensas así de mi?...solo para que lo sepas mis querido hermano y yo estamos haciendo lo posible para llevarnos mejor-sonrió de manera mas natural.

-¿Trabajos extras?-Naruto se giró hacia su hermana la cual al escuchar su comentario le dio un fuerte piotón.

-¡Si!, trabajos extras-afirmó maléficamente-¿Verdad que no te molesta?...h e r m a n i t o-deletreo cada letra mientras restregaba con mas fuerza su talón contra el pie del rubio.

-Ñññaaa-soltó el chico al sentir tremenda fuerza-Nooo, no me molesta…T.T-

-¿Entonces?...-Ino se giro hacia su mamá que los veía a ambos con cara de no entender nada.

-Mmm…esta bien-

-Gracias mami-cojeó el ojiazul hasta abrazar a la mayor.

-No creo que me quieras agradecer cuando te diga los deberes que harás regresando de tu estancia en la playa, así que disfrutado…disfrútalo mucho-Naruto creyó ver como la habitación se oscurecía y detrás de su madre caían relámpagos, mientras a ella le crecía repentinamente la nariz y le salía una enorme verruga XD-

-"Valla, con razón Ino esta loca…¡es hereditario!-al termino de esta sádica experiencia se retiro con la excusa de tener muchas cosas que empacar, pero sincerándose el lo único que quería era huir, temía que la rubia menor oliera su miedo y reuniera a la legión de horror de su mamá.

Miraba atentamente mi celular, como si esperara algo de el, repetía una y mil veces el numero que tenia ya tiempo que había robado a Naruto, Haruno…ella podía ayudarme, no tenia duda de eso, pero…¿Qué le diría?...¿como se lo diría?...en primer lugar, ¿me contestaría?...como odiaba esa inseguridad que había crecido en mi desde que Hinata y yo reñimos, sin ella me sentía tan vulnerable.

-¡Pero que digo!...no soy inseguro, yo soy un…Uchiha,"Hmp, las creencias de mi padre me están afectando"-

Eso era lo que yo quería creer, peor en el fondo, muy en el fondo, sabia que el portar ese apellido hacia que mi autoestima se elevara.

-¡Ya basta, esto es ridículo!-marqué el numero registrado y comenzó a dar tono, pero al escuchar la chillona voz de Haruno quedé completamente mudo.

-¿Hola?...¿ho…-colgué-"Pero que idiota"-me di un pequeño golpe en la frente con la palma de la mano-"¿Por qué se me hace tan difícil?, es solo una chica…no, es la mejor amiga de mi novia-eso de alguna manera me ponía mas nervioso, temía decir algo que la enfadara y así arruinar la única oportunidad que tenia de arreglar las cosa con Hinata-Ya-me di animos volviendo a marcar.

-¡Si no tienes nada mejor que hacer que estar jodiendo al prójimo te recomiendo que busques a otra persona por que yo…-

-Ejem-carraspee-Haruno, soy yo…Sasuke-mi voz tembló levemente.

-¿Uchiha?...¡genial!-su sarcasmo me enfado un poco-¿Qué se le ofrece señorito?-se burlo de nuevo.

-Mira Haruno…"¡mierda", ahora ¿Qué le digo?"…yo solo hablaba para…-nunca me ha gustado pedir favores, pero esa era una situación especial-Quiero pedirte un…un favor-dude un poco, pero lo valía.

Hubo un silencio que a mi parecer fue una eternidad pero quitando la dramatización creo que pasaron un par de segundos en los que solo escuche su respiración.

-Aclárame algo ¿quieres?...¿por que habría de hacerte un favor a ti?-esas palabras sonaron tan frías que la imagen de mi padre se proyectó en mi mente-En lo que a mi concierne tu no mereces absolutamente nada, eres un maldito ególatra que se cree que puede ir por la vida haciendo y deshaciendo a su antojo-de repente un puño de realidad golpeó mi cabeza.

-Sakura…estoy desesperado, solo tu puedes ayudarme, se que Hinata ya te ha contado todo y quiero, no, necesito que me ayudes a arreglar las cosas con ella…¡por favor!-sentí mis ojos escocer por el acumulo de lagrimas, las cuales sequé antes de que pudieran escapase.

-¡Aaaah!-gritó logrando asustarme-Ok, ¿y en que desea que le ayude Don Uchiha?-pregunto sarcástica una vez más.

-No lo se, por eso es que te estoy pidiendo ayuda, si supiera que hacer ni siquiera te hubiera llamado-

-No tienes por que hablarme así, yo no soy Hinata para andar aguantando tus groserías, ahora estoy algo ocupada, pero te veo en el parque de la ballena a las 7:30, para decirte el plan en el que estoy trabajando-colgó

-o.O pero no puedo salir-dije al teléfono que como respuesta me dio el tono de que la llamada había terminado.

Me levanté del sofá en el que estaba y con parsimonia me dirigí a cambiarme de ropa, ya que a esas altas horas de la tarde yo aun estaba en bermudas y una camiseta holgada, me acerque a mi armario, pero antes de sacar cualquier prenda me detuve…me estaban observando, me gire sobre mis talones y lo vi con una sonrisa cargada de duda y burla.

-¿A dónde vas hermanito?-se acerco hasta sentarse en mi cama.

-¿Te importa?-respondí volviendo a mi actividad inicial.

-¡Claro que me importa!-fingió sorpresa-Eres mi único hermano, así que dime ¿A dónde vas?-se acerco un poco mas.

-Al parque-

-¿No estas lo suficiente crecidito como para ir al parque?-

-Hmp-

-Lo siento Sasuke, pero los viejos no están en casa así que estoy a cargo de ti-hablo claro y con un deje de burla en su voz-Y te recuerdo que no puedes salir, estas castigado-afirmó serio.

-¿Por qué te gusta molestarme?-lo encare molesto.

-¿Gustarme?...no claro que no-ahora la distancia que manteníamos era poca-Me encanta-aclaró tan cerca de mi rostro que pude sentir su aliento rozar mis mejillas.

-¡Deja de estar jodiendo!-lo empuje con fuerza, estaba harto de que todos creyeran que el sarcasmo y el cinismo eran su segundo idioma.

-Mira, no te conviene hacerme enojar, por eso cálmate o me veré obligado a calmarte-dijo presionando mi hombro.

-¿Me estas amenazando?-pregunte burlonamente.

-Es un aviso-sonrió como solo el sabe.

-Como sea-le di la espalda con la intención de volver a mi armario, cuando sentí como sus brazos rodeaban con fuerza mi cintura y me levantaba del suelo, para aventarme a la cama…mi vista comenzó a nublarse, sentía como Itachi me aplicaba una llave.

-¡Sangre, sangre!-adverti a mi hermano que de inmediato se bajó de encima mió.

-¡Mas te vale que no manches nada, yo no pienso limpiar ni darle explicaciones a mamá de por que hay sangre!-

-¡Quítate!-lo empuje llevándome las manos a la nariz.

Llegue a toda prisa al baño, y no era por que me estuviera desangrando, de hecho un una gota salía de mi cuerpo, si no que recordé que Itachi me había contado que el solía salirse por la ventana del amplio cuarto cuando estaba castigado.

-¡Ja!, Idiota-hice ademán de brincar por la ventana pero recordé que no me había cambiado...-"Demonios, si no salgo todo se va al carajo con Hinata, pero si salgo mi reputación se va al mismo…"-no podía tomar una decisión, pero al recordar la bella sonrisa de Hinata todo fue claro para mi-"A la mierda"-pensé saliendo por la ventana.-"Lo importante es hablar con Haruno…y que su plan funcione #¬.¬"-pensé cuando me vi fuera-"Esto es suicidio social"-me encontraba a media cuadra de mi casa corriendo hacia el parque, con la esperanza de que a esa hora mucha gente ya estuviera en sus hogares.

Un chico moreno de mirada oscura como el ébano se encontraba recargado en el marco de una ventana y con una amplia sonrisa pensó: "suerte Hermanito".

Estaba llegando, podía divisar la figura de una enorme ballena de piedra justo al centro del área de juegos infantiles, mi cuerpo tembló al sentir una ráfaga de aire introducirse descarada en mi playera.

-o.O… ya viste mami, es el Sr. Uchiha-le habló un pequeño a una señora de edad.

-Nooo, es su hijo…ven, no lo veas-ordenó al infante que volteaba a verme de reojo y con mal disimulada discreción.

Decidí resguardarme del frío detrás de un grueso árbol, pero desistí al ver una mata de cabellos rosados volar con gracia debido al viento acercarse a mí.

-¿No tienes frío?-mire lentamente su rostro, como queriendo grabar cada rasgo en mi mente, tenia los ojos entrecerrados por el aire, la nariz roja por el mismo…me pareció tan delicada en ese momento, pero esa impresión desapareció el sentir el puñetazo que había dado a mi brazo-¡Te hice una pregunta!-frunció el seño.

-No-pero el frío viento me delató al hacerme estremecer una vez más.

-Jejeje, toma-dijo bajando el cierre de su chamarra.

-¿Eres tonta o que?-

-No, el tonto eres tú, por salir sin nada mas que unas bermudas y una playerucha-dijo jalando la misma-Toma, yo traigo dos suéteres debajo-extendió su brazo con una pequeña chamarra negra y morada.

De alguna forma su acto me enterneció, pero yo ni de broma cabía en esa prenda.

-Te lo agradezco Haruno, pero no creo que me quede-

-Mmm…si, creo que tienes razón-volvió a colocársela-Mejor vallamos a una café, así tomamos algo y nos mantendremos calientitos-se engancho de mi brazo y me arrastro hasta un pequeño local, el cual era muy acogedor, estaba pintado en dorado y verde y tenia pequeñas mesitas con sillones a su alrededor.

-¿Por qué estás tan amable?-pregunte desconfiado, no se parecía en nada a la Haruno con la que había hablado horas antes.

-Por que Hinata es mi mejor amiga, y aunque me cuete trabajo admitirlo…ella va a estar mejor cuando ya estén reconciliados-dijo sacándose la chamarra, bufanda y guates-Además quien sabe igual y terminamos siendo amigos ¿no?-me ofreció una sonrisa que a mi parecer era muy sincera.

-Supongo-desvié la mirada queriendo evitar esos ojos verdes, no sabía por que pero me ponían nervioso.

-Hola y bienvenidos al café Chiquito- una joven de más o menos nuestra edad nos ofreció amablemente la carta-En un rato vengo a tomar su orden- y así como llegó se fue.

-¿Qué vas a tomar?-pregunto leyendo el menú.

-Un americano-

-Jajajaja, con razón dice que "eres lo que comes", en tu caso lo que tomas-al notar que yo no reía paró-Si, el café americano es amargo…tu estas…olvídalo-comenzó a releer.

-Hmp-

-No entiendo que ve Hinata en ti-soltó ahora un poco molesta por mi actitud.

-Mejor dime Haruno, ¿Cuál es tu plan?-la miré fijo.

-¿Qué van a ordenar?-regresó la joven mesera.

-Un Mokachino-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Un americano-agregué serio.

-El plan es este…Hinata, Ino, y yo tenemos planeado ir a la playa, creo que Naruto también va ir, ¿Por qué no vienes tu también?, todo seria mas fácil si están juntos, por que se que no has hecho nada para pedirle perdón-me dedicó una mirada reprendedora.-Bueno el caso es que vas a acercarte a hablar con ella, por lógica las primeras veces va a mandarte a volar y me lo va a contar a mi y yo le voy a insistir en que pareces ser sincero con tus disculpas, lo importante es que entre tus disculpas y mis insistencias ella va a terminar convencida, y para cerrar con broche de oro vas a pedirle perdón de una forma única, romántica y especial-dijo soñadora.

-¿Y cual es esa forma?-pregunté algo asustado por el brillo que ella emanaba.

-Tú solo junta efectivo y yo me encargo del resto-me guiño un ojo satisfecha de si misma.

-¿Qué planeas?-

-Tú confía, mis planes siempre funcionan.

-Y…¿Qué te parece?-extendió sus brazos a lo ancho de su cuerpo presumiendo el amplio espacio.

-No está mal-caminó esquivando algunos muebles hasta llegar a un cuarto de menor área-Bien, parece que lo más importante está en buenas condiciones-dijo cerrando una puerta en la cual estaba un letrero de "No molestar".

-Si, mi cuarto es lo mejor del departamento-concordó el peliplateado.

-Sabes, creo que debería independizarme-dijo un cansado pelinegro.

-¿Crees?, digo, será muy difícil vivir sin tu mami avisándote que tus calzoncillos ya están planchados-se burló.

-Solo para que lo sepas Hatake, mi madre no plancha los calzones…eso lo hace la chica del aseo-una sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro.

-Gracias por la información-le dio una palmada en la espalda-Si quieres, puedes vivir aquí.

-Mmm…no lo se-inspe4ccionó el lugar.

-Se que no está a la altura de un Uchiha, pero se hace lo que se puede-se sentó a su lado.

-Lo pensaré-

-¡Ja!, todavía que te ofrezco casa y te pones exigente-fingió indignación.

-Lo siento, no sabia que te habías vuelto tan delicado-siguió la broma, realmente lo había extrañado todo ese tiempo, el mismo estaba asombrado de lo bien que había sobrellevado los momentos de soledad-Y cuéntame, ¿Qué tal te va como maestro?-se giró para ubicar su mirada.

-No me quejo, el salario es bueno, los horarios accesibles, de hecho en el colegio conocí a mi media naranja-concluyó con una sonrisa, o eso era lo que sus ojos indicaban.

-¿Media naranja?, ¿desde cuando tus quincenas tienen dueña?-cuestionó interesado.

-Mmm…-empezó a contar con sus dedos-Si mis cálculos no me fallan llevamos 6 meses-

-Quien diría que seria una maestra la que te domaría-acarició la cabeza del profesor como si de una mascota se tratara.

-De hecho, no es maestra-

-Intendente-

-Nop-

-Prefecta-

-Nop-

-¡No me digas que es un maestro!-

-¡¡NO!!-gritó exaltado-Es mi…mi…-comenzó a jugar con sus manos uniendo y separando las yemas de sus dedos índices.

-Es tu…-animo el moreno

-Miiiii…alumna-soltó

-Alumna-repitió mientras cerraba los ojos y se colocaba una mano en el mantón-¿años?-interrogó.

-17-

-¿Sabias que te pueden demandar por abuso a menores de edad?-ahora se encontraba reprimiendo al enmascarado.

-Lo se, por eso lo mantenemos en secreto hasta que ella cumpla los 18-se defendió

-¿Por qué vale la pena arriesgarse tanto?... Ohh, ¡ya se!, la chica esta de lo mas buena y aun no te has acostado con ella-explico su teoría.

-Bueno, pues de que esta buena…ejem…bonita lo está, pero esa no es la razón-

-No me vallas a salir con la tontería de que estás enamorado-lo señalo acusadoramente.

-Pues…si-respondió simple

-Aaah, te dejo solo unos cuantos años y mira lo que haces, prometo que te cuidare bien de ahora en adelnte-abrazó al ojinegro.

-Te lo agradezco pero…esto es enserio…-dijo deshaciendo el abrazo y ganándose una cara de completa confusión cortesía de Itachi y asociados-Estoy enamorado de esa chica...esta loca, pero jamás, nunca alguien me había hecho sentir tan especial, tan protector, tan...querido...- comenzó a hablar con serenidad.

-Es oficial, Hatake ha perdido la cordura-

-Itachi, no bromeo y me gustaría que respetaras esto-pidió con mayor seriedad

-Esta bien, pero, tienes que presentarme a la afortunada-dijo con un deje de picardía.

-Ni en mil años Itachi-se levanto del sillón para ir por un par de latas de cerveza no sin antes darle un zape al mencionado.

-Ahora que recuerdo, ¿Qué tienes para las vacaciones?-cuestiono entregando una lata.

-Hasta ahora nada-dijo desinteresado.

-Pues ahora ya tienes que hacer-

-Te escucho-abrió la lata que tenia entre las manos.

-Imagina esto: 7 días en la playa con 3 hermosa jovencitas, em. Espera…con 2 por que una es mía, en un hotel cinco estrellas con desayuno, comida y cena estilo buffet, ¿Qué dices?-

-Me agrada tu idea...pero... yo no soy un asalta cunas- suspiro- bueno me tendré que esforzar enormemente- sonrió

-¿Eso es un si?-cuestiono divertido por el curioso apodo que acaba de escuchar-"jejeje asalta cunas"-

-Si-respondió desinteresado.

-¡Perfecto!, así esta la cosa...-

**Jujujuju!! Todos a la playa!!**

**Muxas gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leernos, dejenos sus opiniones y sugerencias y como les gustaría que Sasuke le pidiera perdón a Hinata**


	8. ¡Llegamos!

Capitulo: 8

**Hola!!, bueno ps aquí pasano a dejar el capitulo 8, muchas gracias por los review!! Están hermosos muxisisisisimas gracias enserio!!**

**Antes de que empiecen a leer queremos explicarles que en este capitulo Sasuke relata, pero está un poco confuso, por que solo relata cuando el está incluido en la platica, osea que cuando esta en el mismo lugar pero no involucrado físicamente la narración sera otra…espero que no haya sido muy revuelta mi explicación, y sin mas nada que decir el capi 8**

Capitulo 8: ¡¡Llegamos!!

Ocho jóvenes se encontraban en la central de autobuses, esperando obviamente a un bus que tenia como destino una paradisíaca playa, se suponía que partirían a la 4:30 am para poder dormir todo el camino y llegar con recuperadas energías, pero al tener demasiado tiempo de retraso provocó molestia y disgusto en algunos del grupo.

-¿Está grabando?-un chico de enormes ojos azulados y cabellera alborotada se encontraba sosteniendo atentamente una pequeña cámara de video.

-¿Ves la lucecita roja?-preguntó Ino como si estuviese tratando con un pequeño-Pues cuando está prendida es que está grabando-finalizo la rubia con ironía.

-Ya lo sabia, solo…quería comprobar que tan inteligente eres-rió tontamente-Ejem…Uzumaki company presenta…-el chico mantenía la cámara muy cerca de su rostro-¡¡Vacaciones con Naruto!!, no, espera eso no suena tan bien…mmm…¡¡Vacaciones con mi genial, increíble y mejor amigo Naruto!!-elevó en demasía su voz-Estelarisada por…-

-Son las 5 de la mañana Naruto, ¿podrías posponer la hora de "joder a todos los que me rodean"?-cuestionó un enfadado Sasuke que se encontraba con cara de no haber pasado una muy agradable noche envuelto en una pequeña cobija.

-¡No seas amargado compañero, mejor dale una sonrisa a la cámara!-dijo enfocando al moreno que al percatarse de esto solo hizo un gesto de supremacía acompañado con una señal de mano un poco desagradable a la vista.

A unos metros de esta peculiar escena se encontraban dos chicas comprando un café en una de esas tiendas que abren las 24 hrs.

-¿¡Quien invitó a Sasuke!?- 7 sobres de endulzante se encontraban sobre una mesa, y el contenido de estos era vertido en un vaso por una nerviosa joven ojigris que iba por el octavo sobre.

-Em…Hinata-dijo señalando su ahora dulcísimo café

-¡No se que le voy a decir!-seguía abriendo y desechando sobres.

-Pero…tú café-la ojiverde detuvo a su amiga de ambas manos para que pudiera divisar lo que estaba cometiendo.

-¡Waaa!...ahora está intomable-lloriqueó la pelinegra encaminándose a un bote de basura para deshacerse de su bebida.

-Cálmate, todo esta bien, no es como si el fin del mundo se acercara-abrazó a Hinata maternalmente.

-Pues mi mundo si se está acabando-escondió su rostro entre ambas manos.

-No seas dramática, solo…ignóralo "valla Sakura esa si fue una idea genial para ayudarlos"-se regaño mentalmente.

-Sabes que me estás pidiendo lo imposible ¿verdad?-dijo un poco afligida

-¡Nada es imposible Hinata!...pero pensándolo mejor, no lo ignores, has como si nada hubiera pasado…-

-¿¡Qué!?-gritó desorbitada-¿¡Quieres que finja demencia y que esté con el como si nada hubiera ocurrido entre nosotros!?-caminaba de izquierda a derecha.

-No, quiero que llegues lo mas natural hasta allá y que lo saludes cortésmente, no quiero que el te vea molesta, actúa como si ya no tuviera importancia para ti, creo que esa es la forma mas fácil, y madura de llevar el asunto-explico con el dedo índice en alto.

-Fácil…¡Eso lo dices por que no eres tu la que tiene que fingir tener lagunas mentales!-

-"Creo que no ha entendido el punto" n.nU, Mira Hina, ya viene el camión, juntémonos con los demás-la pelirosa sujeto a la morena de la muñeca para salir corriendo en dirección al bus.

-Perdonen la demora-se disculpo Hinata cuando estuvieron reunidos.

-Bien, me tome la molestia de asignar parejas de viaje en lo que no estaban y quedamos así-comenzó Ino a revelar su plan –Neji con Tenten, Shikamaru conmigo, Naruto y Sakura y por ultimo pero no menos importantes Sasuke y Hinata-los fue señalando a cada uno de ellos-¿Alguien está inconforme?-las dos ultimas mencionadas estaban a punto de levantar sus manos cuando la ojiazul dio por hecho que no había molestia alguna y se adelantó arrastrando a un pobre Shikamaru que parecía estar noqueado.

-Te estoy vigilando Uchiha-Neji pasó a un lado de Sasuke –Y cuidado con esas manos-advirtió asesinamente.

-Hmp-

-Vamos…Naruto-Sakura estaba que echaba humo, la noticia de que estaría 8 largas horas pegada junto con el rubio no le hacia ninguna gracia, lo único que la alentaba era que tendrían dos paradas de 20 minutos las cuales aprovecharía para estar lo mas lejos posible de el.

-Lo que digas Sakurita-Naruto seguía con su cámara de video.

-Y mantén eso alejado de mí-amenazó con una creciente venita en su sien.

-Pero…-calló al instante en que la ojiverde lo fulminaba con la mirada

Cuando Naruto y Sakura se hubieron subido Hinata estaba por seguirles cuando un lindo Moreno detuvo su andar al sujetarla fuertemente de la mano con la que se estaba apoyando para adentrarse al bus

-Hianata-traté de mirarla a la cara pero me fue imposible ya que al llamarla ella no había volteado

-¿Que quieres Sasuke? –su vos se quebró al decir mi nombre.

-Yo...-

-¿Tu que?-ahora se dirigía a mi con un tono despectivo y distante, lo que me tomó desprevenido, ella nunca antes me había hablado así, siempre su voz era calida para conmigo y me destrocé al no escucharla igual.

-...-

-Si no vas a decirme nada, me adelantare-y ahí estaba yo, a medio subir al camión y con la mirada perdida, me odie de inmediato al no racionar.

--Dentro del bus--

Sin quererlo los ocho habíamos ocupado la parte trasera del vehiculo y tal como Ino dijo nos sentamos en parejas

-¿Cuándo fue que este viaje se convirtió en una excursión?-habló Neji…para mi muy maldita suerte el psicópata estaba sentado justo atrás de Hinata y de mi.

-Tranquilízate Neji-hablo una chica con dos bollos en la cabeza.

Después de esas líneas nadie dijo nada, se creo una atmósfera tensa en la que todos nos veíamos vacilantes hasta que un ruido seco se escucho.

-¡AUCH!-exclamó Naruto palpándose la cabeza-¿Por qué me has pegado Sakura?-preguntó sollozante.

-Por que te había dicho que no quería que me acercaras la cámara de video-respondió cruzándose de brazos.

Y así el silencio que se había creado quedó inexistente…excepto para Hinata y para mi.

No sabia como empezar a disculparme, estaba ansioso y a la vez molesto, tenia al Idiota Hyuga escaneándome cada 5 segundos, y ni una sola señal de que Hinata quisiera que le hablara.

-"Pero si que soy idiota, es evidente que no quiere que le hable"-de reojo vi su silueta, tenia un brazo pegado a la ventana en el cual reposaba su cabeza, su mirada estaba fija en el camino-"Me pregunto si estará pensando en mi"-sentí inconfundiblemente como el rubor subía a mis mejillas, por lo que decidí hundir mi rostro en un libro que recién había sacado de mi mochila, pero esto no me impidió seguirla observando. A cada movimiento que ella hacia yo tenia una reacción inmediata.

-¡Achu!-estornudó cubriendo su pequeña boca con una mano.

-Salud-me gire hacia ella ofreciéndole un pequeño paquete de pañuelos-"Jamás me imagine haciendo esto"-

-Gracias-me sonrió amable, lo que causo que mi testarudo corazón bombeara con irregularidad.

-De…de nada-me sentía ridículo por actuar así pero mi cerebro y mi cuerpo no coordinaban.

-Hinata...- dije sin saber bien que era lo que hacía.

-...- recibí una mirada fría por parte de ella... de nuevo me sentí ruin y confuso... había recibido tan bien el paquete que le ofrecí y ahora me volvía a tratar con esa frialdad que me helaba la sangre... volvió a fijar su vista hacía el seco paisaje y yo, yo volví a mi libro, del cual no entendía mucho, pues mi subconsciente comenzaba a fabricar sueños en los que mi añorada Hinata me perdonaba y yo volvía a ser el sujeto mas feliz en la faz de la tierra.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

-¡Itachi!-la señora Mikoto gritaba exaltada.

-¿Que sucede?-pregunto guardando su ultima camiseta.

-Sasuke, ¿no lo has visto?-un par de lagrimas se asomaban por sus preciosos ojos negros.

-Cálmate por favor-se dirigió hacia la puerta con su valija en mano-¿Has intentado llamar a su móvil?-cuestiono levantando la cara de su mamá.

-Si, pero lo ha dejado-enseño dicho aparato al menor.

-Tranquila mamá, seguro que está bien-animó a la pelinegra.

-Si tu padre se entera de que no está seguro que se pondrá como una bestia-exclamo con notorio temor en su voz.

-Lo siento, pero tengo que irme, si me entero de algo, ten por seguro que yo se los comunicare, y por favor ya no te preocupes ¿si?-besó a su madre en la mejilla y se despidió con la mano.

En la entrada de la mansión Uchiha un auto se encontraba estacionado con un joven enmascarado en su interior.

-¿Listo para irnos?- pregunto un apuesto joven de negra cabellera.

-Sip... oye gracias por ofrecer tu auto para el viaje- hablo un adormilado peliplata-no creo que el mió hubiese resistido un viaje tan largo- siguió.

-No es ningún problema, además tu auto es un ataúd con ruedas-fijó el espejo retrovisor y se abrocho el cinturón de seguridad.

-¡Con mi auto no te metas!-exclamó imitando el ultimo acto del Uchiha.

-Claro…¿hacia donde vamos?-arranco el vehiculo.

-¡A la playa!-dijo emocionado el sensei.

-Si, pero ¿por donde me voy?-preguntó inquisitivo.

-Mmm…espera…-cerró sus ojos tratando de recordar lo que Sakura le había dicho.

_Flashback_

_-Cuando lleguen a un pueblo llamado…-_

_-"Debería llevar algunos libros para entretenerme"-el joven enmascarado se encontraba guardando unos pequeños libros con el titulo "Icha Icha Paradise", en lo que la pequeña Sakura explicaba el camino correcto para llegar a la playa._

_-¿Me estas poniendo atención?-se escucho la enfadada voz de la pelirosa del otro lado del teléfono._

_-Si si, "Mmm…el volumen 3 lo he terminado hace tiempo, pero leerlo de nuevo me vendría bien n.n"-_

_Finflashblack_

-¿Entonces por donde?-pregunto Itachi irritado.

-Este…síguete derecho-cerro sus ojos en señal de sonrisa.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

-"Esta muy quieta"-Naruto llevaba rato observando a la chica de los ojos de esmeraldas, después de ese golpe que le había propinado se volteo dándole la espalda-¿Sakura?-la llamó bajito, zarandeando levemente su hombro, la chica se dio la vuelta quedando muy cerca sus labios con los del rubio-"Está dormida"-pensó el chico a la par que se acercaba lentamente.

-Hatake-pronuncio la pelirosa entre sueños.

Su corazón dio un vuelco, había pronunciado un nombre de varón y no había sido el suyo-"De verdad lo quieres…¿no es así Sakurita?"-agarró suavemente el mentón de la joven con su mano derecha-"¿Por qué fui tan idiota como para dejarte ir?"-la veía fijamente, la estudiaba desde su adorable frente hasta su fino cuello, era tan hermosa…al menos para el era el cuadro mas bello que había visto.

-Naruto-articuló ella esta vez.

-"Dijo…¿dijo mi nombre?-una mueca de enorme alegría apareció en sus facciones.

-Uuuuh-suspiro la de cabellera rosada, mientras se acomodaba instintivamente en el hombro izquierdo de el.

-Glup-tragó saliva con fuerza, no lo podía creer, tenia a su Sakura-chian recargada en el y lo mas seguro y para su sorpresa y agrado era que soñaba con el.

-"No me rendiré…lograré que me perdones"-sonrió triunfante y recargo su cabeza en la de ella, pensando en las mil maneras de reconquistar el corazón que una vez fue suyo.

No lo había notado pero unos ojos curiosos admiraban la hermosa escena que formaba junto con su compañera de asiento, era su hermana quien aprovechaba la ranura entre el asiento de ella y el del joven "problemático" para informarse de lo que estuviese pasando...

-¿¡Ya viste!?-una rubia codeaba a su "compañero de viaje" señalando hacia los lugares de Sakura y Naruto.

-¿Eh?-estaba placidamente dormido cuando unas punzadas en las costillas lo despertaron-¿Qué dices Ino?-cuestiono reprimiendo un bostezo.

-Mira-señaló una vez más a su hermano y a su amiga.

-¿Qué tiene?, están durmiendo…y me encantaría poder hacer lo mismo-dijo volviendo a cerrar los ojos y acomodándose en su asiento.

-¿Es que tu no entiendes o que?-preguntó enfadada.

-Ino…por favor, soy un chico, no está en nuestra naturaleza ser chismosos-afirmó el chico de la coleta.

-¡Yo no soy chismosa!-elevo su timbre.

-¡¡SSSHHH!!-los demás pasajeros incluyendo a unos cuantos de sus amigos silenciaron a la ojiazul que al percatarse de ello se cruzó de brazos e inflo los cachetes.

-Mira-dijo Shikamaru tomando de su mano-No te enojes, por que si lo haces pareces una chica problemática, además te ves más bonita si sonríes-acaricio tiernamente la sonrojada mejilla de la joven.

-Shika... ¿puedo recargarme en tu hombro? - preguntó ella con estrellas en los ojos

-Eh!..Pues em... glup... si, claro- soltó nervioso y con un notorio rubor en sus mejillas y así regresó al fantástico mundo de los sueños XD.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

-Bien y ahora ¿por donde?- hablo tranquilo el joven conductor de cabello azabache, frenando el auto lentamente mirando como se habrían a su paso 3 caminos

-Em... por..."vamos Hatake Kakashi, has memoria, ¿por donde dijo Sakurtia?" - cerro los ojos para tratar de recordar-"es imposible" u.u- pensó sereno- Vete por el de la derecha...-

¿Por que no te veo muy convencido?-preguntó el Uchiha

-¡Claro que estoy convencido!-dirigió sus brazos a su cadera, alzo el rostro, respiró profundo y soltó una sonora carcajada-"Odio reírme cuando estoy nervioso"-

-Te conozco Hatake... no eres bueno mintiendo- encaro el moreno a su amigo.

-O.o... ¿De que hablas?... anda sigue, sigue... estoy seguro de que es a la izquierda...- se defendió el enmascarado.

-Me habías dicho a la derecha U¬.¬-

-Jeee si eso... ¡vamos a la derecha!- señalo entusiasmado

-Ahora que recuerdo…¿Por qué tu madre no sabe tu dirección?-cuestiono cambiando radicalmente el tema.

-Ha pues veras…es una historia muy trágica, todo comenzó en una tarde de otoño- comenzó a relatar el peliplta

_Flashback_

_Estaba estudiando para sus exámenes finales, faltaba ya muy poco y podría graduarse de la universidad con honores y antes de lo esperado..._

_-¡Hatake!- se escucho la voz chillona de una señora que lo llamaba._

_-¿Si mamá?-respondió el desde su habitación._

_-¡Ven acá, pero a la de ya!-bramó histérica._

_-Mira hijo hablemos claro...- comenzó la sra. que lucia un vestido color rojo pasión- no eres muy brillante, ni muy inteligente... lo único que tienes es que eres muy apuesto y pues ¡claro!...Saliste a mi- se recogió el cabello con un enorme moño rojo- ¿Por que no tomas, ese curso?, ¡lánzate de modelo, hazte famoso, llénate de dinero! y después ese dinero lo aportas a la buena causa de llenar a tu madre de lujos y comodidades..- prosiguió sin importar que el joven mostrara su notorio enojo apretando los puños- anda... deja eso de querer ser…-_

_-¡¡MAESTRO!! Madre es lo que quiero ser, es lo que me gusta hacer... SER MA-ES-TRO-exploto._

_-¡Ush, pero no es para que me grites!- chillo la señora...sentándose en uno de sus sofás Rojos..._

_-¿Entonces como quieres que reaccione?-interrogó enfurecido-No te importa nada de lo que yo quiero, tu solo estás interesada en lo que te pueda comprar-terminó afligido._

_-¡A mi no me hablas así!, estás bajo mi techo-sonrió exultante-"Con eso se quedara callado"-pensó la arrogante sra. al tiempo que le daba la espalda._

_-Si el caso es ese, hoy mismo empiezo a buscar un departamento-la encaró decidido._

_-¿Con que dinero?-en sus ojos se podía distinguir la burla._

_-De eso no te preocupes, como tu misma dijiste soy apuesto, no tardare en encontrar algún compañero que me deje vivir con el, en cuanto termine de estudiar buscaré un empleo y así rentare un cuarto-explico su teoría, encaminándose a su cuarto para empacar unas cuantas cosas._

_-¿Pero tu estas loco?- lloriqueo la señora_

_-Al menos no tanto como tu madre…además el rojo no es tu color- cerro su habitación y empezó a planear que haría para conseguir dinero._

_Finflashback_

-Después de eso, conseguí un trabajo muy bueno en una compañía de teléfonos... ganaba lo suficiente para subsistir y pagar la renta de una habitación... después logre entrar como maestro de matemáticas en la preparatoria Carteville y una vez ahí todo fue mucho mas fácil- termino con gesto alegre.

-Valla, tu señora madre si que esta demente-una línea curva se formó en sus labios-¿Y ya no has sabido de ella?-cuestiono el moreno.

-La verdad no, de vez en cuando le mando algo de dinero… pero siempre de forma anónima, no quiero que conozca mi dirección o mi teléfono... ya imagino llegar y ver mi contestadora con 30 mensajes todos de ella, pidiéndome dinero jajajaja- rió.

-Aclárame algo ¿enserio no estás mal por todo lo sucedido con ella, no hay días en los que sientas la necesidad de arreglar sus problemas?-estas preguntas llamaron la atención del enmascarado.

-Si-contesto cortante, por alguna razón al Uchiha no le gustó esta reacción en el y prefirió cambiar el tema de conversación.

-¿Entonces me recibirás en tu casa?-como respuesta obtuvo una mirada de extrañeza que a los pocos segundos cambio para ser una sonrisa acompañada de una afirmación con la cabeza-Oye, no se tu pero a mi ya se me adormilo el trasero XD ¿te parece si nos detenemos a comer algo?-pregunto señalando con la mirada una pequeña cafetería de paso, a unos cuantos metros de una gasolinera.

-Me parece bien-aseguró el profesor.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

¿¡Pero que rayos le sucede!? Este era el frecuente pensamiento de una joven castaña con radiantes ojos chocolate, hacia 3 horas que habían abordado el autobús y en ese tiempo solo media hora le había dedicado a ella, era increíble que el resto se lo había pasado observando a la pareja que tenían en frente, nunca se imagino que pudiera llegar a ser tan posesivo con su prima y eso la irritaba.

-"¿Para esto me pidió que lo acompañara?"-pensó indignada-"Hubiera sido mejor quedarme en casa"-

-A los pasajeros, se les anuncia que se hará la primera parada para almorzar... pueden bajar, estirar las piernas, se les ruega tomen el tiempo exacto por que a los 20 min. Volvemos a partir... también se les recomienda bajar con ropa ligera ya que estamos a 26°-habló el conductor por el altavoz.

Uno a uno los pasajeros fueron bajando del bus, hasta que llegó el turno de Tenten, Neji que ya se encontraba debajo extendió su mano para ayudarla a bajar, pero ella prefirió ignorarlo y seguir con su camino.

-Hola niñas, ¿que hacen?- se acerco la joven de atuendos chinos a dos jovencitas que por lo que se veía se estaban escondiendo de algo, a un lado del pequeño restaurante...

-¿Que parece que hacemos?- dijo Hinata jalando a la joven para que no pudieran verla hablando con ellas- nos escondemos-

-¿Por qué?-alzo ambas cejas confundida.

-Ella se esconde de Naruto...-señalo a su amiga pelirosa- Y yo de Sasuke

-¿Por qué?- volvió a preguntar mas confundida que antes.

-¿Estas segura que esta chica es de Universidad?-bromeó Sakura

-¬.¬-

-No le hagas caso Tenten...-intervino la pelinegra- Te explico, veras...- contó lo mas resumido que pudo sus problemas con ambos chicos...omitiendo claro, la parte de la "casi violación".

-Ya entiendo- hablo algo atónita la castaña

-¿Y tu?- pregunto la chica de ojos esmeralda- ¿Por que no estas con tu novio?-

-Por que se le hace mas interesante saber que está haciendo Uchiha y decidí que no necesita de mi compañía para hacerlo-Hianta y Sakura pudieron distinguir su fastidiado tono.

-Ah…¿Por qué tengo la ligera sospecha de que eso tiene que ver contigo?-dirigió sus verdosos ojos a la Hyuga.

-Lo siento u.u-dijo apenada la aludida.

-Hinata, en ningún momento te he culpado de esto, solo…-callo para pensar bien lo que le diría a la joven pelinegra que la examinaba curiosa-Me siento desplazada-Confesó apenada la castaña.

-¿Estás de broma no?, desde que tu y Neji se pusieron de novios el ha cambiado mucho de carácter para con los demás, está mas feliz y sonriente y créeme, eso es muuuy raro, se la pasa hablando de ti y de lo genial que eres, jamás te desplazaría-afirmó con total seguridad.

-Gracias-sonrió agradecida.

-¿Por que no vas a hablar con el?- sugirió la chica pelirosa.

-¡Eso si que no, el tiene que hablarme primero!-contestó la de los moños

-Heee…ok Un.n-un gota resbalo por la frete de las menores.

-Oigan chicas, el bus está por partir será mejor que ya subamos-de la nada Ino apareció dando su aviso.

-¡¡Ino!!-Sakura pegó un grito-No llegues de repente, y ya vamos-dijo volteando a ambos lados como si buscara algo o…a alguien.

-Naruto ya está adentro-afirmo la rubia.

-¿Por que piensas que estoy buscando a tu hermano?- se defendió recelosa la ojiverde

-Es más que obvio mi querida Sakurilla- soltó triunfante Ino.

La pelirosa y la rubia se miraron echando chispas por los ojos.

-Bueno, mejor vamos andando ¿no?-intervino Hinata que conocía sus amigas, y si no les ponía un alto se daba rienda suelta a una discusión.

-Si, Hinata tiene razón-dijo la castaña para caminar en dirección del enorme vehiculo.

-¿Vamos?-pregunto la ojigris mientras ofrecía una mano a cada chica.

-Gracias por subir a tiempo, esperamos que hallan disfrutado de este pequeño receso, sigan disfrutando el viaje- se escucho la voz del conductor

-Hey chicos tengo una gran idea- hablo Ino en voz alta para que todos los jóvenes la escucharan.

-¿De que hablas?-cuestionó curioso el Uzumaki.

-¿Que les parece si jugamos a verdad o reto?- respondió emocionada.

-¿Verdad o reto?- preguntó una irónica pelirosa- ¿No crees que ya estamos grandecitos para esos juegos?-

-Ok Sakura-dijo Ino buscando en su mochila-Entonces juguemos Poker, pero para mejorarlo...el perdedor se irá quitando una prenda-sacó un par de cajas de naipes-¿Oh te da miedo?-sabia que la ojiverde jamás despreciaba un reto.

-¡Yo no conozco la palabra miedo!-enseño su blanca dentadura.

-Bien, ¿alguien mas juega?-recorrió con la mirada a los presentes.

-¡Yo!-gritó eufórico Naruto.

-Yo también juego, no hay nada mejor que hacer-miró de reojo a Neji

-¿Qué?-no lo creía, su Tenten había dicho que jugar un simple juego de cartas era mejor que estar con el-"Pero esto no se queda así", cuenten conmigo-agregó seco el Hyuga.

-Todos ustedes son problemáticos, pero me he olvidado en casa un buen libro así que no me queda de otra-honestamente no le molestaba jugar con ello, es mas, se le hacia interesante, pero había una reputación que mantener XD.

-¿Que hay de ustedes?-Sakura se dirigió a Hinata y a mí.

-Hmp, yo no jugare esas tonterías-me digne a decir mi opinión

-Valla Uchiha, creí que tenías un poco mas de agallas-me incitó Neji.

-Si no sabes de lo que hablas mejor cierra la boca-respondí.

-Di lo que quieras, lo que sucede es que te da miedo jugar contra mi-espetó con superioridad.

-Quisieras Hyuga, pero no tienes tanta suerte, y ya que tanto me ruegas-hizo una cara de desprecio-Te lo demostraré-acepte.

-¿Y tú Hinata?-hasta ahora se había mantenido en total silencio pero al parecer el juego si llamaba su atención.

-Si, está bien-dijo con simpleza, y eso era de lo mejor que podía tener, sencillez.

Empezó la primera partida, y con ella una furtiva pelea de miradas entre Neji y yo, no iba a permitir que me hablara como si fuera superior a mí, pero de repente algo en mi cerebro hizo clic, recordé que Hianta no sabía jugar muy bien al Poker y esto traía dos opciones para mi, podía perder cada juego evitando así que Hinata quedara desnuda, o aprovecharme de que el idiota también trataría de que su prima no quedara en poca ropa y así ganaría y le restregaría toda mi grandeza en su fea cara de Hyuga…

-"Un momento…Hinata también es una Hyuga"-fruncí ambas cejas en señal de confusión.

-¡Perdiste Naruto!-la hermana del mismo lo señalo acusadoramente.

-Rayos-con un rápido movimiento se deshizo de su playera mostrando su abdomen.

-He Sakura, la vez pasada no pudiste verlo sin playera... bueno ahí lo tienes- susurro la rubia al oído de la sonrojada pelirrosa

-¡Deja de decir tonterías!- se mostró un tanto molesta Sakura.

Neji y yo íbamos muy reñidos en cuanto al juego, y hubiéramos seguido igual de no ser por que Hinata perdió una partida, y con ella su pantalón pero para mi alivio debajo de este tenia puesta un short.

-¡Así no se vale!-exclamó enfadado Naruto-¡El chiste del juego es otro!-notablemente no le había agradado ver que Hinata llevaba otra prenda, pero debió guardarse su opinión.

-N A R U T O-Neji, Sakura y yo tronábamos nuestros nudillos expresando la inconformidad por su comentario.

-Yo…solo bromeaba Hinata, ¡enserio!-se arrodillo ante ella y se llevó su mano a la frente-Lo siento-

-Tranquilo Naruto, no hay problema Un.n-la sonrisa que le regaló hizo que me hirviera la sangre y sin poder evitarlo golpeé fuertemente su cabeza de la cual salió un enorme chichón

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

-Hatake... ¿por que no le hablas a tu enamorada y le pides bien la dirección?- dijo Itachi con una gota en la frente... habían llegado a un camino cerrado y lo único que se podía hacer ahí era regresar o quedarse a ver la maleza crecer

-Jeje tienes razón Un.n- saco su móvil y busco el contacto llamado "mi niña" y presiono la tecla send.

-¿¡Hola!?-el joven peliplata separó el teléfono de su oído al escuchar la fuerte contestación de su novia.

-¿Sakurita?-preguntó cariñoso.

-¿¡Qué!?...¡espera!...Naruto cállate, no escucho-lo último mencionado confundió al emisor-¡Sakuraaaaa!...apúrate o me visto-

-¿NARUTO?-gritó con los ojos desorbitados.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que solo veníamos tres?... bueno pues... se volvió una excursión- grito ya que el joven seguía haciendo ruidos extraños...-¿¡Que necesitas!?...¿¡Todo bien!?-

-Explícate, ¿como que excursión?-su voz se escuchaba molesta mezclada con celos.

-Je si…Bueno... vinieron mas de los que sea había planeado...-

-¿Cuántos?-gruñó causado una risa a Itachi que se mantenía al pendiente de la platica.

-¿Importa?-preguntó confundida.

-¡Claro que importa Sakura! ¿Con cuantos hombres estás?-

-Ah…pues estoy con…¿hombres o.O, eso que tiene que ver?...ya entiendo, no te preocupes, todos están apartados- se escucho una risita traviesa salir de los labios de la chica.

-Sakura...-gruño de nuevo- bueno... yo hablaba para pedirte un poco mas de referencias... creo... - hablo un tanto inquieto el joven enmascarado

-Aaah-suspiró ella- te perdiste…¿en donde estas?-

-En...Yakotsune...- hablo el leyendo un letrero a unos cuantos metros de donde se encontraban

-Estas muy lejos... pues mira...-la chica dio sus explicaciones como mejor pudo.

-"Ese maldito mocoso esta con MI Sakurita"- pensaba el enmascarado

-Y bueno...creo que es todo, ¿entendiste?- hablo la chica

- "Otra vez, no" T.T, este... si, ya entiendo-habló nervioso.

-Que bueno...aah Sakura mmhhh ya cuelga, no puedo terminar si estas al teléfono- se volvió a escuchar al fondo la voz de un rubio atolondrado- no hagas caso de lo que oigas jeje- se escuchó ahora una nerviosa Sakura.

-Sakura... te quiero con el alma y confío en que no estas haciendo nada malo- hablo molesto Kakashi para colgar inmediatamente al final de su oración.

-Que paso mi amigo, ¿tu chica estaba con el socio?-soltó divertido y entre rizas el Uchiha

-¡Callate! y da la vuelta-

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

-¡Ja! - refunfuño la pelirosa mirando inquisidoramente su teléfono-¡Me colgó!- y miro a Hinata que era de las pocas personas que sabia con quien estaba hablando

-¿Con quien hablabas Sakurita?- pregunto un curioso rubio intentando ver de frente el móvil de ella, cuando un tremendo golpe en la cabeza lo hizo retroceder.

-Primero, ¡que te importa!, segundo ¿¡ por que demonios hiciste esos sonido raros!?, tercero, ¡¡eres un idiota!!- gruño furiosa Sakura, lo cual provoco miradas molestas del resto de los pasajeros.

-¡No mas golpes por favor! T.T-acariciaba un nuevo chichón que estaba justo al lado del que felizmente Sasuke le regaló.

-¡Ush!-se cruzó de brazos y se dirigió donde los demás continuaban el juego.

-Seguimos jugando, ¿o que?- dijo la rubia que veía burlona a su hermano que seguía sobando su bien proporcionado chichón

-Anda, reparte- dijo aun molesta Sakura.

Había sido muy entretenido ver a Haruno golpear a mi torpe amigo, ¿quien creería que ella era la chica dulce y amable que me había invitado al viaje en aquel café?... pero la cosa se estaba poniendo gruesa... lograba mantenerme con mi vestimenta completa... pero por desgracia el Hyuga también lo hacia...

-Pierdes Tenten- dijo divertida Hinata

-Ush- la chica se quito su blusa china, dejando ver un lindo sostén color negro con bordes en rosa pastel, lo cual causo miradas furtivas por parte de los chicos, y para mi agrado, una molestia de Neji.

Después de 30 minutos que había empezado el juego los únicos que nos manteníamos casi intactos como ya dije éramos el psicópata y yo y digo casi por que en una partida mi concentración se vio frustrada al dirigir mi mirada a la blanca piel de Hinata...para ser exactos la blanca piel que me permitía ver su sostén y Neji aprovechó mi distracción haciéndome perder la partida y obligándome a deshacerme de mi playera, por su parte el también carecía de una...y los demás...pues simplemente les faltaba la ropa interior para quedar desnudos, claro que al estar en esa situación decidieron retirarse del juego pero como penalización por ser tan incompetentes, exceptuando a mi Hinata, tuvieron que permanecer así el resto del juego y para su muy mala suerte esté duró otros 30 minutos mas, quedando en un empate, pero yo juraría que el hizo trampa.

-¿Ya me puedo vestir señorita reglas?- dijo Sakura a Ino, ambas en ropa interior.

-No seas gruñona, si ya hay que vestirnos todos- indico la rubia.

-Toma- le alcanzo lo que parecía ser un pantalón el chico de la mirada grisácea a la joven de los moños

-Gracias- espeto cortante

-Tenten... ¿pasa algo?... ¿por...por que estas así conmigo?- pregunto cabizbajo el castaño.

-¿Para que me pediste que te acompañara en este viaje?-preguntó asiendo caso omiso a la cuestión de su novio.

-Por que quería pasar el tiempo contigo-habló seguro.

-Y...¿Lo has hecho?-se colocó bruscamente su prenda inferior.

-Claro-

-Oye...¿y de que hemos hablado?-ironizó su pregunta, sabiendo que el no podría contestarla.

-Pues de...-El joven abrió de más sus ojos al darse cuenta que no había entablado ninguna conversación con Tenten desde que abordaron el autobús, y todo por vigilar al Uchiha, que ni siquiera había tratado de rozar a Hinata-"Pero si seré tonto", lo lamento, no quise…, enserio en ningún momento me pasó la idea de que te estaba molestando-trató de disculparse.

-Ese es el problema Neji, que ni siquiera volteaste a ver que reacción tenían en mi tus actos-dijo abotonando el cuello de su blusa.

-Por favor, mira, te prometo que desde ahora hasta que termine el viaje, no me separare de ti ni un segundo... estaré pegado a ti como sanguijuela-sonrió travieso para provocarle riza a la chica

-Neji- lo miro tierna- No es suficiente- termino molesta.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

-"Sasuke…¿Dónde estas?"pensó la Sra. Mikoto al tiempo que dirigía su negra vista a la ventana percatándose de que su marido aparcaba su auto en la gran entrada-Dios mió, ayúdame-se levantó de su cómodo sofá para recibir a su esposo-¿Cómo te fue hoy Cariño?-

-Bien, Amor-le dio un pequeño beso-¿Y los chicos?-se despojó de su elegante saco.

-¿Recuerdas a Hatake Kakashi?-

-Como olvidarlo-se masajeó las sienes.

_Flashback_

_-"¿Por qué tengo que pasarle la llamada a ese vándalo?"-caminaba por los largos pasillos de su hermosa mansión con un teléfono inalámbrico en la mano, le molestaba que su hijo prodigio se juntara con un sujeto como ese…divisó la puerta y adelantó su paso para terminar con esa tediosa misión que su querida Mikoto le había encomendado…_

_-Joven, tiene una lla…¡¡Itachi!!-gritó desconcertado el Sr. Uchiha, frente a el había dos adolescentes estimulando a su respectivo "amiguito" a la par que en la gran pantalla se exhibía una película erótica con escenas demasiado explicitas_

_-¡Papá! ¿No te enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar?-respondió nervioso el aludido._

_-¡¡No me vengas con esas tonterías, apaga la televisión ahora mismo!!-ordenó furibundo._

_-¿Por qué hacen tanto ruido?-un pequeño Sasuke de 10 años recién cumplidos hacia aparición en la habitación de su hermano mayor-UO.O-el infante se llevo ambas manitas a la nariz al sentir sangre fluir por la misma._

_-¡¡Tienes una llamada!!-aventó el teléfono al peliplata que al estar distraído no vio el objeto y golpeo su cabeza-¡Vamonos hijo!-con su brazo derecho cargó a Sasuke por la cintura y salio de dicha habitación como alma que lleva el diablo._

_FinFlashback_

-¿Te sientes bien?-preguntó preocupada.

-Si "creo que hice bien al no decirle lo que su hijo estaba haciendo" Bueno, entonces ¿Qué tiene que ver ese vándalo?-

-Si, a eso iba, Itachi se fue unos días con el a la playa-la pelinegra se posisionó detrás de su amado y comenzó a masajear sus hombros.

-Hmp…¿y Sasuke?-al escuchar el nombre del menor de sus hijos no pudo evitar presionar con rudeza la espalda de Fugaku.

-Aah-se quejó el.

-Estas muy tenso Cariño-se excusó la ojinegra.

-¿Dónde está?-se alejó de su mujer para encararla.

-Pues en su cuarto, ¿Dónde mas?-sonrió amable.

-Creo que fui muy duro con el, iré a verlo-comenzó a subir las escaleras, pero se detuvo al ver como la madre se sus hijos lo rebasaba con rapidez y se colocaba frente a el.

-No, espera…el está dormido, creo que no pasó una buena noche, además esta de vacaciones-

-Ya es tarde, aunque este de vacaciones tiene que levantarse-dijo en tono autoritario dejándola atrás.

-Fuuugaaakuuu-canturreo sensualmente la morena, tenia conciencia de que su esposo se detendría al instante-¿Por qué no mejor aprovechamos la situación?-caminó hasta quedar a la par de el.

-¿Qué insinúas?-preguntó coqueto.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, piénsalo, Itachi no está, Sasuke está dormido y tu y yo tenemos la casa para nosotros dos-ronroneó pasando su dedo índice en el abdomen del Uchiha.

-Me gusta como piensas mujer-con un movimiento rápido la cargó con ambos brazos y la llevo a su habitación.

-"Situaciones extremas, requieren medidas extremas" Grrrr-hizo ademán de ser un felino.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

-¡Achu!-dos jóvenes que se encontraban a la mitad de una carretera vacía estornudaron al mismo tiempo.

-Alguien se acordó de nosotros-dijo divertido por la situación.

-¿Quién se podría acordar de los dos al mismo tiempo?-pusieron cara de duda mientras un recuerdo volvía a sus mentes.

_Flashback_

_Una camioneta con la música a todo volumen y llena de exuberantes mujeres se estaciono frente a una farmacia, de la parte del piloto y co-piloto se bajaron los dos únicos hombres e ingresaron al departamento de fármacos._

_A toda prisa y con el rostro cubierto por el gorro de sus enormes sudaderas negras llegaron a la caja, al verlos el encargado se altero debido a la imagen que ellos crearon al entrar de esa forma y con temor pregunto._

_-¿Qué se les ofrece?-_

_-Disculpe...¿cuanto cuesta el paquete mas grande de condones n.n?-preguntó el encapuchado mas alto._

_-¿Eh x.x?-el dependiente calló de espalda al escuchar la cuestión de aquel sujeto._

_Un hombre alto de cabellera negra y ojos del mismo color se había percatado de lo sucedido con el encargado y armándose de valor fue en su "ayuda", con mucho sigilo se abalanzó contra el mas cercano._

_-Hola señor U.-desde el suelo saludaba alegre un joven peliplata._

_-¿Tu que haces aquí?-preguntó atónito._

_-Pues...-después de unos segundos de estupefacción el Señor Uchiha se levantó dejando libre a Kakashi y posando su mirada en el nervioso sujeto que lo acompañaba, con un movimiento brusco tomó al susodicho jalándolo de la sudadera provocando que el gorro de esta cayera dejando en evidencia a…_

_-Hola papá-_

_-¡¡Itachi!!-_

_-Este es el paquete mas grande-dijo amable mientras enseñaba el producto._

_-Me lo llevo-intervino el enmascarado rascando su cabeza._

_-¿Con que en la biblioteca he?-giró su rostro enfadado hacia el mayor de sus hijos el cual aprovecho la distracción de su padre para escapar._

_FinFlashback_

-Creo que desde ese día tu papá me odia-dijo reteniendo una carcajada.

-No, de hecho fue desde el día de la porno-corrigió-luego te odió mas por la muñeca inflable que me regalaste junto con la funda, cosas que no he usado y que no pienso usar, recuerdo que cada que podía me decía que eras un pervertido-

-Yo no soy ningún pervertido-dijo serio a la par que de su mochila sacaba un librito naranja.

-¿De que tratará ese libro?-dijo sarcástico.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

-¡Aire, aire!-gritó un ojiazul sacando su cabeza por una ventana.

-¡Naruto, ya siéntate!-tome a mi hiperactivo amigo del pantalón y lo jale con fuerza, me estaba arrepintiendo de haber cambiado de lugar con Haruno-"Mas le vale que esté hablando maravillas de mi" ¬.¬-

-¡Relájate, estamos de vacaciones!...Por cierto, ¿no estabas castigado?-examinó al moreno.

-Cállate-ordené, no tenia ganas de recordar lo difícil que había sido no levantar sospechas.

-Aaaburridooo-me dijo para después ignorarme completamente, lo cual agradecí.

A nuestro lado estaban Sakura y Hinata que de vez en cuando nos miraban de reojo

Y secreteaban descaradas, me preocupaba que Haruno estuviera conspirando en mi contra.

O.o.O

-Solo míralo Sakura, tan natural… tan distante, como si no resintiera que estamos...mal- hablo la chica pelinegra al tiempo que señalaba al moreno.

-No Hinata, mira piénsalo, es un Uchiha... con escuchar ese apellido sabes que aparenta ser una persona fría, pedante, orgullosa, seria, engreída-

-Ve al grano U¬.¬-

-Si jeje pues el punto es que a pesar de que se vea tan... serio, por dentro esta sufriendo como no tienes idea- se toco el pecho dramática.

-¿Tu crees?- dijo dubitativa viéndolo una vez mas...

-No lo veas, se va a dar cuenta que hablamos de el- tomo a su amiga de la cara con ambas manos- Dime ¿te ha hablado en lo que vamos de camino?-

-No...-

-"ese...tonto, que espera que yo haga todo"-

-Bueno si, pero... no puedo, no se como seguir...- se abrazó las piernas

-"Retiro lo dicho" Un.n... solo déjalo hablar...- la abrazo por enzima de los hombros

O.o.O

-Aaaaah-suspire... esto se me estaba asiendo eterno, y la hiperactividad de Naruto no mejoraba las cosas, había vuelto a sacar su cámara de video.

-¡Vamos Sasuke! di algo a la cámara- suplico

-Algo- dije molesto y me sentí algo idiota por seguirle el juego

-Jajajaja... no, tienes que decir..em... - se sobo la barbilla- estoy sentado en el bus con mi súper, fantástico, increíble best friend for ever Naruto-sonrió torpe como suele hacerlo.

-No voy a decir eso-repliqué.

-¿Pero por que?-sus ojos adquirieron un brillo que algunos habrían descrito como adorable, incluso tierno, pero para mi era patético.

-Hmp #¬.¬-lo miré de la manera más fría posible, pero el no desistió.

-Por favooooor...¿siiiiiii!-ahora se encontraba casi encima mío rogando con ambas manos entrelazadas.

-Estas sofocándome-advertí

-Que malo eres...a mi no me avergonzaría decir que eres mi mejor amigo-subió sus pies al asiento y comenzó a dibujar circulitos con el dedo mientras un aura deprimente lo rodeaba.

-Uchiha... ya termine de hablar con Hinata... ¿me devuelves mi lugar?- me pregunto Haruno con una amable sonrisa, la cual pude notar, provocó cierta envidia en mi amigo atolondrado, y pensar que hacía poco tiempo yo estaba de la misma manera pero con Hinata- Si- me levante y mire de reojo la cabeza de mi amigo... ahí seguía aquel chichón que le había creado...volví a colocarme en mi asiento y noté que Hinata…me estaba regalando una mirada neutra.

-Hinata...- dije ensimismado, y como respuesta obtuve que una mirada atenta... no era como la anterior no había furia en sus ojos, estaba tan tranquila- Yo...

-Se les informa pasajeros, que estamos llegando a la laguna Higurakaimi, donde se hará la próxima parada de 20 minutos rogamos nuevamente estén a tiempo dentro del autobús, gracias- se escucho al conductor y con ello todos los integrantes del bus comenzaron a bajar

-Sasuke, ¿me das permiso?- me dijo la hermosa ojigris que tenia en frente poniéndose de pie

-Si, claro, pasa... "pero si seré tarado era mi oportunidad"-

Mi cuerpo dio media vuelta y comencé a seguir el camino por donde Hinata se había ido, tenia que hablar con ella, solo estaba prolongando algo que debió haber terminado hace mucho, baje del transporte y voltee para todos lados y al ver una mata de cabellos negros sin pensarlo dos veces fui a su encuentro.

-¡Hinata!-tome su brazo dándole la vuelta para quedar cara a cara pero de inmediato la solté al percatarme de que ella no era Hinata si no otra chica que al verme sonrió coquetamente.

-Por ti-me vio de pies a cabeza-Seria hasta la mujer maravilla-me guiño un ojo.

-Em...gracias, pero no gracias- camine agachando un poco la cara... seguí buscando y buscando pero ya no la encontré...

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

¡Te mato, juro que lo hago!-gritó desesperado un moreno de larga cabellera sujetada en una coleta baja-¿¡Como es posible que no hayas puesto atención?!...Eres un idiota, y ahora por tu culpa estamos en medio de quien sabe donde, sin comida ni agua ni nada-su rostro estaba completamente rojo mitad por el calor, mitad por el enojo.

-Perdón u.u-el enmascarado bajo el rostro avergonzado.

-Ni siquiera hay señal para que le hables a tu noviecita-alzó su celular buscando recepción.

-Cálmate ¿quieres?, lo admito, lo arruiné pero no es para que hables así de Sakura-se quejó

-¿Qué?...¡yo hablo como se me de la puta gana!-grito fuera de si.

Los dos jóvenes mantenían la vista fija en el otro, Itachi abrió la boca para expresar algo pero fue cortado por un irritado Kakashi.

-No...Te atrevas-amenazó sabiendo lo que el Uchiha diría.

-¿A que...a decir que TU NIÑA no es lo suficientemente buena para dar unas simples indicaciones de carretera o que tu no tienes la capacidad para recordarlas?-sonrió como solía hacerlo con Sasuke, pero no le duro mucho ya que un puño se fue a estampar contra su rostro.

-Bien es lo que querías ¿no?-el profesor se bajó del vehiculo y señalo al Uchiha-Ven, vamos a arreglarlo.

-¡Ja! por favor Kakashi...no seas ridículo, ¿enserio crees que podrías vencerme?-también se bajó y colocó una mano en su cadera y la otra en su frente en un acto de supremacía-Vamos ¿no que muy "gallo"? **(N/As: esta es una frase mexicana que** **significa ¿no que muy valiente?)-**hizo un ademán de burla el moreno

-ITACHI- le dio un puñetazo en la cara una vez mas... se sujetaron de los brazos intentando trisarse entre si.

-¡No estaríamos aquí de no ser por ti!- logro quedar encima del peliplata para intentar quitarle la mascara...

-Pudimos pedir indicaciones a la viejita de los sombreros... pero no, el señoriíto tiene tal ego que no pide indicaciones-quedó ahora el maestro en la parte de arriba, intentando ahorcarlo con ambas manos.

-Si hubieras puesto atención desde un principio, en lugar de en encelarte... ya habríamos llegado- se puso de pie empujando bruscamente a su amigo.

-¡Tu no sabes lo que es estar enamorado!- volvieron a sujetarse de los brazos para esta vez caer, pero por una colina de arena y rodar-¡Aaah! pido tiempo, pido tiempo- grito el enmascarado-Algo me picó, en el trasero XD.

-Hatake, ¿estas bien?- dijo el pelinegrotemiendo lo peor y ayudándolo a levantarse-Esto es... una conchita de mar- recogió dicho objeto que había "picado" al profesor.

-Itachi...- señalo el maestro en dirección contraria a donde se encontraba el moreno

-Es...es...-

-¡¡LA PLAYA!!- gritaron juntos y abrazándose

-¡Jamás dudé de ti amigo!- Itachi alboroto la larga cabellera plateada

-¡Perdóname amigo! T.T- extendió los brazos una vez más

-Ooh compañero T.T- lo abrazó...-

-¿Bueno que esperamos?...vamos al hotel- sonrió el sensei.

-Vamos-

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

La luz solar entraba de lleno por la enorme ventana provocando que los preciosos ojos opalinos de Hinata brillaran de una manera única, tan pura, tan…inocente, al verla así quedé hipnotizado, no tengo noción de cuanto tiempo estuve observándole, pero se que fue mucho, y en ese lapso estuve pensando con detenimiento…cuanto había cambiado desde que Hinata entró a ser vital en mi vida…Ni en mis más locos sueños me imaginé verme así por una chica, estas venían e iban por montones, nunca me importó estar con una sola. Siempre he tenido la creencia de que las mujeres son lo mas maravilloso que puede existir, pero, para mi esa maravilla solo era vista como un adorno…pero ahora todo es diferente, no solo cambié mi forma de pensar gracias a ella, mi carácter había sido modificado de igual forma. Todo con respecto a mi era visto con ojos distantes, la gente me cataloga como un ser frívolo, y lo era…hasta que llegó ella y derrumbó los muros que yo mismo había creado a mi alrededor. Era asombroso enterase de la facilidad con que lo hacia, pero lo mas grato era descubrir que no lo hacia con intención, si no que su calidez humana lo hacia inevitablemente…

-¿Sausuke?-su voz resonó en mis oídos-Sasuke, ya llegamos-mi cabeza comenzó a menearse sutilmente, abrí mis ojos lentamente, encontrándome placidamente recargado en el hombre de la linda pelinegra que ahora me veía con…ternura. Caí en la cuenta de que mientras yo embelezado la observaba el cansancio de la noche perdida de ayer se había apoderado de mi cuerpo logrando que cayera en un profundo sueño.

-¿Eh?-me separé pausadamente de Hinata para estirarme, provocando que los huesos de mi espalda tronaran, dirigí mi nublada vista hacia los demás, el autobús estaba casi vacio.

-Ya llegamos-reiteró.

-Lo siento-me levante de mi asiento para darle el paso a Hinata que al verse libre se bajó con rapidez del bus, yo solo seguí su camino con la mirada hasta que una mano se posó en mi hombro girándome.

-¿Estas bien?-Naruto me veía interrogante con sus grandes ojos

-Si…eso creo-

-Tranquilo, ella está feliz de que estés aquí-aseguró con una sonisa.

-¿Y tu como lo sabes?-demandé.

-Solo, lo se-pasó a mi lado dejándome solo y confundido.

Baje del bus una vez reaccionado bien a lo que sucedia, y pude ver a Naruto cargando a grandes esfuerzos su equipaje y el mio.

-¿Por que te tardaste tanto? T.T- lloriqueo dejando caer al suelo las enormes maletas-Esto pesa demasiado-

-Nadie te pidió que bajaras mi equipaje, además, esta valija es lo único que traigo... el resto es tullo-

Uno a uno pasamos por la extensa central de autobuses, hasta llegar a un sitio de taxis... donde tuvimos que tomar tres de ellos. Una vez que llegamos al enorme hotel, Haruno hablo con el gerente con un aire de grandeza

-Aquí están las llaves y como mi querida amiga Ino hizo anteriormente, me tome la libertad de asignar habitaciones y no me importa si están inconformes, así es como vamos a quedar: Shikamaru con Naruto, Hinata y Tenten, Sasuke y Neji e Ino tu y yo- se refirió a la rubia y entrego respectivas llaves a cada quien.

-Haruno…- iba a protestar, pero de pronto me vio con una cara de absoluto cansancio, molestia y demás que no se si provocó en mi miedo, lastima o riza

-Mañana hablo contigo Uchiha...- giró su cabeza en todos sentidos como buscando a alguien.

La Chica pelirosa me hizo un ademán de que regresarían y jalo a Hinata alejándose a unos cuanto metros de mi...

-No se si aya llegado aun, conociéndolo pudo haberse perdido- dijo preocupada la ojiverde.

-¿Por qué no le hablas?-sugirió la ojiplata.

-No se me había ocurrido u.u- Agacho la cabeza y saco su móvil de la bolsa- Odio viajar en bus... - dijo para si misma colocándose el teléfono en la oreja-...-

-Hola amor- se escucho por el auricular...

-Hola, ¿como estas? ¿todo bien? ¿que tal el viaje? ¿donde estas?- comenzó a preguntar sin tomar aire.

-Sakurita, sakurita-hablo el- Estoy bien, Todo esta bien, El viaje duro menos de lo que espere y estoy parado justo detrás de ti-colgó.

Ella también colgó, y se giró sobre sus talones

-Hola linda- le sonrió un joven peliplata portando solo un pantalón de mezclilla clara y el pecho al descubierto- Mira te presento a mi mejor amigo, Itachi Uchiha- señalo a un alto moreno que vestía igual a el pero con mezclilla obscura

-Mucho gusto- presiono la mano de la chica

-Igual dijo ella sonriente y despreocupada...-"un momento..."O.o-¡Uchiha!-gritó la menor.

A lo lejos escuché como Sakura decía mi apellido así que supuse que requería de mi presencia por lo cual con parsimonia me dirigí hasta ella, al llegar me llevé tremenda sorpresa al encontrar de espalada a mi hermano, no articule palabra alguna solo, me quedé observándolo, cuando el se dio la vuelta y quedamos cara a cara...jamás olvidare su expresión de confusión al verme.

-¿¡QUE HACES TU AQUÍ!?-preguntamos al mismo tiempo mientras nos señalábamos acusadoramente.

Unos segundos después recobramos la compostura e Itachi tomó la palabra.

-¿No se supone que estás castigado hermanito?-preguntó burlesco.

-No tengo por que darte explicaciones-reiteré enfadado

-Si, tienes razón-se encogió de hombros.

Tomo su celular lo cual provocó cierto escalofrió de mi parte.

-Hola mami...-hablo el.

-¿¡Que haces!?-le quité su celular para darme cuenta que estaba apagado.

-Ya veo, no saben que estas aquí-fingió demencia-Creo que deberíamos avisarles-no me di cuenta como pasó pero me arrebató el móvil y lo prendió.

-¡¡No, Itachi espera!!-traté de quitarle nuevamente ese molesto objeto, pero coloco su mano en mi cabeza e hizo preción hacia abajo, la diferencia de estatura era poca pero aún así me era imposible alcanzarlo.

-Ufff...hola má, ¿hey encontraste a Sasuke?- comenzó a hablar con mi madre, era tal mi frustración que deje de forzar para colocarme en frente de el y hacerle un gesto infantil, como si fuese un niño al que le acabasen de quitar un dulce- aaaah- suspiro-pensé que ya estaba de vuelta, yo tampoco se de el, pero te avisare en cuanto sepa algo... te quiero, besos- colgó y me miro frio- Me debes una buena-

-Hmp-

-Eh...lamento interrumpir, pero ¿que pasa aquí?-la hermana de Naruto nos veía expectante.

-Nada Ino, solo se nos unieron dos personas mas-intervino Haruno-Bueno, creo que lo mejor seria que fuéramos a acomodar el equipaje y luego reunirnos para cenar-se apresuró y recogió su equipaje-Nos vemos en una hora, vamos Ino-y así las dos chicas desaparecieron.

-Yo también me retiro-Hinata salió detrás de Kakashi y pasó en medio de mi hermano y mio, pero se detuvo un segundo a ver a Itachi.

-Gusto en verte de nuevo-con estas palabras se despidió y se fue con la chica de los moños.

-¡Hey Uchiha no te voy a esperar el tiempo que quieras!- grito un molesto Hyuga con voz cortante, lo cual pude notar provocó cierta molestia en mi hermano mayor.

-Valla, otro Hyuga-Itachi se le acercó amenazadoramente.

El castaño solo se tensó y elevó su rostro.

-¿Tienes algún problema con Sasuke?-pero que demonios le sucedía a Itachi, ¿Qué le hacia pensar que yo necesitaba de el para defenderme?.

-Ya tengo controlado a este Hyuga-tome a mi hermano por el brazo deteniendo su andar.

-¿Controlarme?, no soy un animal, pero que se puede esperar de un Uchiha-sonrió de la do-Aparte de ignorante, cobarde…¿necesitas de tu hermanito para defenderte?-utilizó un tono falsamente dulce.

-Un Uchiha no necesita de nadie- lo corte frío y camine hacia los elevadores, y de nuevo ahí estaba yo, dándome aires de superioridad por el apellido.

Lo que siguió no fue importante, en realidad no lo recuerdo con claridad...me veía a mi mismo discutiendo con Neji una vez dentro del elevador, dentro de la habitación y en el camino hacia el restaurante para reunirnos con los demás...

-Pedante-me dijo el llegando a la mesa, para después besar presuntuoso a su novia, quien no tenia ni idea de que pasaba pero respondía el ritmo de ese beso, el Hyuga me miró, como retándome a hacer algo parecido... pero esa fue mi derrota.

-Amigo deja de pelear siéntate- Me jalo de la camisa Naruto quien me ofrecía un extenso menú-A mi se me antoja...- se toco la barbilla.

-"Se me antoja"- pensé agachando la cabeza, sonriéndome a mi mismo, esa frase me traía memorias, pensar que en realidad no hacía mucho que podía discutir con la hermosa niña de ojos grisáceos que tenia sentada justo al frente de mi... por meras tonterías como "se me antoja"...

-Sasuke- de nuevo me interrumpía el rubio...- solo faltas tu, tu que quieres- mire a los demás y en efecto todos me veían con una cara de " apúrate atolondrado".

- Yo no quiero nada... solo un baso de leche-

-Bien, enseguida traeré sus órdenes-hablo el mesero de edad entrada y bigote prominente.

La cena transcurrió tranquila quitando las miradas de Neji hacia mi, y de mi a Itachi, y las de Naruto a Kakashi.

-Buenas noches a todos, nos vemos a las 10 am en la recepción para irnos juntos a la playa-Sakura se despidió de todos con una sonrisa.

-Nosotros las acompañaremos a su habitación-se adelantó Itachi, dejando molestos a Shikamaru y a Naruto.

-Que problemático, vamos Naruto-los susodichos se retiraron dejándonos a los dos Hyugas, a Tenten y a mi.

-Yo también las acompañaré a su habitación-

Los 3 comenzaron a caminar hasta perderse en el oscuro pasillo, por mi parte estaba dispuesto a irme, cuando escuche unos apresurados paso, me di la vuelta y la vi, ahí estaba Hinata un poco agitada, se acerco y beso mi mejilla mientras pronunciaba un silencioso "Buenas noches Sasuke", de nuevo se alejó y me dejó boquiabierto acariciando la mejilla en la que había depositado sus suaves labios.

¡CONTINUARA!

**Gracias por leernos, este capitulo fue mas largo que los otros y esperamos que no haya sido muy tedioso leerlo. **

**Otra cuestión que queremos comentarles es que, nos pidieron que Itachi tenga novia, y se sugirieron dos chicas: Kurenai y Konan, así que queriamos pedirles que nos den su opinión de a quien prefieren…**

**Bueno, ps nos estamos leyendo!!**


	9. Perdoname

**Hola!!**

**Ps lo poco que hay que decir lo hemos puesto hasta el final…**

Capitulo 9: Perdón.

Reposaba tranquilamente sobre su cama, hacia mucho que había despertado, pero no sentía ánimo de levantarse aún, estaba más concentrada en lo que había sucedido ayer en la noche.

-"¿Por qué…por que hice eso?"-inconscientemente sus dedos rozaron suavemente sus labios. A su parecer lo había valido, esa expresión en el rostro de Sasuke lo había valido, ver de nuevo brillar esas perlas negras había sido como una bocanada de aire para su ahogado corazón.

-¿En que piensas?-el rostro de una joven de largos cabellos castaños apareció de golpe frente a ella obstruyendo su tan preciada vista hacia el techo.

-En nada-dijo alejando un poco a su compañera.

-Vamos Hina…¿puedo llamarte Hina?-preguntó sonriente la de los moños.

-Claro, después de todo somos primas-aseguró sonriente.

-¡Gracias!, por cierto, debemos bajar a desayunar-la mayor se levantó de la cama, caminó hacia una enorme maleta y comenzó a lanzar ropa por todos lados.

-Si, creo que mis tripas se comen una a otra-un gracioso ruidito se dejó oír del estomago de la pelinegra.

-Pues apúrate en vestirte son las 9:00 y Sakura dijo que nos íbamos a las 10:00-se vistió con una minifalda blanca y una playera straple del mismo color.

-Aaaah-estiró los brazos tratando de sacarse la pereza y con un gracioso andar avanzó hasta el baño, se puso ropa ligera-"El calor es insoportable"-tomó un cepillo y lo pasó por su largo y sedoso cabello atándolo en una coleta.

-¿Estás lista?-su nueva prima asomó su cabeza por la puerta.

-Ajám, vamos-

Ambas chicas salieron de su habitación con destino al comedor del hotel, en cuanto llegaron pudieron apreciar al resto de sus amigos alrededor de una larga mesa con una multitud de charolas que contenían diversos platillos.

-Buenos días Hinata, Tenten-la chica de los orbes esmeraldas saludaba alegremente.

-Hola preciosa-el Hyuga avanzó hasta depositar un beso en los labios de su novia.

A unos cuantos metros de ellos 3 jóvenes disfrutaban de su rico y nutritivo desayuno.

-Ñam…¡esta muy bueno!...¿vas a comerte esto?...¿Sasuke?-  
-¿Qué?-dije sin despegar mi vista de la recién llegada.

-¿Qué ves?...¿¡no me digas que te has vuelto gay y ahora estás enamorado del popular pero extraño primo de Hinata!?-

-Naruto…eres tan torpe-comentó Shikamaru.

-¡Oye!-exclamó ofendido-¿Vas a comerte eso?-

Mis dos amigos comenzaron una pelea de tenedores, y el gran premio era nada mas ni nada menos que un mísero trozo de pescado.

Con fastidio me levanté y me dirigí hacia la mesa donde Hinata desayunaba tranquila.

-Buenos días Hinata-me senté a su lado.

-Buenos días-no quitó ni un momento la vista de su plato, lo que me hizo suponer que seguía molesta.

-Quiero hablar contigo ¿puedo?-

-Lo estas haciendo ¿no?-realmente no entendía su cambio de actitud, anoche me había besado y ahora ni siquiera se dignaba a verme.

-Si, pero quiero hablar de lo que pasó…yo quiero…-

-Sasuke, estás en mi lugar-me aclaró la hermana de Naruto.

-Hmp-con inconformidad muy bien expresada me quite y me regresé a mi puesto original.

O.o.O.o.O

-"Míralo, con mi Sakura"-el rubio apretaba su vaso con fuerza mientras fulminaba con la vista a el joven profesor que abrazaba a la pelirosa-¿Eh?... oye Sasuke ¿y tu hermano?-me preguntó una ves me hube sentado.

-No soy su niñera-dije fastidiado-"Ahora que lo pienso, no lo he visto desde ayer en la noche, ¿en donde andará ese…?"-

-¡Itachi!- exclamó el profesor haciendo ademán con la mano a un pelinegro-¿donde estabas?-pregunto una vez que este se acercó.

-Negocios mi querido amigo, negocios...- sonrió triunfante-Y ya que estoy de vuelta, ¿por que no vamos a la playa?- se dirigió a todos los presentes.

-¡Claro!-concordó feliz la pelirosa.

-¡Pues que esperamos!-se unió Naruto.

-Disculpen, si piensan ir a la playa, les aviso que el autobús está a punto de partir-nos anunció el gerente del hotel.

O.o.O.o.O

-Por fin me bronceare-una rubia de ojos azules untaba bronceador en su blanquecina piel, bajo los rayos del platinado sol.

-La vanidad no es nada buena hermanita-

-Cállate tonto, además tu también necesitas un buen bronceado- lo miro de pies a cabeza-Todo lechoso, ¡pareces un fantasma!...nada comparado al sexy bronceado de Kakashi-sensei- remató esto ultimo al odioso de su hermano.

-¡Se supone que tu deberías estarme ayudando!, no en mi contra Ino-explotó indignado y arrugando la nariz.

-Te estoy ayudando, ayudando a verte mejor, tal vez así... te hagan por lo menos un poco de caso...-giró los ojos, untándose bronceador en las piernas.

-Eres mala-murmuró por lo bajo-"Veamos que puedo hacer"-examinó el lugar, nada fuera de lo normal, mucha arena, mucha agua salada, mucha gente...-Esto es muy aburrido-se cruzó de brazos.

-Claro que no Naruto-Una joven ojiplata intervino en su solitaria conversación-Podemos jugar voleibol, o hacer competencias de natación-sonrió ampliamente.

-Mmm...Si suena bien lo de la competencia, ¿cual de ustedes insignificantes mortales quiere competir contra mi?-se señalo con el pulgar.

-Yo lo haría, es solo que...no se nadar-dijo una apenada castaña-¿Tu podrías enseñarme Neji? ..."Jejeje, así el y yo estaremos alejados de todos y muy juntitos"-pensó tomando de la mano al pelilargo lanzándose juntos al agua-¡Aaaah! ¡auxilio me ahogo! "muy bien así pensará que en realidad no se nadar y no me dejara ni un segundo"-alardeo ella saltando y chapoteando.

-...-

-Neji..o.O- se puso de pie -¿Dónde?...¡¡Aaaaaaah Neji!!- levantó del fondo a un muchacho semimuerto XD.

-Cof cof cof-

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto inocente ella.

-Lo siento Tenten...yo tampoco se nadar u.u-reconoció el Hyuga mayor sin perder su tono azulado.

O.o.O.o.O

-¡Vamos Shikamaru tu y yo!-

-Ya te dije que no, es muy problemático-contestó desinteresado.

-¿Problemático?-realmente nunca había entendido esa obsesión con esa palabra.

-Si, problemático el consolarte cuando pierdas-advirtió altanero el joven de la coleta.

Las peleas constantes de Naruto y Shikamaru me estaban hartando por lo que decidí dar una vuelta, pero paré en seco al ver a Itachi sentado en una toalla con Hinata al lado...con cautela me escondí detrás de una enorme sombrilla de playa para poder escuchar lo que ese par decía.

-¿Por que ya no has ido a la casa Hinata?-preguntó con cierto afán-¿Tu y mi estupido hermano han peleado?-

-No...bueno…si-se encogió en una bolita y abrazó sus piernas.

-Tranquila cuñadita-le pasó un brazo por los hombros, tratando de animarla.

-"Bastardo"…mal nacido-pronuncié por lo bajo, pero no lo suficiente.  
-¿Dijiste algo?-preguntó tontamente.

-No-su rostro denotaba confusión.

Estaba seguro que el maldito hijo de...¡¡Demonios, nunca puedo insultar a nadie por que termina estando relacionado conmigo!!...bueno…estaba seguro que el móndrigo sabia que los estaba espiando pero prefería torturarme haciéndose el desentendido.

-Pero mejor no nos deprimamos con cosas malas- sonrió mi querido hermanito y nótese el sarcasmo. De la nada saco un reproductor de pilas y sintonizó la radio-Escucha música, es de mucha ayuda-

-Em Uchiha...- se acerco la chica pelirosa-Grande- se dirigió a Itachi al ver que ambos volteábamos con calculada sincronización, mi escondite no era tan bueno u.u-¿Quieres jugar con nosotros?- le preguntó mostrando un balón de voleibol

-Claro-afirmó poniéndose en pie y dando pequeñas palmaditas en su trasero para quitarse el exceso de arena.

-Yo también juego- se apresuro Hinata

-No Hinata- la paró mostrándole la palma de su mano- Estamos completos, ¿no Haruno?-

-¿Eh?...esto…si, lo siento Hina-

-Se cuando mi presencia no es grata-se hizo la sufrida-Anden diviértanse-colocó los auriculares en sus oídos y desvió su vista hacia el mar.

-Buenos días queridos radio escuchas-la voz del locutor sonaba divertida-Hoy es un día hermoso, el sol brilla en lo alto, sin señales de lluvias o disturbios en el reporte del clima, nada mejor que esto, ¡¡un día perfecto para perdonar!!...amigos y amigas, si discutieron con alguien ¡perdónenlo!...¡¡chica que estás ahí afuera perdona al gañan de tu novio de una buena vez!!-

-O.O- Hinata juraba y perjuraba que el radio-locutor le hablaba a ella.

Algo no me cuadraba de todo ese teatrito, en primera ¿Itachi como sabia que los equipos estaban llenos si no sabía quienes iban a jugar?, segunda ¿Por qué Haruno ayudó a mi hermano a mentir? Tercera ¿Por qué Hinata tenia esa mirada tan perdida y aturdida?

Cuarta ¿Por qué me hacia yo esas pregunta? No me quedaría con la duda de ninguna de estas por lo cual decidí que lo mejor seria acercarme a Hinata, y lo hice pero solo unos cuantos metros debido a que un frisbee golpeo de súbito mi cabeza haciéndome perder el equilibrio y por consecuente tragar un gran bocado de arena.

-Aquí estás-un chico no mas grande que yo recogió el disco y se disponía a irse.

-Lo mas cordial seria pedir una disculpa ¿sabes?-hablé desde el suelo.

-Supongo-se encogió de brazos y siguió su camino.

-¡Espera!-ordené ya en pie-Discúlpate-lo mire a los ojos, hasta ese momento me di cuenta que el sujeto era tremendamente raro, piel en extremo blanca, ojos azul agua con unas enormes ojeras alrededor de estos y el cabello alborotado color rojo.

-Oblígame -una sonrisa de arrogancia se formó en sus labios, lo que me hizo enfadar.

-Mira…lo mas sensato para ti es que me ofrezcas unas disculpas o si no…-  
-¿O si no que, vas a golpearme?-se cruzó da brazos.  
-Supongo-me acerqué hasta quedar muy cerca de el para intimidarlo.  
-Perfecto, pues quiero verte intentarlo-me tomó por los hombros con fuerza y me empujó hasta hacerme tropezar. El ruido hizo que la gente que pasaba por ahí se nos quedara viendo y al poco rato ya se había formado una bolita a nuestro alrededor.

Lo frustrante de esa situación era que mis golpes no eran tan certeros, mientras que el me había sacado el aire unas 2 veces.

-Me están esperando-se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar entre la gente, pero yo no iba a dejar que el se fuera tan campante. Lo tomé por el brazo e hice que girara obligándolo a verme-Esto ya me está impacientando-gruño.

-Eso me tiene sin cuidado, pero tú no te vas hasta que me pidas perdón-

Frunció el ceño y alzó su puño decidido a golpearme de nuevo en las costillas, pero por una razón desconocida no lo hizo, sorprendido elevé mi rostro hasta toparme con el suyo y observé que su mirada pasaba de largo de la mía, me di la vuelta tratando de ver lo que el veía y pude apreciar que detrás de mi estaba Hinata con los ojos acuosos y mantenía sus manos juntas frente a su pecho.

-Por favor…no lo golpees mas-le pidió al pelirrojo, que retrocedió aún con la vista fija en ella-Gracias-susurró.

-¿Gracias?...¡No tienes nada que agradecerle a este tipo Hinata!-y otra vez iba yo con mi histeria.  
-Si, el tiene razón…no tienes que agradecerme-recogió de nuevo su platillo-Adios… Hinata-

-Adiós...-le regalo una amable sonrisa-¡¡Y tu no tienes por que gritarme!! ¿Ya se te olvido lo que paso la ultima vez que lo hiciste?- enfadada se dio media vuelta y se alejo de mi...dejándome en medio de la arena, solo y como un completo idiota...-Gran día para perdonar si como no...- dijo la chica en un susurro para ella mientras dejaba que el agua del mar cubriera sus tobillos.

-Vimos lo que pasó-dos chicas se colocaron cada una a un costado de la pelinegra.

-¿Todo bien?-cuestionó la pelirrosa.

-No creo...¿por que los hombres son tan... idiotas?- soltó aun molesta por lo sucedido.

-Por que son hombres-dijo Ino como si su respuesta fuera de lo más obvia.

-¡Oye!... no todos son así-gruñó Sakura un tanto molesta por el comentario, mientras volteaba a ver a su querido maestro.

-Por favor Sakura TODOS son así, solo que…unos disimulan mas que otros-entrecerró los ojos.

-Aaaah-suspiro la Hyuga.

-No vinimos a discutir sobre si todos los hombres son o no unos idiotas... Hinata queremos saber si tu estas bien ¬.¬-abrazó por los hombros a su amiga la de ojos esmeralda.

-Si, gracias niñas, no se que haría sin ustedes u.u-abrazó a ambas.

-Nada-dijeron al unísono, conteniendo un par de alegres risillas.

No muy lejos de estas chicas se encontraban dos hombres mayores y uno mas joven…

-¿Qué te pasó Sasuke?...¿No me digas que tan pronto te has buscado pleitos?-sonrió de lado Itachi.  
-Déjame en paz-traté de seguirme derecho pero me sujetó de una mano.

-¿Por qué eres tan arisco conmigo? Yo solo quiero ayudarte hermanito-me abrazó por la cintura y con intención presionó con fuerza mi abdomen provocándome un agudo dolor en las costillas, que era la zona dañada por los…ejem…golpes.

-Aaah…¡Itachi déjame en paz!-me solté de su agarre y me seguí derecho no sin antes dedicarle una gélida mirada a ambos.

-¿Por qué eres así con el?-cuestionó con calma el maestro.  
-¿Cómo?-respondió el Uchiha dirigiendo su mirada a lo extenso de la playa.

-Hay Itachi, no tienes remedio…Sabes, a mi hubiese gustado tener un hermano, siempre quise tener uno, y verte tratar así al tuyo es poco agradable…¿me estas escuchando?-

-Ajá-asintió con la cabeza, pero la realidad era que toda su atención estaba dedicada exclusivamente a una hermosa joven de cabellos azulados que se encontraba recostada en una toalla sobre la blanca arena, el enmascarado siguió la vista del Uchiha y se topó con la bella mujer.

-Es linda-afirmó.

-Ajá-

-Deberías ir a hablarle-posó una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo.

-Si, tienes razón, después de ver como le quebraban las costillas a Sasuke no hay nada mas interesante-caminó en dirección a la chica con la enorme flor en la cabeza, que refugiaba su vista en un grueso libro que profesaba a lo alto de su portada "Las lagrimas del Diablo".

-Jeffery Deaver ¿eh?-se sentó a su lado.

-Así es-dijo desinteresada.

-Una buena novela, pero te recomendaría su libro de "El coleccionista de huesos"-habló lento soltando sus palabras con seguridad.

-Si, es una buena novela-

-Ah, así que ya la has leído-fingió una mueca de sorpresa.

-¿Por quien me tomas?- dejó por fin dicha novela para regalarle una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Vienes…¿vienes de vacaciones?-preguntó ensimismado, el jamás había visto semejante gesto en una mujer, y a ella le quedaba muuuy bien.

-Se podría decir ¿y tu?-guardó su libro en un enorme bolso junto a ella.

-Vengo de niñero-sonrió como solo el sabe.

-Oh...¿y tus niños?-imitó al Uchiha y se sentó.

-No, no, no pienses mal- espetó moviendo sus manos en negativa- Es por mi hermanito y sus amiguitos...son aquellos junto a la hielera verde...-

-Ya veo... y el joven de cabello plateado ¿es?-dijo extrañada viendo como el mencionado miraba con ojos de furia a un pequeño rubio que se encontraba charlando animado con tres chicas de su mismo grupo, lo supuso al ver como la pelirrosa le propinaba un golpe.

-¿Y por que tan interesada en el? -preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Es extraño que una persona use, una mascara...y más aun con este calor.-frunció el ceño al notar el tono "celoso" del moreno.

-Y a todo esto ¿cual es tu nombre?-giró su rostro para verla de frente.

-¿Realmente eres así de propio o solo cuando quieres conquistar?-demandó.

-Si no te agrada puedo hablarte con más...confianza-dijo acercándose mas a ella y posando su vista en su insinuante perforación bajo su labio.

-Si, seria bueno-coloco su dedo índice en la frente del moreno y lo hizo retroceder un poco.

-Entonces tu nombre es...-

-Konan-contestó simple la ojiazul-¿Y el tuyo?

-Itachi, es un placer Konan-le extendió la mano que fue recibida por la joven.

-Itachi-repitió el nombre como si quisiera recordar.

-Si, Uchiha…Itachi Uchiha-

-Tu nombre…me es familiar-alzó la mirada tratando de recordar.

-¿Y tienes apellido o eres Konan a secas?-sacó a su compañera de sus recuerdos.

-Makiguchi, Konan Makiguchi-parodió al moreno.

-Te apellidas igual que un maestro que tuve en la preparatoria…Jiraiya Makiguchi..-sus labios se curvaron dejando a la vista una sonrisa de lado.

-Es mi padre-aclaró la peliazul.

-Pues debo decir que no te pareces en nada... tu eres muy linda- la tomo de la barbilla con dos dedos.

-Espera…¡tu eres el mocoso que le decía suegro a mi papá cuando iba a verlo los Viernes!- se altero pero sin perder la nota divertida en su voz- Eres un Casanova confianzudo...ahora veo por que te me hacías familiar... y el chico de la mascara también...-

- ¿Tú eres la dulce niñita tímida que iba a ver a nuestro profesor los viernes nada más, por que asistía a un internado?-

-La misma...y debo decirte que los años no pasan en balde... - se recostó en la amplia toalla

-Si…ejem...ya lo noté- carraspeo sin poder evitar ver el cuerpo escultural de la chica.

-Lamento interrumpir, pero los chicos quieren ir a comer ¿vienes?-una voz masculina resonó.

-He Hatake...¿te acuerdas de ella?... es Konan, la hija de Jiraiya...- Sonrió el Uchiha mientras ambos en la toalla se ponían de pie.

-La hija de...O.O... Si ya recuerdo la chica que dibujabas siempre en clase de arte...Hola...Hatake Kakashi- le ofreció la mano a la ahora sonrojada joven que miraba extrañada al moreno del mismo color sonrosado.

-Ejem… n/n... bueno, que te parece ¿vienes con nosotros a comer?-

-Me encantaría, pero tengo que ir con mi... tengo un pendiente que arreglar-dijo la chica recogiendo su bolso.

-Oh... de acuerdo... te ayudo- espeto levantando la toalla de la arena y doblándola.

-Gracias... bueno pues... un gusto verlos otra vez- tomo así todas sus cosas y hecho a andar rumbo contrario de donde se encontraban

-Valla Hatake... ¿¡Tenias que mencionar lo que hacia en clase de arte!?-el pelinegro grito una vez que vio a la joven lo suficientemente lejos de ellos.

-¿Por qué no mencionarlo?, es un buen detalle-sonrió bajo su mascara.

-Por que ahora creerá que soy un maniático...anda vamos...- lo jalo del brazo para unirse al grupo de los "pequeños".

O.o.O.o.O

-¡¡Adoro este hotel!!-exclamó eufórico el chico Uzumaki al tiempo que servia en su plato una gran cantidad de alimentos.

-No abuses Naruto-advirtió su hermana-Al rato no vas a poder moverte del dolor que vas a traer por comer tanto-

-Tranquila Ino, no siempre podemos ir a un restaurante estilo buffet-y con estas palabras recorrió la extensa mesa en busca de mas comida.

O.o.O.o.O

-Haber di haaaa-extendió una cuchara frente a la atónita mirada de su novio.  
-¿Esto es necesario Tenten?-preguntó abochornado el castaño.  
-¡¡Claro que si Neji, todavía no estás bien de tu casi ahogamiento!!-dramatizó la de los moños.

-Creo que no te escucharon en la otra mesa-dijo por lo bajo.

-¿Qué?-preguntó ceñuda.

-Nada, nada-

-Bien entonces…-

O.o.O.o.O

-Pobre Hyuga, no le deseo esa humillación a nadie-dijo Shikamaru observando atento la curiosa escena.

-Hmp…esa chica le hace una favor al salir con el-viré mi rostro con enojo.

-Por cierto Sasuke, escuché a mucha gente rumorear que a un chico le habían dado una paliza, ¿tu no sabes que pasó?-al terminar su oración pude sentir como todos mis músculos se tensaban…no me habían dado una paliza, bueno…un poco pero eso ya era extremista.  
-No Shikamaru, yo no se nada-dije con rencor.

-Miren, ese es el chico con el que te peleaste en la playa ¿no Sasuke?-llegó Naruto con un pan en la boca.

-Y no sabias nada ¿ah?-me recalcó el Nara.

Solo eso me faltaba, que el cabeza de zanahoria…lo sé, poco original el apodo u.u…se hospedara en el mismo hotel que nosotros.

-¿Que creen que este haciendo aquí?-peguntó torpemente el rubio.

-No lo se Naruto...¿Por que no vas y se lo preguntas?-dije en tono sarcástico-Es obvio que se hospeda aquí y ha bajado a comer o va a salir, yo que se-

-Ya, ya, no te sulfures... te van a salir arrugaaaas- canturreo señalándome la cara con el dedo.

-No molestes- me puse en pie, y me cambie de lugar a uno lo suficientemente lejos de sus burlas...

-Uchiha- se acercó a mi la pelirrosa-Gran manera de hacer que Hinata te perdone- se sentó a mi lado.

-No me sermonees Haruno, no estoy de humor-le mire enfadado.

-Lo siento Sasuke...pero tienes que escucharme-su voz sonaba decidida, mas de lo normal y con ojos escudriñadores inició su reproche-Si sigues así vas a perder en serio a Hinata, por que del odio al amor solo hay un paso y viceversa, entre mas cosas le hagas, mas difícil le será perdonarte, ¡Así que por favor ya ponte enserio!-levantó la voz y empuño sus manos, clara muestra de enojo-Hinata es una chica muy linda y muy inteligente y en cualquier momento alguien se interesará por ella-de solo imaginarla con otro, la sangre me hervía.

-En serio…en serio que trato, pero siempre que lo intento algo o alguien interfiere-le dije con toda sinceridad, y al parecer ella lo notó por que de sus ojos se desvaneció el enojo.

-¿Por que no vas con ella ahora mismo y le pides perdón?...yo me encargaré de que estén solos-afirmó Haruno volviendo la vista hacia su mesa.

-¿Tú crees que me perdone?-

-No, pero el caso es que ella sepa que lo intentas y que sí te interesa su relación, recuerda que te dije que después de las disculpa normal, venia la espectacular, que por cierto no me has dado dinero ¬.¬-

-Lo siento Haruno pero tendrás que hacerme un pequeño préstamo-saqué el poco y único dinero que tenia de mi cartera-Esto es todo lo que tengo-mostré el papel impreso de valor.

-Espero que aprecies lo que ago-y me arrebato de las manos mi único presupuesto.

-Aaaah-preferí un sonoro suspiro-Bien, has que la hermana de Naruto se valla-pedí un poco fuerte

-Por favor-exclamó ella dirigiéndose a la mesa y jalando a la rubia como si quisiera mostrarle algo.

Con paso firme me dirigí de nuevo hacia ella, ya no estaba nervioso ni confuso, tenía total seguridad, anhelaba que todo ese problema terminara, y cuando menos supe ya había llegado a la mesa y pronunciado su nombre como cientos de veces antes…

-¿Si?-preguntó viéndome a los ojos.

-Por favor Hinata, perdóname, se que me porté como un imbécil y me arrepiento mucho de ello, nunca debí presionarte a hacer algo que no querías…te lo juro que no volverá a pasar…claro si es que tu decides perdonarme-dije sin ningún atropellamiento en mis palabras.

-Yo…-dudó, lo que hizo que toda mi confianza se evaporara, y temí que su respuesta fuera una negativa.  
-Piénsalo, no me digas nada ahora-y como un cobarde huí de su mirada.

Caminé con premura hacia mi habitación, busque en mis bolsillos la llave y me di cuenta que Hyuga la tenia, recargué mi espalada contra la pálida pared y me dejé caer de apoco hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, en ese momento percibí la irregularidad de mis latidos, podía ser por los nervios que tenia o por la caminata rápida desde el lobby hasta la habitación, cualquiera que fuera me estaba ahogando, sentía el corazón en la garganta, pensando en que en cualquier segundo podría escupirlo entero. Las imágenes de lo ocurrido pasaron frente a mis ojos como una cinta de película, no estaba seguro de que había sido la mejor forma de pedir una disculpa, pero ya nada podía hacer. Traté de levantarme, pero al parecer mi cuerpo quería quedarse ahí. Una solitaria gota de sudor surcó mi rostro, mi respiración parecía volver a la normalidad.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-su voz grave resonó por el largo pasillo.

-¿Qué no ves?...Tomo una siesta-respondí sarcástico.

-No creo que sea un buen lugar, hermanito-se acercó hasta quedar parado frente a mí y unos segundos después quedó en cuclillas.  
-¿Qué?-me irritaba que se me quedara viendo así, como si quisiera ver dentro de mí.

-Nada-  
-¿Que haces tú aquí?, tu habitación esta en el piso de abajo-demandé irguiendo un poco mas mi cuerpo.

-Me extrañó no verte comiendo y me preocupé por ti-sonrió con altivez.

-Bueno, comprobaste que estoy bien, así que ya puedes irte-

-¿Así agradeces mi preocupación?...que mal estás, pensé que te habíamos educado mejor-pronuncio con mayor énfasis la palabra habíamos-Pero como dicen "árbol que crece torcido…"-

-¡Cállate!-grité sobresaltado-¡No necesitas repetirme lo que mi padre me ha venido recordando desdé siempre!-me puse en pie y me alejé sin voltear, no sabia a donde ir, por lo que dejé que mis pies caminaran a su gusto.

Una grande sala se abría paso delante de mi, en ella pude distinguir la figura de un hombre sentado en uno de los tres sillones que había, no le di mucha importancia y pretendía seguir caminando hasta que el sujeto habló y le reconocí de inmediato su pasiva voz.

-¿Intranquilo?-apenas volteó su rostro para fijarse en mí.

-Hmp, ¿Itachi te ha mandado?-pregunté al profesor.

-No-

-¿Entonces, me has estado esperando?-reprimí alzar mas la voz.

-Creo que simplemente me has encontrado en el lugar y en el momento equivocados-cerró ambos ojos en señal de sonrisa, o eso supuse-¿No lo crees?-

-Supongo-respondí muy quedamente.  
-Ven, ¿Por qué no te sientas?-señalo el sillón sin dejar de sonreír.

Me acerqué con recelo y sin dejar de mirarlo a la cara, me di cuenta que en el tiempo que había estado ahí no había perdido su voz serena aunque yo le hubiera hablado fuerte, Kakashi me recordaba un poco a Naruto.

-¿Tu por qué estás tan tranquilo?-dejó de sonreír y posó su calida mirada en mi rostro percibiendo la duda en el.  
-La pregunta sería, ¿Por qué no estarlo?-en mi cara apareció un gesto de intriga-Tengo todo lo que siempre quise, un buen trabajo, un buen lugar para vivir, un excelente amigo, una novia a la que amo y estoy de vacaciones en una playa...dime ¿que mas se puede pedir?-

-…-

-¿Y tú por que no lo estás Sasuke?-ahora su atención estaba fija en mi.

-¡Yo no dije que no estuviera tranquilo, tengo todo lo que quiero!-mentí, ¿Por qué?, simplemente no soportaba ver que todos eran más felices que yo.

-¿A si?- preguntó ahora con mas atención-¿Y puedo saber que es todo lo que tienes?- miraba mi cara atento, como si con ver mis facciones el supiese que estaba mintiendo

-Yo...tengo...-no pude mantenerle la mirada por lo cual baje mi rostro para ver el suelo, como si fuera lo mas interesante.  
-Tranquilo, es normal que mintamos para encubrir nuestras faltas, pero lo mejor que uno pude hacer es tratar de resolverlo-

-Eso intento, pero... a veces las cosas no salen como uno las planea- dije con la mirada aun en el suelo.  
-Por eso, hay que ser constantes, no valdría la pena luchar por algo que sabes que puedes conseguir en cualquier momento, y veras que al final el merito te sabrá mejor al tener conciencia de lo que has tenido que pasar por el-retomó su sonrisa.

-¿Y si ya hice lo que tenia que hacer pero no estoy seguro de que fue la mejor forma de hacerlo?-pregunté inconcientemente.

-Si has dado lo mejor de ti y has puesto tu empeño en ello, no deberías dudar, Sasuke-

-Ese es el problema... no di lo mejor de mi, solo lo hice rápido y con algo de... miedo- las palabras salían de mi boca como si tuviera vida propia-Yo solo quería acabar rápido, no me detuve a pensar si estaba bien la forma en que lo hacia, y ahora no puedo dejar de pensar que lo he arruinado mas de lo que ya estaba-me detuve a respirar-No se que hacer-

-Ya…-susurró de forma paternal-Tranquilo, estoy seguro que no has arruinado nada, todavía estás a tiempo de corregir lo que piensas que está mal-

-Yo…gracias-dije poniéndome en pie.

-¿De que?-con su respuesta me puse en marcha, ahora con un destino en mente.

-Por cierto-me detuve en seco-Ni una palabra de esto a Itachi- lo mire sobre mi hombro.

-Bien-afirmó simple y volviendo a cerrar sus ojos.

O.o.O.o.O

-Oye, Hinata se veía muy mal después de lo sucedido con Sasuke ¿no?...pásame esas sombras-señaló con la cabeza un pequeño estuche de maquillaje  
-Pues claro, imagina que te pelearas con Shikamaru, ¿no estarías igual?...Toma-la ojiverde alcanzó dicho objeto y se lo entregó a su amiga.  
-Mmm-posó su dedo índice en su labio inferior-No lo se, el y yo no somos nada…aún-finalizó con una sonrisa discreta.

-Y es muy raro que aún lo sean-corroboró Sakura-Quiero decir…los dos se gustan-pasó un brillos sobre sus labios resaltándolos más.  
-Supongo que a Shikamaru le da vergüenza pedirme que sea su novia-adivinó Ino.  
-Puede ser-se limitó a contestar.  
-¿Y tú?-  
-¿Yo que?-preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.  
-No vas a hacer como si no supiéramos nada-quitó la vista del enorme espejo de la habitación para posarla sobre Sakura que igual que ella la miraba expectante.

-No, creo que Hatake y yo no hemos sido precisamente…discretos-  
-¡Y valla que no lo han sido!-exclamó melosa-Se la pasan juntitos y dándose besitos-alzó sus labios al aire como besándolo provocando que a su compañera se le tiñeran las mejillas de un color muy similar al de su cabello.

-Ya entendí el punto Ino-señaló repasando sus pestañas con rimel.  
-¡¡Tranquila, no es para que te pongas así!!-la rubia cogió una almohada de la cama mas cercana y sin ninguna delicadeza golpeo a Sakura en la cabeza, ocasionando que la chica se pintara fuera del ojo con la mascara.

-¡¡Ino!!-gritó furibunda y copiando a su amiga agarró otra cojín

Y comenzó la batalla de almohadas, algunas pequeñas plumas salían de estos volando por toda la habitación, era tanto ajetreo que sin darse cuenta ambas se estaban corriendo el maquillaje recién puesto.

Toc Toc

-Espera, espera-detuvo Sakura y se encaminó a la puerta.

-Oye, Shikamaru y yo estábamos pensando...-sus palabras quedaron incompletas al mirar el rostro manchado de la chica-¿Que...que te ha pasado?-cuestionó reprimiendo una risotada.

-¿Eh?-devolvió la mirada de desconcierto al rubio.

-Tienes...- el señaló su cara con la punta del dedo índice aún reteniendo las rizas...

-Tengo...-ella se toco la cara y entró como un rayo a la habitación cerrando de un portazo, golpeando en la nariz de los chicos-¡¡Aaaaaaaaah!!-pegó un sonoro grito al verse la cara llena de rayones y desigual, se sentía un pintura de Picasso.

-Jajajajajajaja yo quede igual-le espetó Ino quien ya se despintaba con una toalla húmeda la cara.  
-Si, pero tu no abriste la puerta ¬.¬-

-Eres demasiado juiciosa ¿Sabes?-dijo la ojiazul quitándose un poco de labial de su mejilla.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?-la fulmino con la mirada.

-Nada nada, ¿que querían esos dos?-preguntó

-Ah pues...no lo se, no les pregunté-se rasco graciosamente la parte trasera de su cabeza.

Unos insistentes toqueteos en la puerta distrajeron a las chicas.

-Abre-dijo Sakura a Ino-Te toca a ti.

-¿Por que yo? tu estás mas cerca de la puerta-respondió

-¡¡Oigan, Naruto está sangrando, por favor abran!!-se escucho la alterada voz del Nara del otro lado.

Intercambiaron fugazmente sus miradas y con mucha prisa abrieron la puerta dejando a la vista a un pobre Naruto agarrándose la nariz y con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia atrás.

-Aaah...mi nariz-se quejó.

-Naruto, perdón, en serio discúlpame, yo...ay perdón, perdón, perdón- dijo Sakura nerviosa por el estado del chico

-Yo... ¡te engañee!- el chico dejo ver bien su rostro que se encontraba a la perfección para después reírse como suele hacerlo constantemente.

-NA RU TO- la chica pelirrosa se limitó a apretar su puño a la altura de su pecho, mostrando la creciente venita palpitante.

-¡¡Jajajajaja no pude evitarlo!!-

-¡IDIOTA!- dijeron ambas chicas para desaparecer detrás de un nuevo portazo

-¿¡Te habían dicho que tienes un hermano insoportable!?- preguntó molesta la chica de los ojos esmeralda, al tiempo que tomaba del tocador unas toallas húmedas y comenzaba a desmaquillarse.

-Claro... pero... no pensabas eso, cuando salías con el- sonrió satisfecha la rubia al ver el gesto de reprimenda de la pelirosa.

-Eso es un tema clausurado Ino-dijo con voz cansina.

-¿Enserio ya no lo quieres?-asomó su cabeza por un costado de la chica.

-Yo...-

-Tuuu-se aventuró la rubia.

-No... creo que no- comenzó a colocarse una vez mas el maquillaje base.

-Crees ¿ah?, entonces es un 50, 50-

-Creo que más bien seria un 99.9 a .1-soltó incomoda por la conversación.

-Sabes que eso no es cierto Sakura, tu todavía lo quieres-replico tajante-Pero bueno, si tu crees estar mejor con Kakashi-sensei ese es tu problema-alzó los hombros restándole importancia.

-No creo estar mejor con el, estoy mejor con el-la miró seria a los ojos con algo de fatiga y molestia por su actitud.

-El es mayor que tú, aparte estás mintiéndole a tu madre-respondió ella con un tono alarmado.

-No quiero sonar grosera Ino, pero ese es un tema mió y preferiría que no te metieras en el-apartando su vista de la ojiazul siguió maquillándose.

-Esta bien Sakura, pero deberías pensar en lo que te digo...- y ambas siguieron con su maquillaje como si no existieran la una para la otra.

Al fin el silencio se vio interrumpido por unos nuevos toqueteos a la puerta, esta vez con una tonadita graciosa...

-¡¿Quién?!- gritó la pelirrosa quien terminaba de delinear discretamente su ojo derecho.  
-Soy yo, Hinta-respondió después de unos segundos-Vengo con Tenten-

-Yo abro-se ofreció Ino tomando el pomo de la puerta y girándolo despacio dejo ver en efecto a las chicas que habían anunciado su llegada.

-Pasen pasen, vamos un poco retrasadas- explico la pelirrosa quien daba unos cuantos arreglos a su cabello.

-¿Y eso? ustedes siempre son puntuales chicas-aclaró la ojiplata

-Todo es culpa de Naruto-carraspeo Sakura.

-Ya no hablemos del torpe de mi hermano... mejor alguien díganme ¿a donde vamos a ir después de tanto arreglo?-intervino la rubia antes que volviera la discusión pro-Naruto, anti-Kakshi-sensei.

-Creo que vamos a un Antro- contesto la castaña

-Em... pero, para ir a uno se necesita la mayoría de edad ¿no es así?-preguntó la pelinegra mas para si misma que para el grupo.

-Así es-afirmó Tenten con la cabeza-Pero no te preocupes, ustedes aparentan los 18 años...es decir, solo les falta uno ¿verdad?-se apresuró a decir al ver las miradas que le dirigían-Aparte, Neji no te dejaría sola Hina-abrazó a la mencionada.

-¿A que hora nos debíamos ver con los chicos?-preguntó Ino.

-A las 10 en el lobby-respondió Sakura caminando hacia la puerta-Lo mejor seria que bajáramos ya-

-Bien, vamos-Ino fue la primera en abandonar la habitacion, seguida por las tres jovenes, y así las cuatro se pusieron en marcha.

O.o.O.o.O

-Boom boom boom, I want you in my room...let's spend the night together… -

-¡¡Naruto, ya cállate!!-exclamé furioso-Me estas taladrando los oídos-

-Lo siento, es que estoy aburrido-se excusó al tiempo que bajaba la vista.

-Hmp-

-Ya vienen-Shikamaru señaló con la cabeza a cuatro chicas que caminaban por el pasillo poco iluminado.

-¡¡Por fin!!-Naruto se levantó de un salto del sillón en el que nos encontrábamos y comenzó a correr para reunirse con ellas.

-Chicas debo decir que se ven fabulosas...- dijo el rubio galante tomando la mano de la pelirrosa para besarla.

-Gracias Naruto, pero eso ya lo sabíamos-retiró su mano la ojiverde antes del contacto con los labios de Naruto.

-¿Por que me trata así? T.T- nos preguntó por lo bajo lloriqueando

-Tal vez es por que la dejaste cuando mas estaba enamorada de ti; o tal vez por que, mas recientemente te reíste de ella en su cara...-contesto el chico problemático

-Que sincero ¬.¬- carraspeo Naruto

-Las cosas como son-reafirmó.

-Hola-una vocecilla alegre hizo que todos giráramos el rostro para hallarnos con Kakashi en compañía de Itachi.

-Que linda te vez-le dijo el profesor a la pelirosa.

-¿En serio lo crees?-cuestiono ella sonrojada y con una mano la mejilla.

-Claro que si- tomo su mano para besarla a lo cual ella solo atino a reírse como tonta.

-U¬.¬- Naruto, Ino y Neji.

-Un.n-Hinata, Shikamaru, Tenten e Itachi.

-Hmp, "valla rara, que es Haruno"- pensé.

-Bien pues...ya podemos irnos ¿no?-preguntó Sakura, aún sin borrar esa sonrisa tonta de su rostro, se escuchó un murmullo general de aprobación, yo solo me limite a asentir con la cabeza.

-Este...pero, ¿como vamos a irnos?-cuestionó Hinata la que por cierto se veía hermosa...ejem...

-Por eso no hay problema, yo traigo mi auto... y renté otro que conducirá mi querido amigo-señaló Itachi a Kakashi quien parecía sonreír-Debo agregar que debemos agradecerle a Sasuke, por que el dinero que le confiscaron es con el que renté el auto-sonrió con suficiencia posando su mirada sobre la mía.

-Entonces, es mi auto, yo debo conducirlo- defendí mis derechos.

-No te equivoques Sasuke...-

-Ya, deja que el se lo lleve, no vas a morirte por eso ¿o si?-intervino Kakashi.

-Si, tienes razón-metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón-Toma-me lanzó unas llaves.

-Bueno pues... vámonos- dije abriéndome paso a la entrada principal del hotel, donde se encontraban dos carros el Mercedes Benz de Itachi y... el mío-O.o-en efecto ese era mi BMW, no podía equivocarme.

-Sorpresa, hermanito-dijo Itachi tomando mi hombro y presionando...-Que esperas... súbete-esa clase de momentos era en los que se me olvidaba lo odioso que es mi hermano mayor.

Una vez que Itachi y yo encendimos nuestros respectivos autos, la gente comenzó a subir en el que mejor le acomodara...

Hinata estaba apunto de subir en el Mercedes cuando la pelirrosa le cerró la puerta y bajando el vidrio dijo:

-Lo siento, Hina ya no cabes- sonrió traviesa.

-Sakura, no me hagas esto-suplicó.

-No estoy haciendo nada, pero si subes a este carro tendrías que subirte en las piernas de alguien...sabes, pueden multar a Itachi por eso-

-¿De cuando acá obedeces las reglas?- espetó sarcástica la ojigris

-Desde siempre...-subió el vidrio cerrándolo por completo.

Hinata comenzó a caminar hacia nosotros, a lo cual supuse que se subiría a mi auto.

-Naruto pásate para atrás-ordene a mi copiloto quien colocaba un disco en el estero del auto.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero?- balbuceó

-¡Que te pases para atrás!-reafirme molesto

-Ya voy, ya voy-abrió la puerta del auto-Ya cásate...Eh a hola Hinata...Sube- ofreció el asiento a la hermosa pelinegra.

-Pero, ¿y tu?-

-No te preocupes, yo me voy atrás con los otros, anda sube, sube- la empujo un poco, lo cual provocó cierta molestia de parte mía, pero una vez que subió pude percibir ese hermoso aroma a vainilla.

-Em…yo…ya no había lugar en el otro auto así que…-comenzó a jugar con sus dedos índices.  
-No importa Hinata, me alegra que te hallas venido conmigo-le dije en un tono bajo, cerca del oído.

-Bien bien Uchiha, ya puedes avanzar-Neji golpeaba disimuladamente con las rodillas detrás de mi asiento con fuerza.

A regañadientes hice lo que Hyuga me decía, eché a andar el vehiculo unos cuantos metros, pero me detuve casi al instante.

-"¿A dónde diablos vamos"?-hacía solo un poco me había enterado de que saldríamos, así que no tenia idea de por donde ir.  
-¿Qué pasa?-dijo impaciente Neji.  
-Eh…nada, no pasa nada-traté de sonar convincente.  
-¡Pues entonces anda Uchiha!-  
-Tranquilízate Hyuga-espetó Naruto a su lado. Por el retrovisor pude ver como intercambiaban miradas desafiantes.  
-Em…Uchiha, ¿Ese no es el carro de tu hermano?-la novia de Neji señalaba por entre los asientos delanteros-Podemos seguirlo-sugirió.  
-Yo no necesito seguirlo, se perfectamente por donde ir-corroboré fingiendo enojo.  
-Pues no lo parece-agregó Neji en voz baja pero con toda la intención de que yo lo oyera.

-Aaaah-suspiró-¿Pueden dejar de pelear?-con la boca semiabierta dirigí mi vista a la chica que tenia al lado.  
-Hinata-murmuré, aunque fuera simplemente una intervención me hizo sentir como si ya no estuviera tan enojada conmigo.

A lo lejos podía escuchar el sonar de una bocina.

-Sasuke, creo que quiere que lo sigamos-anunció Naruto.

Con los ojos fijos en la placa del Mercedes avanzamos alrededor de media hora en la que absorto pude apreciar la belleza nocturna de la ciudad, y con especial atención todos los grandes letreros de luces neón.

-Aparca ahí-me indicó Naruto desde atrás.  
-Por fin- se quejó Hyuga con ceño-¿No podías manejar más lento?-

-Hmp-haciendo caso omiso a los sarcásticos comentarios me apresuré para abrirle la puerta a Hinata, algo que no pude hacer ya que en cuanto nos detuvimos se bajó para encontrarse con Haruno.

-¿Y como le haremos para entrar?-preguntó Hinata con nerviosismo.

¡CONTINUARA!

**Perdón perdón perdón!! Sabemos que nos hemos tardado muxo en subir el capitulo, no tenemos excusa para esto, solo que la musa nos abandonó y esperamos que regrese pronto u.u seguimos esforzándonos todo lo que podemos que por desgracia no es muxo…**

**Esperando que este capitulo sea de su agrado y sabemos que es egoísta pero por favor sigan dejándonos reviews, por que son de muxisima ayuda!!**

**Nos estamos leyendo**.


	10. Te perdono

**Hola a todos!! Ya estamos de nuevo con el capitulo 10 wiiiii!! XD.**

**Bueno en primer lugar queremos agradecerle a Nichi Tsukino, klauchiha,** **hinatauchiha20**, **Hinata.in.love15, Ely Potter Black, Misaki, Hikari no Taiyou, Danna-sama, Hyuuga-hikari, Koste, Dark-chan, -Kurenai Hatake, Claudia uchiha, Lollipooooooooop's, Miyuki-san, Paulalee, Car, Ragheyra, harmonia love, Mary-Hyuga, karenxita21, Hiromi-Ayanita, Chibik-Lady, darky-natchan, SaKurIta, Nylleve Cullen y Dark Amy-chan por tomarse el tiempo en dejarnos su opinión que vale muchísimo para nosotras, esperamos que les guste este capitulo, que va especial a todos ustedes…**

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capitulo contiene demasiada cursilería, romanticismo y muchos muchos abrazos...precaución, puede causar alucinaciones de lo dulce que está.**

Capitulo 10: Te perdono.

Estaba tan nerviosa que las piernas me temblaban...

-Bueno chicos adelántense, si ven que en 15 minutos no estamos adentro, salen por nosotras ¿vale?-se dirigía Ino a todo el grupo que hacia gestos de aprobación.

-Ya niñas, díganme, ¿que planean?- pregunté sin disimular mis nervios.

-Tu solo síguenos la corriente Hinata, si no quieres, no es necesario que digas nada...-me guiño un ojo Sakura, abrazándome por los hombros.

-Bien-asentí con ligereza, por alguna razón no me daba buena espina todo ese rollo.

Comenzamos a andar todos, primero ingresaron Tenten y Neji seguidos por Naruto Shikamaru e Itachi. Kakashi-Sensei y Sasuke se quedaron un poco rezagados esperando a ver que movimientos haríamos nosotras.

-Tranquilo, enseguida los alcanzamos-Sakura esbozó una sonrisa que obviamente solo iba dirigida al maestro.

El solo asintió con la cabeza y jaló a Sasuke quien no dejaba de mirarme con ojos acechadores...

-Sus credenciales señoritas- espetó el fortachón que vigilaba la entrada.

-Aaah si-Ino se giró hacia Sakura-Te las dimos a ti-La mencionada comenzó a buscar en su bolsa, primero con calma y luego con mucha alteración.

-¡No están!-grito la pelirosa desesperada provocando que el guarura juntara ambas cejas en forma de confusión.

-¡Ahh!, Sakura, busca bien-gritó Ino con coraje bien fingido y golpeando el piso con uno de sus tacones.

-Ya las busque y no están -

-Señoritas, ¿algún problema?-preguntó por fin el enorme sujeto.

-Al parecer si...-dijo Ino cabizbaja y triste-Nuestras credenciales, no están...-

-Lo lamento pero...-

-¡¡Oh pobres de nosotras, tres jóvenes y hermosas señoritas abandonadas a su suerte de noche y sin saber que hacer!!-dramatizó Sakura llevándose una mano a la frente.  
-U¬.¬...¡Oh! eso ¿es un tatuaje?-preguntó Ino curiosa, después de lanzar una mirada desdeñosa a la pelirosa.

-¿Eh?, ¡Oh si!... es una bella sirena- se enorgulleció el grandote al tiempo que nos mostraba su brazo.

-Valla, pero es precioso, debió constarte mucho dinero y...dolor- dijo Sakura con una mueca graciosa.

-Neeeeh, ¡para nada!... es mas al día siguiente que la hice, ya podía hacerla bailar ¿quieren ver?-daba riza y ternura ver como el, viéndose de esa manera tan ruda, se dejara envolver en las redes de mi dos amigas.

-¡Oh, esto es genial!-exclamaron ambas al ver como el tatto danzaba al ritmo que su dueño hacia tensar sus músculos.

-Gracias pero no es para tanto-trató de restarle importancia pero con un sonoro sonrojo en sus regordetas mejillas.  
-¿Cómo dices?...no deberías ser taaan modesto-señaló Ino.

-Bueno…pues…nosotras, ya nos vamos-dijo Sakura con una tristeza fingida.  
-¿Cómo?-exclamó saliendo de su ensoñación-¿Tan rápido, por que?-

-No traemos las credenciales ¿recuerdas?, alguien…-mirada furtiva para Sakura-Las perdió-sentenció con retintín.

-¡Lo lamento, bien, para la próxima cárgalas tu!-refunfuño la pelirosa.  
-¡Si tienes razón, no se por que te las confiamos a ti!...¡perderías tu cabeza si no la trajeras pegada a lo hombros!-se exaltó Ino.  
-Aaaah, con que esas nos traemos…¡Pues yo podría decir que tu…!-

-¡Señoritas, por favor no hay necesidad de que discutan!-terció el grandote-Miren, yo jamás ago esto, pero como ustedes son unas damas encantadoras las dejaré pasar-con un movimiento parsimonioso de mano retiro la cadena de la entrada dándonos acceso al antro.

-¡Que amable eres…!-Sakura dejó la frase al aire.  
-Daisuke-completó su nuevo amigo.  
-¡Gracias Daisuke!-gritaron muy fuerte al unísono.

No podía creerlo, con una simple treta nos habían dejado entrar y enseguida ante nosotras se fueron descubriendo centenares de personas que bailaban al ritmo de la música y las luces del establecimiento. Me sentía cohibida, no era que antes no hubiera ido a una disco, simplemente nunca a una con esas dimensiones ¡era enorme!

Nos adentramos mas entre el gentío en busca de los otros, fue un poco difícil hallarlos, pero después de unos minutos los divisamos junto a la barra. El ambiente se veía bien…bueno para unos. Tenten y Neji bailaban, corrección, Tenten obligaba a Neji a hacerlo. A un lado Itachi y Kakashi-sensei platicaban animadamente mientras bebían. Un poco alejados se encontraban Shikamaru y Naruto sentados y cruzados de brazos, con una expresión indescifrable. Ino y yo decidimos acercarnos, mientras Sakura se desviaba para encontrarse con el profesor.

-Estaba apunto de ir por ustedes-  
-¿Si?, no lo parece-bromeó la pelirosa con el recién comentario de su novio.  
-Permíteme preguntarte, Sakura-intervino el Uchiha mayor-¿Cómo es que hicieron para burlar a semejante grandulón?-

-No nos subestimes-ladeó una sonrisa.  
-Jamás podría subestimarte-aclaro el peliplata plantadote un tierno beso a Sakura.

-Jajaja bueno, me alegro que hallan podido entrar, ¿quieren tomar algo?-intervino un tanto incomodo Itachi ante el ambiente meloso que provocaban su amigo y su novia.

-¿Tu que estás tomando?-preguntó curiosa arrebatando la copa al maestro, para después darle una sorbo.  
-White Russian-  
-Mmm...sabe...como a café...-dijo la chica saboreando aquella bebida

-Es por que lleva licor de café-sentenció el profesor quitando el baso de las manos- Pero creo que es algo fuerte para ti...-

-Esta bien, ¿tu que sugieres?-

-Un Pink Lady para la señorita-indicó al barman después de esbozar una sonrisa.  
-Em…voy por acá…por si a alguien le interesa- espeto el moreno, dándole una palmada en la espalda-Yo voy un rato a bail...-

-¿Por que no te fijas por donde vas?-se escuchó la voz de una mujer, quien había chocado con el Uchiha.

-Yo, perdón, ¿Tsunade?-dijo ensimismado, provocando un cruel escalofrió en la pareja que estaba unos cuantos paso atrás...

-Itachi, valla, que extraño encontrarte aquí-  
-Lo mismo digo-exclamó ligeramente asombrado.

-Y dime... ¿Vienes solo o acompañado?-

-No, no yo vengo con...-dudó

-¿Con?-preguntó la rubia mirando por el encima del hombro del muchacho-¡Hatake!-exclamó alegre ella acercándose a el, pero la chica que antes acompañaba al enmascarado se encontraba ahora con sus amigos a unos 10 o 15 metros del lugar.

-Aquí asta el Lady Pink-exclamó el barman.

-¡Ah Hatake! me pediste una bebida ¿ya sabias que estaba aquí?-

-Lo... intuí...-dijo nervioso el pelitplata.

O.o.O

-¡¡Que demonios hace esaaa...vieja, aquí!!-me dijo Sakura con un tono frustrado en su voz-Se esta... se esta tomando MI bebida-

-Cálmate Sakura, si te hubieses quedado allá se abría armado un gran problema-traté de tranquilizarla pues su voz sonaba cada vez mas aguda conforme ella se enojaba.

-Pero...pero...¡ush!-

-Mira amiga, mejor piensa en otra cosa, ¿por que no bailas con Naruto?-interfirió Ino arrastrando a ambos.

-¿Que dices Sakura, te gustaria Bailar?-le ofreció la mano derecha el Uzumaki con una amabilidad poco vista en el...

-De...de acuerdo-tomó su mano y se dejo llevar hasta la pista, pero claro pude notar, que ella seguía viendo a nuestro profesor con un deje de tristeza.

-Ino, no deberías presionarla tanto, ella quiere mucho a Kakashi-sensei-dije con el tono mas serio que pude sacar pero la rubia no me prestaba atención. Se encontraba, jalando al joven de la coleta hacia el centro de la pista.

-Perfecto-dije por lo bajo-"Solo esto me faltaba, ¡quedarme completamente sola!"-

-¡Este lugar es un asco!-le escuche despotricar muy enfadado-¡Se han tardado horas en preparar una simple bebida!-

La piel se me erizó cuando Sasuke llegó a mi lado.

-Hinata…Que bueno que ya estás adentro-

-Ah...si...fue…fue muy fácil-no sabia que decir, su semblante había cambiado con solo verme, eso me hizo sentir alagado, pero también algo nerviosa.  
-¿Y los demás?-preguntó con simpleza ¿por que a el se le hacia tan sencillo hablarme?

-Bailando...están bailando-conteste un poco atropellada.

-¿Y tu no quieres bailar?-me miró directo a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos que así mucho no veía así...

-Em...si claro-me extendió su mano, pero antes de que pudiera tomarla alguien jalo antes la mía.

-¡¡Que bueno que quieras cuñadita!!-

-¡¿Itachi?!-me jalaba junto con todos los que bailaban.

O.o.O

Mantenía la mano extendida, asimilando lo que ababa de ocurrir, por fin Hinata…SU Hinata iba a estar con el y el idiota de su hermano interfería…

-¡¡ITACHI!!-

-Creo…que tu hermano te habla- dije al joven que tenia enfrente de mí...

-Si, déjalo hacer corajes, ya le tocara su turno- sonrió

O.o.O

-¡No puedo creerlo, es el destino!-la mujer rubia reía estridentemente.

-Em…profesora…-  
-¿En que quedamos Kakashi?-canturreo.  
-Bien, si…Tsunade. ¿Vienes sola?-preguntó con el mínimo de esperanza.

-¿Eh?...no vengo con... a si ahí esta...¡Gai!-alzó una mano intentando llamar la atención de un sujeto bastante extraño.

-"Que esto sea un mal sueño"-rogó el enmascarado.  
-¡Kakashi, viejo rival!-el de cejas pobladas dio una gran palmada en su espalda.

-Gai…¿Cómo estas?-

-¡Cada día más bueno!-el entusiasmado profesor posaba de manera "sexy" dejando ver sus bien formados músculos.

-Que bien...veo que te haz ejercitado...- dijo el peliplata más al aire que al profesor mismo.

-Así es Kakashi…recuerda…¡las llama de la juventud no espera a nadie!-sonrió abiertamente dejando a la vista sus blanquecinos dientes.  
-"Itachi, ¿Dónde estas?"-

O.o.O

-¿Lo estas pasando bien Sakura?-preguntó el ojiazul.  
-...-

-¿Sakura?-insistió

-¿Eh?...ah perdona, no escuche ¿decías?-

-¿Algo te preocupa?-interrogó Naruto, al percatarse de lo ausente que estaba la pelirosa.  
-Si…digo…no, me duelen los pies ¿podemos descansar?-sugirió la chica señalando un sillón.

-Eh...si, por que no-trató de sonreír-"Ese Kakashi"-fulmino con la mirada al mencionado.  
-Gracias- la chica dio un paso y su prominente tacón se rompió haciéndola caer al suelo.

-¡Sakura!... ¿estas bien?- dijo el rubio que la ayudaba a levantarse.

-Si, si, solo ayúdame- la chica paso un brazo por enzima de los hombros del rubio apoyándose en el, quien muy amable la tomo por la cintura y la ayudo a sentarse.

O.o.O

-"Ese Uzumaki"-pensó el enmascarado al tiempo que veía la escena anterior, al principio preocupado y luego lleno de celos.

-Kakashi, te noto muuy tenso-Tsunade se acercaba sigilosa como un león a su presa-Yo puedo ayudar a que te relajes-el espacio entre ellos era mínimo, unos centímetros mas y sus rostros estarían pegados.

-Yo... estoy bien...necesito... ir al baño-el se levantó y se dirigió lo mas rápido que le dieron sus pies... claro sin correr.

Una vez dentro del espacioso lugar de azulejos obscuros, se dirigió al lavabo, se retiro su mascara y se enjuago la cara... si estaba muy tenso, la presencia de su ex-novia acosándolo y la de su novia con otro chico no era precisamente la manera de estar cómodo, tomo un trozo de papel y se seco la cara para luego colocarse la mascara de nuevo.

-No te la pongas... de veras que luces increíble sin ella-dijo una voz seductora a pocos paso de el.

-Tsu... Tsunade… ¿que...¿que haces en el baño de hombres?...-

O.o.O

En lo absoluto, Itachi no me incomodaba, lo que si lo hacia era la mirada llena de ira que Sasuke nos dirigía.

-Este…Itachi…-

-No te preocupes, ya casi termina la canción-me sonrió coquetamente, algo que no ayudo a aminorar el enfado de Sasuke.

De pronto y para alivio mío la canción cambio a un extraño remix de una bachata bastante graciosa...Itachi me tomo de la mano y me jalo asta donde su hermano nos veía con aire confundido...

-Gracias por la pieza, señorita- me dijo Itachi alardeando y besándome una mano para después colocar la misma entre las manos de Sasuke.

-¿Quieres Bailar conmigo esta canción?- preguntó Sasuke mirando al suelo, en varias ocasiones lo había visto poner ese gesto infantil en su rostro, como temiendo que algo malo fuese a suceder...

No puede evitar la sensación de ternura que me invadió al verlo así, y con una sonrisa que al parecer lo dejó impactado acepté gustosa y lo dirigí a la pista. Comenzamos a bailar dando vueltas y sin presumir o alardear pero nuestros movimientos se mezclaban a la perfección, provocando varias miradas curiosas...

Siempre había sabido que Sasuke era del tipo de personas a las que les gusta alardear de si mismas, pero al parecer en esta ocasión se sentía un poco abrumado con las miradas sin disimulo alguno, y para aumentar la incomodidad del asunto, la letra de la canción era un poco...comprometedora.

-"Hoy como un loco te busqué, tanto tanto y te encontré y me siento muy feliz"-dirigí mi mirada al rostro de Sasuke y me regaló una sonrisa irónica.

-"Ayer mucho yo te maltrate juro no lo vuelvo a hacer y te pido mil perdón"-mi imaginación comenzó a volar y recorrer todo lo sucedido desde...ese día, la canción relataba curiosamente lo acontecido.

-"Bésame, cariño bésame que la corriente de tus labios yo quiero sentir ámame, de nuevo ámame que estoy falta de cariño y tengo sed de ti"-al parecer no solo eran suposiciones mías, por que conforme la canción iba avanzando Sasuke se tensaba más…

O.o.O

En la barra un joven miraba con ternura a su hermano, esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-"Mas te vale que aproveches esto, hermanito tonto"-pensó al tiempo que daba un trago a su wisky "en las rocas".

O.o.O

-"Solo te quiero pedir a ti... besame..."-esta vez no era la canción lo que escuchaba al oído, Sasuke cantaba un semi fragmento de la canción. Comenzó a acercarse más a mí, y por instinto cerré los ojos, sentía como su calido aliento rozaba mis labios, en ese momento me di cuenta de que lo había extrañado mas de lo que creía, que necesitaba desesperadamente sus caricias, su presencia…

-Bésame-cantó por ultima vez para posar su labios sobre los míos, su delicioso sabor volvía estar de nuevo en mi boca, era demasiado para mi, me separe de el y le sonreí de la manera mas neutral que pude.

-No creas que por un beso quedas perdonado Sasuke Uchiha-dije con todo el valor que tenia, después de todo lo que habíamos pasado ya no me resultaba tan difícil hablarle claro. Su cara triunfal cambió de momento sin dejar de parecer alegre.

O.o.O

-Pero querido Hatake la pregunta seria ¿que haces tu en el baño de mujeres?-sonrió ella apuntando con el dedo meñique su pecho, el inquieto miró a todos lados, definitivamente, se había equivocado de baño.

-Tengo, que, salir- dijo con la voz entrecortada. Al llegar a la entrada sintió como una tremenda fuerza lo acorralaba contra una pared, y unos labios inquietos se posaban sobre los suyos.

Tomó a la maestra por los hombros y la separó de el con bastante brusquedad.

-Kakashi-sensei…que curioso encontrarlo por aquí-se escucho una voz llena de rencor a su lado... una jovencita pelirosa estaba admirando la escena con ojos llorosos-Lamento interrumpir, mejor busco otro baño-casi echó a correr antes de lanzarle una mirada llena de odio a su profesor y mirar de arriba abajo a la directora.

-Que niña tan insolente, tiene suerte de no haber estado en la escuela o la habría expulsado- habló torpemente la rubia-¿Viste como me miró?-su aliento desprendía un hedor a alcohol...-¿Hatake…Que pasa?-

-Lo mejor será que busques a Gai, Tsunade, yo, me voy a dormir-con delicadeza recargó a la rubia contra la pared, y dio marcha rápida hacia la salida.

En el camino encontró a la misma peligrosa, llorando en los hombros de un confundido rubio…

-Sakurita, si no te tranquilizas no puedo entender que te sucede-habló Naruto con mucha ternura mientras acariciaba suavemente el cabello de la chica.

-Es que...el...ella...yo-la respiración se le cortaba, se le dificultaba mucho el habla.

-Haber, supongo que todo esto tiene que ver con el pedofilo ¿no?-

-¿Que?-sus ojos verdes se posaron sobre los azules del Uzumaki reflejando enojo.

-Digo...tiene que ver con Kakashi-sensei-en cuanto mencionó el nombre, Sakura volvió a sollozar estruendosamente.

-No quiero hablar de eso, haz algo, hazme reír, sácame de aquí, no me dejes pensar en eso- habló rápido la pelirosa al tiempo que jalaba la camisa del rubio para cubrirse la cara.

-Em...Sakura...-Kakashi hizo acto de presencia.

-¡¡Vete!!-gritó alterada.

-Pero...-

-¿Que no escuchas?, ¡que te vallas!-terció Naruto.

-¡¡No le grites!!-

-…-

-Yo, quería explicarte-

-Todo está muy claro-cortó tajante al profesor, se dio la vuelta y jaló al ojiazul de la mano-Vamos Naruto-

-Hola, ¿como te llamas?-se acercó una seductora mujer al enmascarado.

-No molestes-respondió con fastidio y salio del lugar.

O.o.O

Posó el vaso elegantemente en la barra, aunque estuviera de vacaciones, el porte seguía siendo importante. Pestañeó un par de veces tratando de despejar el poco sueño que empezaba a acumularse. Se puso en pie y viró a ambos lados, nada, ni una mísera señal de saber en donde demonios se había metido Kakashi. Suspiró con resignación, siempre era igual, el terminaba buscando a su amigo.

Caminó con paso firme esquivando a hombres y mujeres que bailaban o pocas persona pasadas de copas. Buscó en el baño, entre la gente, en la barra, con los amigos de Sasuke...nada, parecía que el viento se lo había llevado. Rió por lo bajo al imaginar una fuerte corriente de aire llevarse al profesor. Bueno no seria la primera vez que su amigo se fuese sin el

_Flash back_

_-Lo siento Itachi-decía un jovencito peliplateado jugando con sus dedos índices._

_-¡¡Te estuve buscando por todo el lugar!!-gritó exasperado el moreno._

_-Era Tsunade-sama, Itachi, piénsalo, Tsunadeee-dijo un tanto idiota el enmascarado_

_-Bueno, pues entonces cuéntame, ¿como fue?-curioso el muchacho se sentó enfrente de la enorme pantalla._

_-Pues veras...- su amigo se sentó también y abrió paso a una gran historia._

_Fin flash back_

Y pensándolo bien, no le cabria duda de que esa historia volviera a repetirse, después de todo se había desaparecido con Tsunade. Suspiró y volvió a sentarse junto a la barra.

-Al parecer nos han dejado solos- se escucho una voz a lado de el.

Alzó una ceja al comprobar de quien se trataba.

-"Juro que me vengaré Hatake"-pensó el moreno-...Gai...-saludó.

-Uchiha-respondió el saludo-¿Me pregunto que estarán haciendo esos dos?-preguntó curioso.

-Em...ni idea-una imagen no apta para menores de edad surcó su mente.

-Pues bien-dijo el cejón poniéndose en pie-La llama de la juventud no espera a nadie-

-¿Que?-

-Lo que haz oído, ¡divirtámonos!, no podemos esperar toda la noche-exclamó jovial al tiempo que movía su cuerpo al ritmo de la música.

-Yo...creo que paso-

-¡Vamos Uchiha, no seas aguafiestas!-animó Gai jalándolo de la mano y sacándolo a bailar.

¡¡No podía estar pasando!! El, el gran Itachi Uchiha bailando con un hombre, no solo con un hombre, ¡con Gai!. Nada podía ser peor...

Ante tal acto varias miradas se fijaron en ellos y de pronto se vieron rodeados por un gran número de ¿hombres?

Que equivocado estaba, si podía ser peor.

-Hola-dijo uno de ellos-Los estuvimos viendo, y queríamos preguntarles-calló un instante como temiendo preguntar, pero los demás lo animaron a seguir con señales de manos-¿Son pareja?-

-¿¡QUE!?-¡¡debía se una broma!! No podía estar hablando enserio, el no era gay, ni siquiera lo aparentaba ¿o si?...NO…¿Por qué demonios se preguntaba eso?...Aparte si lo fuera no andaría con alguien tan…Gai…el andaría con alguien elegante, aristocrático, refinado…¡¡Dios no!!-¿¡Por que pienso en esto!?-gritó llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza.  
-¿Perdona?-preguntó ofendido el muchacho de antes.

-¡NO!-negó rotundamente con la cabeza.  
-¿No que?-  
-¡¡No somos pareja!!-el Uchiha señaló con el dedo a su compañero.  
-¡Ah que bien!-el chico dio unos saltitos mientras aplaudía, de una manera muy afeminada-¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?...¡Oh! que lanzada soy, quiero decir...solo por hoy-finalizó pestañeando copiosamente.  
-¿¡Que?¡…¡¡NO!!-estaba horrorizado, era cierto que era guapo, pero esto rozaba con la exageración.  
-Lo lamento Reina, pero te ha rechazado-un chico que parecía, mujer que hasta ahora se había mantenido detrás de todos, empujó con fuerza al anterior muchacho-¿Qué dices si tu y yo vamos por ahí a conocernos?-  
-Valla Uchiha, quien diria…-  
-¡Cállate!-ordenó furibundo al profesor.  
-Bien y ¿entonces?...-se acercó a Itachi y con un movimiento rápido aprisiono un glúteo del Uchiha para luego presionarlo.

Un escalofrió le recorrió todo el cuerpo…¿qué podía hacer?...¿golpearlo?, ¿eso no seria como golpear a una mujer?...  
En lo que el moreno cavilaba el muchacho de rasgos finos se acerco hasta rozar los labios de Itachi con su dedo corazón.

Ante tal acción, empujo a su acosador con tremenda fuerza, que el muchacho fue a parar al suelo.

-¡¿Qué te sucede?!-gitó desde abajo.  
-Sabes, acabo de recordar que Gai y yo si somos pareja…lo siento-abrazó al mencionado por los hombros.  
-¿Encerio?-preguntó tontamente el de cejas pobladas.  
-Si Gai, así que mejor vamosnos por…allá-le tomó la mano y jaló hasta perder de vista a la bola de chicos que ahora se encontraban ayudando al que estaba en el suelo.  
-Em Uchiha...- dijo nervioso el cejudo una vez que se encontraron lejos de aquella bola de gente-No quisiera romperte el corazón... pero yo no...-

-¡Cállate!-gritó el moreno mientras salía del aquel lugar a grandes andares.

O.o.O

-Ten...Ten...Podemos, ¿podemos parar ya?-un joven de larga cabellera castaña suplicaba a su novia por un poco de descanso.

-¿Ya te cansaste?-preguntó un poco perlada por el sudor-¿Tan rápido?-

-¡¿Tan rápido?!-exclamó enojado-¡¡Desde que llegamos no me has dejado parar un segundo!!-

-Esta bien, pero no te enojes-pidió la castaña de forma infantil

-Esta bien, vamos-jaló a la chica de la mano para después tomarla por la cintura-¿Quieres algo de tomar?-le susurró sensualmente al oído.

-Eeeh...lo que sea está bien-murmuró con un poco de pena. Era curioso pensar que después de lo que ella y Neji habían vivido juntos todavía le afectarán esos pequeños roces.

-Me das dos Blody Mary, por favor...-dijó al de la barra mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas y animaba a su novia a sentarse en sus piernas.

La chica se dejó hacer y se sentó encima de el, un poco acalorada, por la cercanica que mantenía con el muy bien formado cuerpo del muchacho, y esto para Neji no pasaba inadvertido, le extasiaba ver a su novia así de tímida por sus galanterías.

Sonrió para si mismo y se dijo que le gustaría divertirse un poco incomodando a su amada.

-Te quiero- le dijo en susurro al oído mientras respiraba fuerte a propósito.

-Yo...yo también...-respondió con un sonrojo imposible de ocultar y la respiración cortada.  
-Lo se-jugueteó un poco con el lóbulo de su oreja

-N-Neji, basta-pidió quedito.

-No, no suenas convencida-agregó sin dejar de besar su oreja. Bajó por su cuello absorbiendo su aroma y sintiéndola estremecerse en sus brazos...

-Señor, aquí están sus bebida-dijo incomodo el barman quien veía de reojo a la chica de lo moños.  
-Gracias-se despegó unos cuentos centímetros del cuello de Tenten para regalarle una mirada acecina al chico de la barra.

Cuando sitió que su novio dejaba de besarle el cuello Tenten dejó escapar un gemidito de protesta, lo que provocó que Neji sintiera un calor recorrerle de pies a cabeza.

-Tenten...-su voz sonaba roca una mezcla entre el deseo y la lujuria, llevó su mano hasta el vientre de su novia y comenzó a acariciarlo, intentando subir un poco la playera de la misma para tener contacto directo con su piel.

-Neji... no...-gimió la chica intentando alcanzar su mano... pero este ya la tenia debajo de su blusa sobando de arriba a abajo y provocándole ciertas cosquillas.

No podía evitarlo, le encantaba dicho contacto. Desde muy pequeña la habían educado de manera refinada, pero que rayos, no podía reprimirse ¿y que si unas 200 personas los miraban? no podía y no debía quedarse sin hacer nada, se giro y rodeo a su novio por el cuello con un brazo y con el otro comenzó a sobar su espalda al tiempo que lo besaba de manera insistente...

Al sentir que ella lo incitaba, no pudo reprimirse mas, sentir el busto de Tenten apretarse contra su pecho lo excitaba de manera increíble.

La tomo por el cuello y la acerco mas a el, después de eso la aprisiono por la cintura y comenzó a besar su cuello mientras ella respiraba violentamente sobre su oído y jugueteaba con su larga melena.  
La mano que mantenía sobre su nuca bajó a su espalda introduciéndola bajo la blusa y con un rápido movimiento desabrochó el sostén de la castaña.

-Neji...no-trató de frenar al chico que ahora masajeaba suavemente uno de sus senos-Be…bésame-dijo la chica entre gemido al notar que sus suplicas eran imposibles, el chico obediente la besó con extrema pasión, ella pasó ambas manos por su espalda debajo de su camisa, estaba helada de las manos, pero a el le encantó ese escalofrió que lo recorrió.

-Ddddiscuulpen-el mismo joven que había preparado las bebidas les pedía atención-Yyo entiendo qqque es el amor, pppero por fafavor-sus dientes castañeaban, seguro por el miedo que le provocaba ver a Neji tan enfadado después de su intromisión.

-Vamos Tenten-con suavidad ayudo a la chica a ponerse en pie pero al hacerlo el brassiere de esta cayó al suelo provocando un violento sonrojo en ella.

El chico se agacho para tomar la prenda y guárdasela en el bolsillo del pantalón, tomo a la chica por la cintura al tiempo que le daba un rápido Beso...

-Salgamos de aquí- le dijo con ternura.

O.o.O

Después del baile todo había sido silencio, un silencio incomodo, más bien aplastante.

-¿Quieres...quieres... tomar... algo?- preguntó al fin Sasuke con semblante confundido.

Asentí con la cabeza y le seguí con la mirada hasta que se perdió entre la gente. Tardó unos minutos y volvió con dos vasos, ofreciéndome uno y sonriendo dulcemente.

-Gracias-susurre recibiendo la bebida.

Otra vez silencio...No sabia que decir, y trataba de evitar mirarle a la cara, aunque era conciente de que el buscaba mi mirada.

-Si estás muy cansada... podemos volver-rompió de nuevo el silencio.  
-¿Y los demás?-

-¿A que te refieres?-enarco una ceja.

-Tu traes el auto ¿recuerdas?-obvie mi respuesta.

-Ah si...-un leve sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas que se me antojó tierno.

-Y si...¿los buscamos?-pregunté con una amable sonrisa-Es bastante tarde...-  
-Si tu quieres-susurró muy quedito, al parecer estaba apenado.  
-Vamos-

Me puse en pie y comencé a caminar sin un destino fijo, únicamente pasaba la mirada por la gente, tratando de reconoces a alguien, pero no logre hacerlo hasta unos cuantos minutos después.

-¿Ino?-tome a una rubia por los hombros y la gire.  
-Hina…¡Dime que Sasuke está contigo!-gritó tomando mis manos.  
-Si…¿Por qué?-al asentir su expresión fue de alivio.  
-¿No te has dado cuenta?-esperó a que negara con la cabeza para continuar-¡Todos se han ido!-  
-¿Qué?-  
-Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, tu hermano-miró detrás de mi para avisar a Sasuke y proseguir-Tenten y tu primo…¡Todos!-  
-Aaaah...-  
-¡Que bueno que estén aquí! Shikamaru y yo no sabíamos como demonios nos íbamos a regresar-  
-Pues, ¿les parece si nos vamos ya?-preguntó Sasuke aun atrás de mi.

-Por mi esta bien-dijo el chico de la coleta rodeando por la cintura a la rubia, lo cual me desconcertó un poco.

Así los cuatro cruzamos el amplio cuarto para dirigirnos a la salida.

-¡Adios Daisuke!-se despidió Ino con garbo del guardián de la entrada.  
-¡Adios chicas, espero verlas pronto por aquí!-respondió el grandote.  
-¡Tenlo por seguro!-guiñó un ojo y le soplo un beso, lo que al parecer molestó a Shikamaru por que al verla hacerlo la atrajo a el y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Me limite a despedirme de el con la mano y sonreírle calidamente...una vez que estuvimos en el auto Ino comenzó a hablar.

-Hinata ¿tu sabes por que Sakura estaba llorando?-preguntó Ino sin darme tiempo de responder puesto que lo hizo ella misma-Creo que Kakashi-sensei le hizo algo, y se fue muy abrazadita de mi hermano-sonrió para si misma.  
-Yo supuse que no habías visto a nadie irse-dije algo atónita por lo mencionado-"Pobre Sakura"-

-Si, los vi salir, pero no me pareció importante, estaba muy ocupada-dijo sonriendo al chico que tenia al lado suyo aun abrazándola.

-Muuuuy ocupada-asintió el mismo besándola rápidamente.

-Ejem-carraspeamos al mismo tiempo Sasuke y yo...  
-Yo no vi a nadie salir, pero comencé a sospechar eso cuando no vimos a nadie...mas que a ustedes- dije intentando distraer a los melosos pasajeros traseros.

-Hum, a si, no me lo vas creer, pero a quien también vimos fue a la directora Tsunade, en estado de suma ebriedad, estaba coqueteando con un extraño sujeto...

-¿En serio?...-mi mente comenzó a volar, entonces, recordaba perfectamente que Sakura había mencionada que ella y Kakashi-sensei habían tenido algo que ver.  
-Si, al parecer nuestra queridísima directora anduvo en busca de alguien con quien pasar la noche-reprimió una carcajada.  
-No digas eso Ino…-reprendí por su falta de tacto.  
-¡Vamos Hinata! No me puedes negar que la directora es un poco…-no terminó de decirnos que opinaba puesto que Shikamaru la acalló con beso.

Una vez mas el silencio reinó... Ino y Shikamaru decidieron ocupar su tiempo restante antes de llegar al hotel en besarse y acariciarse la espalda y brazos…valla incomodidad que provocaba.

-Gracias por traernos Sasuke-dijó Ino, mientras se despedía de mi con un beso en la mejilla eh iba a hacer lo mismo con Sasuke, pero el chico problemático la jaló de la mano-¡Nos vemos mañana!-se desaparecieron por el pasillo dejando atrás el eco de sus risas.

-¿Joven Uchiha?-el gerente del hotel se nos acercó.

-Si-respondió frió.

-La Srita. Haruno, me pidió que le entregara está nota-y tal como había dicho le entregó un trozo de papel doblado en dos, lo abrió y unos cuantos segundo lo cerró para mirarme.

-Te acompaño a tu cuarto-me dijo sin más.

-¿Que te dejó Sakura?-señalé el papelito.

-Nada, ¿vamos?-

-No, gracias me voy sola-caminé un poco enojada hasta el elevador, y para mi buena o mala suerte el ascensor se cerró antes de que Sasuke entrara.

O.o.O

Leyó una vez mas la nota, para cerciorarse de que se había grabado todo, no era que fuera entupido ni nada, era solo que estaba un poco nervioso.

_Uchiha:_

_Más te vale seguir esto al pie de la letra... En cuanto lleguen acompaña a Hinata a su cuarto._

_Una ves que ella esté en la habitación pídele al gerente que te lleve hacia donde esta el pedido de la Srita. Haruno, el va a entender._

_Lo único que tienes que hacer es encender las antorchas y esperar... ¡Todo saldrá bien!_

-"¿Antorchas?... ¿pero que demonios planea"?-caminó de nuevo hacia el hombre que le había entregado la nota-¿Disculpe?-

-Si, dígame-

-Em...necesito que me lleve a donde esta el pedido de la Srita. Haruno-  
-Por aquí-el hombre comenzó a caminar hacia la piscina del hotel, que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de la playa, así recorrieron en silencio una largo camino hasta situarse frente la parte trasera del hotel, donde por gran coincidencia se hallaba la habitación de Hinata y Tenten.

En la arena había varias antorchas clavadas y colocadas de forma asimétrica, listas para ser encendidas.

-Aquí tiene-el gerente, tomó una antorche mas pequeñas que las anteriores ya prendida-Cuando usted de las indicaciones, los músicos comenzaran a tocar...-

-O.o ¿Músicos?-echó una ojeada al lugar y cayó en la cuenta de que un poco apartados de en donde ellos se encontraban había un grupo de hombres y mujeres cargados de instrumentos, para ser mas precisos, de violines, chelos, guitarras y otros instrumentos que no reconocía a simple vista.

O.o.O

-"No lo puedo creer"-me repetía a mi misma. Me había puesto celosa, pero, bueno esa nota era bastante sospechosa...Ya estaba en mi habitación, cambiando los inagotables canales de T.V y para mi buena suerte, no había nada bueno que ver. Apagué la televisión molesta, y comencé a quitarme las incomodas zapatillas de broche que me había llevado al Antro, para calzarme con las cómodas sandalias de Tenten-"No creo que le afecte que yo me las ponga, cuando llegue, se las daré"-me convencí a mi misa...estaba dispuesta a cambiarme de una vez para acostarme cuando escuche a lo lejos una suave y dulce melodía de violín.

La melodía era acompañada poco a poco, por distintos acordes que en armonía completaban una sola, un pequeño estruendo me hizo sobresaltar, habían arrojado algo a mi ventana, con el corazón en la mano me decidí a remover las cortinas del ventanal y mirar que sucedía...pero al no distinguir nada, salí al balcón.

"PERDONAME" decía en la arena escrito con fuego...unas lagrimas recorrieron mis mejillas y mis ojos buscaban al responsable de todo esto, y ahí lo vi, de pie al final de la palabra sosteniendo una pequeña antorcha y mirándome con esos ojos llenos de ternura que tanto me gustaban.

-¡¡Por favor perdóname!!-bramó desde abajo, lo cual me hizo dar un grito ahogado y salir corriendo de la habitación...Esquivaba a las pocas personas que me encontraba a esa hora, y el maldito elevador no bajaba lo suficientemente rápido...cuando al fin salí lo vi de pie cabizbajo como si creyera que había decidido ignorarlo... pero su expresión cambio cuando me vio...no pude mas y eche a correr para abrazarlo.

El dejó caer la antorcha y su respiración se entrecorto cuando estuve en sus brazos... Sasuke Uchiha, Mi Sasuke estaba llorando igual que yo.

-Te perdono-le dije al oído para soltar un pequeño gemido...me sentía tan feliz, y estoy segura de que no solo mis ojos lo demostraban...la música melosa al rededor y el dulce sonido del mar tambaleante, volvían ese momento en uno de los mas hermosos de toda mi vida.

Se separó unos cuantos centímetros de mí para mirarme el rostro, jamás lo había visto de esa manera, sus ojos tenían un leve enrojecimiento por las lágrimas, y su boca temblaba al tiempo que intentaba decirme algo, acaricie su mejilla limpiando las gotitas saldas de uno de sus hermosos ojos.

-Te amo-dijo con la voz ronca y yo abrí los ojos llenos de sorpresa.

El no solía expresar sus sentimientos así, pero fue algo que me encanto y me hizo besarlo...

-Yo también te amo-y volvió a abrazarme de manera intensa...como si temiera que al soltarme yo me fuera. Casi nos hacíamos daño con la fuerza con la que nos teníamos el uno al otro, pero ¿que demonios importaba?... lo prefería mil veces a estar lejos de el.

Me soltó de a poco, tomo mis manos entre las suyas.

-Hinata, sabes que no soy de muchas palabras, pero quiero que sepas que eres lo más importante para mí, te prometo que no volveré a dañarte-

-Sasuke yo...-unió sus labios con los míos sellándolos en un beso cargado de distintas emociones.

Decidimos separarnos después un largo tiempo por falta de aire, me tomó de la mano y me encamino hacia la orilla de la playa.

-Gracias muchachos-se dirigió a los músicos quienes nos veían con expresiones de ternura y alegría

-Un placer-dijo uno de ellos, un muchacho rubio que tocaba el violín.

Comenzamos a caminar por la orilla de la playa... así que decidí quitarme las sandalias de Tenten, y caminar descalza por la suave arena, al parecer a el la idea le gustó y se quitó también lo zapatos.

-En serio Hinata, nunca mas aré algo que no quieras y are todo lo posible por que nuestra relación funcione-tragó saliva-No importa si con eso tengo que hacerme amigo de tu primo...-miraba el mar con cara de susto, imagino que para el ser amigo de Neji es algo que veía demasiado lejos.

-No te preocupes, con que me quieras y respetes mis decisiones todo esta bien-ceñí mas mi mano con la de el.

-¡Oh, lo juro!-me soltó para tomarme por la cintura y elevarme unos centímetros del suelo. Estaba tan contenta, con ninguna palabra puedo describir la felicidad que me embargaba en ese momento.

O.o.O

Estaban los dos tumbados en diferentes camas, en cuanto llegaron, el se había ofrecido a acompañarla en lo que su hermana llegaba, pero hacia demasiado que esta no hacia aparición. Hacía un rato que no dejaba de temblar y sollozar, como le dolía verla tan frágil y ausente, lo que mas le irritaba era que el no podía hacer nada, bueno, no había intentado nada por el miedo que le daba decir una tontería y hacer sentir mas mal a la pelirosa.

Se removió en la cama, nunca se le había echo tan eterno un silencio como al que estaba expuesto ahora. Suspiró un par de veces y tratando de no hacer ruido se levantó de la cama para dirigirse a la de la chica…

-¿Sakura?-alzó la cabeza a modo de respuesta y el se fue acercando mas a ella y con una tierna y temblorosa lentitud la rodeo por la cintura.

-No me gusta verte así-le dijo besando su mejilla, pero ella solo seguía sollozando-Por favor Sakurita-con extremo cuidado le dio vuelta, quedando así los dos frente a frente.  
-Na…Naruto-susurró la ojiverde-Gracias-sentenció tratando de sonreír, pero no pudo lograrlo.

-¡Mira, hay que hacer algo! ¿si?-se separó un poco de ella.  
-¿A que te refieres?-preguntó al tiempo que secaba su blanquecino rostro.  
-¡Hay que jugar a algo!-tomó total distancia de ella y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, animando a Sakura a imitarlo.  
-¿Un juego?-se preguntó si seria buena idea, pero ver el rostro lleno de alegría de Naruto…lo imito para después volver a preguntar-¿Que clase de juego?-

-Mmm…-la verdad es que no se lo había planteado bien, en lo único que estaba pensando era en animar a Sakura-¿Qué te parece si jugamos aaaaa…-miró a su alrededor buscando ideas, la televisión, el ventilador, cortinas, un desodorante...rexona secret...secret-"Que Dios se apiade de mi pobre alma si a Sakura le molesta esta idea"...Podemos-dudó-Podemos contarnos cosas...-

-¿Cosas?-enarcó una ceja.

-Si, como...secretos-cerró ambos ojos esperando un golpe, golpe que no llegó. Con cierto temor despegó los parpados para encontrarse a la chica ojiverde asintiendo tímidamente con la cabeza.

-Pero…tu primero-dijo ella mordiéndose levemente la uña de su dedo pulgar.

-Esta bien... ummmm…"que secreto puedo contarle... secreto...secreto..."-

-¿Uuummm?-imitó ansiosa por saber la primer verdad incomoda del rubio.

-Pues... un secreto es que... aun duermo con un oso de felpa-aceptó el Uzumaki sonrojándose levemente.

-Eso es muy tierno-sonrió la ojiverde al notar la incomodidad del muchacho

-Bueno... te toca-

-Me dan miedo las arañas-sentenció.

-Igual a mi...-primero hubo unos segundos de silencio para después ser rotos con unas simples carcajadas.  
-De nuevo es tu turno-agregó Sakura más animada que antes.  
-Cuando tengo miedo, tomo al señor Chompy, si así se llama mi peluche-desvió la mirada-Y me voy al cuarto de mis papás-finalizó ahora completamente rojo-Wow, nunca le había dicho eso a nadie, ni siquiera a Sasuke-una imagen del Uchiha riendo a carcajada y señalándolo se proyectó en su imaginación-Vas tu...-

-Jamás lo hubiese imaginado...bueno..em...-recordaba perfectamente como Naruto la acompañaba a ver películas de terror al cine y se veía bastante confiado en si mismo y no se sobresaltaba fácilmente con las escenas de miedo...- Pues... un secreto mió es que...- ¿que podía contarle?-La verdad es que, una vez soñé que... pues...que hacia ESO contigo- terminó de decir al fin.  
-¿Eso?-cuestionó con una sonrisa picara.  
-Si…esto…¡no te voy a dar detalles!-soltó alarmada por la cara imaginativa del chico-Anda…¡vas tu!-

-Está bien-hizo un pequeño puchero-Hay veces en las que me gustaría ser otra persona-  
-¿A que te refieres?-preguntó un poco confundida.  
-Se que suena estúpido, pero siento que la gente no me aprecia como soy-ladeó un poco la cabeza.  
-Si…creo que te entiendo...a veces me gustaría cambiar, dejar de hacer tantas tonterías para variar-sonrió-Peor bueno eso cuenta como otro secreto así que de nuevo vas tu-quien pensaría que esa niña tan alegre hacia unos pocos minutos se deshacía en llanto...

-Me gustaría poder cambiar de forma y convertirme en un animal, mas específicamente en un zorro-dejó escapar una risita sincera.

-¿Por que?-

-Son muy independientes, no necesitan de los demás para sobrevivir, son muy cautelosos en sus actos, además en la cultura japonesa el Kitsune es una forma poderosa de espíritu animal muy travieso y astuto, creo que me va ¿no?-  
-Supongo que...si- dijo extrañada pero convecina la chica-Voy yo así que...m...Me gusta mucho tu cabello-y alborotó con una mano el mismo.

-Jeje gracias, me encanta tu color de ojos-se miraron fijamente sonriendo y sus caras se acercaron peligrosamente, pero algo rompió el momento, ella había recordado algo que no quería.

_Flasback_

_-Naruto, vamos hoy al cine ¿si?-preguntó una linda colegiala pelirosa._

_-No puedo, tengo... otros planes-espetó seco el rubio aun lado suyo._

_-Oh...bueno no importa, vamos mañana-sonrió ella._

_-Mañana tampoco puedo-_

_-Pero..-_

_-Ya te dije que tengo otros planes-interrumpió molesto._

_-Pues explícame que tanto tienes que hacer que yo no pueda ir-dijo ella confundida_

_-No tengo por que darte ninguna explicación-se puso de pie y hecho andar._

_-¡Pero soy tu novia!-gritó ella aun sentando sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando._

_Fin flashback_

-A veces... antes de dormir, todavía me pregunto ¿que paso? ¿que nos sucedió?-recargó su mentón entre las rodillas..-Mi mente da vueltas y vueltas y me hecho la culpa de todo, yo, yo no era lo suficientemente buena para ti…-una lagrima amenazaba con escapar de sus ojos.

-¡No digas eso!-se colocó en frente de ella tomándola por los hombros-Siempre fuiste prefecta, era yo quien no quería verlo...solo...solo quiero que me perdones Sakurita, por favor...-la miro frunciendo un poco el ceño.

-Ya tiene mucho que te eh perdonado Naruto, pero... -

-¿Lo amas, verdad?-le tenia tanto miedo a la respuesta de esa pregunta-Incluso mas de lo que me llegaste a amar a mi-se respondió a si mismo con la cabeza gacha.

-Yo... Naruto-dijo ella tomándolo por el mentón y alzando su rostro-Fuiste...ERES muy importante para mi, eres increíble, gracioso, listo, independiente... y se que de verdad algún día encontraras a alguien a quien amar y que te ame...yo ya te perdoné, pero no puedo verte de la misma manera que antes, no después de todo...-

-Te amo Sakura-la jalo hacia el y la abrazó. Una frase recorría su cabeza como palomillas revoloteando "si las amas déjala ir"... pero que duro era dejar ir a la única persona que en verdad lo trato como el quería-Pero tienes razón, antes de ser novios, fuimos amigos y creo que podríamos, intentar serlo de nuevo-

-Es lo mejor-sonrió ella una vez que se separaron. Un corto silencio se apoderó de nuevo de la habitación pero fue roto por el Uzumaki que ahora se encontraba de pie.

-Anda vamos-dijo mientras la tomaba de una mano y la jalaba hacia la salida.

-¿A dónde?- preguntó ella quien caminaba descalza ahora por los pasillos del hotel junto al rubio.

-Necesitas hablar con el... estoy seguro de que todo fue un mal entendido-dijo sin apartar la vista del frente.

Llegaron juntos a la entrada del cuarto, no se escuchaba nada, todo era silencio a esas horas de la madrugada, a pesar de estar en un hotel vacacional.

-Anda, toca-ordenó Naruto una vez estuvieron cerca de la puerta.

-No, Naruto y ¿si ya están dormidos? y ¿si el no quiere hablar con migo? y ¿si uchiha mayor se molesta?-preguntó neurótica y suplicante la pelirosa, pero la puerta se abrió de un enorme jalón.

-¡Sakura!-gritó un joven alto de cabellera plateada al tiempo que daba una zancada para abrazarla fuertemente.

-Hatake... oh Hatake-devolvió el apretón del profesor y se separaron inspeccionándose con la mirada, queriendo decirse muchas cosas.

-Yo... los dejo... para que hablen...-dijo el ojiazul quien ya caminaba a paso lento hacia el elevador.

-¡Naruto!-gritó la pelirosa a unos cuantos pasos de el-Gracias-

O.o.O

-Tienes... algo que explicarme Hatake Kakashi-dijo ella mientras lo intentaba fulminar con la mirada, después de tremendo abrazo era algo que resultaba muy difícil.

-Yo... ella...yo no quería te lo juro, te lo juro, yo jamás aria algo que te hiciera daño...-como puedo el maestro comenzó a contar la historia de lo anteriormente sucedido, tratando de no omitir ni un solo detalle.

- Y entonces fue cuando tu nos viste...-finalizo-Yo te amo demasiado Sakura, desde que te conocí te convertiste en el centro de mi vida, siempre estoy pensando en ti, no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, a veces creo que estoy loco de lo mucho que te quiero-el profesor parecía vulnerable, quebrado, como si el mundo se le viniera enzima. Ya estaban dentro de la habitación y ella estaba sentada a la orilla de la cama escuchando con atención... y asintiendo de vez en cuando en señal de estar poniendo atención, el profesor yacía sentado en el piso junto a las piernas de la muchacha.

-Hatake-lo interrumpió-¿En verdad me amas?-preguntó al tiempo que buscaba su mirada.

-Mas que a mi vida- respondió el.

-Entonces... cállate- le ordeno ella para después reír a carcajada abierta-Te creo-dijo por ultimo.

-Abrazame-dijo el peliplata mientras extendía los brazos para recibir el calido abrazo de su niña.

-Bésame-ordeno la pelirosa al tiempo que quitaba lentamente la mascara del maestro para ver su rostro completo y posar sus labios en los de el.

Se besaron larga y tiernamente, pero claro entre tanto amor las hormonas no se quedan quietas, el profesor cargó con suavidad a la ojiverde haciendo que ella envolviera sus piernas en su cintura y sujetándola por la espalda, así su beso se llenó de renovada pasión.

¡CONTINUARA!

**Aaaah, en este capitulo si nos dejamos llevar, como pudieron darse cuenta XD…Bueno esperamos que haya sido de su agrado y por fis, déjenos un review!!**

**Nos estamos leyendo!!**


	11. ¡Mas problemas!

Capitulo11:

Capitulo11: ¡Más problemas!

-Malditos maricones de mierda-se dijo mientras bajaba de su carro pegando un portazo, el siempre prefería ahorrarse los insultos, pero valla que lo habían hecho pensar cosas realmente desagradables y enzima de todo había tenido que fingir una relación con Gai. La noche no iba precisamente bien. Caminó a grandes zancadas. Lo que más deseaba a esa hora era dormir y no pensar en nada mas...Pero bueno algo para variar lo interrumpió…

-"Es la chica de esta mañana"-pensó mientras echaba un vistazo a aquella figura entristecida que leía de la misma manera intensa que hacia unas muchas horas a la luz del sol en la playa. Ella estaba sentada en una pequeña salita que estaba cerca del lobby, descalza y con las piernas pegadas a su pecho.

-¿Konan?-se aventuró cortando la distancia de ambos. No se movió ni un ápice, seguía sumergida en su lectura, al parecer no se había percatado de su presencia, por lo cual se acercó aun más-Hey tú-habló quedito, la joven de largos cabellos azulados le miró sorprendida.

-¿Uchiha?-preguntó con una ligero tono de sorpresa-¿Qué haces aquí y a estas horas?-

-Lo mismo podría preguntarle señorita-habló galante.  
-Si, supongo-bajó sus orbes azules y retomó su lectura.  
-Enserio Konan, ¿Qué haces a estas horas?-echó un rápido vistazo a su reloj de mano-Son la 5 am-tomó asiento a su lado.  
-¿Me estás pidiendo explicaciones?-elevó ambas cejas.  
-No, realmente no, pero si me interesa saber por que una chica está a esta hora sola y fuera-la miró a los ojos-¿Todo está bien?-  
-No trates de psicoanalizarme, no te va a servir de nada-sentenció un poco fastidiada.  
-Tranquila, ¿Por qué estás tan enojada?-preguntó a la defensiva.  
-¡No estoy enojada!-la voz se le quebró un poco.  
-Lo siento, creo que te eh molestado-se puso de pie-Buenos días-comenzó a caminar pero un sutil galón lo detuvo. Viró el rostro para encontrarse con la imagen de la chica sosteniéndolo firmemente de su chamarra y con la mirada gacha…

-No…no me molestas-lo soltó despacio.

Se dio la vuelta para quedar de frente a ella, pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta que unas pequeñas gotas resbalaban vacilantes por sus pálidas mejillas.

No era la primera vez que veía a una mujer llorar, es decir, con frecuencia el era el causante del llanto de muchas de ellas, pero por alguna razón verla a ella le provocaba una desagradable sensación en el pecho.

Quiso preguntarle que tenia pero al momento de hacerlo solo pudo quedar boquiabierto…

La primera impresión que tuvo de la peliazul había sido la de una mujer fuerte, con determinación, pero ahora la veía, triste, frágil. La examinó con la mirada, ¿Cómo podía preguntarle que le sucedía sin que se alterara?

Una vez mas se sentó a su lado, aún sin decirle nada. Cerró unos segundos los ojos, en verdad se le hacia difícil esa situación.

-No se que decirte-dijo al fin.  
-No tienes que decirme nada, solo quédate un rato conmigo-se juntó un poco mas al Uchiha, pero sin que sus cuerpos se tocasen, solo quería sentirlo ahí…con ella.

Ambos quedaron en completo silencio, simplemente escuchando los ruidos que el inicio de un nuevo día les ofrecía.

-Estoy comprometida-dijo ella mirando al suelo y mostrando en su mano un brillante anillo.

-¿Como?- espeto sorprendido el moreno.

-Me voy a casar en 4 meses, pero... mi novio...-hipó un poco reteniendo lagrimas de notorio coraje-Desde que consiguió el empleo que tanto quería, no hay otra cosa en este mundo que no sea eso... ni siquiera yo...-

_Flash Back._

_La linda joven de ojos azules estaba sentada en una mesa elegante con vista a la playa, tenia en sus manos un menú... había pasado ya una hora desde que ella llegase al lugar y solo había pedio agua…agua y mas agua. _

_-"¡¿Por que no llegas?!"-miró su reloj desesperada y golpeó la mesa con el puño cerrado y una increíble fuerza._

_-¿Esta todo bien?- se acerco el que parecía ser el jefe de meseros.  
-Si, creo que me dejaron plantada- dijo con la vista fija en la jarra de agua simple que tenia al frente... el joven trajeado arqueo una ceja- Pero... eso no es de su incunvencia ¿verdad?- agrego notando la incomodad de sujeto- No vale la pena esperar traigame una orden de..._

_Fin flash back._

_Flash Back II_

_-¡¿Donde estabas?! -gritó un joven furioso a la misma chica del restaurante, quien estaba ahora sentada en una cama matrimonial con un libro entre las manos-Llegue al restaurante y no había nadie, ¡me vi como un verdadero estúpido!-_

_-¡Pues eso eres!-salió de su lectura-¿Cuanto mas querías que te esperara Pein?... ¡¡Estuve ahí 2 horas!!-se acerco el con paso firme y los ojos vidriosos de coraje_**-**_Quedamos a una hora...- agachó la cabeza ocultando sus ojos-Siempre quedamos a una hora... y nunca, ¡nunca llegas!-_

_-Pero si llegue!-la tomo por los hombros._

_-¡2 horas después!-se soltó de el y regreso a la cama para recoger su libro que estaba revuelto sobre la colcha._

_-Tengo mucho trabajo Konan, no puedo descuidarlo-la miro enojado._

_-¡Estas de vacaciones maldita sea!-bramó con voz chillona y pateando el piso-Deja de preocuparte tanto por eso...también tienes una novia y te vas a casar con ella ¿recuerdas?-_

_El solo se quedo en silencio y se dejo caer sobre la cama._

_-Piénsalo...-dijo pasando a su lado para después salir de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con estruendo._

_Fin Flash Back._

-Siempre está pensando en trabajar, en ganar mas dinero, en un ascenso- apretó los puños con fuerza-Ya no se que hacer...-

Con un lento movimiento la rodeo por los hombros con su brazo y la recargo contra su pecho y unos fuertes sollozos se escucharon de los labios de ella...

-Tranquila-susurró suavecito.

-Es que…es que esto no es justo-sorbió un poco con la nariz.

-Seguro que no podía salir de su trabajo-

-¿Que?-elevó el rostro hasta encontrar unas irises negras que veían hacia el frente-¿Por que lo defiendes?-

-No lo defiendo, simplemente te digo lo que quieres escuchar-la miró fruncir el ceño-Tu prefieres pensar que el enserio estaba muy ocupado-

-Ya no se que es lo que prefiero pensar...- y su mirar tomó el mismo rumbo que el de su compañero. Unos pasos a lo lejos les hizo levantar la vista.  
-¿Que haces aquí Sasuke?-preguntó cortante el pelilargo-Los niños ya deberian estar en la cama-  
-Ya no soy un niño-gruñó el chico-Vengo de dejar a Hinata en su habitación y yo estaría en la mía si Hyuga no estuviera encerrado con su noviecita-elevó su mano mostrando un letrero que decía "No molestar"-¿Quien es ella?-examinó a la peliazul con la mirada-"¿Por que Itachi está con esa mujer?"-  
-¡Ah, lo siento!-la chica que tenia entre sus brazos se levantó del sillón-Soy Konan-extendió su mano, pero al ver que el pequeño solo la miraba la dejó caer a un lado.

Itachi que estaba sorprendió por la velocidad de la chica, aun sentado dio un leve pisotón en el pie a su hermanito.

-"Altanero"-pensó con los ojos cerrados mientras una de sus cejas mostraba un tic de enojo-El es mi tonto hermano menor, Sasuke-  
-Saben, creo que ya tengo que irme, buenas noches Uchiha-esquivó a Sasuke y se fue por donde unos segundos antes el chico había llegado.

-¿Por que estabas con ella?-retiró su adolorido pie de debajo del de su hermano.

-¿Celoso?-se levantó y caminó hacia los ascensores.

-Si, mucho...enserio ¿que hacías con ella?-lo siguió hasta posicionarse a su lado.

-¿Por que tanto interés?-se detuvo para verlo.

-Se que te gustan las aventuras de una noche. Pero pensé que eras un poco más inteligente-siguió derecho.  
-¿A que te refieres?-lo agarró del cuello de la chamarra.

-Ella está comprometida-

-Lo se, y no es una aventu...¿tu como sabes?-apretó el agarre.

-Ella es Konan Makiguchi, prometida de Pein Yamamoto-

-¡Ya lo se!-zarandeó un poco-¡Lo que quiero saber es por que lo sabes tu!-

-¡Suéltame!...Lo se por que, Pein trabaja en una empresa que está afiliada a la de tu padre, además su compromiso fue noticia, y salio en la primera plana de periódicos importantes como "El Exelcior" incluso en uno que otro noticiero-y terminó soltándose del agarre.

¿Cómo podía ser posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta? Ahora que Sasuke se lo decía, había escuchado algo sobre el tal Pein…si, había escuchado algo.

_Flash Back._

-¡¡Ayúdame a acomodar el equipaje!!-sintió un leve dolor en la cabeza después de esa frase.  
-Espera, están hablando de la empresa afiliada a la de mi padre-detuvo la mano con la que el peliplata le daba pequeños golpes-Hay un joven bastante interesante…-  
-¡Y eso a mí que me importa!-  
-¡Ya, está bien!-se levantó de mala gana del cómodo sofá de su habitación y comenzó a guardar ropa.

_Fin Flash Back._

Pero algo estaba mal, normalmente a el le valdría un pepino si estuviese casada, divorciada, soltera o lo que fuera, su hermano tenia razón, estaba siendo estúpido estando con Konan, pero en verdad deseaba mucho volver a verla...

-¡¡Oye!!-  
-¡Sasuke!-el mayor de los Uchiha se llevó una mano a la mejilla derecha.  
-Lo siento, es que desconectaste tu cerebro y me preocupe por ti, hermano-puso cara inocente.  
-¿¡Preocupado!? ¡Idiota, me diste un puñetazo!-  
-Oh, cuanto lo lamento, pero no sabia que mas hacer-sonrió con maldad.  
-Hijo de tu…-  
-No Itachi, no está bien que insultes a Mamá-

Gruñó quedito…

-Voy a dormir-siguió e ingreso en el ascensor.  
-Em…Itachi, como hermano mayor que eres, es tu obligación cuidar de mí…-  
-No puedes dormir conmigo-presionó el botón 5.  
-Entonces dormiré con Kakashi- salto al mismo antes de que las puertas se cerraran por completo.

-Lo siento hermanito, tengo entendido que Hatake no es Gay-trató de molestarlo.

-¿Si, el te lo dijo cuando te rechazó?-

Imágenes sobre un profesor cejudo rechazándolo le hiciera recorrer un escalofrío, no había sido precisamente su amigo, pero que asco le provoca recordar aquellas escenas.

Por fin las puertas se abrieron y ambos morenos salieron del estrecho cuarto.

Con parsimonia caminó hasta quedar frente a una puerta totalmente blanca, sacó una pequeña llave y la introdujo en la cerradura.

-¡AAAAH!-una pequeña pelirosa gemía violentamente bajo el cuerpo desnudo de un profesor.  
-¡Itachi!-gritó Kakashi.  
-¡Hatake!-gritó Itachi.  
-¡Sasuke!-gritó una muuuy colorada Sakura.

-Ha…Haruno oO-respondió Sasuke.  
-¡Quedamos que pondríamos un calcetín en el picaporte!-se quejó Itachi recibiendo miradas furiosas de los que estaban dentro.

-¡Luego discutimos esto quieres!-sentenció el peliplata.

Mientras discutían el maestro envolvía a la joven debajo de el con una sabana y el se ponía de pie colocándose una almohada para tapar sus lugares mas íntimos...

-Lo siento pero no puedes dormir aquí-empujó a los Uchiha quienes miraban sorprendidos la escena, para después cerrarles de un portazo.

Tras un largo silencio el mayor dijo:

-Con razón querías dormir con Hatake…-le dio un codazo en las costillas a su shockeado hermano.

-Ha..haruno- dijo sin poder quitarse las escenas anteriores de la cabeza

-Valla Sasuke...por tu expresión puedo asegurar que nunca habías visto a una mujer desnuda-

-Es difícil asimilarlo cuando a esa "mujer" es tu amiga...-dijo por fin asimilando.

-¿Amiga?-

El nunca se había referido a una chica como algo más que eso, una chica, claro más que a Hinata pero ella no era solo su amiga era el amor de su vida, en cambio Haruno se había ganado un lugar en la lista de "personas en quien confiar de Sasuke Uchiha".

-Bueno, voy a ver si puedo dormir con Naruto-sentenció el menor para empezar a caminar rápidamente a los elevadores.  
-¿Enserio crees que Sakura es tu amiga?-preguntó algo sorprendido.  
-Lo que creo es que realmente no te interesa mi respuesta y me estás haciendo esa pregunta para seguirme y quedarte también con Naruto…-  
-¡Valla, que desconfiado eres!... "¿En que momento te volviste tan intuitivo?"-

XxX

-"Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco"...¡Maldición, cuantas veces quiere que toque!-gritó desesperado-¡Naruto, abre la maldita puerta!-

-¿Sasuke?-un rubito adormilado entreabrió la puerta, solo dejando ver sus ajos cargados de sueño.

-¡No idiota, soy el hada de los dientes!-

-Naruto quiero pedirte un favor, ¿podría dormir esta noche aquí?, me han dejado afuera- se apresuro a decir amable Itachi.

-Claro-se tallo los ojos y abrió paso a un enorme bostezo.

-¿¡Que!?... ¡pero!...-el mayor se apresuró a entrar en la habitación y cerrar la puerta dejando afuera a Sasuke..-¡ITACHI!-  
-Lo siento hermano, pero la habitación solo tiene dos camas-se escuchó la voz de Itachi al otro lado de la puerta.

-Me parece que Hinata esta sola ¿por que no vas con ella?-ahora hablaba el rubio quien se escuchaba algo molesto por la falta de sueño.  
-¿Como lo sabes?-preguntó enfadado.

-Es obvio hermanito, tu mismo dijiste que Hyuga jugueteaba en tu habitación con su novia...y su novia normalmente duerme con Hinata ¿recuerdas?-habló ahora Itachi para después susurrarle a Naruto-Ya vete a dormir Naruto, te vez cansado.  
-¿Eh?...A si, buenas noches Ichati…-

-¿Ichati?...lo que sea, bueno Sasuke, tengo que dormir un poco para recuperar el sueño, adiós-

-¡No, espera!-golpeó la puerta con ambos puños-¿Cómo voy a decirle que me deje dormir con ella?-

-…-

Dio un suspiro y se puso en marcha a la habitación de la Hyuga.

-Hola Hina, este veras…yo-se decía a si mismo antes de tocar la puerta que tenia de tras de el-¡Maldición! ¿Cómo demonios voy a decirle que si puedo quedarme?...Veras Hinata, da la casualidad de que a tu estúpido primo y a la precoz de su novia les dio por echar unos polvos nocturnos y me quedé sin cama, no se, ¿me dejarías quedarme contigo?...solo esta noche, no creas que me quiero aprovechar de la situación-  
-Puedes quedarte, si eso quieres- dije divertida por la situación en la que lo encontré, estaba hablando solo, nunca dejaba de sorprenderme.

-Yo, es que, bueno, estaba- trato de justificarse y la vergüenza se hizo notar en sus mejillas.

-Pero hay un inconveniente-señalé hacia adentro de mi habitación-Mi cama es matrimonial-y me hice a un lado para que el pudiera entrar y poder cerrar la puerta.

-Puedo dormir en el sillón, ese no es ningún problema...-sugirió al notar mi mal disimulada incomodidad.

-No, no, es solo que-en realidad era mas una ligera vergüenza que incomodidad hacia el

-Tranquila, no te preocupes-del armario saco una sabana y un cojín.

-Sasuke yo...-no estaba segura de lo que iba decir pero interrumpió mi frase.

-Hinata, te prometí que no iba a presionarte, no lo aré-me dio un pequeño beso en los labios-Ahora ve a dormir lo que resta de noche…bueno lo que falta para que salga completamente el sol-miró hacia la ventana, donde el cielo se veía ligeramente teñido de naranja con toques rosados.

-Sasuke-lo tomé de la mano antes de que pudiera acostarse en el sofá- Dormir juntos en la misma cama, no implica hacer...eso- enfatice la ultima palabra, pero ni yo misma estaba segura de lo que decía-Aun así yo...-coloqué sus manos en mi cintura acercándolo a mi para besarlo.

Nuestro beso fue corto en comparación a tantos anteriores, puesto que el rompió el contacto y se dio la vuelta dejándome aturdida y sin entender que sucedía

-Hasta al rato-se metió bajo la sabana y cerro los ojos dispuesto a dormir.

Tarde un tiempo en reaccionar, no distinguí si fueron minutos o segundo pero termine dando media vuelta para acortarme en la cama

-"No puedo dormir"- pensé al tiempo que por milésima vez daba vueltas en la cama... Sasuke se encontraba a unos pocos pasos de mí, y no estábamos juntos, era demasiado extraño para mí-¿Estas despierto?- pregunté instintivamente, cubriendo mi boca con la sabana.

-No-

-"No"-que respuesta tan rara, entonces por que me había contestado-Sasuke ¿estas bien ahí?-alce la voz un poco.

-Si-

-¿Tienes frió?..."por Dios Hinata que inteligente ¿como va a tener frió con semejante calor?"-

-No, tengo mucho calor- de pronto se sentó y se saco la playera para aventarla a unos pocos tramos de la puerta. No pude evitar abrir mis ojos como si hubiese visto al mismísimo Cristo, así que volví a acostarme.

-¿Normalmente duermes con pantalones?-dije unos pocos minutos después con la curiosidad despertando en mi interior, Se comportaba de manera muy rara.

-No- ahora se puso de pie y se los quitó aventándolos de la misma manera que la prenda anterior. Inmediatamente volvió a acostarse.

Bajé de la cama sorprendida y me acerque a el, estaba profundamente dormido…

-¿Sasuke?-volví a pregunta en susurro.

-Mande- respondió el sin abrir los ojos.

-¿Estas dormido?-

-Si-

-"¿De verdad estará dormido, o se estará haciendo el tonto?"-…- ¿Quien soy?- pregunte ahora con mas entusiasmo.

-No se... ¿quien eres?- ¡No me reconocía! genial eso dejaba mas a mi favor.

-Soy...- pensé que podría decirle y solté lo primero que se me ocurrió- Soy la voz de tu conciencia-"¡Que estupidez!"-

-Hola conciencia-dijo torpe y algo gangoso por el sueño, esto se convertía en algo cada vez mas divertido.

-Dime Sasuke... ¿por que tardaste tanto en disculparte con Hinata?-

-Tenía miedo de que me ignorara-

-¿Estas feliz por que ahora todo esta bien?-

-Muchísimo-contestó seco.

Tembló un poco en el sillón lo cual me preocupo, pero seguí preguntando

-¿Hay algo que te moleste?-

-Si-

-Y ¿que es?-

-Sakura-

-O.o "¿Por que la llama por su nombre?" ¿Que te molesta sobre Sakura?-

-Kakashi-

-Explícate-otra vez me estaba poniendo celosa de mi mejor amiga, pero no podía evitarlo.

-Eres mi conciencia deberías haber estado ahí cuando paso...eso- y recalco la ultima palabra como yo anteriormente.

-¿Eso?-sentía como una vena comenzaba a sobresaltar en mi sien.  
-Cuando Kakashi y Sakura estaban, teniendo relaciones-

-¡¿QUE?!-grité sin medir el volumen de mi voz.  
-¡¿Que pasa, nos atacan?! ¿Qué? ¿Qué?-Ahora si estaba despierto y se levantaba lleno de impresión y algo acongojado... pero lo hizo tan rápido que nuestras frentes chocaron en un gran golpe, a lo cual no pude evitar soltar un quejido y el un sonoro "auch"-¿Hinata... que haces aquí?-  
-Nada- dije al tiempo que sobaba mi frente en la gran punzada de dolor que me había dejado aquel golpe.

-¿Tu gritaste?-me imito y subió su mano derecha hacia su frente-¿Estas bien?-

-"Demonios y ahora como le explico...piensa...piensa..."-

-¿Hinata, que sucede?-  
-Es que...es que...-junté mis dedos y comencé a unir y separarlos-Lo que pasa es que...¡soy sonámbula!-dije lo primero que se me ocurrió. El solo me regaló una mirada cargada de duda-Es enserio-dije nerviosa.

-No te creo-sentenció dejando de frotar su frente-Eres pésima mintiendo-

-¿Que?-

-Tu labio inferior tiembla ligeramente, juegas con tus manos y evitas el contacto visual-  
-Bueno, pues lo que pasa es que...estabas hablando dormido-decidí contarle la verdad, aunque no pensaba contársela toda.

-¿En serio?-su expresión no parecía asombrada, solo algo avergonzada.

-Si, bueno, en realidad no entendí lo que estabas diciendo por eso me acerque, creí que te sentías mal-traté de parecer lo mas convincente posible.  
-Estoy bien-acarició mi mejilla y yo al sentir su calida mano cerré los ojos-Vuelve a dormir-asentí en silencio.

De nuevo en mi cama, pero ahora estaba mas tranquila, tenia una extraña sensación en el estomago...Por una parte me sentía mal por haberle mentido, y por otra estaba feliz por lo que me había dicho...

-"El me conoce perfectamente"-estaba segura que el no me había creído del todo.

XxX

Bufó con fuerza... Elevó la vista hasta toparse con el níveo cuerpo de su novia.

-Anda...-

-No-fue su simple respuesta.

-¿Por que no?-atajó el joven peliplata.

-¿Enserio no te importa?-preguntó indignada.

-¿El que?-

-¡¡Nos acaban de ver!!-lo encaró-¿Como quieres que sigamos después de lo que pasó?-

-Así-rodeo su delicado cuerpo con sus brazos atrayéndola hacia el, buscó sus finos labios y trató de besarlos con intensidad, pero la ojiverde volteó el rostro.  
-¡Sakura!-

-¡No!-

-Sakurita... ¿por favor?- hizo cara de suplica.

-Noooooo-canturreo la chica un poco más relajada

-Uh...-dejó caer su cabeza entre el cabello de ella-Esta bien-terminó diciendo después de unos segundos y colocarse a su lado

-¡Aaaah!-se tapó la cara con las manos-¡Que pena!... ¿Viste la cara de Sasuke?-

-No, en realidad estaba más preocupado por taparte-se sinceró Kakashi.  
-Gracias por eso…-susurró apoyando su cabeza contra la de su acompañante.  
-De nada- respondió seco para soltar un gran suspiro después.

-¿Como logras tomar todo de manera tan tranquila?- pregunto ella recargando el peso de su cabeza en su brazo y mirándole el rostro sereno.

-No me gusta pensar en el pasado... provoca que vivas como un zombie, estando y no estando, solo lamentándote de lo que pudo cambiar...-habló sereno colocándose la mascara de nuevo-Vivir el presente, sin importar como halla sido el pasado...-la miró al tiempo que imitaba la postura de la chica.  
-Vivir el presente-repitió la chica en susurro para ella misma.

-Eres mi presente Sakura-sonrió mientras colocaba su mano en la mejilla de ella.  
-Te amo-

-Y yo a ti-

XxX

El primogénito del matrimonio Uchiha yacía placidamente dormido sobre lo que comúnmente se denomina colchón. Una sonrisita de satisfacción se asomaba en su labios, mientras que el curvaba su cuerpo haciéndose un ovillo…

Hacia bastante no dormía tan bien, eso pensaba hasta que un molesto y áspero ruido resonó en sus oídos. Con pereza abrió los ojos dirigiendo su mirada al chico Uzumaki, que roncaba a pleno pulmón, el sonido que emitía era similar al de un carro descompuesto o eso fue lo que pensó el pelinegro.

Con determinación colocó su almohada encima de su cabeza, presionando los extremos tratando de impedir tan odioso ruido, pero fue en vano…

-"Es inútil"-se convenció, así que se puso en pie, se calzó los zapatos y salio de la habitación.

Traía la misma ropa del día anterior y estaba sudado por el calor intenso de la costa. Pensó en ir hacia su habitación, pero desechó la idea en cuanto unas imágenes de su mejor amigo y su novia intimando recorrieron su cabeza.

Un gruñido se dejó escuchar desde su interior. Presionó su abdomen tratando de amortiguar el rugir de su estomago. Pensó que lo mejor seria ir por algo de comer, así que tomo dirección hacia donde se encontraba el área restaurante del hotel.

-¿Uchiha?-escuchó una voz detrás de el, no era precisamente a quien se quería encontrar en semejante facha pero aun así se jiro sobre si mismo y sonrío.

-Buenos días-

-Ni tan buenos...-dijo inspeccionándolo con una media sonrisa en su rostro-Además ya no son días ¿que te paso?-

-Invadieron mi habitación- soltó irónico, al tiempo que empezaba a andar junto a ella-¿Y tu que andas haciendo?-preguntó.

-Lo mismo que tu, vengo a comer-obvio la ojiazul señalando a su alrededor, donde no había más que mesa, sillas y una enorme barra llena de comida.

-¿puedo invitarla a sentarse conmigo señorita?-cuestionó galante el muchacho

-Jajaja claro, pero no estoy segura de si aceptare-se hizo la difícil, mientras el Uchiha ponía cara de un niño pequeño pidiendo un caramelo-Esta bien-terminó diciendo al fin para reír alegremente.

-Te ves más bonita cuando ríes-declaró Itachi. La chica le miró ceñuda un momento y agregó.

-¿Crees que no lo se?-se hizo la ofendida-Uchiha...en verdad agradecería que no hicieras ninguna mención referente a lo de ayer.

-Por mi está bien-tomó la silla por el extremo superior y la corrió para dejar sentar a Konan, acto seguido el tomo lugar frente a ella.

-Se me olvidaba... esto es buffet-tardó en decir señalando la enorme mesa repleta de platillos diferentes, dispuesta a ponerse en pie

-¡Oh! no, no, no-dijo el moreno tomándola por los hombros obligándola a sentarse de nuevo-Ya que la señorita acepto sentarse con este harapiento, lo menos que podría hacer es ser su mesero… ¿que se le ofrece? -dijo tranquilo mientras colocaba una servilleta doblada y la colocaba en su brazo, dándose un aire profesional.  
-¿Lo dices enserio?-preguntó ella divertida.

-Claro que si-sentenció.

-Bien... me apetece...jaja no se, sírveme de lo que te vallas a servir tu- resolvió divertida.

-Si te sirvo lo mismo que a mi no podrás ni con la mitad-declaró tocándose firme su abdomen.

-Me subestimas-soltó en forma de reto.

-De acuerdo, pero no me hago responsable de tus futuros malestares estomacales...-sonrió para retirarse momentáneamente y regresar con dos platos repletos de comida.

-Te tomas muy en serio eso de "coma todo lo que pueda" ¿no?- agregó la chica picando con un tenedor una pequeña papá y llevándosela a la boca.

-No, simplemente tengo mucha hambre...-sonrió imitándola.  
-Que te parece si hacemos esto mas interesante-habló la peliazul-Veamos quien se come todo más rápido-

-¿No me escuchaste?...¡Tengo hambre!-explicó Itachi-Podría comerme esto en lo que tu parpadeas.

-Valla que eres humilde-bromeó-Pero enserio hagámoslo-

-Mmm...¿Cual es el premio?-preguntó el pelilargo fingiendo interés.  
-Mmmm... no lo se ¿que me puedes ofrecer Itachi Uchiha?-preguntó aun con su tono de voz retante.

-Ya se, si yo gano tu me dejas raptarte un día, un día lejos del hotel y sus alrededores y si tu ganas...yo haré todo lo que tu me pidas durante un día completo-sonrió satisfecho.

-Esta bien, trato hecho-estrechó su mano con la de el-Será divertido tenerte como esclavo todo un día...-  
-Creo que no soy el único que subestima a las personas-clavó sus penetrantes ojos negros en los azules de ella-¿Lista?-  
-Lista-asintió con la cabeza.

Ambos con una velocidad sorprendente se llevaron grandes trozos de comida a la boca con sus manos. Sus montañas de comida iban disminuyendo de tamaño con gran rapidez.

Konan mantenía muy bien el ritmo contra Itachi por unos cuantos bocados iba ganando, pero de pronto algo la sorprendió de manera espeluznante... su prometido se acerba a grandes pasos asía donde estaban ellos.

-¡Termine!- declaro triunfal el Uchiha que no estaba enterado de la situacion.

-¿Que haces?- preguntó un tanto molesto el joven que ya se encontraba de pie a un lado de la mesa

-Ah Pein... pues estaba...mira el es Itachi Uchiha, Uchiha el es Pein Yamamoto…mi prometido-  
-Mucho gusto- ofreció jovial la mano derecha al recién llegado

-¿Uhiha? de Uchiha's company-

-El mismo, cerraste un trato con mi padre ¿no?-sonrió, en realidad no conocería dicha información de no ser por Sasuke.

-Si, y quisiera hablarte de algunas acciones, no se si tengas tiempo ahora-preguntó entusiasmado

-Yo...-de reojo miro a Konan quien volvía a tener el mismo semblante de la noche anterior-Perdona, pero estoy de vacaciones, y en realidad...los negocios de mi padre, nunca me han interesado mucho-soltó con sinceridad cortante.  
-Oh-dijo a su vez Pein, quien dejaba ver su incomodidad-Bueno, si no les molesta me sentare aquí, con mi novia-sonrió intentando ganar una batalla perdida.

-En realidad, nosotros ya terminamos, yo me retiro, tengo cosas pendientes- dijo seria la ojiazul.

-Si, y yo como podrás darte cuenta tengo que ir a cambiarme y bueno... a matar a mi mejor amigo-sonrió de lado-Con permiso-se levantó para dar marcha hacia los elevadores, al mismo tiempo que ella se dirigía hacia la puerta principal del hotel.

XxX

Inocentes y juguetones rayos de sol tocaron su cara obligándolo a despertar. Abrió los ojos con pereza exagerada, estaba muy cansado, pero se sentía tan vivo, en sus brazos la figura desnuda de su novia lo hizo adoptar una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-¿Estas despierta?-susurró quedito para no despertarla si no lo estaba, al no percibir respuesta alguna el chico decidió que lo mejor seria dormir un poco más, ¿Qué tan tarde podía ser? Sus orbes opalinos se dirigieron al reloj digital que reposaba en su mesita de noche…Las 3…PM…-"Diablos"-maldijo mentalmente. Su conciente le decía que era hora de levantarse, y su cuerpo suplicaba por más horas de sueño.

Maldijo nuevamente, siempre había odiado ser un chico tan estricto en esos sentidos. Con lentitud desesperante se retiro las sabanas y caminó hacia el cuarto de baño. Encendió la ducha y mientras esperaba a que calentara el agua, decidió lavarse los dientes, al quedar de frente al espejo no puedo evitar recorrer su bien formado cuerpo con la vista.

-"No estoy nada mal"-pensó ególatramente, siguió observando su blanquecina piel hasta toparse con una gran marca roja justo arriba de su pezón izquierdo. Ladeó una sonrisa, si que había pasado una buena noche...excelente.

El vapor proveniente de la regadera lo trajo a la realidad. Una vez dentro dejó que el agua caliente bañara sus agarrotados músculos. Al terminar, se vistió con unos bermudas y una simple playera sin mangas. Viró el rostro hacia su cama, era momento de despertar a su Tenten, realmente era suya, la había hecho suya anoche una y otra vez.

En silencio se escabulló cual ladrón dentro de la cama, retiró el cabello de la chica y comenzó a besar sus hombros y espalda.

Se detuvo al percatarse que la joven comenzaba a despertar, se despegó unos centímetros apenas.

-Hola-susurró Tenten aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Hola...- se detuvo para besarla y colocarse encima de ella.

-Por lo menos déjame lavarme los dientes-dijo la chica entre rizas.

-Son las 3: 25...- dijo mientras veía el reloj-¿Tienes hambre?

-Mucha-

-Bien, en cuanto estés lista iremos a comer-anunció el, dejando de aprisionar a la castaña.

Rápidamente, salio de la cama y se dirigió al cuarto de baño con la única ropa que tenia en ese cuarto, en manos... se tomo su tiempo una vez que entro en el chorro de agua tibia, anoche había sido la mejor noche de su vida asta ahora, y pensar en ello aun la hacía estremecer, salio aun con la mente en otro mundo y comenzó a vestirse con la misma ropa de anoche: sus mini shorts de mezclilla obscura, sus lindos zapatos negros, su blusa china del mismo color pero no pudo terminar de colocarse la ultima, ya que un olor bastante fastidioso la colmó unas vez que se la estaba colocando, la retiro y pudo notar una enorme mancha de algo azul espumoso, olía terriblemente a alcohol... seguramente la bebida que no pudo terminarse se había derramado encima de ella y ni siquiera lo había notado... no podía salir con dicha prenda puesta, pensarían que era una alcohólica, además el mismo olor tan fuerte la mareaba, lo cual no ayudaría mucho... miró al rededor del baño como buscando una salvación, y la encontró, una playera negra sin mangas, de esas que lo chicos suelen usar debajo de una camisa, prefirió eso a tener que salir en brassiere al vestíbulo, así que se la probó, le quedaba notablemente grande, pero no se veía mal.

-¿Que le pasó a tu blusa?- preguntó inocente Neji una vez que su novia hubo salido del baño.

-Al parecer le cayó alcohol encima... ¿me veo muy mal?... lamento haber tomado tu playera pero...-

-Te vez hermosa- la interrumpió obligándola a callar-Creo que tendré que emparejarte el cuello luego-sonrió lleno de suficiencia.

-¿Que?-se tocó el cuello mientras se dirigía al espejo para mirarse.

En ese punto entre su cabeza y su hombro derecho reposaba un moretón del tamaño exacto de la boca de su novio, la prueba del delito, el recuerdo de lo acontecido...

-¡Neji, no puedo salir así!-la castaña se llevó una mano al cuello tratando de ocultar la marca, ante esta reacción el Hyuga frunció el seño.

-¿Te avergüenza?-preguntó un poco enfadado. La chica no supo que contestar, es decir, no iba a ir por medio hotel enseñando una mancha que claramente gritaba "Miren, anoche me acosté con mi novio".

-Yo...-  
-Toma-le lanzó algo a la chica que cayó encima del espejo, se notaba realmente fastidiado y sus ojos mostraban un deje de que se sentía herido.

-Gracias-sonrió tímida, mientras tomaba el paliacate negro con blanco que su novio solía usar en la cabeza en forma de banda, se lo colocó en el cuello al estilo baquero y tapó la ya mencionada evidencia.  
-¿Vamos?-Neji se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos, la observaba fijamente.

-Si-contestó tímida.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al comedor del hotel, donde se encontraron con una escena que al mayor disgustó.

Su pequeña prima en los brazos del Uchiha, besándose, descaradamente (según el) y rodeado de esos soquetes que Hinata llamaba amigos...  
Con paso firme se dirigió hacia Sasuke y lo jalo del cuello de su playera lo que provocó que Hinata se desequilibrara y casi cayera de nariz contra el suelo.

-¡Creí haberte dicho que no te acercaras a Hinata!-

-¡Neji!- lo reprimió Tenten quien se lo había tomado por sorpresa.

-No hagas una escena Hyuga-espetó seco el muchacho al que sostenían de la ropa...

-Suéltalo-ordené a mi primo una vez que retome el equilibrio ¿quien demonios se creía?, esta clase de comportamiento tenia que acabarse pronto.  
-Hinata, tu no te metas, te dije claramente que no debías volver con...-

-¡A mi me importa un maldito pepino!-grité. Estaba furiosa, acaba de volver a ser feliz, de tener lo que siempre eh querido, lo tenia a el y me importaban poco los prejuicios de mi padre, lo cuales si no existieran en el, tampoco lo harían en mi primo- Mira-dije interponiéndome entre ellos quienes se mostraban en extremo confusos-Puedo hacer esto con o sin tu permiso -sentía que estaba hablando con mi padre y no con Neji, lo cual ayudaba a mantener mi tono firme-Lo amo, y estoy segura de que el me ama. Y no voy a dejar de estar con el, de besarlo, incluso de mirarlo solo por que existe un estúpido prejuicio de apellidos...y si tengo que cambiar Hyuga por cualquier otro para estar con el, lo aré-la única respuesta que obtuve fu silencio y miradas curiosas de la gente que se encontraba a nuestro entorno. Neji suspiró con fuerza y se dio la vuelta no sin antes dedicarme una mirada que nunca antes le había visto hacerme…estaba enfadado y sentido.  
-Como quieras-murmuro dándonos la espalda-Solo no vengas a llorar cuando este idiota te lastime…de nuevo-siguió caminando hasta perderse de vista. Tenten me miró de reojo antes de salir tras el.

-No tenias que hacer eso-me dijo Sasuke abrazándome por la cintura. No lo había notado pero las piernas me flaqueaban pude sentir un escalofrió recorrer mi espalda en el momento de su contacto.

-Es lo que pienso-

-Yo también renunciare a mi apellido si con eso puedo estar contigo-me sonrió con amable ternura, una sonrisa que pocos conocían-Te amo-

-Y yo a ti-

XxX

Había tomado un taxi sin rumbo fijo, solo había pedido que la llevara lo mas lejos que pudiera y este había hecho caso... pero algo le falló en sus cálculos, no llevaba suficiente dinero como para pagar solo la ida y el taxista la había dejado a regañadientes en aquel mirador, si llamaba a Pein se sentiría idiota, y herida por lo ultimo sucedido. Parte de alivio la recorrió cuando fue su celular el que sonó y quien marcaba era su prometido

-¿Diga?-contesto esperanzada, aprovecharía para pedirle que fuera por ella, incluso podrían quedarse un rato ahí juntos, el lugar era precioso.  
-Linda ¿no estás enojada verdad? ¿Que fue todo aquello? -escuchó la voz de el, con un tono de falso arrepentimiento, pero igual a ella no le importo.

-No, no estoy enojada-mintió-Solo que estaba satisfecha y tenia ganas de venir al mirador de la ciudad...-decidió abordar el tema de modo de discreto-Pero creo que hubo un error en mis planes y...-

-Espera un momento, hay otra llamada-la interrumpió para ponerla en espera, ¡y el cínicamente le había preguntado si estaba enojada!, en el caso de que no lo hubiera estado antes, ahora si lo estaba, sintió la sangre subir por sus orejas de puro coraje, pensó en colgarle pero seguía aquel pequeño conflicto ¿como regresaría al hotel?

Y volviendo al problema principal ¿y ahora como demonios regresaría?, los taxis parecían no llegar tan lejos a menos que alguien se los pidiera y no tenia a nadie mas que a su prometido para que fuera por ella, aunque no estaba en lo correcto, unos ojos azabache la hicieron cambiar de parecer, podría llamar a Uchiha, pero... no tenia su numero de celular. Intentaría localizarlo en el hotel. Rogando por que el estuviese en su habitación... marcó despacio los dígitos con temor a equivocarse y al segundo timbrazo escuchó la chirriante voz de la recepcionista.

-Hotel Joy ¿en que puedo ayudarle?-

-Buenas tardes, quisiera comunicarme a la habitación de Itachi Uchiha-pidió amable.

-Permítame un segundo por favor-correría con suerte si la habitación estaba a su nombre, confiaba profundamente en eso.

-La comunico- escucho en su auricular, para después escuchar un click y ser recibida por una voz masculina.

-¿Hola?- preguntó la voz, pero no era Itachi.

-Hola...esto... estará por ahí Itachi Uchiha-¿por que seguía buscándolo por su nombre y apellido?

-Se esta bañando, pero puedo darle tu recado-

-Estoy metida en un lío y necesito hablar con el- presionó levemente su celular ¿por que tenia tan mala suerte ese día?  
-Esta bien, puedes decirme a mi... soy su amigo, también puedo ayudarte-ahora entendía con quien hablaba recordó a la perfección al mejor amigo de Uchiha, el hombre enmascarado que había dicho " es la chica a la que dibujabas siempre en clase de arte".

-Esta bien, ¿supongo que sabes quien soy?-

-Em... tengo una ligera sospecha-

-Bueno, pues veras estoy en un mirador al noroeste de la ciudad y no tengo manera de regresarme, ¿crees que tu y tu amigo podrían venir?, les pagare si es necesario-musitó avergonzada.

-Vamos para allá-escuchó por ultimo, pero esta vez estaba segura que había sido **el** y no su amigo quien había hablado.

No pasaron ni veinte minutos cuando escucho el suave ronroneo de un motor acercarse, era un imponente mercedes, aun no conocía que clase de carro manejaría el, pero el que ya estaba estacionado era bastante digno de un Uchiha.

-Lamento la tardanza-dijo el piloto bajándose del ostentoso auto.

-No estábamos seguros de que íbamos hacia el noroeste-notó la presencia de su amigo quien al parecer le sonreía pero solo podía ver sus ojos cerrados.

-No se tardaron nada-sonrió ella incrédula, por la preocupación en los ojos del moreno.

-Hatake, ¿podrías cederle el lugar a la señorita?-pidió/ordenó el moreno al peliplata.

-Pero...-no terminó su frase, puesto que la mirada acecina de Itachi lo acosaba directamente-Claro-una gotita resbalo por su nuca.

-Anda sube-ofreció galante Itachi el lugar que ahora estaba desocupado.

-Uchiha, enserio...muchas gracias-se sonrojó, algo que no pasó por alto de Itachi.

-No es problema-sonrió galante, esa sonrisa parecía provocarle algo raro, no podía evitar mirarlo con mucha atención.

El camino se volvió silencioso, y a la llegada al hotel el enmascarado había huido con la que a ella le pareció era su novia.

-Otra vez, muchas gracias- rompió el silencio ella.

-Ya te dije que no es problema, pero dime ¿por que estabas asta allá?-hizo un ademán aclarando la lejanía del lugar.

-Pues, estaba muy enojada, lo único quería era...-

-Estar lejos de el.-termino su frase y ella solo se limito a asentir. El poso su mano sobre su hombro izquierdo, y no le molesto para nada dicho contacto.

-Tengo que ir... con... el...- musitó a un volumen bastante quedo pero que de igual manera se escuchó.

-Lo se- sonrió-Y no se como le vas a hacer pero tendrás que encontrar una buena excusa-le beso la mejilla y comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario a ella.

-¿A que te refieres?-alzó un poco la voz. El se detuvo en seco y volteo con una sonrisa torcida pero encantadora en la boca

-Mañana serás secuestrada ¿recuerdas?-dijo con notable alegría para después seguir con su andar.

Se había tomado demasiadas libertades para con ella, y por alguna razón, fuera de ello, no le molestaba para nada, se toco con la yema de los dedos el lugar en el que el había posado ese rápido beso y comenzó a andar en dirección a su cuarto.

XxX

La noche comenzaba a caer y a orillas de la playa tres chicas comian un poco mientras charlaban amenamente...

-Anoche estuvo increíble, Shika es de lo mejor-decía la rubia con una manzana en la mano.

-Ino, ¿no te sientes mal ni nada?-pregunté curiosa.

-¿A que te refieres?-tragó su bocado.

-Bueno...Shikamaru y tú no son...-

-¿Novios?-completó mi frase un poco brusca-Sabes Hinata, ni el ni yo necesitamos llamarnos novios para saber que nos queremos-

-Si, lo siento-bajé un poco la mirada, tratando de ocultar el sonrojo que se había creado en mis mejillas.

-Tranquila Ino-intervino Sakura-Sabes que Hina no lo preguntaba con malas intenciones-

-Lo sé-murmuró muy quedito.  
-Jajaja Que sentida eres-le agregó la ojiverde-Pero que bien que hallas pasado una linda noche, por así decirlo jajaja-

-Em... ¿y a ti como te fue anoche Sakura?-no era la manera mas directa de preguntar ¿anoche te acostaste con Kakashi-sensei?, pero preferí empezar con eso.  
-¡Como se me ah podido pasar!-se golpeo en la frente con la palma de la mano-Pues anoche pasaron muchas cosas.

Sakura nos relató su pelea con Kakashi-sensei, la rendición de Naruto y su reconciliación con el primero...

-Pobre Naruto-dije sinceramente. Yo sabia mejor que nadie cuantos problemas le había causado a Sakura, pero desde hacia un tiempo se veía muy animado a reconquistarla.  
-¡Olvida a Naruto!-exclamó Ino-¿Te acostaste con Kakashi-sensei?-preguntó muy emocionada.

-"Y yo quería ser discreta"-pensé al escuchar a mi amiga formular la misma pregunta que yo misma me había dicho no hacer.  
-Pues si y no-respondió con algo de vergüenza.

-¿Como es eso?-pregunté sin entender.

-Todo empezó muy bien, íbamos a un excelente ritmo y el hace un ruidito condenadamente sexy con la boca cuando se excita, pero nos interrumpieron...-

-¿Quien?-preguntó Ino adelantándose a mi, que pretendía preguntar exactamente lo mismo, aunque ya me asía una idea de quien lo había hecho.  
-Je…pues...Los Uchiha-agachó la cabeza y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos pulgares.  
-¿Los?...¿Itachi también?-al percatarme de mi error, me cubrí la boca con ambas manos.

-¿Sabias que Sasuke nos había...visto?-la pelirosa podía camuflarse con su cabello.

-¡No!, claro que no-negué con ambas manos-¿Como podría saberlo yo?-reí tontamente.  
-Sasuke es tu novio-entró Ino-Bien pudo habértelo dicho-

-Bueno, es que...el, no me lo dijo a mi precisamente-expliqué-El piensa que se lo dijo a su conciencia-

-Creo que tu también tienes que contarnos algo Hinata-aclaró un tanto severa Sakura, no estaba enojada conmigo pero al parecer le incomodaba la lengua suelta de mi novio.

-Bien, pues...- mi turno de compartir historias fue del mismo largo que el de ella, relatando desde el beso en el antro, la disculpa fenomenal y el por que había dormido en mi cuarto...  
-Em...Hinata, ¿por que Sasuke te pidió perdón?-preguntó la rubia una vez que termine mi relato.

-¿Eh?-¡había olvidado por completo que Ino no estaba enterada de la pelea entre Sasuke y yo!-Pues...es que...-  
-¡Antes de que Hinata te explique lo sucedido tienes que prometer que no vas a enojarte!-advirtió la ojiverde.  
-¿Por qué habría de enojarme?-nos miro dudosa.  
-Mira, lo que pasó fue que…-Ino me escuchaba atenta con la boca entreabierta, de ves en cuando fruncía el seño y nos miraba de forma poco agradable, pero hasta el final se mantuvo en silencio sepulcral.  
-Ya veo-dijo de forma tajante-¿Por que no querías decirme?-

-¡No Ino!, es que con todas esas tenciones yo...lo olvidé-por más estúpido que sonara era la verdad.

-...-

-Ino...-

-Ya es tarde, mejor me voy, además quiero dejarlas platicar a gusto, no quiero que se guarden chismes hasta que yo me valla-me sentía de lo peor. Era verdad que Ino no era tan cercana a mí como lo era Sakura, pero seguía siendo una de mis mejores amigas.

-¡No digas eso!-Sakura se puso en pie tratando de retener a la rubia-Hinata te dice la verdad-  
¿Y tu por que no me lo dijiste Sakura?-

-Bueno... es que no era un problema mío- se disculpo.

-Créeme Ino que no fue mi intención, simplemente, se me pasó... estaba muy, deprimida como para contarlo dos veces-

Nos miró en silencio y negó con la cabeza.

-De verdad que quisiera creerles, pero la realidad es otra-se dio la vuelta y se adentró en el hotel.  
-¡Aaaah!-grité exaltada y levantándome de mi sitio-¡Sakura, no podemos dejarla irse así!-

-Creo que es mejor dejar que se valla Hinata-me dijo sin despegar la vista por donde se habia ido la ojiazul.

-Pero...-

XxX

Se habían reunido hacia ya un rato, pero ninguno de los tres decía nada, lo único que compartían era el silencio que al principio había sido bueno, después incomodo y por último preocupante.

Shikamaru y Sasuke se miraron por el rabillo del ojo. Algo no andaba bien. Siempre y nunca había habido una excepción el rubio los animaba a hablar, pero ahora el era el más desanimado.

-Ejem-se aclaró la garganta el Uchiha-¿Naruto?-preguntó poco convencido de lo que estaba haciendo.  
-¿Aah?-respondió distraído.

-¿Algo anda mal?-cuestionó sin rodeos.  
-No-contestó rápido, pero con un semblante que delataba todo lo contrario.  
-¿Que ah pasado?-habló por fin Shikamaru quien se había mantenido al margen.  
-Nada-se limitó a decir.  
-¿Seguro? Estás muy…callado-intervino Sasuke.  
-No, enserio, estoy bien-sonrió con nostalgia.  
-Esta bien-respondieron ambos pelinegros.  
-¡¿Qué?!-gritó ofendido Naruto-¿No van a insistir más en que le diga que me pone así?-  
-Si dices que estás bien…-habló el chico problemático sin darle demasiada importancia

-Que amigos tan malos tengo-sollozó en un rincón de la alcoba-¿Enserio no les interesa saber que me pasa?-habló con fuerza desde su escondrijo. Como respuesta tuvo un par de ojos negros mirándolo sin emoción alguna. Unos segundos después el Uchiha se acercó a Naruto como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Habla-exigió tomando lugar a un lado del rubio al que se le ilumino el rostro.  
-¿Y tú Shikamaru, no quieres escuchar?-

-Que problemático-ahora los tres jóvenes se encontraban amontonados en una esquina.  
-Pues...verán...-comentó todo lo relacionado con su amor ahora no correspondido, nunca mostraba debilidades, eso era algo que se le había pegado de juntarse con Sasuke, pero no puedo evitar que sus ojos se cristalizaran al mencionar lo feliz que había visto a Sakura al lado de Kakashi. Terminó su historia y profirió un sonoro suspiro que se entrecortó un poco al abandonar se garganta. Los otros dos solo pudieron palmearle la espalda cariñosamente.

--Al día siguiente--

-¡Buenos días!-gritaba un joven de negra cabellera a su compañero de cuarto.

-¿Eh?... ¿que?... ¿Que haces despierto tan temprano Itachi?-cuestionó el enmascarado al cual habían sacado de su quinto sueño.

-Es un día agradable y no vale la pena desgastarlo en dormir...-mas bien se refería a si mismo, prefería estar desierto desde muy temprano a desperdiciar su tiempo de "rapto" con ella.  
-¿Qué?...por el amor de Dios Itachi, son las 7:30 AM-refunfuñó el peliplata al tiempo que clavaba su vista en el reloj que estaba en su mesita de noche.  
-Amargado-dijo en susurro apenas audible-Bueno me voy, es tu problema si no aprovechas el día-agregó con ese tono tan a lo Uchiha, lleno de confianza en si mismo y una pizca de autoridad y tal vez arrogancia.

Caminó con alegría por los iluminados pasillos del hotel, rememorado todos y cada uno de los pasos de su mas reciente plan de conquista "Rapto". Al doblar una esquina para entrar al lobby se encontró con la imagen de la peliazul como ya sabia que estaría: Leyendo.

-"Puntual"-pensó al tiempo que miraba su reloj-"7:50"-

Con extremo silencio caminó hasta posicionarse detrás de la chica y del bolsillo de su pantalón saco una corbata negra. Con la agilidad característica de un Uchiha vendó los ojos de Konan que al verse a oscuras profirió un grito el cual no llegó a ser escuchado por que una enorme mano tapo su boca. Con la mano libre tomó a la chica por el brazo y la puso en pie jalándola con fuerza, por que como era obvio ella opuso resistencia.

-"Para ser mujer tiene mucha fuerza"-pensó el moreno mientras pasaba frente a la recepción dirigiéndolos a la salida, en la cual los esperaba un vehiculo amarillo, mejor llamado taxi. El conductor al verlos se bajo a prisa para abrirles la puerta trasera y en cuanto estuvieron dentro la cerró y se dirigió al asiento del piloto y arrancó con velocidad. Segundos después el Uchiha retiro la mano de la boca de la chica y al instante se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Con toda la energía y el aire que le fue posible gritó asustada.

-¡¡Konan tranquila soy Itachi!!-el chico mantenía sus manos fuertemente presionadas contra sus orejas.  
-¿U-Uchiha?-preguntó con voz un poco ronca por el alarido.  
-Si soy yo-  
-¡¡Pudiste avisarme antes!!-volvió a gritar, pero en ves de miedo de furia.  
-Si, lo se pero no hubiera sido un rapto si te lo hubiera dicho ¿no?-explicó al tiempo que tomaba las manos de la joven entre las suyas.  
-¿Podrías quitarme esto de los ojos?-cuestionó tratando de soltarse del agarre.  
-Lo lamento, pero no-fue su simple respuesta.  
-¿Por qué?-

-Eres la rehén ¿recuerdas? no puedes saber hacia donde nos dirigimos-

-¡Espera! Pein no sabe que eh salido, se pondrá histérico cuando no me encuentre-una vez mas trató de liberar sus manos.

-Ya me eh encargado de eso-dijo con altanería el pelilargo.

_Flash Back_

Recién había dejado a la joven Makiguchi en el lobby pensativa por sus palabras. No sabía por que, pero quería hacer lo mejor posible para que al día siguiente todo saliera perfecto.

Anduvo un rato sin destino fijo y cavilando su maquiavélico plan, hasta que una duda asalto sus pensamientos… ¿Cómo haría para encontrarla a la hora perfecta?, unos minutos de concentración le dieron la respuesta.

Rastreó por medio hotel hasta toparse con la persona que buscaba.

-Disculpe-el Uchiha demandó la atención de una señora enfundada en un uniforme del hotel.  
-Si desea que limpie su habitación, solo dígame el número y en cuanto me desocupe iré-advirtió la mujer sin dejar de fregar el piso.  
-Enserio lamento interrumpirla, pero ¿podría concederme un par de palabras con usted?-preguntó galante y poniendo su sonrisa encantadora. La mujer al mirarlo al rostro solo pudo asentir boquiabierta-Supongo que usted se levanta muy temprano para hacer el aseo ¿verdad?-la mujer asintió-¿De casualidad ah visto a una hermosa joven de cabellos azulados, ojos del mismo color, tez caucásica, estatura media?-en ningún momento dejó de sonreír y mirar a la mujer a los ojos.  
-Si, me parece que la eh visto leyendo-  
-¿Seria tan amable de decirme como a que hora?-la fémina dudó pero el joven pelilargo tomo una de sus arrugadas manos entre las suyas-Seria de gran ayuda.  
-La eh visto alrededor de las 7 y 8 de la mañana en el lobby-respondió mecánicamente.  
-Muchas gracias-Itachi se puso de pie y con una leve inclinación se despidió de la mujer.

Problema resuelto, solo faltaba, pedir el taxi a la hora correcta, pero eso no sería problema.

Complacido regresó a su habitación y con garbo relató su hazaña a su mejor amigo.

-¿No le causaras problemas con su novio?-cuestionó el peliplata frunciendo el seño.  
-"Maldición, lo olvidé"-se regaño mentalmente. De un salto se dejó caer en el sillón y de nuevo se perdió en sus pensamientos. Por él, mejor que ese tipo se enfadara, pero Konan jamás se lo perdonaría.  
-¿Por qué no dejas una nota?-Kakashi se encontraba recargado en el respaldo del sillón.  
-Si, seria una buena idea, dejar una nota en la recepción, obviamente "firmada"-hizo ademán de comillas-Por Konan diciendo que salió a dar una vuelta…¡Hatake eres un genio!-el pelilargo abrazó efusivamente al maestro que poco después retiró los brazos de su amigo.

Fin Flash Back

-Y así fue como me eh encargado de todo-concluyó satisfecho sin reprimir una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Uchiha... ¿Por que te tomas tantas molestias conmigo?-preguntó curiosa, pero con un notable tono de vergüenza.  
-No lo se-respondió seco.

-Bueno, entonces por lo menos, dime ¿a donde vamos?- cuestiono mas curiosa que antes.

-Eso señorita... es una sorpresa- concluyo para comenzar a reír con irrompible alegría, contagiándola de dicha felicidad.

¡CONTINUARA!

**Hola!! Este capitulo es un poquitín de relleno (¿poco? U¬¬) De verdad esperamos que no se hayan aburrido leyendo, pero prometemos que el próximo será mas interesante… Onegai!! Déjenos reviews, y díganos que tal les pareció ok??**

¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	12. ¿Cita doble?

**Hola!! Bueno ps en primer lugar queremos pedirles una enorme disculpa por la tardanza, la verdad es que nuestra musa anda un poco floja y no nos ah permitido pensar en algo mas. El capitulo es mas corto de lo que normalmente escribimos, pero esperamos que igual les guste uu **

Capitulo 12: ¿Cita doble?

_-Uchiha... ¿Por que te tomas tantas molestias conmigo?-preguntó curiosa, pero con un notable tono de vergüenza._

_-No lo se-respondió seco._

_-Bueno, entonces por lo menos, dime ¿a donde vamos?- cuestionó mas curiosa que antes._

_-Eso señorita... es una sorpresa- concluyó para comenzar a reír con irrompible alegría, contagiándola de dicha felicidad._

-Cóbrese-dijo el moreno, mientras la ayudaba a bajar del taxi, estaba vendada de los ojos y sujeta de las manos, pero sabia que no corría ningún peligro aunque en verdad le incomodaba esa situación.

-¿Ya me vas a decir en donde estamos?-preguntó atenta a escuchar algo en su entorno que la ayudara a reconocer en donde se encontraba...

-No- la tomo por el brazo- Yo seré tus ojos-

Una vez que hubieron bajado del vehiculo, Itachi tomó las pequeñas manos de la joven entre las suyas y la guió por un extenso campo.

-Ten cuidado aquí hay muchas piedras-le indicó sujetándola aun mas fuerte.

Sentía sus propios pasos como torpes, no pudo evitar sonrojarse aunque no fuese su culpa no poder ver por donde iba.

Un extraño sonido la alarmo...

-"¿Que es ese ruido?"-se tensó de pies a cabeza-"¿Podría ser?"-sus pensamientos quedaron inconclusos al sentir que las manos del Uchiha abandonaban las suyas para posarse detrás de su cabeza y corres suavemente la molesta tela que le obstruía tan ansiosamente la vista. Pestañeó un par de veces, los parpados le pesaban y la insistente luz, no ayudaba en nada. Una vez que su visión se fue aclarando detectó la enorme silueta de un monstruo de metal que rugía ensordecedoramente.

-¿Una avioneta?-preguntó en voz alta.

-Un avión, para ser exactos-sonrió

-¿Estas loco? ¿Que vamos a hacer en una avión?-preguntó recalcando la ultima palabra.

-Espero que no le temas a las alturas-consiguió su respuesta.

-¿Que?-

-Anda-una vez más entrelazó sus dedos con ella y la llevó hasta situarse frente a un hombre de mediana edad que les sonreía calurosamente.

-Joven Uchiha-saludó cortés para después girarse hacia ella-Señorita Makiguchi.

-Buenos días Ryuk-correspondió el saludo-¿Ya estamos listos?-  
-Cuando ordene-el hombre pelinegro esperó a que Itachi asintiera con la cabeza y comenzó a andar en dirección a un pequeño cuarto que se encontraba un tanto lejos de ellos. Al llegar lo primero que hizo fue darles un traje muy colorido a cada uno, un casco, gafas y por ultimo un altímetro.  
-¿Para que es todo esto?-cuestionó la ojiazul temiendo lo peor.

-Pensé que ya abrías adivinado-dijo con un toque de humor-Aremos paracaidismo-sonrió enseñando su blanca dentadura.  
-Aremos... paracaidismo-habló en susurros intentando asimilar las palabras del moreno-¡Estas loco! ¡En mi vida eh hecho paracaidismo!-gritó con notorio pánico en la voz.

-Tranquila, estaré todo el tiempo lo mas cerca de ti, bajaremos juntos-trató de tranquilizar a la chicha.  
-¡No!-encaró al pelilargo-¡Vamos a matarnos!-alarmó como si fuera lo mas obvio.

-No vamos a morir, aunque por desgracia si ah habido muchas muertes por esta causa-dijo pensativo. A Konan un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al escuchar el terrorífico comentario-Era broma...bueno en realidad no, pero no dejaré que te pase nada-sonrió, pero de manera diferente, en este gesto no había nada de arrogancia como solía haberla.

-¡¡No no no y no!!-

-Dime es que acaso ¿no confías en mi?-esta vez su rostro reflejaba cierta desilusión.

¿Que si confiaba en el?... ¡Claro que lo hacia! ¿Pero a tal grado de confiarle su vida? Hacia apenas un día que lo conocía y sentía como si fueran amigos de toda la vida...Amigos, por alguna extraña razón no le gustó como había sonado eso...

-¿Entonces?-insistió Itachi.  
-Yo... me da miedo-

-Yo voy a estar contigo-y la aprisiono con los brazos. Inevitablemente se sentía mejor estando rodeada por el, mas valiente, mas segura. Cerró los ojos y se dejó embriagar por el perfume de Itachi... Sin ser muy conciente, ella se apegó más contra el y le susurró.

-Está bien-

El chico deshizo el abrazo y le entregó sus cosas al tiempo que señalaba una puerta al fondo del cuarto.

-Ahí puedes cambiarte-

Cerró la puerta, con demasiada lentitud, como queriendo analizar la situación. Desdoblo el extraño traje y se lo colocó, le quedaba un poco justo, haciendo resaltar se esbelta figura, se amarró el cabello en una coleta alta y se dispuso a salir. Al hacerlo una linda sonrisa la recibió.

-¿Vamos?-cuestionó Itachi. Konan posó sus ojos en el marcado cuerpo del chico y en lo bien que le sentaba esa ropa.

Subieron juntos a la enorme maquina, el interior era hueco y los asientos estaban colocados al rededor de las paredes del vehiculo, estaba muy nerviosa, le sudaban las manos cuando el piloto arrancó y aun mas cuando comenzaron a tomar altura, tallaba y tallaba sus manos, era un tic que había tenido desde siempre cuando estaba ansiosa.

-Tranquila-le susurró el pelinegro tomándola de las manos.

-¿T-todavía puedo arrepentirme?-preguntó con timidez.

-¡De eso nada!-

-Bien muchachos, estamos casi a la altura y en el lugar-habló Ryuk desdé adelante-Lo mas conveniente seria explicarles...En cuanto yo les avise tendrán que saltar sin dudarlo, caerán alrededor de unos 3.000 metros de altura, tendrán que chequear el altímetro y cuando esté señale los 850 metros deberán desplegar el paracaídas...-siguió dando explicaciones en lo que los chicos se ponían los dos paracaídas, el principal y el de reserva-¡Bien, llegamos!-el estomago de Konan se contrajo violentamente.  
-¡¿3,000 metros de altura?!-agregó con pánico la chica una vez terminada la explicación.

Un fuerte viento entró por la cabina una vez que Ryuk abrió la puerta de golpe. Vértigo y nauseas se apoderaron de ella al asomarse ligeramente y encontrarse con unas cuantas nubes, daba gracias al cielo por no haber desayunado nada, de ser así, todo lo que habría comido ya estaría fuera de ella...

-Recuerda, que yo estoy contigo-le tomo por la mano Itachi, besando suavemente su oído derecho.  
-No me sueltes-le ordeno ella, en un tono mas de suplica que de cualquier otra cosa.-Jamás, no mientras tu no quieras que te suelte-no entendió bien el significado de sus palabras, ella hablaba de su agarre de las manos, pero ¿podría el moreno estar diciéndole otra cosa?-¡Listo chicos, tienen que saltar antes de que nos salgamos de ruta!-advirtió el hombre quien aun sostenía la puerta y gritaba para que su voz fuese perfectamente escuchada.

Dieron unos paso a la salida, la adrenalina la embargaba de los pies a la cabeza, no era muy consiente de lo que hacía, pero de una cosa estaba segura, el la seguía tomando de la mano... y de pronto el suelo para sus pies ya no estaba, se encontraba cayendo a una velocidad increíble y la fuerza del viento helado le golpeaba la cara, ¡cuanta emoción! ¡Cuanto reto! y el... el seguía a su lado. Habían buscado la manera de tomarse de ambas manos, viéndose el uno al otro, caras pálidas pero divertidas.

-¡¡Itachi!!...¡¡gracias!!-intentó expresarse sin estar segura de que el la escuchaba.-¡¡De nada!!-respondió sin darse cuenta de algo hasta que-¡¿Me dijiste Itachi?!-

Ella se sonrojó, seguían cayendo y cayendo y a ella le daba lo mismo, estaba perdida en la expresión de el, notando como el tampoco la perdía de vista.

Giraron un poco en el aire dando un aspecto grácil a su caída. El aire le pegaba muy frió, era extraño pensar que estaban en la playa... ¿Por que seguían en ella no?...

-"¡Que más da!"-pensó entusiasmada. Hacia un buen tiempo que no se sentía tan feliz. Sin pensarlo apretó más el agarre de sus manos.

-¡¿Tienes miedo?!-preguntó Itchi al tiempo que su expresión cambiaba a una de preocupación.  
-¡¡No!!-apretó más fuerte-¡¡Estoy Feliz!!-

-¡¡Que bueno!!-el alivio se pudo ver en sus ojos negros, contagiándose de la alegría de ella.

Itachi bajo un poco la vista, en una gran nube, se podía apreciar la sombra de ambos, agarrados de las manos. Esbozó una sonrisa triste, como le gustaría poder ver más seguido esa imagen. El siendo tomado de la mano por ella, levantó la vista de nuevo. Ella le sonreía alegremente...

-¿Lista para el descenso?-preguntó cuando el altímetro señaló la altura dicha.

-¡No del todo!-contestó para recibir una mirada interrogativa del chico-¡No quiero que te alejes de mi!-declaró un poco dubitativa, pero quitándose ese peso de encima.

-¡Ya te lo eh dicho!-sonrió-¡Jamás pasará, amenos que tu así lo quieras!... ¡no me iré!-  
-Supongo que es necesario abrir los paracaídas-dijo algo roja y con un poco de miedo, después de todo, si no se apresuraban se estamparían contra el suelo.

-Jajaja ¡si supongo que si!-dijo en entre carcajadas soltándola de las manos. Aun entre rizas le contó asta tres con los dedos y jalaron de las cuerdas.

De las mochilas de ambos salieron unos enormes paracaídas rectangulares, de diversos colores, el de el, con tonos de todos los azules, y el de ella, en distintos tonos de morado.

La caída fue lenta pero aun así ella no pudo evitar chocar en el suelo, le habían enseñado a saltar y a abrir el estúpido paracaídas, mas no, a aterrizar de manera apropiada para no caerse.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó su salvador quien logró sacarla de aquella enorme manta morada.

-Si-dijo retomando la cordura, no quería verse como una inútil-Estoy perfectamente.

-Déjame ayudarte-Itachi la tomó por la cintura y la jaló de un brazo, retrocedió un poco para darle espacio al levantarse, pero no se percato que justo detrás suyo, el suelo comenzaba a agrietarse. Perdió el equilibrio y calló hacia atrás llevándose con el a la chica que no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos. Lentamente sus parpados se fueron separando al no sentir el dolor de la caída y los abrió aun más al darse cuenta en la posición en la que se encontraba. El mayor de los Uchiha se encontraba totalmente tendido en el suelo y ella se encontraba arriba del mismo, con las piernas a los costados del pelinegro y sentada en su pelvis...

Su rostro en cuestión de segundos se tornó rojo, la postura y la proximidad de sus cuerpos le alteraba de sobremanera.

-I-Itachi-

-Sssh-la acalló para después atraerla hacia el, acortando la distancia de sus rostros que de por si ya era mínima.

Su ritmo cardiaco se volvió irregular, entrecerró los ojos lista para recibir a los labios de Itachi con los suyos, pero desafortunadamente una vocecilla molesta la alertó.

-"¿Que crees que haces?"-cuestionó aquella voz, que graciosamente era igual a la de Pein.  
-"¡Aaaaah!"-se quejó internamente-"Lo siento Itachi, pero es hora de volver a la realidad"-colocó sus manos sobre los hombros del chico deteniendo así su avance. No esperó a ver la cara del muchacho, se puso en pie y le dio la espalada-Tengo hambre, ¿podemos ir a comer algo?-

El moreno negó despacio con la cabeza, no se refería al alimento, se reprochaba por haber cometido tal estupides.

-Si, claro-se puso de pie-Cambiémonos-comenzó a caminar de nuevo al cuartito-"¡Idiota, idiota, idiota!"-se recriminaba una y otra vez. De reojo vió a su compañera...sintió una presión en el pecho-"Creí que quería que la besara…¡mas idiota! ¿Como pude creer eso?"-estaba seguro de haberla visto cerrar los ojos, pero ¿y si el le dio un significado que no era?, y todo por sus deseos, la magia que se había fabricado tiempo atrás amenazaba con perderse... no podía permitirlo, tenia que hacer algo, algo que evadiera el tema y le dejara mas oportunidad de estar con ella.

-Por aquí- le indico el moreno a la chica, señalando un sendero, una vez que se hubieron cambiado.

Caminaron un rato, y sus intestinos le reclamaban la falta de alimento, imaginaba como podría estar ella...

-"Al fin" -pensó, al tiempo que podía ver su carro a unos pocos metros, lo había dejado ahí estratégicamente, todo saldría conforme al plan-Señorita, su carruaje-le habló por fin después del largo camino, abriéndole la puerta del copiloto.  
-Gracias-le dijo ella mientras subía al automóvil, al parecer aun no lo perdonaba por su imprudencia pues seguía mirando en sentido contrario a el mientras le hablaba.

El viaje en auto fue largo, y un poco incomodo, los dos se habían limitado a hablar lo necesario, simples trivialidades.

-¿Que es esto?-preguntó la chica mientras reconocía el lugar al que habían llegado-"El mirador"-

-Otra sorpresa-se limitó a decir el un poco cabizbajo, se sentía muy mal por el ambiente en el que se encontraban, y a ella no le pasó desapercibido.

Bajó del auto y rodeo el mismo para abrirle la puerta a su hermosa acompañante, caminaron juntos hasta llegar a una mesita a un lado del barandal, podía ver la vista espectacular del océano. Con elegancia corrió la silla permitiéndole a Konan sentarse en ella.

-En seguida les traen la entrada-una hermosa joven, llegaba con una gran garrafa de jugo de naranja. Vestida con un vestido de playa negro y recogía su largo cabello rosado con un par de palillos.

-"Así que mi tonto amigo, decidió pedir ayuda a su novia"-sonrió Itachi a la recién llegada.

-Hmp...- se escucho salir del pecho de Konan, lo cual agradó y sorprendió al Uchiha.

-Para empezar, fruta y yogurt-señaló el recién llegado enmascarado, colocando a cada uno de los sentados, una copa grande con fruta, y delicioso yogurt natural.

-En cuanto acaben, háganoslo saber y les traeremos lo demás-sonrió la pelirosa. La pareja de meseros salieron y se alejaron. A unos cuantos metros, se encontraba una mesa mas grande en la que se hallaban diferentes platillos, al parecer los que pensaban servir.

XxX

-¿Te duele?-le pregunté al tiempo que ponía mi dedo índice sobre su hombro y aplicaba un poco de presión. Esperando a que su rojiza piel se tornara pálida justo debajo de mi dedo.

-Si-respondió seco.

-¿Te duele?-repetí la acción.

-Si Hinata-

-¿Te duele?-esta vez no llegué a tocar su hombro puesto que el tomó mi mano y con voz dulce agregó.

-Mira Hinata, estamos en la playa, el sol pega excesivamente en donde me encuentro y lo normal es que mi piel se vea afectada, así que si...si me duele.  
-Pues, si donde estas te pega mucho el sol, acércate mas a mi-le sonreí en intento de parecer picara.

-Ejem-se aclaró la garganta para hacer caso a lo que yo le acababa de ofrecer.

Saqué de mi pequeña bolsa una botellita de bloqueador solar y sin pedirle autorización, comencé a untarle en la espalda...

-Gracias-me dijo algo sonrojado, muy poco visible, pero era algo que yo podía notar.

-De nada-su piel realmente ardía y me sentí muy mal al haberlo fastidiado antes. Lo miré de reojo, el veía el mar como si se le fuese la vida en ello. Un sonrojo surco mis mejillas…¡Estaba tan feliz!...De repente un aguda punzada cruzó mi pecho…  
-"Si tan solo pudiera estar bien con Neji e Ino"-no se en que momento deje de untarle el liquido blanco, pero el al darse cuenta si giró hacia mi con la duda grabada en el rostro.  
-¿Qué sucede?-

-Nada-trate de sonreír lo mas ampliamente posible, pero la alegría no subió a mis ojos y el pudo notarlo.

-Hinata... ¿que te preocupa?-esta vez parecía preocupado.  
-Es solo que...-no sabia si decirle la verdad-Ino esta enojada conmigo-por el momento emitiría lo de Neji, lo conozco demasiado bien y estaba segura de que el pensaría que yo me había arrepentido por lo dicho a mi primo.

-Oh-bajó la vista-En realidad no se que decir...solo que espero que se arreglen pronto-su respuesta me causó un poco de gracia.  
-¿Así que no sabes que aconsejarme?-entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos.

-Hmp-desvió un poco su vista.

Estuvimos un rato en silencio, pero la ausencia del habla no era incomoda, todo lo contrario, era reconfortante, ambos nos entendíamos mejor en nuestros silencios...

Recorrí la playa con la vista, todo era precioso, la alegría desbordaba por doquier. Enfrente de nosotros el mar rebosante de gente que reía abiertamente, a un lado una familia que parecía de caricatura, ¡hasta el abuelito iba! Al otro lado un heladero con su carrito, vendiendo nieve a un grupillo de niños sonrojados por el calor, pero aun así con una enorme sonrisa. Cuando los infantes compraron su ansiado dulce, comenzaron a jugar entre ellos y sin percatarse a uno lo empujaron provocando que al pequeño se le cayera su cono que quedó llenó de arena. El niño sorbió por la nariz tratando de contener el llanto hasta que no pudo más y unas lagrimillas escurrieron por sus mejillas. De pronto la mano de Sasuke abandonó la mía. Fije mis ojos en el. Con calma se acercó hasta el chiquillo y se hincó quedando así a su altura. La curiosidad hizo mella en mí, por lo que me paré y fui a escuchar.

-No deberías llorar-dijo seco Sasuke.  
-P-pero...mi..mi..¡mi helado!-el niñito lloró un poco mas alto.  
-¿Cómo te llamas?-  
-Hikaru-  
-Bien Hikaru, no deberías llorar, los hombres no lloramos y menos por cosas tan simples-una imagen se plasmó en mi mente. Cuando nos reconciliamos…  
-Pero yo soy un niño todavía-Hikaru talló sus ojitos negros y respiró profundo.  
-¿Cuántos años tienes?-  
-Siete-indicó su edad con los dedos de las manos.  
-Hikaru, a mi me parece que ya eres un hombre-dijo muy seguro.  
-¿Enserio?-preguntó con los ojos brillosos.  
-Totalmente-sentenció acariciando suavemente la cabeza del menor-¿Qué te parece si celebramos que ya eres un hombre?-se irguió de nuevo, para ver asentir al pequeño con la cabeza frenéticamente-Ven-lo tomó de la pequeña mano y caminaron juntos deteniendo su andar en el carrito de helados-Tres por favor-

-¡El mío de coco!-grito eufórico el niño.

-Hinata-se dirigió a mi-¿De que quieres el tuyo?-

-¿Eh?...de...coco también jeje-coloqué mi mano en la nuca... Sasuke cada día me mostraba más su lado humano, por llamarle de alguna forma.

-Gra...gra...- intentaba hablar el pequeño quien volvía a respirar con dificultad y las lagrimas amenazaban por salir de nuevo.

-¿Y ahora por que lloras?-se hincó el mayor.

-Es…que... e...estoy feliz...-Sasuke solo inclino su cabeza hacia a un lado y su mirada se perdió por unos instantes.

-Sabes... ahora que lo pienso, los hombres también podemos llorar-revolvió el cabello del pequeño- Siempre y cuando... sean lagrimas de felicidad-y me regalo una furtiva mirada, que a mi parecer estaba llena de complicidad.

-¡Gracias señor!-se mostró contento el chiquillo a quienes sus amiguitos ya lo llamaban a gritos.

-Ve con tus amigos-ordenó mi Sasuke a su nuevo y pequeño amigo.

-¡Si!-y salio disparado.

XxX

El hermoso paisaje amenizaba su comida, a lo lejos la línea que divide el mar con el cielo era casi invisible, el sonido de las olas golpeteando al fondo las rocas, la llenaba de una tranquilidad, y claro al frente tenia a un chico extremadamente apuesto, valla narcisismo, si el no solo era bien parecido, se había portado como un caballero con ella, había sido su confidente, su apoyo... y ahora era su amigo, pero... ¿por que cuando lo miraba sonreír su corazón daba un salto traicionero? ¿Porque el verlo con ese semblante incomodo y melancólico la llenaba de rabia?, solo quería verle sonreír, y regalarle un poco de alegría a su joven corazón que asía mucho no reaccionaba igual con alguna otra persona, ni siquiera con el hombre, con el que pronto se casaría**.**

-Eh, Uchiha...-decidió romper el hielo después de una marcada eternidad.

-¿Uchiha?-la miró algo molesto y desconcertado, ella solo abrió un poco los ojos. Mientras caían en el aire lo había llamado por su nombre, el recuerdo de su sonrisa obligo a brincar a su pecho, maldito corazón traicionero, ¿no se suponía eres de mi prometido?... o era acaso que su corazón estaba revelándose contra aquello.  
¿Era que su corazón estaba cambiando de dueño?

-Etto... yo... -agachó la vista avergonzada por su comportamiento infantil y claro por los pensamientos confusos que le rodeaban la cabeza.

-Konan-le escucho decir su nombre, otra vez ese corazón emocionado.-Perdón-busco su mirada.

-¿Perdón?...¿de que?-aquello la había tomado con la guardia baja.

-Yo, creo que eh hecho algo que no debí, y es por eso que te comportas así de extraña... Perdóname-se metió un trozo de melón a la boca.

Estaba siendo tan estúpida, estaba arruinando tan gratos momentos y todo por la maldita conciencia que no dejaba de recordarle la existencia de cierto chico pelirrojo-"Maldición, maldición, maldición"... había tantas cosas de las que no estaba segura, que solo podía limitarse a maldecir una y otra vez en la mente.

-No, no tienes que disculparte, al contrario, lamento portarme así-bajó su cabeza en un vano intento de ocultar sus ojos-Es solo que yo...-

-¿Ya terminaron?-preguntó un feliz peliplata.

-¿Eh?... ah si si-otorgó permiso la ojiazul al enmascarado quien retiraba sus correspondientes trastos, mientras la pelirosa por el lado contrario colocaba otros...

-Huevos revueltos con tocino, provecho-aclaró la pequeña quien ya se retiraba con una sonrisa.  
-I..Itachi-se atrevió a decir solo para recibir una media sonrisa por parte del joven- ¿Alguna vez... te haz sentido confundido?-la pregunta pareció sorprenderle pero su semblante volvió a ser sereno en pocos segundo

-Claro, es un sentimiento muy humano... ¿estas confundida Konan?-cuestionó el ahora, con una apariencia preocupada sin restar su grado de curiosidad.  
-Yo... no se que pensar, hay..."cosas" que me inquietan...algunas me hacen feliz, otras me hacen sentir mal, yo...ah, si estoy confundida-

-A mi no me importa-soltó el mirando hacia el mar, ella lo observó confundida pero sus ojos no se encontraron, miraba al vacío, buscando la palabras-No se si creas en mi, pero solo lo diré una vez. Creo... - esta vez sus ojos si se encontraron y se perdieron los unos en los otros-Creo que... me eh enamorado de ti, y no me importa... no me importa que pronto, camines hacia el altar- esta vez agacho la mirada con notoria impotencia.

-Yo..- sus ojos estaban como platos, el joven se le había declarado y había dicho que no le importaba estuviese comprometida ¿¡que no le importaba?!... ¡¿como era posible semejante trivialidad?!...¿En verdad no le importaba? -¿No...no te importa?-preguntó débilmente la chica ojiazul, tratando de retener unas traviesas lagrimas que luchaban por ser liberadas.  
-No-sonrió y le otorgó un hermoso pañuelo azul-Nada-

-Yo... no se que decir-cubrió su cara con el pañuelo

-Por favor... solo por hoy, se egoísta y no pienses en los demás, no pienses en la sociedad, ni en tu prometido... es mas no pienses en mi...- se levanto del asiento y la ayudo a ponerse en pie, para abrazarla-Piensa en ti y en lo mucho que te gusta estar conmigo, y yo pensare en mi y en lo feliz que soy cuando estoy a tu lado-

-Debes pensar que soy una boba-sonrió levantando la vista-Llorando sin razón... pero me ah caído de sorpresa-

-Lo se... yo tampoco me lo esperaba, pero creo que... te entiendo-le beso la frente.

-Terminemos de comer ¿vale?- dijo ella ahora más animada.

-De acuerdo- ambos retomaron sus respectivos asientos y prosiguieron con sus alimentos.

A lo lejos una pareja de meseros observaba detenidamente, mientras conversaba comían un poco de fruta

-Me siento bien de hacer esto-sonreía la pelirrosa

-Hum... yo también, la verdad es que tenia bastante que no lo veía tan animado...- cerro los ojos en señal de estar recordando.

Flash Back

Un joven de cabellera negra y no más de 16 años entraba con entusiasmo a casa de un chiquillo peliplata.

-¡Hatake!... no me lo vas a creer...¡me dijo que si!-sonreía abiertamente el moreno.  
-Muy bien, me alegro por ti amigo-

-Creo que la quiero amigo... la quiero mucho-

-¡¡Hatakeeeee Ven a hacer de comer!!-se escuchó al fondo la voz chirriante de una mujer.

-Acompáñame mientras termino mis deberes y cuéntame como paso-le indico el enmascarado.

-Vale...-

Fin flash back

-"Aquel fue su primer amor..."-pensaba ahora el mismo peliplata de edad madura mirando la escena de un tierno abrazo a unos metros de el.-" Aunque aquello no termino del todo bien"- su rostro frunció el ceño levemente abriendo paso a un nuevo recuerdo.

Flash back II

-¿Que ha pasado?-preguntaba a su amigo quien apretaba los puños con fuerza.

-Me... Me engañaba...no era suficiente para ella...me engañaba-su voz sonaba cortada, llena de un profundo rencor-Pero lo prometo Hatake, contigo como testigo... nunca me volveré a enamorar, jamás-esta vez uno de sus hermosos ojos azabache derramaba una lagrima

-Tranquilo-apretó con la mano el hombro de su amigo.

Fin Flash back II

-"Después de tanto, has decidido romper tu promesa ¿eh Itachi?"-sonrió con lo parpadoscerrados, por lo cual fue difícil de notar dicha facción.  
-¿Nee Hatake?-hablaba una joven de ojos esmeralda a su lado-¿En que tanto piensas?- cuestionó curiosa

-Solo estaba recordando... creo que ya terminaron, ¿vamos a dejarles lo ultimo?-

La joven pelirosa solo asintió con la cabeza y jaló a su novio de una mano dirigiéndolo hacia la mesa de comida donde ambos tomaron un plato con el siguiente y ultimo platillo.

-Para concluir su almuerzo, aquí les dejamos unos deliciosos Hot caks-aclaró el enmascarado, mientras servían platos a cada uno de los acomodados y volvían a retirarse...  
-Mmm... Me encantan los hot cakes- dijo para si misma la joven ojiazul mientras vertía la recién acomodada miel de maple sobre su plato.

-A mi también, pero saben mejor con mermelada de frambuesa-riñó su acompañante tomando la misma y embarrándola en sus propios hot cakes.

-No, la miel es mejor...-

-No, es la mermelada-se miraron por unos segundos eh histéricamente comenzaron a reír juntos.

Tomaron sus cubiertos, y se llevaron un bocado a la boca... pero...de pronto se percataron de algo nuevo en sus estómagos, no estaban vacíos como hace una media hora, al contrario, estaban demasiado llenos y ese pequeño bocado se convirtió de pronto en una enorme plasta casi imposible de tragar...

-Creo que eh comido demasiado-llevo ambas manos a su estomago la joven, intentando sonreír lo mas natural posible.

-Si... creo que yo también-imitó la postura de ella.  
-Hum...lo mejor será dejarlo...no quiero explotar-bromeó ella empujando levemente su plato.

-Tienes razón...bueno señorita-se puso de pie colocándose detrás de ella-Lo siento pero el rapto sigue en proceso-explicó mientras volvía a tapar los ojos de ella.

-¿¡Que?! -

-Todo un día completo...no me hagas ponerme rudo-bromeó apretando un tanto brusco la misma corbata-Gracias por todo amigo-el moreno le dedico una sonrisa al peliplata antes de guiar a la chica a cortos pasos, para subir de nuevo al auto.

-¿Y ahora a donde vamos?... no estás pensando que esta vez nos tiremos del bonji ¿verdad?-dijo entre molesta y alegre la chica que ahora no solo estaba vendada de los ojos, también sujeta de ambas manos.

-No, pero si tu quisieras…

-¡NO!-cortó alarmada la ojiazul-Etto…es mejor si podemos evitarlo.  
-Esta bien-rió de manera serena...- Hum... ¿te gustaría escuchar algo de música o prefieres que charlemos?-preguntó con un deje de nerviosismo poco característico en el.  
-Ah, pues-no sabia que responder, la pregunta era bastante simple, pero la respuesta no tanto, si lo veía por el lado de la música posiblemente el se molestaría por que no quisiera hablar con el, pero si prefería la charla podía ser que en realidad el no tuviera un tema de conversación y por eso ofreció escuchar música-"Basta Konan"-se regañó-Que te parece si, primero escuchamos música y después platicamos un rato...-propuso ella de manera diplomática a lo cual el resoplo al parecer de alivio.

El joven colocó un pequeño USB en la entrada de su radio-estereo abriendo paso a la primer melodía...Era un reggae conocido para ella, solía escucharlo mucho en casa de su padre... una canción bastante divertida y amena, un Uchiha escuchando reggae... al parecer Itachi Uchiha le traería bastantes sorpresa.

-Cuídame bien... que lo mío es serio-comenzó a cantar en susurro para si misma-Quiero que estés a mi lado esta vez-

-¿Conoces la canción?-cuestionó curioso.  
-Si, un poco-sintió el color amontonarse en sus mejillas,  
-Voy a fumar mientras te espero, voy a formar un espacio mejor-ahora era Itachi el que secundaba al cantante-¡¡Run run run run a way…oh way!!...¡Vamos Konan, no me dejes cantar solo!-animó a la chica que cohibida asintió con la cabeza.

-Voy a escribir con nubes tu nombre voy a soñar con tu cara hoy-ambos cantaron pero la única diferencia era que la peliazul lo hacia a un nivel mucho mas bajo que el del chico-Voy a pedir que nunca te vallas, quiero escuchar mas palabras de amor-su cuerpo se tenso por completo al sentir el calido aliento del Uchiha golpetear sutilmente contra su oído y parte de su mejilla.

-Eh Itachi, no descuides el camino-dijo ella para tratar de calmarse un poco…¡por primera vez estaba completamente agradecida de tener los ojos cubierto y así no poder ver la expresión de el!

-No te preocupes...-pero en efecto ella sintió su voz más a la distancia.

-¿Esta vez si vas a decirme a donde vamos?-intentó sacarle algo de información.

-A la playa de las Casitas-

-¿Cual es la diferencia entre la playa del ángel y la playa de las casitas?-siguió cuestionando.

-Eso ya seria decirte demasiado-se limitó a contestar.  
-Y dale tú con tus sorpresas-hizo un leve puchero.  
-No comas ansias, ya casi llegamos-

Konan escuchó el rechinar de las llantas al aparcar el carro, la puerta de Itachi al ser abierta y unos segundos después la suya. El chico posó una de sus manos sobre la cintura de ella y con fuerza la ayudo a salir del vehiculo

-Con cuidado, no me vallas a lastimar-indicó ella intentando sujetarlo con las manos aun sujetas.

-Jamás haría algo así-le escuchó decir para sentir un fuerte jalón que la separaba del piso, y a los brazos fuertes del Uchiha cargándola como si fuese un bebé.

Caminaron, mejor dicho caminó un rato en silencio escuchando así el cantar de las gaviotas que a oídos de la joven era relajante. Suspiró profundo, pudo sentir el aire salado escocer en su garganta. De pronto sintió como sus pies tocaban una vez mas tierra firme y como la corbata era jalada desde atrás regresándole así su sentido de la vista. Como la vez anterior tardó un poco en acostumbrarse a la luz, pero una vez que pudo ver bien quedó boquiabierta y un simple ¡Oh! se escuchó salir de sus labios.

-Se que no es la gran cosa, pero me pareció divertido venir aquí...-se coloco el moreno a su lado derecho

Juegos mecánicos asomaban su majestuosidad detrás de un sin fin de puestos de comida, ropas, recuerdos, accesorios, etc… miles de colores se habrían paso conforme entraban entre la multitud divertida.

-Me gusta-le sonrió, y el la tomo de la mano.

-¿Que te gustaría hacer primero?-cuestionó señalando algunos puestos.

-Cualquier cosa que no implique con comer o con adrenalina-se tocó su estomago con la mano libre.  
-¿Qué te parece si probamos destreza?-preguntó el con la vista puesta en un comercio de tirar botellas con pelotas

-Perfecto-asintió ella dejándose llevar hacia aquel lugar.

-Buenas tardes-habló un sujeto rechoncho y de bigote poblado-¿Desea intentar?-extendió la palma de la mano hacia las tres botellitas que se encontraban apiladas unas sobre otras.

-Si, por favor-pidió el Uchiha soltando a la chica y sacando su billetera-¿Cuanto seria?-

-Tres pelotas por 15-

-Bien, déme las tres-

-¿Cual de los premios es el que mas te agrada?-preguntó Itachi sin desviar la vista de las botellas.

-¿Ah?...pues el que sea-contestó con algo de risa. Ese era el Uchiha que conocía...engreído y altanero.

-Te daré ese-señaló a uno de los estantes más altos, a una enorme rana de felpa con un lindo lazo rojo alrededor de su cuello.  
-Para llevársela necesita tirar las tres botellas-interfirió el hombre, el cual se tensó al instante, al recibir la mirada fría del chico.  
-Aquí vamos-murmuró el pelilargo al tiempo que depositaba un pequeño beso en la pelota y se preparaba para lanzarla-"¡Ja! Esto será muy fácil"-lanzó la esfera con fuerza y su sonrisa se ensancho al notar que Konan no perdía de vista sus movimientos.

La primer pelota para sorpresa y decepción de ambos no golpeo en la botella... lanzó la segunda con la esperanza de poder obtener un buen premio de consolación, pero de nuevo la pelota cayó pocos centímetros del objetivo, lanzó la ultima, esta vez un poco mas molesto pero la pelota pasó por en medio de las botellas, dejándolas de pie...

-¿¡Que?!...¡Esto esta arreglado!...¡Déme otras 3!-ordenó exasperado el Uchiha, pero la historia volvió a repetirse... incluso unas 6 veces... y al 18 intento al fin logro tirar una sola botella...de 18 intentos...solo uno dio en el blanco.

-Aquí...glup...-el hombre que constantemente había entregado sus "balas" al Uchiha, se acercaba intimidado por la mirada de odio del moreno-Aquí esta su premio-terminó diciendo armándose de valor y entregándole en las manos un pequeño anillo con una joya púrpura, en realidad el curioso accesorio se veía mas emplasticado que un juguete de tianguis, y el se sintió tan pequeño al no poder entregarle nada mejor, miró de reojo la rana que le había prometido, y volvió a mirar el accesorio

-Aum... mejor te compro uno mejor-le sonrió pero la felicidad no llenó por completo sus facciones, amenazó con tirar el anillito, pero ella lo detuvo.

-No lo tires-se lo arrebato de las manos-Me gusta-y se lo colocó quedando así arriba de su anillo de compromiso...

-Aun... aun puedo ganarte la rana, si quieres-dijo poco convencido el moreno mientras buscaba con la mirada el enorme peluche, pero ya no se encontraba en las estanterías, lo traía un pequeño jovencito moreno y se lo entregaba a quien parecía ser su novia... las miradas de ambos se encontraron y..

-¿Sasuke?-

-¡Itachi!-

-Hinata...-miró el mayor a la acompañante de su hermano.

-¡Konan!-bromeó la dueña del nombre.  
-Em...hola-saludé a Itachi y a la chica que supuse su nombre era Konan.

-Hola-me devolvió el saludo junto con una sonrisa. No pude evitarlo y también le sonreí, parecía ser una persona muy agradable-Creo que no piensan presentarnos-murmuró Konan cerca de mi oído-Me llamo Konan Makiguchi, soy amiga de Itachi-ambas volteamos a ver a los Uchiha, que no dejaban de mandarse furtivas miradas el uno al otro.  
-Mucho gusto-estreché su mano-Soy Hinata Hyuga, novia de Sasuke-

-Linda rana-me lanzó un cumplido mirando el peluche que Sasuke acababa de ganar para mí.

-Gracias...lindo...-no sabia que decir al parecer no había comprado nada aun.

-Anillo-me corrigió ella con una enorme sonrisa mostrándome su mano.

Le lancé una mirada incrédula, que ella al parecer no pudo notar pues observaba a los Uchiha que aun sacaban chispas por los ojos, mire de nuevo su mano, había dos anillos en ella, uno precioso con un enorme diamante que brillaba al sol, y otro que era cruelmente opacado por el anterior, y sin embargo ella se veía muy feliz de llevarlo consigo...

-A veces vale mas...la persona quien te ah regalado algo, que el mismo regalo en sí-me sacó de mi ensimismamiento, no lo había notado pero creo que debí quedarme viendo a su mano mas de lo debido.

-Si, tienes razón-sonreí un tanto apenada

-Y dime Hinata ¿llevan mucho tiempo aquí?-

-Yo diría que unos 30 minutos-contesté.

-Nosotros también-sonrió de manera mable-¿Les gustaría quedarse un tiempo con nosotros?-

-¡¿Que?!-los Uchiha gritaron al unísono al tiempo que ambos veían expectantes a la chica peliazul.

-¿Que tiene de malo?-cuestionó con un gesto de miedo por la reacción de los hermanos.  
-En realidad nada pero…-Itachi observó a Sasuke de pies a cabeza.  
-Sabes Konan, ahora que lo dices si nos gustaría ¿No Hinata?-me abrazó por los hombros a la par que devolvía la mirada a su hermano solo que está tenia la burla impregnada.

-Perfecto-contesto el Uchiha mayor en tono desafiante, abrazando a la peliazul.  
-Aaaah-al mismo tiempo Konan y yo soltamos un suspiro de resignación, al parecer esa tarde se iba a volver un poco pesada con los retos Uchiha para determinar "quien es el mejor".

-Hace un momento estabas jugando ¿no?-preguntó Sasuke a su hermano señalando el puesto son una sonrisa socarrona.

-Así es-respondió con calma.

-Dime hermano ¿no te pareció muy simple el juego? al primer intento gané el premio mayor-me besó la mejilla al tiempo que acariciaba la cabeza del peluche que tenia entre mis brazos.

-Eh si...muy...sencillo-

-¿Que has ganado tu?-

-Yo...pues...¿te conté que Konan es una excelente paracaidista?-intentó cambiar el tema de manera radical.

-A si...¿te conté que Hinata es la segunda en mejor promedio?-pues bien...funcionó.

-A pues, Konan lee en velocidad rayo-valla comparaciones.

-Pues Hinata es muy buena hablando ingles-

-Hamm... Hinata...-me susurró la joven-¿Por que no los dejamos jugar a "mis cosas son mejores que las tullas" y vamos a ver aquel puesto. Señaló un pequeño puestesillo de accesorios, y mientras tanto los Uchiha seguían discutiendo.

- Pues Konan se ve increíblemente sexy en traje de baño-decía el mayor.

-Y Hinata se ve muy sexy en uniforme escolar-

La pelea disminuía de volumen mientras Konan y yo avanzábamos.

-¡Valla par de hermano!-se quejó la chica-¿Los habías visto así antes?-  
-En realidad no, pero podía imaginarlos-sonreí para mis adentros.

**¡Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia! Esperamos que sí les aya gustado… por favor déjenos un review con su opinión, eso seria de muxa ayuda.**

**Queremos aclarar que no sabemos nada de paracaidismo, todo lo que se puso fue inventado por nosotras.**

**Los fragmentos de canción son de la canción Runaway de Los pericos.**

**Nos estamos leyendo!!**


	13. ¿Finales felices?

**Hola a todos!! Sabemos que nos hemos tardado años en actualizar y la explicación se dará al final de este capitulo**

Capitulo 13: ¿Finales felices?

-Este es lindo- dijo ella al tiempo que tomaba un dije, eran dos corazones de cuarzo azul, sujetos con diminutas cadenas plateadas, que al parecer se abría, era de aquellos dijes en los que guardas una diminuta foto de algo o alguien importante.

-Si, mira aquí ahí otro- tome uno idéntico en diseño, solo los colores cambiaban, las cadenas era doradas y el cuarzo era gris.

-Aquí podemos tomarles una foto e imprimirla en el tamaño preciso para esos relicarios- ofreció la joven dependiente, señalándonos una linda banca de madera.

-¿Crees que quieran dejar su jueguito unos segundos para tomarse una fotografía con nosotras?- me preguntó la señorita de cabello azul al tiempo que nos girábamos a ver a nuestro respectivo acompañante.

-No lo se- una gota de sudor resbalo por mi nuca, ya no discutían sobre quien de nosotras, tenia mejor esto, o podría hacer mejor aquello, ahora solo se veían con ojos de furia, incluso podría jurar que sacaban chispas por los ojos -Sasuke- me anime a llamarlo- ¿te tomas una foto conmigo-

-Claro amor, las que quieras, eres mi NOVIA, toda toda toda mía, así que debo corresponderte de alguna manera- al parecer Sasuke había encontrado una nueva forma de irritar a Itachi, y esta vez Konan tampoco se veía muy feliz por el comentario de mi novio.

-Deja de molestar a tu hermano- le reclame en susurro una vez que llegó a sentarse a mi lado. Nos tomaron la fotografía y dimos permiso a los demás de que hicieran lo mismo.

-Aquí tienen- nos dio la joven del puesto, nuestro respectivo relicario.

Sujete fuertemente el colguije, estaba muy contenta y sabia que era una cursilería pero que su puede hacer, así soy yo.

-¿Quieres que te lo abroche?-preguntó Sasuke, yo asentí con la cabeza. Una vez que el collar estuvo en su lugar, alce el rostro y noté como Konan e Itachi veían el suyo dudosos, la chica peliazul terminó por guardarlo en su bolso y al hacerlo la mirada del Uchiha se entristeció. Viré el rostro hacia el de Sasuke que también los veía pero con una mirada inexpresiva. Algo de esa escena no me cuadraba.

-Bueno, podríamos subir a un juego ¿esta bien?-comentó Konan después de un tiempo.

-Claro, ¿a cual deseas subirte?-preguntó Itachi con renovada alegría.

La chica inspeccionó el lugar deteniendo su mirada unos segundos en cada juego, después de un rato su vista se clavó en uno específicamente y una sonrisa se dejó ver en su rostro.

-¡Carritos chocones!-gritó como niña pequeña, y al parecer eso dejó fascinado al hermano de Sasuke por que en cuanto terminó de decir a que juego quería subir, el ya estaba comprando los tickets.

Después de una larga fila, al fin pudimos subirnos a los carritos, Itachi y Konan subieron en uno y Sasuke y yo en otro. Sentía como el estomago se me revolvía, sonará raro pero jamás me había subido a uno antes y en realidad no fue la gran cosa, Sasuke manejo todo el tiempo y lo hizo muy bien... chocábamos constantemente contra el carro del Uchiha mayor lo cual me dio una leve jaqueca, y aun cuando baje del carrito tenia la sensación de que en cualquier momento algo chocaría contra mi.

-¿Te sientes bien?- me tendió la mano Konan, para ayudarme a bajar un gran escalón.

-Estoy un poco aturdida nada mas- le sonreí, me daba la impresión de que en un futuro aquella señorita y yo, seriamos muy unidas.

-Que bueno- me regresó el gesto para segundos después posar su azulada mirada en Itachi que en ese momento se acercaba a nosotras.

-¿Les gustaría comer un algodón de dulce?-nos preguntó pero a mi me dio la ligera impresión que la única respuesta que le importaba era la de Konan.

-¡Si!-exclamó alegremente.

-¿Y tu cuñadita?-

-Cla...-

-No necesita que tu le compres algo, para eso estoy yo- interrumpió Sasuke quien fulminaba a su hermano mayor.

-Esta bien, si te quieres quedar en banca rota...por cierto hermanito ¿de donde sacaste dinero?- cuestionó intrigoso, para recibir una gélida mirada de Sasuke.

_Flash Back_

_-Por...Por...¡Por favor!, ¡¿ya estas feliz!?- explotó el moreno._

_-Mmm... no, no me pareció convincente, intenta decir: Mejor amigo del alma, compadre, compañero... me prestarías 200 por favor, generoso y amable Naruto- sonreía el rubio de manera traviesa_

_Fin Flash Back_

-Eso es algo que no te importa- soltó enojado.

Los Uchiha se retaron con la mirada y en cuestión de segundos ambos se encontraban en una especie de carrera, tratando de llegar al puesto de los dulces, al tiempo que esquivaban a la gente. Teniendo como ganador a Itachi que llegó con el pecho inflado de orgullo, sus dos manos ocupadas con los algodones que nos regaló a la peliazul y a mi. Segundos después Sasuke se encontraba con nosotros y con las manos vacías.

-¿Que pasó pequeño Sasuke?- preguntó Itachi con un falacísimo tono de preocupación.

-Hmp...- terminó por voltear el rostro indignado.

-Gracias Itachi-habló Konan.

Después de eso seguimos recorriendo la feria y de ves en ves nos deteníamos a mirar las cositas en los puestos. Konan se veía muy alegre y extrañamente me contagiaba su alegría, Itachi disfrutaba viendo las reacciones de Makiguchi y Sasuke, pues simplemente no dirigía palabra alguna, supuse que fue por que la victoria le fue arrebatada. Subimos a gran cantidad de juegos, comimos comida china en un lindo puentecillo, bromeábamos y aunque la rivalidad fraternal de los Uchiha siempre estuvo presente el día se fue rápido y de manera divertida, pronto el cielo se encontraba entre naranja y rosado, clara señal de que una hermosa noche comenzaba.

Seguimos recorriendo la feria en un agradable silencio, en este punto de la noche las estrellas podían verse claramente y nos ofrecían un increíble espectáculo de luces, se veían preciosas y con mucha nitidez, no como en Carterville que con mucho esfuerzo podías ver unas cuantas.

-Son hermosas ¿verdad?- escuche como Itachi le decía a Konan al oído. La chica peliazul asintió sin retirar su mirada del cielo.

-Podríamos verlas mejor en la rueda de la fortuna- sugirió ella volviendo al fin su rostro hacia el Uchiha mayor.

-Me parece bien- concordó. Así ambos con paso lento llegaron al altísimo juego y compraron sus entradas, mientras Sasuke y yo nos limitamos a seguirlos con la mirada.

-¿Tu también quieres subir?- me preguntó mi novio con una sonrisa poco común en el.

-¿Eh?- lo mire fijamente, observando bien su rostro, analice lo que dijo y segundos después mis nervios estaban completamente alterados.

-¿Estas bien?- tomo mi mano- Estas muy fría- había notado mi nerviosismo inmediatamente-Te dan...- pronuncio sin reaccionar- Te dan miedo las alturas- una leve risotada se dejo salir de sus labios - Dime una cosa, cuando te pedí que subieras a la azotea de la escuela ¿no subiste por eso?-

_Flash Back_

_-"Esta tardando demasiado"- pensaba el menor de los Uchiha mientras observaba la fabulosa vista que brindaba aquella altura- "mujeres, ¿será que no va a venir?"-_

_-Uchiha...- saludó Ino- Hinata me pidió que te dijera que mejor se vean en la cancha de futbol-_

_-Gracias- y hecho a correr en dirección a las escaleras- "¿se le habrá hecho muy cansado subir?" - seguía cuestionándose mentalmente._

_Fin flash back_

-¡No te rías!- comencé a dar leves golpes en su pecho- Perdona por no ser perfecta-

-Pero si eres perfecta para mi- tomo mis dos manos con una suya y la otra la colocó en mi cintura atrayéndome mas a el y en un ágil movimiento se apodero de mis labios.

-¿Entonces, que te gustaría que hiciéramos?- me preguntó ya con su cara seria.

-¡Pasen pasen!- un pobre joven en un traje enorme de corazón gritaba y repartía volantes en la entrada de un juego- ¡El amor esta en el aire, que mejor que el túnel del amor para gozarlo!-

Mi vista se clavó en la de Sasuke mientras una sonrisa tonta se formaba en mi rostro.

-No-dijo serio.  
-¿Por qué?-pregunté como niña pequeña.  
-Por que no, enserio no pienso subirme a eso-señalo despectivo la entrada del "Tunel" que estaba adornada con muchos corazones rojos y unos cuantos cupidos.  
-¡Ah! vamos, no puede ser tan malo- intente jalarlo del brazo.

-Cuando digo no, es no-concluyó en un tono autoritario y cruzándose de brazos.

El lugar era oscuro, pero no tanto gracias a los adornos luminosos que colgaban del techo. Ambos estábamos un poco apretados mientras pedaleábamos en un ridículo vote en forma de cisne a mi parecer ese era todavía un patito feo ya que la pintura se caía de vieja y al pobre le faltaba un ojo.

-¿Cómo deje que me convencieras?- dijo fastidiado.  
-No es tan malo, además dije que te compensaría por esto- trate de sonar coqueta y al parecer funciono ya que Sasuke se junto mas a mi y me abrazo bruscamente logrando que el vote se balanceara de lado a lado. Deje escapar un pequeño grito, y Sasuke al percatarse de eso comenzó a acercarse mas a mi.

-¡No, detente!-le advertí moviendo mis manos-¡Harás que nos volteemos!-

-Tranquila, no pasará nada- en cuestión de segundos se encontraba encima de mi colocando sus rodillas a cada lado de mi cadera, comenzó a besarme apasionadamente, traté de separarlo de mi, pues era un lugar publico y mi educación me gritaba que eso era incorrecto, pero el se aferro a mi cara lo que hizo que profundizáramos el beso, en cuestión de segundos le correspondí de igual manera. Totalmente sumergidos en ese beso no nos dimos cuenta que el vote comenzaba a hundirse por el lado en el que nos encontrábamos, era demasiado peso para el pobre patito feo y lo inevitable sucedió. El vote se volcó dejándonos caer en la fría y sucia agua. Trague bastante de esta, lo que provoco que unas terribles ganas de vomitar se apoderaran de mi, trate de levantarme pero el enlamado fondo no me lo permitía haciendo que resbalara y volviera al fondo. Sasuke ya se encontraba de píe pero al parecer no estaba mejor que yo, ya que su cara denotaba confusión y molestia.

-¿Esta todo bien allá adentro?- escuchamos la voz de un joven al final del túnel. Sasuke y yo nos miramos unos cuantos segundos para después reír a grandes carcajadas.

-Hemos tenido un accidente-conteste aun riéndome.

A nuestro lado se abrió una estrecha puerta dejando entrar la luz, dos jóvenes poco más grandes que nosotros nos ayudaron a salir y una vez fuera del abominable túnel, pudimos mirar mejor los estragos de aquel pequeño accidente.

-Esta blusa era nueva- llorique un poco al ver que el bonito satín blanco se había tornado verdusco.

-Superficial- murmuró mi novio esbozando una sonrisa traviesa.  
-Calla, que tú quedaste peor- reí un poco para quitarle una especie de alga de la cabeza.

-Será mejor que nos vallamos al hotel- me abrazó por los hombros y caminamos hacia la carretera.

La gente se nos quedaba mirando, algunos con risillas y sonrisas, otros con asco y asombro... pero yo me sentía muy bien, a gusto... feliz.

XxX

-¿A donde habrán ido Sasuke y Hinata?- preguntaba Konan a su guapo acompañante, mientra lo sujetaba del brazo.

-Que mas da, ya era hora de que estuviéramos solo tú y yo- contesto serio.  
-Uy tranquilo tigre- bromeo ella soltando una leve carcajada y apretando mas su brazo inconcientemente. Desde hacia ya mucho tiempo que no se la pasaba tan bien y siendo ella misma, realmente con Uchiha podía sentirse natural y espontánea, no era que con Pein ella fingiera ser otra persona, simplemente las apariencias en un mundo mas material eran lo mas importante. La distancia entre ellos y la rueda de la fortuna ya era minima así que ambos esperaron una última ronda y luego les cedieron lugar en una de las amplias esferas de colores, en la cual Itachi se sentó frente a Konan quedando así cara a cara. El Juego comenzó a moverse con lentitud y giraron un par de veces, hasta que en una vuelta la pequeña cabina en la que se encontraban comenzó a mecerse suavemente indicándoles que el juego se había detenido.

-¿Que pasó? ¿Por que nos detuvimos?- se levantó la chica para asomarse un poco.

-Seguramente están subiendo mas gente-Aclaró el Uchiha siguiéndola con la mirada- Ten cuidado-

El juego comenzó a moverse una vez mas, provocando el mal equilibrio de ella quien por obra del destino callo en brazos de su acompañante.

-¡Auch!-gimoteó la peliazul. El pequeño golpe le había dolido menos de lo que esperaba, abrió sus ojos al sentirse estable y se dio cuenta que no estaba en la mejor posición.  
De nuevo se encontraba encima suyo, y el la sujetaba por la cintura... sus miradas se encontraron y el leve meneo de la pequeña cabina hacia que la luz jugara en sus caras.

Sus labios de nuevo estaban muy juntos pero la voz de la conciencia hablo una vez más "¿Que crees que haces? ¿Donde queda Pein?"

-Am.. Uchiha, será mejor si me siento donde estaba antes- intentó parecer lo mas natural posible.

-No lo creo- contesto con voz grave.

-¿Disculpa?-frunció el ceño con la duda en el rostro.

-Me parece mejor que estés aquí- Konan apenas podía procesar lo que el Uchiha le sugería, estaba apunto de levantarse cuando sintió el agarre mas fuerte en su cintura.

-De verdad creo que deberías quedarte así- Hubo un minuto de silencio, la chica no sabia que decirle, en realidad ella quería quedarse pero sabia que estaba mal y Konan sabia que después su conciencia no la dejaría tranquila. Con determinación tomo las manos de Itachi y con poco esfuerzo las retiro de su cintura, estaba a punto de levantarse cuando el ojinegro volvió a situar sus manos donde segundos antes se encontraban y ahora atrajo más hacia a la ojiazul, recargándola así en su pecho.  
-Recuerda lo que te dije... si a mi no me molesta ¿por que dejas que a ti si?; manda a tu conciencia de vacaciones... te quiero- le susurro al oído lo que la hizo estremecer.

La peliazul tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, su cuerpo se había congelado. Giro su rostro para quedar de frente con el del Uchiha, el tenia razón por ese día, ella mandaría a su conciencia de vacaciones, y lo más lejos posible. Con determinación acarició la pálida mejilla de Itachi y sin basilar unió sus labios con los de el, sellándolos en un silencioso beso lleno de diferentes emociones.

El agarre y el beso incrementaron su fuerza y la respiración de ambos se notaba agitada pronto fue necesario un receso para poder aspirar mejor el ambiente calido.

-Te doy premiso Uchiha, de hacer lo que quieras conmigo... mi conciencia ah muerto- sonrío descarada y pícaramente.

-Mi más sincero pésame- espetó burlón e irónico.

La joven respiro hondo, profundo y lento como si abriera paso una gran concentración, con sus delicadas manos tomo las gruesas de el para posarlas debajo de sus caderas, el solo atino a pegar mas su cuerpo con el de ella para besarla de nuevo de manera agresiva.

Makiguchi mantenía el control en esos desenfrenados besos, dominando al Uchiha por completo, retiro sus labios para irlos bajando lentamente por el cuello del pelinegro hasta que un molesto pitido se hizo presente en la cabina, el bolso de Konan vibraba a todo y enseguida reconoció de quien era ese tono.

-No contestes- ordenó el moreno con la reparación entrecortada.

Comenzaron a besarse una vez mas ignorando el pequeño aparato electrónico, apenas hubo un segundo de silencio, y el molesto tono volvió a sonar... las ganas ya no eran las mismas les habían robado gran parte de su inspiración. Con desgana ella se acomodo a un lado sentándose al fin en el asiendo de la cabina, tomo su celular y con bastante irritación contesto.

-Si dime...-

-¿Se puede saber donde demonios estas?- se dejó oír el bramido de su prometido.

-Valla querido... acabas de romper un nuevo record, ya anocheció y tu apenas vas notando mi ausencia...-

-No estoy para juegos Konan ¿donde estas? tu nota no me explica nada-  
-Llego en 20 minutos- se limitó a contestar para un segundo después terminar con esa llamada.

-¡¿Lo dices enserio?!-preguntó con notorio enojo Itachi.

-Yo... lo siento, pero debo volver-

XxX

-Me divertí mucho- le dije al tiempo que entrábamos en la habitación- ¿Viste como nos vieron en la recepción?-

-Si, con asco- me contestó entre divertido y enojado, sabia que el debía estar bastante molesto por el simple hecho de estar sucio.

Nos turnamos para darnos un baño, yo primero por la insistencia de el, al salir pude notar su mirada poco discreta en mi cuerpo solo envuelto por la toalla, se estaba resistiendo, y le costaba trabajo, se notaba que ponía mucho empeño en no ponerme un dedo encima, entró al baño y por unos 15 minutos me dedique a escuchar el agua caer, me puse mi pijama una enorme playera y unos boxers.

Debido al problema con Neji los cuartos se habían intercambiado, el dormía con Tenten y extrañamente no se oponía a que Sasuke durmiera en mi habitación, su indiferencia me dolía pero admito que para nada me molestaba compartir el cuarto con mi novio.

Cuando Sasuke salió del baño ya traía puesta su pijama que graciosamente era igual a la mía, yo me encontraba cepillando mi cabello en la enorme cama cuando sentí que el otro extremo se sumía indicándome que el se acercaba.

-¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche?- me pregunto quedito como si no quisiera formular de verdad la pregunta- No voy a hacer nada te lo prometo-

Me gire para verlo a los ojos, confiaba al 100% en lo que me decía, el problema es que no estaba segura de si así lo quería yo, deje caer el cepillo por el borde de la cama y me acerque peligrosamente a su cuerpo, con mi mano izquierda lo tome del cuello para besarlo y con la derecha atrape su espalda para colocarlo encima mío mientras yo me recostaba en la cama... ¡pero si me eh estado haciendo tonta! deseo que pase "eso" igual o incluso mas que el... es el miedo el que no me deja hacer nada, miedo al dolor que pueda sentir, miedo a lo que pueda pasar, miedo a lo que el pueda pensar, pues ya no soy una niña miedosa, me eh enfrentado a Neji y estoy dispuesta a enfrentar a mi padre por este gran sentimiento que se que compartimos Sasuke y yo... al miedo lo mandare al diablo...

-Hi…hinata - intentó hablar pero puse mis dedos sobre su boca para callarlo, de donde no lo se, pero conseguí fuerza para hablar con gran naturalidad.

-Estoy segura Sasuke, de ti, de mi... así pasa, cuando sucede ¿no? quiero que pase y que suceda esta noche- me sonrío con su blanca dentadura regalándome mas confianza.

Una de su manos tomo mi nuca acercando mi cara a la suya para besarnos de nuevo mientras su otra mano se adentraba poco a poco debajo de mi playera, sus dedos jugaron en mi abdomen haciéndome cosquillas... mientras mis manos inexpertas solo atinaron a hacer lo mismo con su playera y acariciar su perfecta espalda, levantó por completo mi playera y bajó su rostro hasta la altura de mi ombligo para comenzar a besar aquella área donde así pocos segundos jugaban sus manos. Los besos comenzaron a acender y levantándome ligeramente de la cintura se deshizo de la playera, es ilógico pensar que una mujer duerma con el brasiere puesto y como aquello era mi pijama yo ya estaba semidesnuda, solo con el boxer puesto... esto no me dejaba en una buena posición esto se merecía un empate, con mis piernas aprisione su cintura subiéndolo un poco mas dejando su rostro una vez mas a la altura del mío y con velocidad y gran cooperación de su parte le quite la playera y la avente a un lado de la cama. Besó mi cuello y se detuvo a jugar con mi oreja ¡oh no! fue como si hubiese encontrado mi punto débil, besó, lamió, y mordió el lóbulo dejándome escuchar con gran claridad su respiración acelerada.

-No vas a arrepentirte, te lo juro- me susurró causándome un escalofrío por la humedad en mi oreja y su tibio aliento. Yo simplemente me aferre a su nuca jalándolo para besarlo de nueva cuenta. Sentía como el rubor corría rápidamente por mi cara al sentir como Sasuke metía sus tibios dedos debajo de mis boxers y de la ropa interior jalándolos a ambos dejándome en estado de completa desnudez, ante esto yo solo pude cerrar mis ojos y dejarme llevar por las caricias que el me daba. Sentía mi corazón latir desigualmente, y esto me provocaba ansiedad, me provocaba pensar en todo lo que siento por el, en cuanto lo amo.

Cuando abrí mis ojos el calor en mi rostro se intensificó al percatarme de como me miraba, en definitiva su mirada no era de lujuria pero si contenía mucha pasión que en ese momento ambos compartíamos, con rapidez me gire para quedar esta vez yo encima de el y delinear cada músculo de su pálido torso y al hacerlo percibí como su cuerpo se tensaba a cada roce, mis manos llegaron al elástico de su ultima prenda y se quedaron ahí unos segundos, lo mire a los ojos con la duda impresa en ellos

-¿Te has arrepentido?- pregunto muy suave, temiendo a mi respuesta. Negué frenéticamente con la cabeza y baje un poco el rostro.

-No...es solo que…me da mucha pena- dije igualmente quedito. El simplemente esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado tan típica de el dándome una sensación de tranquilidad. Respire profundo, estaba tan segura de querer entregarme a Sasuke, que de ese pensamiento saque la determinación para comenzar a bajarle los boxers, hasta que el los sujeto con fuerza evitando que continuara con mi ansiada labor. Ladee mi cabeza en señal de no entender lo que sucedía y lo que mas raro me pareció era que ahora el sonrojado hasta las orejas era el. Carraspeo fuertemente ante mi insistente mirada.

-Em… Hinata, tienes, tienes un…¿condón?-  
-¿Qué?- fue lo primero que se me ocurrió- ¿Por qué habría de traer uno?-

-Espérame unos minutos, veras que no me tardo nada, tu solo quédate ahí y no te muevas-habló rápido y saliendo de la habitación.

Tardó unos 5 segundos en regresar y tratando de evitar mi mirada tomo unas bermudas y la playera que le había quitado.

-Ya regreso, te amo-

XxX

No podía creer mi estupidez, definitivamente Hinata me hacia perder el control, fastidiado por mi actitud comencé a recorrer los pasillos de hotel buscando en donde diablos podría conseguir un condón. No estaba totalmente seguro pero en ese hotel debía haber una farmacia o una tienda. Comencé a correr y al toparme con el local me llevé la grata (nótese el sarcasmo) sorpresa de encontrarla cerrada. Mire mi reloj de mano, eran las 10:00 PM

-¡Como es posible que a esta hora ya este cerrada!- grité pateando la cortina de metal haciendo un ensordecedor ruido pero no me importo, gracias a eso pude liberar un poco mi enojo.

-Valla escándalo- escuche una voz a mis espaldas-¿Necesitas algún medicamento? ¿Todo esta bien?- me gire para toparme con Kakashi que me veía con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-¿Que haces aquí?- fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decirle, ya que, ¿por que coincidiéramos en este preciso lugar?, era algo ilógico.  
-Pues al parecer lo mismo que tu, vine a ver si la farmacia estaba abierta, quería comprar un analgésico, me duele bastante la espalda sabes...- como siempre el sujeto me sorprendía, siempre tranquilo y relajado, quien se imaginaria que su novia es todo lo contrario, escandalosa y siempre en movimiento... un recuerdo apareció de pronto en mi mente...

_Flash back_

_-¡AAAAH!-una pequeña pelirosa gemía violentamente bajo el cuerpo desnudo de un profesor.  
-¡Itachi!-gritó Kakashi.  
-¡Hatake!-gritó Itachi.  
-¡Sasuke!-gritó una muuuy colorada Sakura._

_-Ha…Haruno o__O-respondió Sasuke.  
-¡Quedamos que pondríamos un calcetín en el picaporte!-se quejó Itachi recibiendo miradas furiosas de los que estaban dentro._

_-¡Luego discutimos esto quieres!-sentenció el peliplata._

_Fin flas back_

Un escalofrío me recorrió de pies a cabeza mientras un molesto tic aparecía en mi ojo.

-¿Sasuke?- preguntó el profesor mientras pasaba su palma extendida frente a mis ojos.

-Que- contesté molesto.

-Nada es solo que tu cara... olvídalo...- metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y comenzó a andar con una sonrisa o eso supuse al ver sus ojos cerrados.  
-Oye espera, ¿a donde vas? ¿Conoces otra farmacia por aquí cerca?- le seguí el paso

-Pensaba ir por un té y luego a mi habitación, y no, no se de otra farmacia por aquí- me explicó mientra sacaba unas monedas de su bolsillo para contarlas.

-Demonios...- maldecía por lo bajo pero igual el sujeto me escucho.

-Dime ¿te sientes muy mal?- me preguntó inspeccionando mi rostro con la mirada.

-No es eso... es que...- tal vez el podría ayudarme es decir hace poco el estaba, bueno Haruno y el estaban... bueno el caso es que siendo un adulto sexualmente activo tal vez y para buena suerte mía podría tener un condón, el problema es que no me atrevía a pedírselo. De nuevo sentí el molesto tic aparecer en uno de mis ojos.

-Sasuke, te vez muy estresado...- me miró alzando una ceja.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor... dos favores- hable lo mas calmado que pude como en una autentica charla de hombre a hombre.

-Hare lo que pueda pero dime pronto antes de que te de un infarto- bromeo

-El primer favor es que guardes el secreto de lo segundo que te voy a pedir, ¿puedes guardar un secreto?- dije esta vez con mas fluidez.

-Claro, ya dime que te pasa-  
-Necesito...- me le acerque un poco y el inclino la cabeza para que pudiera susurrarle- necesito un condón- termine de decir con cierto rubor inevitable en las mejillas. El se separó de mí y me miro por un segundo para después sonreír

-¿Eso es todo?- soltó una pequeña carcajada- Valla, comenzaba a creer que de verdad tenias un problema muy muy serio, anda sígueme- me ordenó mientras marcaba el paso de manera rápida para llegar al ascensor y después a su habitación.  
-Y recuerda... la seguridad siempre es primero- me dijo al tiempo que me cerraba la puerta en la cara, baje mi vista hasta toparme con los pequeños empaques cuadrados que reposaban en mi mano, en seguida mire de nueva cuenta la hora, habían pasado 10 minutos, debía apresurarme. Corrí a todo lo que mis piernas daban y como estoy en excelentes y óptimas condiciones llegue de inmediato, Abrí la puerta lentamente para encontrarme con la figura de Hinata envuelta en una sabana viendo fijamente la luna y gracias a ella se trasparentaba un poco la única prenda que traía. Me acerque a ella y por detrás comencé a besar su cuello, se separó de inmediato, al parecer la había asustado, con una sonrisa le mostré el objeto que tenia en mis manos y al verlo me devolvió la sonrisa. Sin más me dirigí al baño a colocar ese asunto que faltaba y en cuanto salí de este la tome en mis brazos y con sutileza la devolví a la cama jalando de apoco la sabana que la envolvía, clave mis ojos en los carnosos labios de ella y sin esperar un segundo más comencé a devorarlos hambriento. Ella enredaba sus dedos en mi cabello y jalándome un poco más para intensificar el beso que por la falta de aire tuvimos que interrumpir, sus labios rojos e hinchados me hicieron estremecer y buscar más de ella. Tome con la mano uno de sus pechos y comencé a masajearlo mientras besaba insistentemente su cuello y parte de sus hombros, el sutil gemido que produjo me indicaba que mis caricias eran correctas y que eran de su agrado. Hinata acariciaba mi espalda y torso, cada roce que ella me daba sentía como quemaba en mi piel logrando que mi excitación se elevara. De nueva cuenta hizo que yo quedara abajo y repitiendo los movimientos bajó mis bóxers dejando a la vista mi miembro que comenzaba a crecer. Ella abrió sus ojos y de inmediato vio los míos, con un enorme sonrojo lo tomo entre sus manos y comenzó a acariciarlo de arriba hacia abajo. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás al tiempo que de mi garganta salía un gutural y ronco gemido, eso la incito a que su mimo aumentara de velocidad, sentía el placer subir desde los dedos de mis pies hasta mi cabeza. Con la vista nublada me acerque deteniéndola, Hinata me miró un poco confundida pero solo se dejo llevar. Volvimos a unirnos en un beso que simplemente era perfecto, me separe unos centímetros de ella acercando a su boca mi dedo índice que sin pensarlo comenzó a chuparlo entero. Con ese gesto simplemente sentí que no podría aguantar más, así que la recosté abriendo sus piernas y colocándome entre ellas, introduje mi dedo logrando que ella apretara las sabanas con ambas manos.

-Tranquila- susurre.

Comencé a mover el dedo en círculos y de afuera hacia adentro, no me atreví a meter el dedo corazón y el anular hasta que sus facciones se suavizaran un poco, repitiendo el proceso unos minutos más. Poco a poco fui penetrándola hasta quedar completamente dentro. Una nueva oleada invadió mi cuerpo al sentir lo húmeda y estrecha que era Hinata, mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos que comenzara a embestirla salvajemente pero unas lagrimas en sus mejillas me hicieron esperar hasta que con lentitud ella asintiera con la cabeza. Con movimientos lentos comencé un vaivén que para mi era lo más glorioso, pero notoriamente para ella no.

-¿Quieres continuar?- mi voz sonaba más grave de lo normal, y no se me hizo nada extraño, reconocía ampliamente lo excitado que estaba.

-S-si- respondió colocando sus manos en mi espalada.

Para tranquilizarla un poco y tratar de que no pensara en el dolor volví a hacer míos sus labios mientras lo hacía con su cuerpo. El agarre en sus manos se intensificó hasta sentir como sus uñas se clavaban en mi piel y lejos de hacerme daño me estimulo de sobremanera. La velocidad de las envestidas era mayor y por la nueva facción de Hinata supe que ella comenzaba a disfrutarlo de igual manera. La agarre fuertemente de la cadera para impulsarme con más fuerza y tener mejor profundidad. Entre jadeos y gemidos inentendibles sentí como el climax estaba por llegar, me correría en cualquier segundo, unos cuantos movimientos más y el placer era tan intenso que los dedos se me doblaban y la piel se me erizaba, supe que Hinata también lo experimentaba por el sonoro grito que salió travieso por su garganta, robándome una amplia sonrisa de satisfaccion. Con gran cansancio y el cuerpo totalmente perlado en sudor salí de ella y me deje caer a su lado olisqueando el delicioso aroma de su cabello. Estire mis brazos y como un imán se pegó a mi cuerpo. Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio abrazados.

-Gracias-  
-¿Por qué?- sus grandes ojos platinados se posaron en los míos.  
-Por todo, en serio- cerré los ojos con cansancio y escuche como Hinata me susurraba algo al oído -Yo también te amo- articule antes de caer completamente dormido.

¡CONTINUARA!

**Se merecen la mejor explicación del mundo y la vdd no creemos tenerla, pero esto es lo que paso, este proyecto que tenemos era muy importante para nosotras pero cada una con el tiempo fue cambiando de intereses, amigos y medios y mas que pasar un buen rato escribiendo comenzaron a surgir peleas entre ambas así que habíamos decidido dejarlo inconcluso pero como nosotras también somos lectoras y nos molesta quedarnos con las dudad seguiremos el fic y procuraremos subir capítulos regularmente, esperamos comprendan la situación en la que estamos y ps que nos tengan un poco de consideración… Ojala que les haya gustado este capítulo que sabemos es más corto que los otros pero con mucho cariño.**

**Nos estamos leyendo!!**


End file.
